Histórias Não Contadas
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Algumas histórias não devem ser esquecidas, merecem ser contadas.
1. Ligaçoes Perigosas

**Notas:**

Se a Jacobs não tivesse batizado o café do Titio Shore, talvez algumas dessas histórias teriam sido contadas. Elas continuam sendo dele, e eu continuo contando-as descaradamente.

.

**Capitulo 1**

**Ligações Perigosas **

.

Como se tinha iniciado, não era algo preocupante neste ponto, apenas a faísca. O estopim. O que faltava para aquela tensão sexual explodir. Foi isso que aconteceu: uma catarse.

Nesse momento, mãos trespassavam os corpos unidos, agarravam com fome o que achavam. Era a urgência, a urgência movia aqueles dois. Com as bocas unidas, travavam uma guerra de prazer, não haveria perdedores ali. A jovem confessava malícias e mordiscava o pescoço dele, as mãos dela se desfaziam da camisa dele. Ele enroscava sua mão nos cabelos dela, fazendo com que ela curvasse o corpo para trás, oferecendo-se aos beijos dele seu colo, seus seios à boca dele... A outra mão livre, o médico acariciava as costas dela... Um sôfrego escapou dela... E ele sorriu.

- Venha comigo... – House sussurrou predatório.

Estavam na sala dele, e o Hospital estava deserto. Já era tarde, mas mesmo assim não era seguro. As persianas estavam fechadas. A porta também, mas sem a certeza de estar trancada. Cameron o acompanhou, ainda próximos, chegando a uma parede nua. Pressionou o corpo dela naquela nudez, e com isso, o corpo dele contra o dela. Agarrou o quadril da jovem e levantou-a alguns centímetros.

Não se beijavam mais, ficaram encarando o desejo do outro, respirando como se o oxigênio tivesse sumido do cômodo. Uma perna dela manteve-se no épico de não perder o chão, na ponta do pé. Contudo a outra já estava abraçada nele. Cam sentia a mão dele afastando sua saia, explorando sua coxa... Pressionando-a. Pressionando-a.

- Você vai continuar a me torturar assim? -ela murmurou.

Em resposta, ele segurou os pulsos dela rentes aos corpos de ambos, calou-se por mais alguns segundos, apenas beijando o rosto dela. Adorando-a.

- Eu te quero... – capitulou como o notório Visconde, fechando os olhos. E os lábios de sua antiga vitima curvaram-se instantaneamente.

Livraram-se das roupas que ainda importunavam, sem muito pensar, apenas as que não tinham escolha, com beijos entre uma peça e outra, e voltaram a confundir seus corpos. Não se sabia onde começava um e terminava o outro.

Foi a urgência, a urgência que não tinha fim. Que movia aqueles dois. Tudo ficou para trás, mais nada importava que aqueles dois seres juntos naquele cômodo. Foi o que aconteceu: uma catarse.

Cam apenas disse quando sua respiração pode se acalmar, ao fim de tudo. Abraçou-o mais forte e confidenciou:

- Eu também... Também... Te amo...

Dra. Allison Cameron acordou no seu quarto com um despertador gritando, tocando Rossini, ela ainda mantinha uma cara de felicidade que se desfazia a cada segundo que ela processava as informações.

Sonhara com ele de novo, seu corpo suado e cansado não lhe respondia, apanhou o despertador e o atirou na parede, espatifando-o, calando aquele traidor.

Cam afundou nos travesseiros e gritou:

- De novo não!

Aquele arrogante e prepotente filho da mae lhe torturava num jogo que se arrastava há anos. Em algo que ia do quente ao frio, da intimidade a ignorar-lhe completamente. De mémorias compartilhadas a tortura-lhe pelas mesmas. Ela era uma peça de xadrez, de quebra-cabeça, uma conquista, um desafio... Um jogo de poder. E quantos não lhe tinham avisado sobre isso? Para ter cuidado? Para não se envolver?

Maldito _coeur_ que não escutava a razão e se enchia de esperança pela mínima migalha recebida. Um sorriso, uma aprovação, um toque, um beijo, um olhar, um abraço, uma palavra... Ela era uma estúpida, comportava-se sempre como uma adolescente perto dele. Era como se um espartilho lhe cortasse o ar agora. Ela tinha superado aquilo. Maldito! Não era mais a mesma idiota, não era.

Já se enganara por muito tempo, aquela relação representava um perigo apenas para ela. Rolou pra beirada da cama, abriu a primeira gaveta do seu criado mudo, e dali retirou seu Laclos, e de dentro dele, um papel todo amassado. Ela o leu determinada:

_Alie, você o superou._

Respirou profundamente e pegou uma caneta, e escreveu com sua letra, não mais de garota.

Alie, você o superou. Completamente.

Ela tinha que acreditar naquilo.


	2. O Mágico de Oz

**Capitulo 2**

O Mágico de Oz

.

.

Uma visão aérea do Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital mostrava toda a sua magnificência em um belo dia de junho. Dentro do prédio, percebe-se um hall movimentado em cores; entre médicos, enfermeiros, pacientes e acompanhantes mesclando-se no transcorrer do dia.

O Dr. Gregory House aparece feliz percorrendo aquele pedaço até a saída, dando as costas para aquela bagunça. E pode-se ver que a Dra. Lisa Cuddy, aquela que tudo sabe e tudo vê, apressa o passo para falar-lhe, tomando o médico de surpresa:

-House, onde você pensa que vai?

-Eu penso, logo eu vou –virando-se e continuou- porque acompanhe meu pensamento: season finale de General Hospital...Eu, fã.. você, não... Eu, ir...você, não..."Capice"? Ademais – ele levanta a mão em dedo em riste- meu horário acabou...

- Muito espirituoso da tua parte, mas vou te lembrar mais uma vez, que as suas horas na Clinica estão VERGONHOSAMENTE ATRSADAS. E você não tem...

- Licença, desculpe-me a interrupção –falou certo estranho, um charmoso estranho, direcionando-se aos dois médico- eu poderia lhe fazer uma pergunta?

Cuddy e House olharam abrutamente para o estranho surgido do nada, ou nem tanto, já que se encontravam absortos pelo inicio de outro bate-boca. House respondeu ríspido:

- Sim, eu sou naturalmente charmoso assim. E não, eu não sou gay. Não tenho nenhum interesse em você –e virou-se para Cuddy como se aquela conversa estivesse encerrada.

- Desculpas por meu colega. Eu sou Dr. Cuddy, administradora do Hospital, em que possa ajudar-lhe...- falou em um tom borbulhante, perdendo-se diante daquele homem.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Joseph Schimith. A senhorita não precisa se desculpar. E estou procurando a Dra. Cameron... Allison Cameron. Ela trabalha aqui, certo?

- Sim, Dra. Cameron é uma das melhores médicas que temos. Excelente pessoa, tanto os colegas como os pacientes apreciam muito seu trabalho... Nao é House? Dr. House, já foi chefe da Dra Cameron.

- Prazer, Dr. -e Joseph ficou com a mão estendida sem nenhuma reação de House.

- Ahh sim, ela é ótima, bons quadris... Largos sabe? Parideira... Bons dentes, boa saúde. Perfeita para os afazeres da casa, na grande plantação nem tanto...- fez uma careta.

Cuddy e Joseph encaravam-no incrédulos. House prosseguiu:

- Desculpe-me achei que você estava vendendo-a... Sabe aquela maquina nova de IMR é essencial. E o trafico de mulheres é sempre lucrativo...- olhou para seu relógio-...Falando em escravidão... Se me dão licença, vou buscar minha alforria...

Continuou seu caminho, e Cuddy fez um gesto de "esqueça-o", Joseph disse com humor:

- "Sardentinha" sempre foi muito querida. É da mesma Allison que falamos com certeza.

House congelou. Abriu um grande sorriso. Abriu o frasco, jogou um vicodin pra cima, capturando-o antes de piscar 2 vezes. E voltou para o local da conversa.

- ...Este horário, geralmente, o ER está lotado. E pode ser um pouco difícil de falar com a Dra. Cameron. Mas...- e ela interrompeu quando percebeu House parado ali-...Você não tinha um compromisso imperdível, o que você faz aqui ainda?

- Mulheres...-falou olhando Joseph- ...alguns minutos atrás, ela gritou que não poderia viver sem mim... Em cima do burro, embaixo do burro... Nunca se pode agradá-las, não é?

- O senhor está bem? – estranhando cada vez mais as atitudes daquele médico.

- Sr. Joseph, se o Dr. House recebesse um centavo cada vez que escutasse isso...- riu Cuddy, ao mesmo tempo que puxava House -...Só um minuto, já regresso...

Deram alguns passos, Cuddy ainda sorrindo para o visitante, e ainda apertando a jaqueta do seu maior pesadelo.

-O que você está tramando... É o ultimo capitulo da sua novela e você voltou?

- Cuddy, primeiro, não é novela; é Drama Televisivo. E segundo, diga que você escutou também "Sardentinha"? Ele chamou a Cameron de "Sardentinha". E achei que apenas o LOST podia surgir com apelidos bizarros.

- Escute bem, você vai embora, não irá meter o nariz na vida da Cameron...

- Cuddy, "Sardentinha" vale mais que a Season Finale, o Wilson sempre "TiVa" tudo de qualquer maneira.

- HOUSE! Hoje o dia foi longo e cheio de problemas... –respirou fundo- ...Não preciso de outro pra resolver, e você tem o dom de conseguir arrumar mais problemas que todos aqui. Ainda mais quando não tem nada haver com o seu trabalho, perdi até a vontade de te convencer a trabalhar na Clinica hoje. Por isso, por favooor, vai pra casa.

- Cuddy, faço o dobro de horas na Clinica que devo apenas pra saber a origem da "Sardentinha"... –e bateu os cílios.

- Seii que você não irá cumprir...-olhou com desprezo-...Mas, se você for embora agora, corto 1/3 das horas que você me deve...

- Metade?

-Não force, House...

- Joseph, nome engraçado…

- Metade...Metade...House...Apenas VÁ...

- Agora mesmo...

Enquanto, pela 3a vez, o médico problema dirigia-se para a saída do prédio, Cuddy aproximava-se de Joseph, explicando que iria pedir para alguém avisar a Dra. Cameron da sua presença e que ele podia esperar no café ali ao lado..

House assistia tudo a uma certa distancia, vendo se já poderia tomar a estrada de tijolos amarelos.

A assistente de Cuddy logo se aproximou, avisando que um assunto urgente pedia sua atenção. Ela se despediu do não mais estranho e se dirigiu a sua sala. Tudo parecia sob controle

"Ding dong a bruxa está morta", Dr. Gregory House disse para si mesmo.

.

Joseph Schimith recebia seu cappuccino com canela e chocolate, agradecendo logo em seguida. Checou seu IPhone, puxou uma revista e se resignou a esperar. A garçonete ainda não tinha se afastado muito, checando ela também o homem diante de si: "Belos olhos, feições másculas, atraentes, alto, imponente, corpo... uhh ...corpo... O-M-G!

Nao era todo o dia que aparecia um homem assim, e muito menos um que abre um sorriso matador quando recebe o pedido. Era o tipo de homem que não precisava deixar gorgetas, apenas seu numero de telefone.

Com uma cara maquiavélica, House entra no café a procura de sua presa. Lá estava o almofadinha.

- Oi... De novo...-falou com sua melhor voz de quem se importa com algo.

- Ah... Dr...? - com uma voz surpresa e confusa.

- House – com uma voz de quem já não se importa muito.

- Sim, Dr. House... Acreditei que o senhor já estava de saída...

- É... Estava de saída... Mas minha emergência foi sanada...Falso alarme, sabe?

- E o senhor passou aqui...?

- Bem, adoro este lugar, toda a quinta-feira passo aqui para tomar um frozem moca. Você sabe, sou um home de hábitos.

- Ah bom, o senhor quer se sentar...

- Isso seria adorável, mas o senhor já encontrou com sua amiga, Dra. Cameron?

- Ainda não, infelizmente, ela estava muito ocupada antes, Dra. Cuddy pediu para eu...

- Que isso... Agora é uma hora excelente, eu poderia acompanha-lo agora mesmo...

- Oh...seria excelente... Muito obrigada..

- Não precisa agradecer...– e House postou uma cara de acanhado, segurando seu bastão com orgulho- ... Sou conhecido pelo meu senso de compaixão.

Amém.

O caminho até o ER foi acompanhado com uma trilha sonora de puro desconforto.

- Então, o senhor é de fora?

-...ahh...Sim, eu moro em NY...

- Ahhh...bom.

- Ehhh...sim...

- E o senhor conhece a "Sardentinha" de...

-...O senhor...

- Não precisa me chamar de senhor apenas pela minha importância aqui...

- Bem, era mais pela sua idade e a bengala...- Joseph falou com um pouco de impaciência irônica.

- O "senhor" não sabe o efeito que esta bengala tem nas mulheres...

- Sabe Dr. House... Eu gosto do seu humor... Nao sei se é apenas pela novidade ou pelo seu encanto em si...

- Sim, escuto isso com freqüência... Mas voltando a minha curiosidade..."Sardentinha"?

- Ah... sim... o senh... você se divertiu com este detalhe...

- Absolutamente!

- Nós somos antigos amigos...

- ... amigos coloridos?

- Não...-falou com uma voz resignada que surpreendeu House-...Mas gosto muito dela e passei para ver como ela está...

-Interessante...O que mudou?

-...Nada...

-Hum...Algo mudou...

-... Mas já que estamos tendo esta conversa... Ela está sozinha?

- Não, sabe... Ela é uma boa médica, uma mulher muito poderosa...mas,"curar" todas as pessoas sozinha no ER ... Isso é muito biblico, sabe?...Se bem que neste caso, ela já teria sido queimada... Bastardos fanáticos! Não podem ver uma mulher fazer o serviço!

- Boa interpretação... Pensei que por vocês trabalharem no mesmo hospital, você poderia me dizer se ela esta saindo com alguém... Seu estado civil...

- Ah...-House fez uma pausa com uma feição mais séria- ...Não sei se é correto da minha parte mencionar, mas já que você está perguntando. Se você pensa em levar a amizade de vocês para o próximo grau, é bom saber, que a Dra Cameron acabou de sair de um relacionamento, e ela anda bem devastada depois que o Dr. Chase terminou com ela. A pobre ainda guarda esperanças de uma volta.

- Médico daqui também?

- Sim, mas não apenas um médico qualquer, Dr. Chase é o melhor médico daqui, e o pai dele deixou de herança metade da Austrália. É um partidão! Isso sem falar no cabelo do rapaz, três companhias farmacêuticas já pediram pra ele participar de algum comercial, só alguns segundos. Mas ele devota a sua vida pra curar vidas...o cara é um gênio.

O silencio de Josepeh fez House levantar as sobrancelhas... Poderia vislumbra a Cidade das Esmeraldas? E para quem iria o cérebro, o coração e a coragem?

.


	3. Chapter 4 The Mists of Avalon

**Cap. 4**

**The Mists of** _Avalon_

O ER estava agitado, alguns acidentes chegando, entretanto sob controle. Podia-se perceber q a Dra. Cameron tinha enfrentado um longo dia; acabara uma entubaçao e estava orientando os procedimentos seguintes quando percebeu a presença de House no departamento.

Ela corou um pouco.

"Um sonho, Allie, um sonho apenas"...ela disse baixinho...

- Dra, a Sra. disse algo?

- Não, nada com o caso...Quando os resultados voltarem, me chamem...O Sr, vai ficar bem –ela tocou a mão do paciente com carinho-.. Bom trabalho, pessoal...E George preciso falar com você depois....

Findo seu trabalho, dirigiu-se ao seu ex-mentor. Mais próxima, disse com certo entusiasmo:

- House, e agora o q aconteceu? Você....

Cam não terminou a sentença, seu rosto se empalideceu como se algum tipo de assombração tivesse se materializado ao identificar o acompanhante do médico, talvez ele o fosse:

- Joe...

- Allie....Você está...- com uma cara deslumbrada-...

-Loira...eu sei...rs....- tocando nas pontas dos seus cabelos e baixando o olhar por um instante-...

-Linda...Você continua linda como eu me lembrava...Ainda mais...

- Você também não mudou...Continua com a mesma presença...- ela teve a coragem de olhá-lo diretamente ao falar -....

House era apenas uma testemunha ali, mas algo não se encaixava, e o seu semblante denunciava seu pensamento, além de estar um pouco incomodado...

- Veja bem Cameron, este homem disse q vocês eram antigos amigos...E eu...

- Sim...sim...- mas os olhos dela, davam pouca atenção a House, ela estava menos assustada, mas ainda tensa...e estava parada no mesmo local desde q havia se aproximado-....

-Cameron?

-Sim, House....- e ela o olhou-...House, o Foreman disse q você já tinha ido embora...O q você faz aqui ainda? Ele precisava falar com você...

- Ah.. Não importa...Acabei voltando e achei melhor ajudar este seu amigo perdido... Alem disso, em realidade eu não estou aqui. Cuddy e uma pequeno trato q eu deveria estar cumprindo. Mas você me conhece...-e ele piscou um olho pra ela-..

- Ajudar? Humm...House....eu te conheço sim...- e ela olhou pra ele desarmando-o-...

- Allie, o Dr. House e a Dra. Cuddy foram muito amáveis...Nossa, como é bom te ver..

- A Liz, minha enfermeira, me avisou q alguém gostaria de falar comigo no saguão...Mas nem em um milhão de anos, eu adivinharia ser você, Joe....

- Faz tempo...

- Digamos exatamente quanto tempo? – House tentava pegar alguma migalha de informação ali-...

- Uns 7 anos? – Joseph respondeu sem notar problema algum nisso-..

- House, você não tem mais nada q fazer...- Cameron sabia q aquilo podia ser um problema-...

- "Sardentinha", houve um tempo q você foi mais generosa com a minha presença...- a voz era charmosa e o olhar direto, desarmando-a-...

Mas ela riu com vontade, e seus olhos seguiram diretamente Joe, sua face resplandecia...

- "Sardentinha"?? Você...Faz muito tempo q eu não ouço...Ninguém me chama assim aqui....

- Cameron, a gente não sabia q você preferia Dra. 'Sardentinha"...Vou avisar a Cuddy para refazer seu crachá...Mas pq "Sardentinha" pelo amor de Deus? Nem sardas você tem...

- É q ...

- É um apelido de infância...- completou Joe-..

- E ele vazou na faculdade, transformando minha vida em um inferno por um tempo...

- John descobriu em uma visita aos meus pais...Eu não tinha sardas, mas fingi ter catapora quando pequena para poder ver um filme na televisão e escapar da aula com a Srta. Maple...

- Muito bom, quem poderia imaginar q você também escapava das aulas, Srta Certinha...Você pode ter remédio apesar de tudo, Cam.....Mas quem é John?

Um ar frio pesou o ambiente. Joe e Cam se entreolharam rápido. Nada foi dito por 4 segundos.

- Meu marido, House...

- Ele era meu melhor amigo...- Completou novamente Joe-...

House mexeu sua boca, fez um bico com os lábios e os mexeu de um lado pro outro, como usual quando ele juntava as peças do quebra-cabeça...

- Sim, agora faz sentido...

- O q? – quis saber Cameron...

- Bem, apesar de "antigos amigos", e dessas shines recordações que vocês compartilharam, que demonstram ainda mais q vocês representaram algo na vida um do outro...Vocês não se encostaram uma única vez, uma única vez!...Ainda estão mantendo uma distancia "segura"...Estranho, ainda mais considerando q a Cameron abraçaria um leproso se ela o achasse "fofinho"...Isso indica algo...Culpa, talvez? E como eu gosto de observar o Drama humano...diria q algo tem haver com a pessoa em comum q vocês possuíam...

- Dr. House é melhor o você parar com estas insinuações agora...eu não hesitarei em acertar contas, mesmo levando em conta sua deficiência....

- Joe, calma...

- É 'LANCELOT", calma ai...nao fui eu q faturei a mulher do meu melhor amigo...Hum...Isso foi você...

Num movimento quase certeiro, House viu passar o punho de Joe tão perto de sua face...O q lhe salvou de um olho roxo, deve ser atribuído a um instinto de sobrevivência. E em resposta, House puxou a perna de apoio de Joe com o gancho de sua bengala...Levando o Cavaleiro a lona...

- Deficiente, my ass...- gruniu House…

- Ai meu Deus…- suspirou Cam- House, chega... Saia daqui agora....

- Você não esta sendo justa...Ele que me atacou e você me manda embora?

- Você me atacou, você atacou Joe...E você não sabe de nada...- Ela fuzilou-o com o olhar-...Saia...

Enquanto isso, alguns enfermeiros atendiam Joe, e Cameron se aproximou também para ver como ele estava....

- Você esta bem?

- Sim...- ele respondeu passando a mão nos cabelos como se procurasse por sangue-...

- Leve-o para o exame 3 e certifiquem-se q nada mais de grave aconteceu...

- Allie...

- Não discuta comigo, Joe, é melhor você sair daqui agora...E você esta no meu ER...Tenho q me assegurar do seu estado...

Ao saírem, Joe dirigiu algumas palavras rudes a House, q apenas revidou com uma observação:

- Não adianta, Lancelot, você nem pra saber a Historia...Ela não fica com você no final, seu idiota!

- Chega – Cam falou contrariada- Chega com isso...

Ele percebeu q tinha atingido um nervo ali....

- Tudo bem...Cam...Você pode ser Morgana se quiser...Nunca gostei mesmo da Rainha...sem sal...Nada haver com você...

- Eu estou falando serio, como eu nunca falei com você...Nao cruze esta linha....- e gritou com a enfermeira na recepção do ER-...Betty ligue para o Dr. Foreman e avise da presença do Dr. House aqui, se ele precisar de alguma coisa...

- Amadora...Foreman? Serio?

- ...eu não teminei...E depois, Betty ligue pra Dra. Cuddy e faça o mesmo...Certificando q ela saiba q ele acabou de agredir um paciente aqui...

- You're mean...Você é uma feiticeira mesmo...I liked...E ele não é um paciente...O q ele é, Cameron?

E abandonou-a ali, e ao sair, deixou uma Cameron com muitas questões a resolver. Mas ao sair, carregou muitas outras consigo.


	4. Chapter 5 La Joulousie Tue

**Cap. 5**

"**La Jalousie tué"**

Ele vinha mancando com muito mais dificuldade desde que saiu do ER....Pegou o frasco e tomou muito mais do remédio q para sua perna...para sua frustração, pra sua infelicidade, pras coisas q não saiam como ele queria, pras predileções de Cameron, e pro Lancelot de araque...E se o Wilson dissesse q não tinha General Hospital gravado agora...ahhh...Alguém teria q morrer..

Porém ele parou no corredor, balançou a cabeça, sorriso sacana e mudou a direção de sua trajetória....

Dr. Robert Chase estava terminando algumas burocracias que não poderiam mais esperar, quando House entra no seu escritório e senta em uma cadeira próxima a sua. Não fala nada, fica apenas teclando seu bastão no chão.

- House?

- Sim...

- Você tem algo pra me dizer?

- Até não tinha, mas agora q você falou....humm...

-Claro, você veio aqui sem nada pensado...Ah, a propósito, o Foreman estava te procurando...

- Qual é a do Foreman? Ele tem um site "Where's House?"...? Só pode ser, se é importante pq ele não me bipa...Acabei de vir do ER e a Cameron me falou a mesma coisa...

- Você veio do ER?

- Sim...

- A Cameron está bem?

- Ela está, mas o namorado dela não...

- Do q você está falando?

- Chase, eu sei q ela te trocou por um gato...

- Eu sou alérgico a gatos...É claro q nossa relação não terminou por isso somente...se não seria...

- Patética? É pode se dizer isso....Mas não acho que foi só pelo felino...Acho q foi mais pelo Lancelot...

-House, você tomou quantos vicodins?

- Se você não quer acreditar, eu entendo...Ahh..me responda...Você chamava a Cameron de "Sardentinha"?

- Por que eu a chamaria assim?

House se levantou e se direcionou a porta....

- É...por isso q ela te trocou pelo gato...E agora o Lancelot esta lá no ER chamando ela de Sardentinha enquanto você esta aqui, sozinho, preenchendo esta papelada....Mundo cruel este...

Se ele tinha a noite estragada, nada mais justo q ninguém mais se divertir. "O ciúme mata"....Mas ele não tinha muita certeza de qual ciúme ele tratava...Do Chase ou do dele?


	5. Chapter 6 Miracles

**Cap. 06**

**Miracles **

Os dias de um oncologista podiam ser medidos em milagres: em uma cura repentina, em uma remissão prolongada, em um câncer maligno extirpado com sucesso, em uma quimo q não matou o paciente e sim a doença, em uma criança que perdeu apenas os cabelos na luta e não a vida em si.

Câncer é algo apenas complacente, não ainda decifrado completamente.

Neste dia não havia ocorrido milagres. Dr. James Wilson havia arquivado mais fichas medicas, de seus pacientes, que gostaria. Eram apenas baixas e ele estava frustrado. E a frustração se estendia para sua vida pessoal.

Estava arrumando suas coisas para ir pra casa esquecer daquilo.

Mas House tinha outros planos.

- Jimmy, você já esta indo? Não...senta ai...quero te contar o q eu descobri....Uma longa via crucis ate aqui...E não me diga q o Forman quer falar comigo...

- Certo, eu não direi, mas ele quer mesmo falar com você...E eu realmente, gostaria de ir embora...

- Não entendo porque o Foreman não bipa ao invés de me mandar recados pelo hospital...

- Eu acho q as palavras dele foram: "House saiu correndo pra ver a novela e deixou o bip e o celular dele aqui na sala, e os exames do paciente voltaram e eu preciso achá-lo! Mas ele não atende em casa e..."

- Droga! Bem que eu vi q os meus bolsos estavam mais leves... Passa o telefone q eu resolvo isso...

- Você não vai falar com ele pessoalmente?

- Humm...Nao....Já sei o q tem nos exames mesmo, pra que gastar tempo em vê-los....

E com mais calma, senta-se no seu sofá preferido e espera Forman do outro lado da linha...

- Ora quem é???!!!! Você espalha pro Hospital todo q quer falar comigo e quando eu ligo você não sabe quem é??? Você esta com a 13 ai por acaso pra ter perdido o juízo?!!!....hum...Ta fala dos exames......Eu sabia...ok......Repete, este ai com outro contraste...ah... Por acaso deu 194??! Como eu sei? Eu sei tudo...Tá...Eu? To em casa! É....Quem? Wilson...é, ele me avisou....Amanha a gente vê tudo isso...E deixa a 13 em casa depois...na dela...sem você de preferência...

- Sabe o q eu não entendo, House? Esta tua mania de se meter na vida dos outros, sendo q você é o 1º a lembrar da sua privacidade e bla bla....

- Por isso, pq é a MINHA! E a dos outros é bem mais divertida de invadir ....Ah...E você nem pode imaginar a historia q eu tenho pra te contar: linda médica certinha se envolve com o melhor aproveitador/amigo do marido moribundo dela...Sabe quem é?....

....Silêncio de Wilson, respira fundo e deixa suas coisas na mesa, ele já percebera que não seria em 5 minutos q ele iria pra casa. Senta-se em sua cadeira e responde:

- Não tenho a mínima idéia....Me surpreenda!

- Cameron!!! Ahann...A Cameron...- House para, chega mais perto do amigo-....Você não fez UOU!!!!.........você......Você já sabia!!!!....

Wilson apenas concorda com a cabeça.

-Ahhh...Mas o q aconteceu cm você!! Você é MEU amigo!!!Eu sabia q esta historia de vocês serem amigos- viúvos-de-terapia não ia dar certo!!! "Girlfriends"!!! E você disse q tudo estava igual a antes?!!! Com o segredo da Cuddy, eu já entendi, você está de olho nela...Mas...

- House, respira. Tudo está igual como antes, eu já sei deste segredo da Cameron antes do acidente da Amber, faz muito tempo....

- Nossa, obrigada, é bom saber q você guarda segredos de mim desde muito tempo....

- Não se faça de vitima! Eu guardo segredos de você, pq você não é meu único amigo...Eu não conto pra eles, da mesma forma, os seus segredos....

- É o mínimo!

- Mas pq você desenterrou esta historia agora?

- ..... É que o cara apareceu pra procurar a Cameron....

- QUEM?

- Quem podia ser? O falecido zumbi marido da Cameron?!!! Não, eu perguntei...Ele não estava procurando massa craniana no ER....O amigo aproveitador, Wilson!!!

- Nossa!!! Coitada da Cameron...Se bem q por um lado....Eles vão poder ter algo agora...

- Como assim agora?

- Ao contrario do q você pensa, ela não teve nada com ele...

- Ahh...Come on...Você não viu o cara!! Ele é quase um Chase, mas versão Malibu....

- House, as vezes eu penso q este teu jeito insensível poderia te ajudar a perceber mais as pessoas de uma maneira objetiva, mas não...Ele só te faz insensível mesmo...Ela não tinha pra que mentir pra mim...Ela não teve nada com ele, ela foi leal ao marido...Pelas razoes dela.

- Então, o Chase não vai dar conta do recado....

- Você incluiu o Chase...o ex-namorado da Cameron...nisso? O q você pensou?

- Ahh...Achei q era apenas uma 2ª edição do romance com este tal de Joe...E deixando o Chase saber de alguns detalhes...E esse Joe de alguns detalhes...Pensei ser o bastante para...Ahh...ia ser divertido...

- Mas se eles nunca tiveram nada...então...a coisa é mais forte –Wilson gesticulava de sua maneira estranha, falando como se quisesse ler a mente do outro- ...e apenas o Chase sendo manipulado não será o bastante pra você deixar a Cameron sozinha... e por isso você vai.... se envolver de maneira mais direta....???....

- Exato!

- Pq você quer a Cameron sozinha?

....

- House, pq você para de agir como criança e deixa ela em paz...Se você não quer algo com ela, deixa-a em paz...Mas se você quer algo, tenha algo de uma vez!!

- Como você fez com a Cuddy?

- Pelo menos ela sabe agora como eu me sinto em relação a ela...Nao sei bem no q isso vai dar...Mas ela sabe...Enquanto q você nunca falou pra Cameron o q você sente....

- Eu não sinto nada! Chega desta analise gratuita! Acho q você esta querendo me jogar nos braços da Cameron pra eu deixar a Cuddy pra você...

- Não, eu não faria isso e você sabe...E não é nossa 1ª conversa sobre a Cameron...Quando eu te contei sobre a Cuddy, não foi um milésimo da reação q você teve quando eu apenas sugerir estar tentando algo com a Cameron....

House se acomoda no sofá e olha reto para a porta, perdendo-se um pouco em pensamentos...

- Eu sou seu amigo, House, só acho q você tem q parar de ver a Cameron como a bonequinha de porcelana q vai quebrar se tiver algo com você. Você fica procurando historias assim dela, como trair o marido, para transformá-la em algo mais real, tira-la do altar q você construiu...Mas não precisa ser assim, pare de procurar em extremos...Conheça-a...Há alguns anos, ela se tornou pra mim uma amiga muito querida...Mas depois da morte da Amber, eu descobrir muito mais dela....Alguém q passa por uma perda assim, alguém q se ama, que se quer bem...Tem uma força extraordinária...Nao é um bibelô...sabe o q quer....

- Belo discurso, ela que escreveu pra você?

- Nice, nice.... Desculpe-me, por compartilhar a minha sabedoria recém adquirida sobre o q é importante na vida...Eu perdi alguns pacientes hj e você chegou com este papo de novo...Eu gostaria de ter tido minha chance com a Amber, descobrir o q seriamos juntos...Acho q foi por isso q eu falei com a Cuddy...A gente não sabe quando vamos perder as pessoas, e tudo parece mais imediato, urgente....Por isso pensei em falar com você...

House fez um gesto em falar

-...Espere deixe-me terminar....Nao estou dizendo q a Cameron vai morrer, não estou sendo dramático...Mas você teve mais uma chance agora q ela terminou com o Chase, e você esta deixando passar...E agora tem outro cara na jogada e ao invés de você fazer algo...Você se comporta assim...Aja! Do que você tem medo?

House apenas saiu calado. Não tinha como responder. Ele sempre enfrentava seus medos.


	6. Chapter 7 Le Papillon

**Cap. 7**

**Le Papillon **

"O que ele é, Cameron?"

A pergunta ficou no ar, se desfazendo em silabas, em milhares de sensações pra Allison Cameron, quem acompanha a visão de House em sua saída triunfal do ER. O seu rosto continuava carregado. "Por que diabos, ele consegue fazer isso comigo? Por que eu tenho q saber todas as respostas?" ...Era o q martelava na mente dela sem parar. E a vontade que urgia era de bater nele, surrá-lo ...Tira-lo da sua zona de conforto e ver se algo ali era humano nele. Mas ela não tinha condições de tomar uma atitude objetiva em relação a ele.

- Se acalma, não deixa ele estragar teu dia...- falou pra si mesma e voltou sua atenção para Joe-...Como você está se sentindo?

- Eu estou bem...pelo menos não sinto nada de grave...Allie, você sabe q precisa mais do q isso pra me derrubar...- sorriu galanteador- ...E você e o médico manco tiveram algo, estou no meio de algo?

- Não...a gente não teve nada...Ele é só um pouco possessivo com ex- empregados...Mas eu já tive uma conversa séria com ele...

- Você... você mudou...

- Mudei? – falou uma Cameron chocada..- abaixando a ficha médica dele-...

- Não digo como algo ruim, é um elogio...Você continua meiga, querendo saber do bem estar de tudo e todos....Mas há algo novo, q eu não conhecia...Mas segura de você, talvez, não pedindo licença pra se impor...Nao tendo mais vergonha q quem você é...

- Como assim?

- Você chamava atenção por ser bonita, atrativa...Mas sempre estava se escondendo, pedindo desculpas por ser assim...E agora você...sei la...- e apertou a mão dela- ...Eu nunca te esqueci....

Cameron levou um susto com este gesto, pois por alguns segundos pensando nas palavras de Joe, em sua metamorfose, seu olhar ficou parado onde antes House estava. Assim, retirou a mao com educação, olhando um pouco pra baixo...

- Você vai ficar bem..Você pode ir...- e o mirou sem graça- ...O tempo passou e muita coisa aconteceu... Eu..eu...Também não te esqueci...Mas também pensei q isso, isso tinha acabado...Pq você me procurou só agora?

- Você pediu pra eu ir embora...

- E você sempre atende a um pedido assim...Sim, eu precisava de um tempo...você..bem...Mas você sumiu....

- Eu também senti a morte do John....E não soube respeitar teus sentimentos quando ele morreu, eu devia ter esperado...Nao devia ter deixado você...

-CHASE!

- Chase?....- e acompanhou o olhar de Can-...

Parado a alguns metros estava o médico com cara de poucos amigos, ele fez um sinal com a cabeça e pediu pra falar com ela. Eles já saíram discutindo do ER pela porta externa. E o olhar de Joe estava vidrado neles. Saindo daquele transe, ele foi atrás do casal, q continuava a discussão afiada. Não havia gritos. Mas o tom das vozes demonstrava que todos pisavam em ovos. E o nível de testosterona nas alturas...

-.....Não...

- Can, seja razoável..

- Não...você não está agindo como meu amigo...eu não preciso q você aja como meu irmão mais velho..eu tenho um irmão...

Joe chegou, e Chase não terminou o q ia dizer....Ficou quieto e olhou como se fosse quebrar todos os ossos dele... Mas este não se recuou, nem se sentiu ameaçado, se bem q de vez em quando, ainda olhasse desconfiado pro cabelo do médico:

- Allie, tudo bem? Você precisa de algo?

- Não, eu estou bem...Você podia me esperar só um minuto?

- Claro....- e se afastou um pouco...

- Chase, não faça isso..A gente terminou bem..Nao faça a gente sofrer com isso...eu nem sei como você soube......-uma pausa mais demorada-....Tá, eu até desconfio quem te disse...Mas isso é nosso...Como foi o nosso relacionamento, o nosso fim..Como a gente vai agir um com o outro...E você não gostava q outras pessoas se metessem entre a gente...Você não esta sendo racional...

- Cameron, eu entendo o q você está me dizendo...mas...Nao pense q é assim...racional ...um término...Eu sei q eu já sai com outras pessoas, e você foi melhor nisso q eu... Mas ainda é recente pra te ver com outro cara...Ainda mais q ele já teve uma historia com você...

- Eu vou matar o House....

- Eu até pensei q o nosso fim era por ele, sabe?

- House?

- É..Até aceitei mais...Pq eu te amei sabendo dele...

-Chase...Isso não faz sentido...House...House..foi algo tolo do passado...

- ......mas te ver com este cara aqui...ahh...

- Escuta, antes q isso vire novela mexicana...Vai pra casa...E a gente tem q seguir o caminho de cada um...

- É fácil você dizer... Você quer seguir...Eu não...Eu não sei se você vai conseguir entender o q eu vou te dizer: mas da mesma maneira q o House brincou com você, pelo o q você sentia por ele...Assim você também me usou. Só q eu sabia, eu aceitei ser amado menos pra ficar com você...Talvez seja este ciúme q eu esteja sentido agora...Te ver com um cara q pode ser realmente amado por você e ele realmente estar permitindo te amar...Isso é o mais racional q eu posso ser..mas não diminui o q eu sinto...

Ele saiu.

Cameron foi até onde Joe estava.

- Joe, a gente pode continuar a nossa conversa amanha...

- Almoço?

- Sim, seria ótimo....

- Eu passo pra te pegar

- Ótimo....

- Eu ia te convidar pra jantar hj, mas vejo q você esta cansada...

- Sim..hj não é um bom dia....

- Allie, eu falei sério antes...Precisa mais q isso pra me derrubar...

Ele a beijou. Apenas um encontro de lábios.

- Boa noite...Te vejo amanha, Allie....

Definitivamente, ela não sabia todas as respostas.


	7. Chapter 8 Out of Africa

**Cap. 8**

"**Out of Africa"**

- House, a gente já está nesta conversa faz algum tempo...Você me chamou aqui...Mas eu não vou cumprir suas horas na Clinica...-falou Cameron furiosa pela questão e pelos acontecimentos recentes-...

A sala de diagnósticos estava vazia, mas o quadro de sintomas cheio, demonstrando q apesar da ausência dos outros médicos, com certeza estes estavam ocupados em outras áreas do Hospital.

Cameron havia trazido uma caixa de donuts de framboesa polvilhados com açúcar, seus preferidos. E House já tinha roubado 2 deles, durante a discussão:

- Eu já te expliquei a razão de você cumprir as minhas horas...Foi VOCÊ que avisou a Cuddy q eu ainda estava no hospital ontem, e com isso, ela cancelou o nosso trato...Dessa maneira, é VOCÊ q deve cumpri-las....- e mordeu um dos doces, sujando a boca com o açúcar-...Lógico! Eu até posso ficar do seu lado sem problemas....

Cameron chegou bem cerca de House, e passou a ponta dos dedos em seus lábios limpando os cristais, e lambendo-os depois. O médico ficou estático e prendeu a respiração. A médica parece não ter percebido o efeito exercido e continuou a se defender:

- Ok....Contudo o trato era entre você e a Cuddy, as horas são suas e VOCÊ que não cumpriu o trato...Eu tenho q ir, to atrasada no ER e tenho compromisso no almoço...- e pegou mais um bolinho e foi se afastando-...

- Você vai almoçar com o Sr.-apareci-do-nada-mas-eu-te-amo? How easy are you to fall in love?

- Joe, o nome dele é Joe...E isso não é assunto seu...Fique fora, e deixe o Chase fora também, ouviu? Achei q era algo importante pelo qual você me chamou aqui...Eu não vou cumprir suas horas clinicas, eu não trabalho mais pra você, eu não tenho mais nada com você....

E antes de qq coisa, ela já estava perto da porta, quando House gritou:

- Então fuja pra África de novo! Esconda-se do problema!

Ele desafogou, olhou para o chão instantaneamente, mordeu o lábio inferior, e refutou com um olhar de "agora é sua vez"... Podia-se perceber q ele estava bravo. Impaciente, brincando com seu bastão.

Ela juntou as peças de todas aquelas palavras, reposicionando-as, procurando um significado no meio daquela discussão... A cara de confusa deu lugar para algo mais triunfante, com um sorriso no final:

- Really? Você ainda não superou aquela viagem? Faz anos...E by the way, o q ela tem haver com você? Eram minhas férias, free time.....- com a eloqüência no discurso, ela acabou derrubando geléia na sua blusa sem perceber-.... E a gente nunca falou sobre isso...Uma vez, você perguntou, mas nunca quis saber..

Sim, agora era a vez dele...e ele sabia...Mas antes, diminuiu ainda mais o espaço de ambos, e passou o dedo pelo pingo de geléia na blusa dela, bem acima da copa do soutien, chupando o dedo. Aquele toque suave e forte, fez com que Cameron tivesse um arrepio e entendesse o efeito exercido naqueles momentos.

House se afastou e foi sentar na sua chaise-longue, levantou as sobrancelhas, sua voz soou calma e filosófica com duas notas de ironia:

- O fato de eu nunca ter tido cheat chat com você, sobre seu tour na terra de Simba, não quer dizer q eu não saiba de tudo que acontece nas vastidões...

- ....do seu "Reino"??? Tudo isso é por causa da ameaça do Joe? Os ciúmes pelo Joe reascenderam os ciúmes pelo Dr. Sebastian...Não pode ser....-e sua gargalhada o desconcertou-....Foi o Wilson q você quebrou pra saber mais?

Ele levantou da cadeira q estava posicionado, tomando o rumo da saída....

- É por isso q eu não posso mais ter uma conversa séria com você, Cameron, desde q você se emancipou para aquele inferno emergencial..Você está cada vez mais engraçadinha....-e lançou-lhe um olhar sarcástico-... Do wrong way....

Ela o seguiu, próxima, segurando seu braço, e jogou a questão a queima roupa:

- Diga q isso não mexe com você?

O olhar que ambos trocaram, sinalizava apenas uma questão: quem iria ruborizar primeiro com aquela intensidade de confronto? Com aquele contato? Alguém iria alem daquilo?

- Você está certa, não me diz respeito toda esta historia, já faz muito tempo....Você nem trabalha mais pra mim, não sei pq eu me lembrei desta besteira, já faz muito tempo...E...

- Você sempre tem um motivo. E se você disser "já faz muito tempo' de novo, eu vou me preocupar de verdade com isso....Fico pensando, não pode ser apenas pela sua possessividade natural... Esta volta ao passado...E também aquele verão...Você estava em coma, e eu já tinha me comprometido com a missao...ah..eh..E eu sabia q você não ia me querer, sentada perto da sua cama até você acordar...rs...lendo algum clássico decadente enquanto isso...

-Ahhh Cameron, certamente que não...-ele a interrompeu, assim como o contato entre eles- Você me conhece tão pouco até mesmo considerar isso por um segundo...Eu sei q você bem gostaria de ser minha 'enfermeira safadinha", você não imagina quantas se canditaram pro cargo...algumas eu nem precisei pagar...Se você sabe do q eu estou falando? ... Da mesma maneira, você sabe q eu não gosto de pessoas...assim, foi ótimo você estar tão bem lá, com o Dr Tb...Uma a menos pra eu dizer não...Ufa...Elas são taaaaooo insaciáveis!...

- House, o Wilson me deixou informada sobre você. Ele me prometeu, só depois disso eu parti. Eu não te abandonei...se é sobre isso, sabe?

- Sabe, agora q eu notei q alem de engraçadinha, você está cada vez mais egocêntrica. Querer tirar os holofotes do homem em coma, q neste caso: eu.. pra você? É um pouco demais até pra você..."Blondie"...

Cameron, nesta hora escondendo suas mãos nos bolsos do seu jaleco, apenas riu, reconhecendo a safe saída de House pra estes casos. Ele continuou:

- Mas fora desta baboseira, você não vai mesmo dizer pra Cuddy q as minhas horas atrasadas serão suas?

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. Eu tenho que ir, não vou voltar pra essa briga....- e deixou-o plantado ali-....

Ele saiu também, para o lado contrário, e antes de alcançar o elevador, se fez ouvir por todo o andar:

- Dra. Cameron, as I said, I don't want come back to you…You already broke my heart once….

E com a cara mais ultrajada do mundo, entrou no elevador, sumindo e deixando olhares embasbacados em direção a Cameron. Mas esta já estava tão acostumada com as brincadeiras dele, q foi a única q riu da situação e continuou seu caminho.

O q ela não queria mais se acostumar era estar com o coração dividido, tendo q amar outros, enquanto ainda era de alguém ...Talvez alguém q nunca se resolveria por ela.


	8. Chapter 9 Venetian Mirror

**Cap. 9**

**Venetian Mirror**

Era noite, e lá estava ele parado na porta do apartamento dela mais uma vez. House bateu com sua bengala da maneira mais azucrinante que ele poderia fazer. Não havia maneira de duvidar que não era ele. E Cameron abriu a porta com esta certeza.

- Buenas noches, señorita!

Enquanto House vestia sua melhor combinação camiseta+camisa+paletó, Cameron estava com um pijama branco com xadrez preto e pink. O material era leve e folgado.

- Ahh...Deixe-me pensar em uma desculpa para você estar a essa hora aqui em casa...humm...nada...

- Um colega de profissão não pode passar para....digamos...ver como –e ele invadiu com a cabeça em cima do ombro de Cam e deu uma longa olhada na sala dela. Não havia mais ninguém- ....outra colega de profissão está?

- Sim, ver o bem estar dos outros é um traço forte da tua persona.....

- ....Pelo jeito, aquele almoço com Sr. Gostosinho não deu em nada...Você está sozinha, de noite....

- Como você sabe q ele não está no meu quarto agora?- ela levantou a sobrancelha, muito controlada ...

- Por este pijama grotesco q você está usando...

- Ai...-ela riu-.... e eu ainda tenho q ouvir isso....

Os dois ficaram se olhando...

- Você não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Hum...

- Bem, eu não tenho muitas esperanças...A vez q eu vim te devolver teu trabalho, sabe? Voltar a aprender com a minha sabedoria....Nem um cafezinho...E depois você ainda conseguiu um encontro comigo....Com a parte do ENCONTRO....Pretty Bônus...E mesmo assim...Um aperto de mão...

Ela apenas abriu a porta e fez uma mesura exagerada pra convidá-lo a entrar:

- Pardon...mon signeur...

- ohhh...Much better....

E os dois riram rapidamente do teatro.

- Agora sério como você sabia q eu estava sozinha...

-Eu já disse....o PJs...

- House...

- Cameron, você está com um monte de papelada em cima da mesa, seus óculos estão jogados lá, e aquela garrafa de Martini esta apenas com um copo ao lado...Você não estaria com tudo isso lá...Se o Sr. quero-impressionar estivesse aqui...ahh...e tem os pijamas também....

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

-E agora sério, pq você me deixou entrar?- ele perguntou curioso...

-Eu gosto de te surpreender – e sorriu de modo provocador-. Você aceita um Martini?

Depois de se recompor, House apenas respondeu:

- Yeap, só se for igualzinho o do Bond... "Shaken, not stirred"...com uma delicious girl para acompanhar…- a ultima frase foi dita em um tom mais baixo-....

A delicious girl, quem House contemplava, estava arrumando o drink e enquanto se movia contra a luz da mesa de jantar, fazia transparecer suas linhas por baixo do pijama. House mexia a cabeça para ter um ângulo melhor.

- Voilà....-ela trazia um dry martini-...Não está perfeito...mas um dia, eu acerto...

Ele experimentou e colocou um cara horrível..Ela ficou chocada com a reação...

- Catch you!...Está bom Carmeron, apenas não deixe a Medicina pra abrir um bar...Ainda não está tão bom assim...

- Pode deixar...- e ela notou q House olhava para o 1º botão de seu pijama q havia aberto. Um pouco envergonhada, ela voltou-se a mesa, e começou a arrumar os objetos largados ali.

House a seguiu. Ela o viu chegar a suas costas pelo grande espelho veneziano, o qual estava encostado no baixo aparador, do outro lado da mesa, contra a parede. Sentiu cada pedaço do corpo dele encostar-se ao dela. Ele não continuou o contato visual, colocou a taça na mesa, uma mão de cada lado das mãos de Cam e acariciou-as. Chegou perto do rosto dela...

- Sim, isso mexe comigo....Você perguntou...Você mexe comigo....

Ela procurou os olhos dele pelo espelho, e lá estavam eles encarando-a, despindo-a. Ela teve dificuldades em respirar. Ele compreendeu. E subiu uma das mãos para o quadril dela, agarrando-a firme; a outra brincou com o 1º botão aberto da camisa dela...E abriu o 2º....E buscou o seio dela, sentindo o calor da pele dela e a suavidade do tecido simultaneamente ... Ela tremeu um pouco com aquele toque...Ele cingiu o seio dela com alento. Ela pendeu a cabeça no ombro dele, se rendendo aquele contato, posicionando suas mãos atrás...Segurando o jeans dele, impedindo q ele se afastasse, exigindo ainda mais...

Ele escorregou a mão do quadril para o ventre dela, escorregando ainda mais...Provocando uma onda de calor, fazendo-a se retorcer.....Confessando desejos somente pra ela, nenhuma testemunha entenderia. Eles se encontravam através do espelho, reconheciam ambos os sinais. E ele continuou; até senti-la úmida como queria. Ele não podia mais esperar; vê-la...senti-la...Assim...Com seu perfume...Com seu pescoço a mostra, recebendo seus beijos...O corpo dela junto ao seu...Pulsando...

Cameron o encarou, se livrou um pouco, retirou algumas mechas de seu rosto, e foi abrindo botão, por botão... Até ter sua camisa no chão. House sorriu com o gesto, cobiçou o q via. Permitiu q ela virasse o corpo na medida de poder beijá-lo, enquanto isso ela buscava como despi-lo...Na confusão de braços e mãos e bocas, ele a penetrou...e ambos se procuraram, procuraram no medo irracional de manter-se unidos...Ele tomou ambos os pulsos dela com cada mão dele, e escorregou pela mesa, jogando tudo no chão ...Colocando os antebraços na mesa, pressionando os seios dela..Mantendo intensamente a relação dos corpos, penetrando-a com mais fulgor...

O ritmo foi ditado por ele, por ela...Os corpos pulsavam....

- Goze, House...- ela pronunciou olhando pra ele, pedindo, mandando, almejando....

- Te desejo....

-HOUSE!!!- A voz estridente do Wilson fez House acordar sem saber onde estava-...

-PQP, WILSON! Fica quieto q eu PRECISO voltar pra este sonho...

- House, meu paciente das 16h ta chegando...

-Atende ele em outro lugar...

-House, você esta no meu sofá, no meu consultório...Anda!

O médico foi se arrumando no sofá a contra gosto, sentou e puxou o paletó q ele havia deixado sobre o encosto do móvel, e colocou no seu colo desconfortavelmente. Ele estava furioso.

- Você sempre acha as melhores horas pra me acordar...Incrível...

- Eu já te falei pra parar com a historia de vir aqui pra dormir,...Você tem q ir House!....

- Wilson, agora eu não posso sair daqui...Eu preciso de 5 min...Nao tenho nenhuma condição de sair agora daqui...

.....

-House, de novo?

- Não me venha com sermão...Vem e me acorda...Escolhe a hora de me acordar, só pode...

- Do q você ta falando?

- Essa mulher vai me enlouquecer junto com você...E depois vocês não querem q eu ande de mau humor...E ai eu sou o viciado, a culpa é dos narcóticos!! A culpa é de vocês!!!

- De que mulher você ta falando?

- E depois você diz q nada mudou entre a gente...Teve uma época q só de eu pensar em espirrar, você já me desejava "saúde"...E agora, me pergunta de que mulher eu to falando?!!

-Ahhh...olha...eu vou sair...antes q eu perca a paciência...E quando eu voltar não te quero mais aqui...

Wilson saiu. E House puxou o celular.

- Você conseguiu o q eu te pedi?....Sem desculpas, traz aqui pro hospital antes do almoço...Tchau...

Desligou o aparelho, apenas pra discar para mais alguém...

- Sim...mesmo endereço e horário.... Hoje a noite... mesma fantasia e nome...Certo...

Ela estava enlouquecendo-o...E se ele não achasse q tudo iria complicar irremediavelmente, ele já teria resolvido essas coisas com a Dra. Cameron há alguns anos atrás. Mas ele preferia o mais fácil, e isso era pagar prostitutas e despachá-las. A única coisa q iria ser mais complicado hj, era achar um pijama xadrez para a noite...


	9. Chapter 10 Save me the last dance

**Cap. 10**

**Salve Me The Last Dance**

Eles estavam sentados em uma praça, distantes do centro barulhento e do Hospital problemático..Era bonito...Um pouco clichê com aquelas crianças correndo, o pipoqueiro, o vendedor de bugigangas, o ensolarado batendo nas arvores e eles esquecidos ali num dia de semana...Sentados um do lado do outro conversando. Joe tinha lhe comprado um sorvete de nozes e ele tinha o seu de pistache. Ele falava, lembrava historias deles...Mas ela tinha o pensamento longe. Ele notou.

- Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos...

-Apenas isso? – ela sorriu-....

- Bem, eu não inventei a expressão...Mas posso aumentar para um beijo...

Ela baixou a cabeça..compreensiva...pensativa ainda...

- Allie, eu te conheço...Há algo errado? Você não gostou do almoço?

- Não, adorei...adorei o lugar...- ela chegou mais perto, tentando acalmá-lo com o contato físico-...Eu achei q íamos atravessar a ponte pro almoço...

- Ah sim..Eu tinha planejado...Mas...achei melhor ficarmos aqui...Um amigo meu aconselhou o restaurante q fomos....

- Joe, está tudo bem?

- Por que da pergunta?

- Não sei...acho... Talvez faça tempo q não nos vemos... Sinto você preocupado... Teu celular não parou de tocar... Se você tiver q ir, algo no trabalho...Eu entendo...

- Não...nao...eu não preciso ir... Desculpe...Eu quero estar aqui...

Ele a beijou. Mas um beijo doce daquele dia...Que fez com que algumas pessoas, que passavam, sorrissem por ver aquela cena... Testemunhar um casal bonito tão perfeito junto...Trazia esperança pra qualquer um. Mas Cameron estava realmente se esforçando para acreditar. Ela queria aquilo.

- Você tem que voltar logo pro ER?

- Não, não precisa se preocupar...Já tratei disso...

- Eu trouxe as fotos das quais te falei no almoço... Daquela viagem q fizemos e da Festa a fantasia na casa da Erica... – ele procurou nos bolsos-.....Hum, eu acho q as deixei...Eu...Eu reservei um quarto para a gente em um belo hotel aqui...Acho q as deixei la...-Ele falou um pouco nervoso...um pouco displicente, como se tivesse anunciado as horas-...

- Ah...- Ela riu- ... Você tem sinceramente um pouco de pressa aqui...E muita cara de pau....

Ele tentou manter a postura..Mas falou atrapalhado:

- Sardentinha, esse não é nosso 1º encontro...Nao que tivemos algum propriamente dito antes... Mas eu te amo há anos...Eu quero estar com você...Sei q estou pulando os degraus aqui de dois em dois... Não pense ser uma proposta indecente em si... Só quero poder estar com você...Esquecer o mundo...Não me preocupar com ninguém...Não quero te pressionar a nada... Você não sente o mesmo?

- Joe, eu não sei...Eu sentia falta de estar assim com você...E adorei o nosso encontro...saber dos amigos perdidos, recordar o passado...Mas acho q é isso.. O passado... Você mudou..

- Você também mudou..Mas eu estou completamente vencido por esta nova Allison...E sei q tem coisas q não são tão especiais como éramos despreocupados na época da faculdade...

- Eu sei...eu entendo...E você fez tudo certo...Falou as coisas certas...É só q tem algo em você, q se perdeu.. Algo q realmente me encantava...E eu não acho..Você parece apenas cansado da tua vida, entende?

- Talvez eu esteja.... Contudo... Nos de uma chance? Isso não tem haver com você.. A gente tem q terminar esta nossa historia... A gente tem q ver o q há...É por causa do medico de ontem?

-Não..eu e House não temos nada...

- Não...eu falava do teu ex-...

- Não, eu e Chase já estamos na fase de tentarmos ser amigos...

- Então, venha comigo...Esse dia é nosso...-ele levantou e estendeu a mão pra ela-....conceda-me esta dança...

Ela pensou. Mordeu o lábio. E aceitou o convite. Ela precisava daquilo. Amar de novo.


	10. Chapter 11 The Truth is out there

**Cap. 11**

**The Truth Is Out There**

Fazia 40 min q o time estava discutindo os possíveis diagnósticos. Foreman insistindo em algo com esporos, e 13 preocupada com a hemorragia e instabilidade do paciente, enquanto Taub estavam procurando possíveis doadores....E Kutner estava rabiscando algo ilegível.

House estava alheio a tudo aquilo, em uma coreografia repetitiva...Olhava o celular, o bip, mandava uma mensagem...Olhava o celular, o bip e então...consultava o relógio e batia um pouco o bastão...

- Você tem algum encontro hj? – Foreman falou

Ninguém respondeu. Mas todos olharam para House.

-Ah...comigo? Encontro? Pq? Você ta sabendo de algo? Alguém esta de olho em mim? –e piscou os dois olhos como uma donzela perdida-...

- House, você poderia parar de olhar este relógio e ajudar com o caso?-disse um pouco agressiva a médica...

- Esporos não tem esta natureza....-disse Taub-..

- Se você analisar ...

- Esporos? Você está forçando esporos? –riu House, deixando Foreman ainda mais chateado por ele não estar prestando atenção na conversa desde o inicio....-...

- Claro, q esporos podem explicar...

- Claro, Lúpus is soooo last season....

Os novos duckilings apenas se olharam.

- Ahhh...Isso q dá ter nova equipe... Vocês nem pegam as piadas internas... Chase teria rido...Cameron teria me censurado e me trazido um café...-ele respirou forte e olhou o celular mais uma vez-...

- House você precisa decidir isso, o paciente não vai agüentar mais uma noite...?- Kutner disse

- Hum....Eii...Por que tem q ser um encontro? Eu me senti ofendido agora por você pular nesta conclusão...Poderia ser um paciente...ou esperando algum exame... ou a Cuddy me chamar para clinica...

Então todos riram.

- O que? – falou um House furioso-...

- A gente não precisa ser veterano pra ver q o q você acabou de dizer é piada....- concluiu 13-...

Contudo House não disse mais nada, quando viu o PI parado no lado de fora da sua sala com uma pasta na mão. Ele já estava quase na porta, Foreman chamou sua atenção e ele respondeu:

- Sorry, meu encontro chegou...Não é esporos...nem lúpus...Nem vamos precisar de um transplante...e a hemorragia dele já deve ter parado...-olhou o relógio-..há 15min...Busquem os exames de metais pesados e la estará a resposta...

- Como você sabe?

- Taub, outra piada interna antiga.....Eu sei tudo... Eu empatei com Deus...Só não ganhei porque eu manco de uma perna, mas deixe eu resolver isso pra Ele ver uma coisa...-e piscou um olho se vangloriando-...

Ao chegar ao corredor, House já vinha gritando desde q tinha despachado a equipe...

- Eu marquei com você pra 2 horas atrás!!! 2 horas!!! Onde você estava?

- Ohhh...Você me dá um prazo de menos de 12h pra descobrir os podres de um cara q você não sabe nada...chamado Joe ainda! E eu não posso nem chegar atrasado?

- Não, você não pode...você está em condicional desde q você nem sabia q a Cuddy estava adotando...Que vergonha eu passei com esta...E então? Achou algo ou você trouxe a pasta para parecer eficiente?

O mini House entregou a pasta. House abriu, olhou assustado e maravilhado:

- Isso é verdade?

Mas o PI nem pode responder, House já estava voltando pra sua sala...

- Não importa...Irá servir...Cameron não vai concordar com isso...

- O q você tem com esta médica? Achei q a tua coisa era com a outra...aquela q eu gostei...- PI foi explicando enquanto seguia House...

- Ah Cuddy? Não! Eu só gosto da perseguição, e ela também... Ou pq você acha q ela ainda não me despediu? Alem dos meus belos olhos azuis e great ass....Esse mundo conquistado pelas mulheres, cada vez mais difícil praticar medicina e ser apreciado apenas por isso...

- Mas então qual é a razão de perseguir está Dra. Cameron? Ela não tem poder de te demitir...Ou ela tem?

House já sentava na sua mesa e estava discando no telefone, quando parou pra pensar...

-Poder? ...Hum...Cameron?...Você não a conhece...e melhor nem conhecê-la –falou numa voz dominante-...Ela é chega como se fosse um bichinho empalhado...inofensivo...e quando você menos espera...BAM....

- BAM?

- ESQUECE....Sabe...tenho q falar com o Wilson ...ele vai entender...amigos novos não são os melhores pra entender antigos rolos...

- Antigos rolos? Vocês já tiveram algo?

- Não...a gente não teve nada.. Alguns encontros, um beijo armado apenas pra me usar, as vezes ela me olha com segundas intenções pra conseguir algo...Ela preferiu o Australiano pra chamar de namorado...Eu sou apenas o objeto sexual dela....Sem a parte sexual....

-Parece bastante...explica bastante coisa...Porque ela foi a única da minhas lista q eu tive q investigar 3 vezes e ainda sair do Estado, porque você pediu pras fotos que eu tirei dela fossem ampliadas...

- TUDO TEM UMA RAZAO...EU SÓ QUERIA INVESTIGAR MELHOR A MINHA EQUIPE...

-Mas ela não trabalha mais pra você? Nem indiretamente...

- Você quer receber pelo próximo trabalho ou não? Então, essa conversa acabou...-discou novamente-...ER? Rápido, Dra. Cameron....Como assim já saiu?!! Ainda falta meia hora pro horário de almoço dela....Como assim tirou a tarde?!! Então ligue pro bip dela e avise q há uma emergência e o Dr. House precisa falar com ela...Paciente terminal...O q? Ela disse....- e House riu e desligou o telefone...

- O q ela disse?

- Que caso o Dr. House ligasse pedindo pra localizá-la, qq emergência ou paciente terminal...apenas entrassem em contato com ela se a Cuddy pedisse....-e riu com mais vontade-.....Por isso q eu gosto da equipe nova, eles não conhecem todos meus truques ainda....

- É, parece q ela te conhece bem...Mas por que ela não trabalha mais pra você?

House olhou com a voracidade de um leão agredido:

- Eu não vou pagar pelo próximo serviço...Qual é a parte do "assunto encerrado" você não entendeu? Ou do "chegue cedo"? Agora eu não sei onde ela esta..e sendo a Cameron, com uma tarde toda pra ser iludida...Ela já deve estar se casando no Novo México ou em Vegas com o patife... Vou ter q cancelar meus planos pra noite..E procurá-la antes q ela faça besteira...

- Aproveitando q a gente teve esta conversa, então, agora, eu posso convidar a Cuddy pra sair?

- Naoooo....

- Mas você disse q aquele beijo tinha sido "um reflexo pra tua ausência de habilidade em palavras de conforto"..."e pra distraí-la de uma pergunta q você não sabe como responder ainda"...E você disse q vocês não tem nada...

- Sim...sim...Mas o Wilson é meu amigo há mais tempo...Ele tem a preferência...Ele gosta dela...e você chegou 10 anos atrasado...Nao gosto de macho alfas novos no pedaço...Ela é como uma prima distante, família sabe? Tenho que protegê-la... E neste caso, terei q proteger mais o Wilson..ele é ingênuo para algumas coisas...

- Você é um cara estranho... Cool...Você quer ajuda na vigília, como da ultima vez?

- Não...-House foi abrindo um pirulito-...Eu dou conta disso sozinho....

A questão era onde iria encontrá-la?


	11. Chapter 12 Pride and Prejudice

**Cap. 12**

**Pride and Prejudice**

Era um barzinho interessante, meio psicodélico...Estilo anos 60... No começo, Wilson não gostou muito, mas Cameron o convenceu de ser um bom lugar. E era perto das reuniões q eles freqüentavam. Ele não tinha pensado q o luto podia ser tão complexo. Nem tão intenso. Virar a vida de pernas pro ar.

Ela tinha razão, o lugar tinha seu charme e as conversas com ela o ajudavam muito. Ele até conseguia entender melhor pq ela intrigava tanto House, e pq House intrigava tanto ela. Mas não entendia o porquê deles não se entenderem.

- Foi uma pena você ter perdido a reunião, a Sra. Flores contou pela 15ª vez como o marido dela morreu...

-Não acredito!! –eles riram-...Acho q a gente não devia estar rindo, a situação é trágica....

-Trágico cômica pela 6ª vez q ela contou...Agora é só hilária....O cara morreu há 40 anos...e toda a vez ela muda um detalhe...Acho q ele nem existiu...-Wilson riu sozinho-...

- Você acha q ela é como aquela mulher do filme?

- Qual filme?

- Aquele com o Brad Pitt....Clube da Luta...

- Que era viciada em grupos de apoio?

-Siiimmm!!

- Você esta sendo bondosa com a Sra. Flores comparando-a com aquela atriz gostosona inglesa...

-Ahh..você entendeu o q eu quis dizer...Ela facilmente pode estar no A.A também- e ficaram rindo mais um pouco-...

Wilson ficou mais sério. Tossiu um pouco. Olhou as mesas em volta.

-Mas você não ter chegado tem algo haver com um cara já discutido nesta mesa? Você sabe o tal Joe...

Ela foi pega de surpresa.

- Esqueci o quanto House pode ser indiscreto...

- Cameron, se você não quiser falar...

- Não, não é por isso...a gente já falou de tanta coisa...Amber, Jonh, Joe, Cuddy, House,...Desculpa, eu ainda não gravei o nome de todas as suas ex-mulheres...

- Ok, eu mereci esta...

- Wilson, eu ia te falar... Por isso, até passei agora aqui... Mas eu estou com tudo muito recente na cabeça...Se eu falar algo q não faz sentindo, você me diz?

-Combinado. Você acha q eu sou tua "girlfriend" agora?

- House falou isso, ne? –ele concordou-...Ciúmes de ficar de fora dos nossos bafões...Não liga não...- os dois tiveram q concordar adorando a idéia de House por fora de algum assunto-....Então...

Ela começou falando baixinho...escolhendo as palavras...observando as reações do amigo...relatando a historia dos últimos dias...

- .....Com isso...ele me convidou para ficarmos juntos...um quarto reservado num hotel ali perto...

- Você diz ficar juntos...juntos?

- ....Isso...

- E ai?

- A gente chegou lá....Hum....eu vou tirar a parte constrangedora...

-....Por favor...

- Eu não consegui...Tudo era apenas triste pra mim...Fisicamente bom...mas triste... Ele estava estranho, algo estranho.. Tudo o q eu tinha te falado, pois é, não existe mais... E eu queria ver se eu conseguia sentir de novo... Eu sempre achei q não tinha dado certo com o Chase por ter sido pós House...E Joe era algo anterior...Mas também está condenado...

- Você não vai começar a datar tua vida Antes e Depois de House? Ele já é convencido o suficiente...

- Bem...é mais ou menos como eu me sinto...e eu me odeio por isso...você sabe, ele sabe...todos sabem....- as palavras dela eram palavras cansadas-...

- E o q você disse a ele? Ao tal Joe?

- A verdade...Ele não aceitou tão bem... –ela massageou o pulso e ele notou a ação-...

- Ele te machucou? O q é esse hematoma?

- Não..não...Ele não me machucou... Apenas resultado de quando se diz a verdade... Eu acho q machuquei muito mais ele....

- Cameron...

- Sim..eu to bem.. Ele não me agrediu... Só foi triste... Eu nem sabia mais pq estava tentando de novo.. Depois do Chase, eu me prometi não cair de novo nessa furada de relacionamentos... Passar num sex shop e ficar na minha...

Wilson corou um pouco com a confissão da médica.

-...ah... Não que eu tenha ido...Não q eu tenha "ficado na minha"... é...só... ah...

- Cameron, relaxa...Eu estou acostumado a conversar com o House.. – os dois riram-...

- É ele ainda, sabe? House... eu não sei mais o q fazer pra esquecê-lo...Já me envolvi com outras pessoas, já centralizei minha vida em outros interesses, sai do trabalho com ele...Só pra tira-lo do meu sistema...ele é um bad hábito, eu sei...Mas ele está under my skin... Ai como eu odeio sentir isso...

....

- Wilson, essa era hora q você falava palavras sábias e resolvia o meu problema...

- Humm.... Eu estava pensando em várias...Mas a gente já falou disso... Você sabe q eu não posso resolver.. Isso é com você e House, prometi a mim mesmo não me meter....Não sei como vocês não conseguem se encontrar...É como orgulho e preconceito...

- Você lendo Austen?- ela levantou a sobrancelha-...

- O q eu posso dizer pra me defender...Sou culpado... Sou viciado em teias sociais teatrais e belos casamentos no final... Eles apenas não explicam o depois...Deve ser por isso do meu recorde em divórcios...

- Você não quer me dizer q House é Mr. Darcy agora?...Ok, posso até ver isso...Mas....

-....Eu acho mais q ele é Miss Bennet – ele riu- ....Estive pensando... Pq ele é q tem a má compreensão de você... Já te falei... Ele gosta de você ... Mas ele não aceita q você possa gostar dele, alem de como uma obra de caridade....E você está sendo orgulhosa em não insistir nisso...

- Mais do q eu já fiz? As pessoas tem um limite também em se expor...Eu tenho... Eu já falei com todas as letras... Nesse jogo, está na vez dele mexer o Rei...

- Você tem q falar mais....agir mais...Dar um checkmate real...

- Mas, mesmo q eu seja, o Sr. Darcy nessa...- ela olhou contrariada-... Eu já propus casamento uma dúzia de vezes... Ele não seguiu o roteiro...Eu não entendo ele...No fundo, eu sei q ele me am....nao...nao sei...certeza..sei la...Mas ele gosta de mim, eu sinto a eletrecidade entre a gente...é palpável...Mas não sei o q seria necessário para o curto circuito...

- Bem, ele até pode ser Elisabeth Bennet, mas não deixa de ser Gregory House...Tem coisas dele q não pode ser explicadas assim...Mas essa é minhas opinião, você deveria agir..Não ter medo... Gostar de alguém não é algo racional, nos aqui como médicos podemos usar muito pouco da nossa experiência... Austen sabe melhor...

- Eu tentei ser racional com o Chase...

- E veja como bem isso saiu...

- Tá, eu mereci esta...

Houve uma pausa para recapitular as anotações, e o garçon serviu os pedidos...

- E você e a Cuddy?

- Ah...não sei...Eu já coloquei as minhas cartas na mesa..Vamos ver...Mas me deixe de fora hoje...Voltemos a tratar de você e o House...

- Ei...assim não vale!!

- Por que você simplesmente não o beija? Chega e agarra o bastardo!

Ela emudeceu. O barzinho não estava tão cheio ainda. E a noite estava bonita.

-O q foi, Cameron?

- Wilson....olha...eu não falei...bem...eu não falei pra ninguém...E ele não falou... eu acho...pq se você nunca soube... e eu percebi... e então nunca falei pra ti...

- Espera...Nao falou o q? Quem? O q houve?

- Como por em palavras...Um tempo atrás, antes de sair do departamento do House... Eu fiz... Eu agarrei o bastardo... – ela olhou com uma cara incrivelmente culpada-...

- Noooooooo......Uouuuuuuuuu.....- e todos do bar olharam a mesa deles com curiosidade, Wilson se desculpou e falou mais baixo desta vez- ....Como assim? O q aconteceu?

- Aconteceu um beijo....e ....foi...- ela sorria com o corpo todo-...Acho q não inventaram uma palavra ainda pra dizer como foi... Ele me beijou...Só q ele percebeu q eu estava com agulha e interrompeu o beijo...

- Ele te beijou também?!Agulha? Alguma tendência S&M que você não me comentou?- ele brincou-...

Ela respirou um pouco e explicou a situação, a reação e os fatos posteriores.

- Mas é claro q ele ficou assim...Você usou ele... Ele, House!! Você apenas confirmou pra ele q, mais uma vez, ele é sua obra de caridade...

- Mas não é..

- Eu sei, você sabe...Mas lembra? Estamos falando de House...E tem coisas nessa nossa amizade de anos, q nem eu sei o porquê...Mas me diz o q passou na sua cabeça pra achar q ia conseguir tirar sangue sem ele notar?

- Ahh...Eu ia lá apenas falar com ele...e convencê-lo a ceder uma amostra com a minha pseudo saída...Levei a agulha pra isso... Mas ai, ele me olhou.. e eu olhei pra ele... E uma musica brega tocou na minha cabeça..e ele poderia morrer... E eu só quis beijá-lo... Realmente beijá-lo...Era só isso q eu queria... E ele me beijou também...e eu fiquei nervosa..e sei lá...lembrei da agulha...Eu já te falei q ele me beijou também? A french Kiss? Era isso q estava passando na minha cabeça...Nada muito racional....

- House e seu charme destrutível com as mulheres...Esse é meu amigo...-falou um Wilson cheio de orgulho-...

- Você não está ajudando...E como você falou..House e mulheres...Não é nada demais o beijo, ou é?

- Bem...Eu estou tentando me lembrar quando é que o House não me contou q deu um amasso numa médica hot.....ah..Com todo o respeito. Mas eu não saberia, não é? Mas posso dizer q não é do feitio dele...Não se gabar pra mim...

- Sei...

- E depois você grudou no Chase...Ele não ameaça o House...Não sei, vocês dois me deixam com dor de cabeça com todo esta novela...

Cameron riu e o celular do Wilson começa a tocar The Great Pretender by Freddy Mercury. Ela fez uma cara de curiosa.

- House..- e ela riu-...Ah..Claro q eu posso zombar dele também.......Oi? ......Hum....Hum...Tá...Cameron? – e ela fez sinal negativo com o dedo-...Ela está aqui na minha frente...Endereço? Eu passo por mensagem...Você nunca lembra mesmo...Tchau...

Ela estava juntado suas coisas, bolsa...casaco..e celular...deixando dinheiro pra conta...

- Onde você vai?

- Vou pra casa...Dia muito estressante para acabá-lo com House...

- Cameron...lembra da nossa conversa...Agir...Eu vou embora...Você fica aqui e ..AGE com ele...

- Wilson...obrigada pela ajuda...Mas eu estou cansada..Eu só quero ir pra casa e dormir...Não posso ver House, não com a confusão q eu to sentido..Estou muito vulnerável...

Eles se despediram. E ela saiu apressada. Ele pegou o celular novamente.

- Cansei desta novela..Está na hora de eu agir. – ele discou-.... House? Não grite...eu não mandei a mensagem ainda porque ela não está mais aqui....Ela disse q não quer te ver nem pintado de ouro, ehh..boy, ela está completamente apaixonada pelo tal Joe.... Se você não fosse tão medroso....Onde ela foi? Pra casa dela e...Alo?

Um sorriso maquiavélico passou nos lábios de Wilson. Pelo menos, padrinho do casório ele devia ser. Ele conhecia bem aqueles dois, chega de orgulhos e má interpretações ali. Nem que fosse através de uma mentirinha.

Ele esqueceu de dizer pra Cameron..."Tudo fazia sentido'.


	12. Chapter 13 Through The Looking Glass

**Cap. 13**

**Through The Looking Glass**

Cameron já estava deitada, com a tv ligada em Amelie Poulain e pronta pra descansar. Ela tinha acabado de deixar os seus óculos no criado mudo, e estava pensando no seu fabuloso destino. E teve q deter estes pensamentos, pois a porta do seu apartamento estava sendo destruída...Seria algum incêndio...ou...Ela levantou atarefada, colocou seu chambre e correu pra abrir a porta....

- House?

- Quanto tempo você demora pra abrir uma porta?

-O q me impressiona é você continuamente conseguir entrar sem ser anunciado...

- São vantagens de ter uma bengala e muito charme...e um consierge corrupto.. O teu antigo apartamento era bem mais fácil de chegar... Esse aqui...ohh..eu sempre me perco por estas ruas...

- Sim, pq eu sempre te convido pra vir aqui...

- Eu não preciso de convite, você sabe?

Ela fechou um pouco a porta se defendendo daquele olhar.

- Eu preciso falar com você...- House disse-.. Mas antes me deixe ver as tuas mãos rápido pra ver se eu cheguei a tempo!!!

- O q é isso? ...- mesmo desconfiada as mostrou...-

- Bem...Pelo menos você não casou...noivou...vendeu seu corpo...

- Eu tenho ate medo de perguntar a relevância desta pergunta a esta hora....

- Você vai ver, eu sempre te salvo das enrascadas e....- ele olhou mais fixamente para dentro do apartamento e seu rosto se transformou..um traço de temor-....Onde está o espelho?

Cameron não o compreendeu e ele entrou sem cerimônias, se prostrando na frente da mesa de jantar.

- No seu antigo apartamento, você tinha um espelho aqui...- e apontou para a parede, onde agora havia um óleo bastante influenciado por Gauguin-...

- Sinceramente, você não está fazendo sentido hj...

- Aquele espelho veneziano, cheio de flu flu nas bordas....Tenho certeza que você tinha um...- falou num tom talvez frustrado-...

- Ta, eu não vou procurar entender... Eu tenho um, você não se confundiu... Ele está no meu quarto atualmente..- e apontou para o corredor-...

O médico não a deixou terminar a sentença e adentrou pela casa, rumo ao cômodo mencionado.

Um sorriso de triunfo surgiu-lhe ao ver o espelho, era exato aquele de seu sonho. Cameron o seguiu e ficou parada na porta. Ela conseguiu ouvi-lo dizer:

- Boas recordações...- e tocou no espelho. Vendo a médica de relance e percebendo q o espelho estava a uma distancia desfavorável da cama-...Eu gostaria mais naquela sala, no seu lugar prévio... Aqui talvez funcione se você arrumar o ângulo dele...

E antes q ela pudesse sentir a malicia, ele deixou claro o referencial para o novo ângulo q ele falava. Sentou na cama, deu umas batidinhas no colchão e levantou ambas as sobrancelhas num apelo de segundas intenções.

Cameron riu. Ele só podia estar brincando...como sempre. E se ela pagasse pra ver?

Entretanto não conseguia nem pensar em chegar mais perto. Apenas não conseguia, tinha medo de uma rejeição ali. Hj o dia tinha sido cansativo o bastante. E ouvia a voz de Wilson xingando-a. Ela desviou a atenção para o filme que passava na TV.

- É um filme maravilhoso..este...- Cam fez sua boa critica-...Você deveria vê-lo...

- Eu não confio em legendas...Nem em franceses...-ele falou ainda com bom humor-..

Mais uma faceta de House q ela conhecia.

-Ok, Martha Stuart, eu vou anotar suas dicas de decoração em relação a meu espelho...Mas o q você quer falar comigo?

- Hum... Sim...Deixei minha mochila na sala...Venha... Quero te mostrar algo... Deliciosamente "I told you so"...

E assim sucedeu, em cima da mesa, a pasta estava aberta, a mesma pertencente ao PI no começo do dia. Cameron olhou tudo, folheou as anotações e vislumbrou as fotos.

- E daí?- disse ela calmamente.

House não esperava aquela reação.

- Como assim, e "daí"? Eu não aumentei o bastante as fotos pra você vê-lo com a honrada esposa dele? Os cartões de natal com os dois filhos não são bastante ilustrativo pra você? Ou agora está tudo bem pra você ser a Messalina?

- Eu já sabia... Eu terminei com ele está tarde...Nao exclusivamente por isso, mas grande parte por não querê-lo ver de novo...

- Como?....- ele não se agüentava de curiosidade-.. Ele te falou?

- Não..

- Como?...- ele repetiu com mais ênfase-...

- Você irá desejar o credito..dizendo q a percepção foi herança do meu trabalho com você...Eu digo q é sexto sentido feminino...Pequenas coisas... Várias desculpas.. Sentimento de algo errado, escondido..Não se encaixa... Ele não me levou no apartamento dele..nem quis ir no meu...Preferiu algo retirado... Celular sem ser atendido... Restaurante q não era conhecido... A família dele sempre gostou de mim...Fácil podíamos ter ido visitar alguém.. Houve promessa e desculpas esfarrapadas da razão de não irmos... Aquela ânsia de estar comigo..nao comigo..mas com um passado dele... Algo no presente dele q não se encaixava...Por que me procurar só agora? Algo tinha mudado...

- Ahhh...Mas eu falei isso!!! Se você tivesse me ouvido...E o q você disse? Achou uma aliança? Ele chamou o nome da mulher na cama? Citou como o Litlle Joe é bom no baseball?

- Não...Aquilo não fazia sentido pra mim, e eu disse.. Ele não quis compreender... E por instinto..Eu disse q sabia dela...Ele empalideceu...Eu blefei. Joguei. Ganhei. Ele admitiu tudo... Falei q se ele se aproximasse de mim, de novo...Eu acabava com ele.

- Claro q você aprendeu a blefar la no ER...Claro – ele a olhava com certo orgulho-... Você sempre seguindo as regras..Nem por um amor você as quebra?

- Aí está..Primeiro eu vi q ele não era amor...Depois de vislumbrar a cena toda, me deu raiva dele por me por numa situação daquela sem escolha. O envolvimento com um homem casado é esgotador, você machuca a si e a muitos outros... Ele roubou esta minha escolha, se eu queria me envolver assim...Se o q eu sinto por ele supera tudo o resto, a situação dele, a família dele, meus princípios, o certo...pelo amor...Pra mim, neste caso, não supera...

Antes q House pudesse completar seus pensamentos, ela pegou a pasta e bateu forte no ombro dele.

- Ai...O q foi isso?

- Eu mandei você ficar fora...-ela disse ameaçadora-..

- Eu nunca fico de fora de nada...É a minha natureza..E pela sua natureza, você já devia estar casada com um bígamo estas horas...condenada a sofrer...

- Você me subestima...

Algo naquilo o lembrou da conversa com Wilson...Ele ficou observando como aquele chambre de seda oliva cobria a pele dela, mas deixava a pergunta tentadora do que estava ali escondido. Ele queria atravessar o espelho, ver o q ele havia perdido. Ele sentiu algo tocar-lhe.

Olhou pra baixo e viu um belo e gordo gato tigrado brincando com as suas pernas.

- De onde, Diabos, surgiu isso?


	13. Chapter 14 That depends a good deal on

**Cap. 14**

**"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to," said the Cat. **

O gato continuou a fazer festa para o estranho, no modo gato de fazer festa...Ronronando e passando o focinho na perna do médico, marcando sua posse. House parecia ainda mais desconcertado q Cameron.

- É o meu gato...oras...Cotton Candy...

- Please...ele não é rosa...e isso é tão gay...

- Mas é cute, e extremamente maravilhoso....E eu gosto dele...E ele me traz boas memórias...

- Sim, você já me contou sobre tuas memórias de infância com algodões doce....

- Você lembra...- e House ficou sem graça-...

- Ah...vagamente...e nem sabia se tinha sido com você ou a Cuddy aquela noite...-falou num tom mais mordaz para compensar-...

-Sei...- e Cam observou que Cotton continuava pedindo atenção a House, sendo q este não sabia mais o q fazer pro bichano se afastar.-... Mas ele não tem esse tratamento usual com ninguém além de mim....

- É um gato esperto...- e passou a mão no pelo do gato de modo desajeitado, mas sincero-.

- Nem com o Chase q sempre estava aqui...

- Confirma minhas palavras....Ahhh...Claro, este é o pomo da discórdia!! Foi ele q tirou o Chase daqui, não foi? Cada vez mais gostando deste felino....

- Não foi por ele q terminamos, não seja injusto....

- Com o Chase ou com o gato?

-Ele tinha alergia dele...

- O Chase ou o gato?

- Venha cá meu amor....- Cameron falou com a voz mais suave...-...

E House deu um passo adiante, antes de perceber q era o gato o chamado para o afago, pois este logo se encaminhou para a dona. Por sorte, nenhum dos envolvidos notou sua gafe, se bem q ele podia jurar q o gato deu um Cheshire smile da cara dele em algum momento. E notou certa peculiaridade no animal.

- Essa orelha cortada foi vingança do Chase?

Cameron apenas respondeu com um olhar cortante.

-Eu só perguntei, não sabia q ia ferir os sentimentos .....dele....- e ele se segurou pra não rir-....

-Eu o adotei de um Abrigo, ele passou por maus bocados com o antigo dono...privação de comida, água...maus tratos, tortura...e por fim...abandonado doente...Ele estava ótimo quando o encontrei...Contudo, muito arisco, arredio...Aí me contaram a historia dele, mostraram-me fotos de como o resgataram e eu o compreendi. Mas o Chase não gostou da minha escolha... Ele é um gato mais velho...Poderia ser difícil a adaptação, ainda mais pelo q ele passou...

Ela se levantou e se dirigiu ao sofá. House a seguiu, sentando-se numa poltrona mais afastada. O gato preferiu a proximidade com Cameron enquanto esta continuava a lhe fazer carinho.

- Damage people with damage pets…Você só pode estar zombando de mim? É claro q o australiano não gostou...Vocês brigaram pelo gato ou por mim?... Me admira q este gato não manque e tome vicodin..

- Sim, porque tudo na minha vida se resume no fim a você...Você já se deu conta desta tua obsessão?

- Eu sou estou falando o óbvio....Não q eu não me sinta honrado, mas você tem q me esquecer...

- Eu já te esqueci...

- Conte-me...o 1º nome q você pensou pro gato, não foi.....Greg? Ou foi?

Ela se levantou, e Cotton pulou junto, indo se aconchegar num puff na extremidade da sala. Ela se aproximou da porta. E ele percebeu q tinha estragado o clima.

-Acho melhor você ir....

Ele se levantou e pegou as coisas dele e saiu. Ela fechou a porta. Afastou-se e pensou que era sempre este gosto amargo depois de se encontrarem...E "se" ela tivesse dito isso..."se" tivesse feito aquilo...Algo mudaria? Ele pararia de negá-la?...Ela estava cansada das conversas explosivas...apenas...E "se"........

A porta foi aberta atrás dela, e ela levou um susto...House entrou e se aproximou dela.

- Como...como...?..- ela notou uma chave nas mãos dele-.. O Foreman tinha razão? Você mandou aquele teu PI fazer chave da casa de todos nos?...- ela realmente não sabia o q estava sentindo-...

- Escute-me...isso não importa...-ele guardou a chave, e jogou a mochila dele em cima da mesa, acompanhada com o casado dele-...Eu voltei porque se eu ficar repetindo esta mesma ação e esperar um resultado diferente cada vez...Eu estou confirmando minha insanidade. E eu estou cansado disso....-ele estava mais próximo dela e isso a afetava enormemente-...

Ele colocou a mão no cinto do chambre dela e desfez o laço, abrindo a seda, tocando-a na cintura....Ela olhou aquilo, sua respiração se alterou e só depois conseguiu olhar-lo nos olhos.

- O q você está fazendo?

- Um experimento cientifico... Provando uma teoria... - ela não esperava aquela resposta, ela não esperava nenhuma resposta-...Que anuncia q se eu não tirar você do 'altar" q eu ergui...Não terei paz no meu dia...ou na minha noite...Assim, preciso...ver você de verdade...

Ele olhava pra ela a cada palavra...E pos ambas as mãos nos ombros dela, desvestindo a seda q a cobria, tocando-lhe os braços até o chambre cair inerte no piso. Ele tinha tirado o manto da Santa. Ela sentia aquele toque na sua pele...e todo seu corpo reagia.

A camisola q ela usava tinha cintura alta, com a parte de cima de renda creme. Não havia forro, e House observou sua nudez... Ela enrubesceu, mas não tirou os olhos dele... A parte de baixo era de cetim da mesma cor q seguia até seus tornozelos, como uma segunda pele.

- Você sempre dorme assim?....- ele falou com muita dificuldade... -...

- Apenas quando estou sozinha,... Do contrário, somente com algumas gotas de Channel...- ela brincou-...

Ele a olhou nos olhos desafiadores. Não havia volta. Ele não queria. Nem ela.

A mão direita dele contornou a renda, as pontas dos dedos dele sentiram a maciez do colo dela, e cada vez mais, se perdiam no decote. Já teria torturado-a demais com aquilo? Ele podia sentir o arfar da respiração dela que dizia que sim.

Ele mordeu seus próprios lábios e sua mão esquerda acariciou os cabelos dela até tocarem-na no pescoço. O arfar da respiração dele dizia que ele próprio não podia mais com aquele impasse.

Ela deu um passo em direção a ele, eliminando o espaço restante e colocou as mãos no seu rosto, indo em direção aos botões da camisa dele. Abrindo-os com certa pericia. House escorregou a mão e contornou o seio dela, apertando-o. E puxando-a com o outro braço para si. Ela correspondeu ao abraço. E ao beijo.

House mordeu os lábios dela primeiro, e a beijou sem esperanças de outro encontro, sentiu a boca dela se entreabrir, convidando-o para algo a mais. Ele correspondeu às expectativas. Os braços dela se ocupavam de tirar-lhe a camisa. E enquanto uma mão dele estava no pescoço dela, sentindo sua nuca, seus cabelos... A outra mão deslizava da cintura, agradando aquele cetim percorrendo as nádegas e coxas dela.

Num instante, ela interrompeu o beijo e ficou perto dos lábios dele, passando sua língua no lábio superior dele, trocou olhares cúmplices e voltou a beijá-lo. Como era bom sentir o gosto dele. E o seu corpo perdendo-se no dela.

Naquela loucura, tanto um como o outro esquadrinhava o caminho pro quarto. Um puxava o outro, até q no meio do corredor, num passo em falso, ambos caíram no chão separados. House reclamou da sua perna em imediato e colocou a mão em cima da coxa instintivamente e Cameron passou a mão por sua cabeça com uma cara de aflição, logo olhando pra ele...Os dois estavam ofegantes e se olharam preocupados...Ela repousou o braço sobre o ombro dele e perguntou se ele estava bem. Ele assentiu. E aquele ar de preocupação deu espaço para tímidos sorrisos...E logo ele riu acanhado pra ela. Ela deu uma gargalhada...contente...leve...

- Acho q fomos muito rápido ao pote....- ele disse-...Patéticos somos aqui, nem chegar ao quarto conseguimos...

- Não acho q quase 5 anos...seja rápido demais...-ela sorriu-...E se não chegamos no quarto...- começou a se aproximar, cobrindo o corpo dele.-....Podemos aproveitar q estamos aqui...

- Cameron, eu não tenho mais idade de brincar no chão...

- Eu achei q era a única pessoa q você subestimava...Mas você também não conhece os seus limites...Vamos ver...Se você não dá conta do recado...

Um sorriso atrevido passou nos lábios da médica. Ela mantinha o peso do corpo do lado oposto a coxa lesionada de House, mantinha sua perna esquerda entre as pernas dele. Puxou seus longos cabelos para um lado e iniciou beijando-o nas têmporas, nas bochechas, no conto dos lábios, e declinou ao pescoço... E ele não podia estar mais satisfeito subjugado ali.

- Sua perna está melhor?

- Perna? Q perna?

-.... Se você já a esqueceu...- ela disse jovialmente-... Estamos bem...aqui...

Ela levantou um pouco o corpo dela e alcançou o botão e zíper da calça dele...Ele estava um pouco tenso, pois mesmo q a perna estivesse melhor, ela nunca tinha visto a cicatriz dessa maneira..Ela pressentiu q seria um momento incomodo pra ele.

- Você sabe q eu te desejo...Não sabe? Pode confiar nele..ele é verdadeiro...- e traçou uma linha no braço dele...apertando a sua mão...Ela sempre observara aquelas mãos. Ele acariciou a mão dela e puxou-a pra mais um beijo.

Aproveitou o contato pra derrubar um das alças da camisola dela, revelando uma semi nudez q o fez perder um pouco mais a cabeça de idéias racionais. O jeans tinha sido atirado para longe e ele estava sentado de boxes e camiseta apenas. Cam continuava com as pernas entre as dele...E ele mordiscava seu mamilo descoberto, sem pressa... Diabolicamente cruel....

Uma das mãos dela passou gentilmente pela cicatriz e House parou para observá-la... Ela tocou aquela marca com respeito, sabendo não apenas era uma marca física e como definia tanto House. Virou seu corpo e beijou a cicatriz, olhando-o. Ele já tinha presenciado este gesto com outras mulheres, clichê de dizer-lhe q aquilo não importava, mas foi a 1ª vez q ele acreditou.

A proximidade da boca dela naquela área volátil, fez com que um arrepio de prazer lhe percorresse a espinha. Ele podia muito bem ficar viciado nela.

Ao retornarem aos beijos, notou q o queixo de Cameron já estava vermelho do contato com sua barba e achou isso tão excitante. Puxou a outra alça e a abraçou, sentindo os seios dela contra seu peito, sentindo cheiro que emanava dela... E pensou q por aquilo, nada o faria se arrepender depois. Nem q não houvesse um depois.

The less jeans na equação, fez q o contato entre eles estivesse ainda mais intimo, e ele explorava as pernas dela sob o cetim...chegando na lingerie, apertando suas coxas e puxando-a contra si... Ela o seguia na brincadeira e gemia no seu ouvido, com os braços enroscados no pescoço dele. O ritmo da respiração era pesado, tanto dele quanto dela.

Então House a separou dele com uma cara preocupada, e um pensamento de temor passou na mente dela..."ele teria se arrependido?"....O rosto dela traiu seus pensamentos.

- Não. Não. Não...- segurou os pulsos dela- ...Não quero apagar nada, só lembrei....-..mas ela expressou dor e ele percebeu o hematoma no pulso dela- .. O q foi isso? ...-...e logo ele ficou com raiva-...Ele te machucou?...

Cameron apenas se livrou das mãos dele e apertou o pulso machucado. Retomou as mãos no rosto dele.

- Eu estou bem... Foi algo pequeno...Não quero....Realmente falar disso agora....Você se importaria em me beijar apenas?....- ela disse num tom baixo, secreto..-...

- O que eu posso fazer? Eu nasci para agradar as mulheres... é minha cruz...- ele falou incorporando um galã hollywoodiano.

Os dois sorriram. E ele cumpriu sua parte. Ele a beijou, o lábio inferior...e o lábio superior...E a boca toda...

- Espere!!! – ele falou alarmado-...

- O q houve?

- Você com esta sua carinha safada me fez esquecer o q eu ia dizer...- e foi se levantando e puxando-a-....Cade teu celular?

- Houseeeee....

Mas ele já estava na sala. E ela foi atrás apenas para matá-lo...o q ele queria agora? Pelo amor de Deus....

- É sério Cameron, você não assiste General Hospital....Confie em mim...- e ele mesmo estava retirando o celular e o Bip dele da mochila-...É sempre assim...Logo vai tocar um maldito celular e um Bip emergencial...-ele falava afobado-...E a gente não vai terminar isso...-enquanto desligava os objetos-....

Ela estava contendo o riso da preocupação dele.

-........E não esqueça do teu Bip...-ele continuou-....

- Mas House...e se...

- E se...o escambal...Você mesmo disse "quase 5 anos"!!!...Eles q dêem conta do recado...e se alguém morrer...Morreu por uma boa causa...E quem mandou você vestir esta camisola de novo?...Ah....Cameron...

E ele retirou a camisola, por completo, revelando sua lingerie.

- Se você tivesse me dito na sua entrevista q usava calcinhas como esta....- e ele fez uma cara de realizado-...Teríamos economizado tempo....

- Cala boca, House...Venha...Vamos terminar com isso...

E ela entrelaçou uma das mãos com a dele e o puxou até o quarto.

Eles estavam em pé, perto da cama, e ela invadiu a camiseta dele e o ajudou a tirá-la. Tocou no peito dele...Tateando a pele...Não acreditando q ele estava ali diante dela. Assim.

Os dedos dela brincaram com a bainha da boxe dele, e uma das mãos o apalpou indiscretamente. Ela respirou forte.

- Bem entusiasmado, hein?

- You know me...

Mesmo com alguns protestos dele, ela continuou bulinando-o...Sentindo aquele poder de controlar o desejo dele...Ele já lutava em desnudá-la completamente. Ela compreendeu e ajudou-o na tarefa, exigindo o mesmo dele.

House sentiu o corpo dela. Beijou-a e a levou para cama. As pernas se confundiram e os beijos se intensificaram. Os corpos estavam encaixados, quentes, suados e ele a penetrou sem avisos. Ela gritou e ele chamou-a pelo nome com o rosto encostado no dela. Depois de alguns minutos, ela disse:

- Você sabe q não podemos continuar assim...- ela nem conseguia falar.-...Deixe-me pegar um preservtivo-...

- A gente não pode mentir q esqueceu? Você toma outra precaução, não é?

- Seu tolo, você sabe q estas desculpinhas não vão me convencer... Espere...

Ele sabia, mas não ligava naquele ponto...Se ela ainda tinha alguma lucidez, ele a agradecia por isso, ela podia pedir o que quisesse ali...Ele não poderia dizer não...mas se separar dela não tinha passado pelos seus pensamentos. Ele cedeu.

A médica alongou seu corpo e abriu a gaveta perto da cama, abriu a embalagem e se fez responsável pela tarefa.

- Se você queria uma desculpa para abusar de mim, era só ter falado...-ele piscou pra ela, e ela apenas concordou com ele, abusando-o um pouco mais.

Ele a enlaçou, e puxou-lhe pela coxa, para te-la ainda mais perto. Ela não se opôs. Agarrava os cabelos dele com força e arranhava com cuidado as costas dele. No limite dele saber q ela estava perdida ali. Ele a penetrou, desta vez, devagar...maldosamente devagar..

Os corpos unidos faziam seu papel na dança e ele se ajoelhou puxando-a pelos joelhos para intensificar o contato. Ela se apoiava na cabeceira da cama e impunha um ritmo do qual ele não tinha nenhuma reclamação contra. Ela sussurrou o nome dele. Ele sorriu.

A respiração, o ritmo, a exaustão, os corpos, as vozes tudo determinava um fim. Ele viu ela se contorcer, sentiu os espasmos, o rosto com todos os sinais e com isso, aumentou a velocidade do contato e ambos morreram um pouco ali.

Adiaram um pouco a separação, cada um caiu para um lado...Esgotado...Felizmente esgotados...Ele levantou foi ao banheiro...Ela estava recuperando as batidas normais do coração com os olhos fechados...Ele retomou seu lugar ao lado dela.

- Você definitivamente tem q colocar isso no teu Curriculum...- ele falou em meia voz-...

Cameron apenas bateu nele, por lembrete...E se aninhou nele com cuidado...Seria correto? Ela devia deixá-lo ir agora? Ela começou a falar....

- Você esta fora do seu juízo se for pedir para repetirmos agora...Antes de qualquer repiteco...Você tem q esperar um........

E ela o calou com um beijo...Sem sombras de dúvidas os temores eram só dela.

E ele a puxou para junto de si, pousando a cabeça em seus cabelos. E chamando-a pelo nome mais uma vez. Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito dele, e fechou os olhos. Mantendo um sorriso em seus lábios muito depois de ter adormecido.


	14. Chapter 15 SuperNature

Dica: A música Oh la la, do Goldprapp faz um papel importante aqui.

Achei no youtube: .com/watch?v=3wEzPgXOaHg

Coloca pra tocar enquanto le o capitulo;

Bjo.

************************************************************************

**Cap 15.**

**SuperNature**

Os dias no ER não eram mais fáceis de quando ela trabalhava com os diagnósticos improváveis, eram complicados de maneiras diferentes....Mas ainda assim, complicados. E este em especial tinha sido quase impossível de sobreviver. Ela nem pode conversar com House o dia todo...Apenas responder por mensagem q ainda estava viva e que ele não aparecesse ali, pq se não, ela iria perder o ultimo fôlego de lucidez. Cameron observou a resposta dele incrédula: "Não me desafie", e 3 min depois ele estava mancando no ER. Lógico, o q ela esperava?

Ele a puxou pra um dos lugares de exame, sem deixá-la reclamar, fechou a cortina e a beijou-a até marca-lhe os lábios. Depois arrumou a camisa, e disse:

- E que isso lhe sirva de lição para não me dizer o q fazer... Quando você chegar em casa, me avisa....

E saiu com um sorriso na cara difícil de apagar...Ela passava a mão nos lábios e pensava q gastar o fôlego assim valia a pena. Super natural...como se eles já tivessem combinados os passos antes da dança.

Ao terminar tudo, deixar o hospital pra trás, chegou a sua casa exausta. Decidiu abandonar todos os problemas de hj do lado de fora, e colocou alguma música logo q chegou. House logo estaria ali.

Foi deixando a papelada na cadeira, tirou o paletó, beliscou algo na cozinha e colocou água pra esquentar para um sempre bem vindo macarrão. Colocou o molho pra descongelar no microondas e na volta, deixou Goldprapp mais alto.

_Dial up my number now  
Weaving it through the wire…_

Os braços estavam no alto e os olhos fechados.

_…Switch me on  
Turn me up  
Don't want it Baudelaire  
Just glitter lust  
Switch me on  
Turn me up  
I want to touch you  
You're just made for love_

Ela dançava como se ninguém estivesse olhando, com movimentos livres e sexys

_I need la la la la la la  
I need ooh la la la la  
I need la la la la la la  
I need ooh la la la la...  
_

Naquele frenesi, ela só percebeu quando era tarde. House estava de pé próximo da porta, com o celular na mão filmando o espetáculo. Ela parou, pega no pulo...Contudo lembrou a promessa de poder ser ela mesmo perto dele, não congelar com aquele olhar. E foi se aproximando dele acompanhando a musica. Ele ficou observando-a como se nada mais existisse. Ela o provocou. E ele nao conseguiu contestar.

_Coils up and round me  
Teasing your poetry  
Switch me on  
Turn me up  
Oh child of Venus  
You're just made for love  
_

Ela já estava agarrada a ele, beijando-o. O celular perdido em algum lugar, pois as mãos de House estavam mais ocupadas naqueles momentos.

_  
I need la la la la la la  
I need ooh la la la la  
I need la la la la la la  
I need ooh la la la la..._

Cameron de afastou, perdendo algumas peças de roupa…Caminhado na direção do quarto…_  
_

_  
You know I walk for days  
I wanna waste some time  
You wanna be so mean  
You know I love to watch  
_

Mas não perdia o contato visual com ele…Somente mais peças até chegar na porta do quarto com os saltos altos.....Nada mais.

_  
I wanna love some more  
It'll never be the same  
A broken heel like a heart  
I'll never walk again_

Yeah!

Ela já tinha desaparecido e House ainda estava em transe...Tentando se convencer q não estava sonhando, não ousou, porém, se beliscar para alguma comprovação.

_  
__I need la la la la la la  
I need ooh la la la la  
I need la la la la la la  
I need ooh la la la la... _

Ele se aproximou do som, e colocou a música pra repetir mais uma vez. E seguiu as pistas q ela tinha deixado no chão.

A chaleira apitou. A água ferveu. Mas isso ficava pra depois.


	15. Chapter 16 Sound of Silence

**Cap. 16**

**The Sound of Silence **

House despertou angustiado, na escuridão, desnorteado. Procurou-a na cama e se viu sozinho ali. Acendeu a luz pra melhor se localizar e respirou aliviado ao reconhecer o quarto dela. Cotton estava próximo dele, jogado na cama, e se espreguiçou com manha.

- Eu já te avisei, sua bola de pelo, teu lugar não é aqui..- e empurrou o gato pra fora dos limites do colchão-....

Este foi pego de surpresa e caiu sem poder ao menos se agarrar ao lençol. Quando o médico apoiou a cabeça novamente no travesseiro, o gato pulou como se uma mola o movesse e se pos no seu lugar de novo com uma cara de "eu já estava aqui antes de você". House teve q admitir q era um bom argumento. Mas não sua derrota.

- Ta, fica ai...Mas só ate a Cameron voltar. Ai você vai ver quem importa....

De longe se podia ouvir o chuveiro e algum radio ligados no banheiro. Algo de Simon e Garfunkel tocava, algo antigo, q encontravam seu lugar na madrugada no presente. E pensar nela daquela maneira, era tentador ao médico não acompanhá-la. De não ir buscá-la mais uma vez. No entanto aquele desejo, aquela ânsia, aquele alivio de estar ali, de ser real...Entravam em conflito com algo mais profundo nele, enraizado.

Na cama dela, ele pensou. Novamente, ele pensou. A atitude dele de permanecer mais uma noite....seguida...Na casa dela...Iria trazer-lhe problemas. Era certo. Seus instintos lhe diziam. Ele precisava estar pronto pra sair, quando ela retornasse ao quarto.

Ele recapitulou. Onde ele tinha errado? Qual tinha sido o movimento em falso?

House tinha apenas passado em casa para mudar de roupa de manhã. Logo q chegou ao hospital, mentiu para o Wilson q novamente tinha sido covarde e o amigo acreditou até bem demais. Por um momento ele até se ofendeu da idéia de ele não conseguir falar com Cameron fosse algo tão naturalmente aceita por Wilson. Mas ai lembrou-se q era melhor. Era melhor Wilson fora das jogadas. Tudo bem q ele teve q ouvir um sermão ridículo sobre confiança e seguir sua vida e ser feliz com alguém...No fundo, foi até divertido. Pois o amigo nem imaginava o q havia ocorrido nas ultimas 24h.

Com Cuddy foram os mesmo papeis, a briga, a barganha, a luta de razoes envolvida com certo respeito e amizade e tensão. Quebra de vários protocolos e farpas trocadas. Os elogios indecentes continuaram, assim como pegar no pé dela pelas novas declarações de Wilson. Tudo pra tirar vantagem para seu caso. Porém gostou de vê-la perguntar sua opinião sobre aquilo tudo. Ele ainda era o centro das atenções dos dois, talvez ele não perdesse isso, se algo a mais ocorresse com eles...

A interação junto a sua equipe foi fácil também...Não teve nenhum remorso em tirar sangue dos subordinados, e arrancar a verdade do paciente. Ele não estava radiante, nem vendo passarinhos... Tudo estava igual. Era normal...E mesmo assim algo como uma paz dentro de si, algo q fez cessar a hemorragia q ele sentia todos os dias. Uma coisa estranha ainda. E uma vontade louca de vê-la, de beijá-la, de senti-la. House sabia q estes sentimentos eram antigos por sua ex- protegeé, contudo antes eram controláveis... Agora, ele não sabia mais...Até agradeceu Cameron ter ficado presa no ER.

Tinha fantasiado-a vindo a sua sala pra ver como ele estava com um desculpa tola, dizendo coisas ridiculamente românticas depois...Talvez ele desse um fim em tudo ali mesmo com meia dúzia de palavras...E eles transariam na mesa dele por diversão..........

E.........

..............Pronto...Ele não tinha conseguido parar de pensar nela desde então, de uma maneira orgânica e necessária....

E ao contrario, ela apenas mandou uma mensagem para provocá-lo ainda mais... Fazendo erradas suas suposições...Dispensando-o. Mas ele estava bem. Ele sabia disso. Nada tinha mudado....

Ou pelo menos não muito drasticamente, até ele passar pelo ER e experimentá-la de novo. Talvez ali tenha sido mais um erro. O perfume dela o acompanhou na sua roupa e a voz rouca dela na sua memória. Foi neste momento q começaram os sorrisos patéticos quando ele se descuidava. Ele precisava se concentrar. Até as horas atrasadas da Clinica não lhe pareciam tão mal. Uma auto punição para clarear suas idéias.

Mas não era lógico? Por que não a procuraria se o sexo tinha sido fantástico? Não estava com uma estranha, não era um jogo comercial, não estava com o controle da situação.....E ele teve q se acalmar um pouco e ligar a Tv...Qualquer programa bobo pra poder se distrair....Não eram aqueles mesmos argumentos dos quais ele tanto usava para não se envolver com ela? E em alguma época isso lhe fazia bem. E agora não tinha igual brilho.

Ele tinha tido certeza q podia muito bem ir na casa dela, percorrer todos os cômodos, arranhar algumas posições novas do Kama Sutra e estar em casa antes das 1h. E agora eram 3h. E ele ainda estava ali. Maldita música!!! Golpe baixo dela...Mesmo q no seu inconsciente, ele não tinha como culpá-la. Ela nem ao menos pediu pra ele permanecer ali. Mas este pensamento de ele desejar estar ali, ainda estava adormecido. E nem Freud ajudaria agora.

A outra noite não poderia ser culpa dele. Ele teve q ficar. Ele estava extenuado, e ela o envolveu todo com o corpo dela, pra piorar a situação. Ele adormeceu sem receios experimentando o calor do corpo dela. E quando acordou de madrugada, não resistiu em beijá-la e de tocá-la... E então, seria ilógico partir. E sem melhores explicações, a manhã não foi estranha entre eles, como ele tinha imaginado. Ele tinha ficado apreensivo... Mas...Não foi...Ele só não sabia explicar...Tomou muito mais de vicodin do q necessitava e xingou um pouco pra aliviar o estress...

Ele devia evitá-la. Era o melhor. Era a presença física dela q o condenava. Ele não podia enrolar mais nisso...Tinha sido bom. Sim. Porém, agora q as coisas se complicavam e tudo se perdia. Logo ela ia possuir uma chave da casa dele e ele teria uma da dela....Bem, isso já aconteceu. E não tinha sido ruim..... Não importa, era o demais...o q vinha depois do hot sex q sempre complicava. As projeções. As expectativas.

Ele nem tinha percebido q o barulho de água tinha cessado. Ele se levantou e começou a se vestir. Procurou suas coisas. E teve certa vergonha de achá-las nos lugares mais inusitados.

Cameron apareceu enrolada na toalha com um frasco de hidratante na mão e com a outra penteava o seu cabelo. Cotton não tomou parte do q se passava desta vez. Ela se surpreendeu um pouco ao vê-lo acordado e ele lhe devolveu o mesmo olhar, por ser surpreendido vestindo-se.

As palavras eram necessárias agora. Os dois sentiram. O silencio seria quebrado.


	16. Chapter 17 La Meme Histoire

Eu gostei da coisa da música, sorry não estar tão consistente o texto...eu estava em livros...series...e agora são musicas....hahahha....São os estímulos...hahahha

Mas esta música da Feist não é para os personagens, é algo...Bem, é aquela música pra gente q esta vendo a cena se desenrolar. Esta música q tem o nome do capitulo, é a trilha sonora. Espero q vocês gostem e agradeço enormemente os posts. Eles incentivam qq um a escrever, e continuar a.

A tradução esta do ladinho...

.com/watch?v=_sYJ8CfP8W8&feature=related

Quel est donc***********************O que é então  
Ce lien entre nous*******************Essa ligação entre nós,  
Cette chose indéfinissable ?************Essa coisa inexplicável?

Où vont ces destins qui se nouent*******Aonde vão esses destinos que se amarram  
Pour nous rendre inséparables ?******** Para nos deixar inseparáveis?

On avance**************************Avançamos  
Au fil du temps *********************Na linha do tempo  
Au gré du vent **********************Na vontade do vento

On vit au jour le jour******************Vivemos dia por dia  
Nos envies, nos amours*****************Nossos desejos, nossos amores  
On s'en va sans savoir******************Partimos sem saber que

On est toujours***********************Estamos sempre  
Dans la même histoire******************Na mesma história.

Quel est donc*************************O que é então  
Ce qui nous sépare ********************O que nos separa  
Qui par hasard nous réunit**************Que por acaso nos reúne  
Pourquoi tant d'allers, de départs*********Por que tantas idas, tantas partidas  
Dans cette ronde infinie ?***************Nessa roda infinita?

On avance**************************Avançamos  
Au fil du temps *********************Na linha do tempo  
Au gré du vent **********************Na vontade do vento

Ainsi*******************************Assim

On vit au jour le jour******************Vivemos dia por dia  
Nos envies, nos amours*****************Nossos desejos, nossos amores  
On s'en va sans savoir******************Partimos sem saber que

On est toujours***********************Estamos sempre  
Dans la même histoire******************Na mesma história..  
La même histoire**********************A mesma historia.

************************************************

**Cap. 17**

**La Même Histoire **

Os dias tinham passado. Estranhos. Bizarros. Perdidos e sem sentido. A discussão já fora há 3 dias. Ele cumpriu sua promessa como escoteiro, ela não existia mais para ele. Para ela, não estava sendo tão fácil, ela se esforçou....Muito... Impossível dizer q ele não segurava ainda seu coração, tão forte q estava o esmagando... Ela não o procurou, evitou os lugares dele, como se um muro de Berlin tivesse sido erguido... Como se as linhas geográficas q os separavam estivessem tão visíveis pra qualquer um...Não apenas pra ela.

Os colegas dela tinham-na notada mais silenciosa, ainda alegre e solicita pra qualquer um, mas seu sorriso era solitário em sua tristeza. Chase a abraçou dois dias atrás, de uma maneira tão reconfortante... Ela tinha negado q algo estava errado com ela... E ela não sabia dizer se ele sabia de algo...Se ele achava q era pelo cara no ER q ele conhecera...Se era por House.. Mas nos olhos dele, ela viu q sua cicatriz era mais visível q aquela a qual House carregava na perna.

Cameron não tinha chorado, não tinha tentado entender mais, não tinha comentado ou contado pra ninguém...Nem ligado pra casa... Ela trancou aquilo, apenas não havia existido, apenas tinha sido mais uma historia não contada, um sonho semi realizado. E aquilo estava matando-a. Ela evitou Wilson também, não foi na reunião da semana...Nem retornou as ligações dele. Apenas uma mensagem foi enviada q estava bem, mas com um caso médico muito complicado para resolver em parceria com outro departamento.

Pode evitar Cuddy com a mesma desculpa de trabalho, ou pelo menos, longas conversas, não sabia se tinha sido tão convincente com ela. As pessoas eram sempre mais misericordiosas com trabalhadores e produtivos seres, mesmo workaholics, na mesma balança q seres com um coração quebrado, uma alma despedaçada. Se você está rendendo dinheiro, tudo bem. Talvez fosse a amargura falando.

Foreman a procurou para uma dúvida clínica, q no inicio tinha algum sentido, e depois ela não saberia dizer se ele tinha mais palavras não ditas ali. Ele a olhava com solidariedade, e provavelmente tenha sido loucura da sua cabeça. Ele mencionou q House ....numa voz confidente...Mas a médica o cortou com mais um possibilidade para o seu paciente e saiu. Não podia saber, ela não podia saber dele, que ele estava bem... nem q as palavras não ditas fossem q ele estava um farrapo humano confessando algo sobre eles.

Ela não queria saber.

Ela acordou mortificado aquele dia. Ligou para o trabalho e disse q não poderia ir, estava muito doente. De uma maneira distorcida era verdade, ela não se sentia nada bem. Ao desligar o telefone, as lágrimas inundavam seu pijama. Ela mesma se abraçou e chorou, convulsionou toda aquela frustração dentro dela, a vontade de entender as razões inexplicáveis. E as saudades de te-lo ali. Cam tinha se preparado para essa emoção há tanto tempo, tantas vezes. A realidade é sempre mais crua.

Sabia q um envolvimento com House tinha 98% de chances de acabar daquela maneira. Queria ser os 2% restantes, aquela mínima margem de acerto equilibrava tudo. Fazia tudo fazer sentido. Cam podia entender q um pouco mais adiantes, ia perceber q era muito melhor pra ela ter tido aqueles dias com ele, da maneira q ela tinha pensando q seria. Ela ia ser positiva e otimista, daqui um tempo...Mas agora estava dolorido pensar mesmo pelo lado pessimista. Tudo naquele quarto lembrava-o.

Ademais, foi um affair tão curto..Como ela poderia estar sofrendo assim? Havia milhares de pessoas passando a mesma coisa q ela, ou pior...Ela ia sobreviver. Sabia q o peso dos anos daquela coisa entre eles estava influindo. Alguns dias, e anos juntos com aquilo entre eles. O seu bichano subiu na cama, e se deitou rente ao corpo dela, desprotegido e com olhos pidões, uma chantagem emocional q ela não pode resistir.

Aquela cena até lhe trouxe um sorriso, e ela admirou aquela confiança, como ele podia entender mais de amor q ela? Um gatuno que ela mal conhecia e ele gostava dela. Como ele sabia q ela não o machucaria? Não sabia, e mesmo assim a queria bem. Mesmo assim, brincava com os dedos dela, e por poucos minutos...Ela tinha esquecido aquela dor.

Limpou o rosto com as mãos, arrumou os cabelos. E pensou no q tinha acontecido.

Ela já tinha passado por isso. Ela tinha experiência, ela era uma mulher madura e bem sucedida. Ela ia agüentar as pontas.

Cameron levantou com Cotton no colo, depositou-o no banquinho ali perto...E arrancou as cobertas da cama, os lençóis, as fronhas dos travesseiros....O cheiro dele esta ali...enlouquecendo-a. As lágrimas caíram tímidas. Ela se sentou no chão e olhou pra cama vazia.


	17. Chapter 18 Crouching Tiger, Hidden Drago

**Cap. 18**

**Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon**

A mesa estava sobrecarregada, assim como sua agenda e sua secretária. E como sua cabeça também. E seu coração.

- Celine, segure todas as ligações por uma hora – Falou Cuddy no seu melhor tom "tudo sob controle"- ..tenho q resolver a verba pra Onco hj, e o quadro da Obstetria está me matando.... Obrigada.

O que ela sentia era resumido em uma palavra: pressão. Ela estava um pouco cansada de ter q colocar tudo nos trilhos e fazer tudo funcionar. Profissionalmente e pessoalmente. Parecia q sempre tinha alguém esperando ela escorregar para lembra-lhe q ela não era boa o suficiente. De estar ocupando aquela cadeira com saias e um belo par de pernas, de estar pintando paredes e arrumando um berço em sua casa, de ainda aspirar por um grande amor. Seria algum crime ela querer tudo?

Às vezes, esqueciam q ela era humana. Às vezes, era ela mesma q esquecia. Nada q ela não estivesse a par.

Cuddy ainda amargava toda esta confusão com House...aquele beijo apenas dificultou uma relação q não precisava mais nada para ser difícil...E não havia ninguém mais para culpar q ela mesma. Ela devia ter impedido aquilo e sido responsável; já q há muito tempo sabia q não podia esperar isso dele. Eles já haviam tentado. E tem coisas q sinceramente não são para acontecer.

Eram ótimos amigos, e ele a compreendia como poucos. Toda aquela energia e faíscas deles, era rejuvenescedor. Talvez, por se conhecerem desde jovens, ela gostava de te-lo próximo para ser como uma bussola... Amoral... Desafiadora... Moldá-la como uma pessoa melhor, sem ser mais um puxa saco q seu cargo tanto atraia.

O médico a conhecia antes de ter todo aquele poder nas mãos, não tinha medo dela, nem das palavras direcionadas a ela. Claro q aquilo, como ela bem sabia e sentia, podia ser devastador. Algumas verdades não precisam ser ditas. Ainda mais aqueles mais profundos medos. E ela sentia uma obrigação em protegê-lo, pois entendia o seu gênio... Tanto a sua genialidade como seu temperamento...Não haveria outro Hospital q o deixasse trabalhar...Ela sabia....

Por isso, a administradora percebera q aquilo não tinha futuro. Por mais tentador q fosse por 5 min, seria uma guerra por 5 horas. A instabilidade dele não estava em seus planos. Não na intensidade q House pode ser. Ela já não tinha paciência para todas as manias dele. Alem disso, o relacionamento deles no hospital tinha sua graça no jogo de poder q cada um na sua posição hierárquica trazia, o q seria bizarro em um relacionamento. E cansativo.

Eram dois Yang's tentando se complementar. Nenhum cederia para ser Yin ali.

Ela precisava de algo sólido pra si em casa, já bastavam os conflitos e tensões do seu trabalho. Queria alguém decidido por ela, não era mais uma adolescente pra ficar entendendo as indecisões de um homem, e achar aquilo atraente. Por tudo q ela viveu...Ela queria uma família...O sacrifício por sua carreira, ela ponderava, já tinha sido suficiente... Ela queria um filho...E alguém q desejasse isso pra vida dele também. Se não, era melhor ficar só com aquele sonho..Realizá-lo sozinha...

Não podia ter um companheiro q seria outra criança, pensou, brigando por atenção. Dela. Precisava urgentemente administrar melhor sua vida particular.

Parou, e ficou a brincar com sua caneta...Se perdendo em algumas recordações...Tinha sido um belo gesto de Wilson...De pressionar uma posição de House em relação à ela...De dizer aquilo..."Sempre tive sentimentos por você"...Foi algo q mexeu com seu ego...certamente...Ele também fora um excelente amigo, alguém pra sempre confiar e ter por perto. Mas algo poderia existir a mais entre eles? Ele tinha outra variedade de indecisão... A primária... A de agir... A de se arriscar... Ah..se ela pudesse combinar as qualidades de House e Wilson....Cuddy riu com suas observações...

Não podia. Humanamente impossível resolver os problemas dela com ficção cientifica.

Wilson.. Ela podia ser a energia primária daquela relação...Muito mais q recuar como pessoa numa relação com House. Algo de pesado caiu de seus ombros. Ela teve aquela sensação gostosa de não estar mais perdida em um labirinto.

- Eu não posso operar! – invadiu um House enfurecido-...

Por um lado, ela já não mais se surpreendia mais com estas aparições dele.

- Não, você não pode – falou calma-..

- Você nem sabe do q eu estou falando...- ele disse parado no meio da sala dela-..

- Não importa muito, quem te impediu deve ter mais razão q você....

- Só porque você esqueceu da metade da sua blusa...Belo decote by the way...Você não vai me convencer assim...

- Realmente eu não preciso...

- ....Eu preciso da sala 3 e o paspalho do Winter está vomitando umas coisas de "precedência em reserva de centro cirúrgico" e "seguindo o protocolo da Dra. Cuddy"...

- Por que você precisa da sala 3?

- Por que é um numero primo?

- House?

- Oras...Porque você sabe q pela complexidade do caso da mulher elefante precisamos dos equipamentos e tamanho do centro 3...Ridículo...O Winter vai fazer uma vasectomia lá! Ridículo! Ele pode fazer isso até numa sala do ER...Chame a Cameron...e...

- Cameron não está...e eu acho mel ..

- Como assim não está? – ele falou preocupado, mudando para um tom mais sarcástico-.. se ela pode ter uma folga, eu também quero...-e sentou-se na cadeira na frente da amiga-..

- Não seja ridículo você, não estou dando folga pra ninguém...Ela não está bem...Você não tem nada haver com isso, ne?

- Eu...-ele falou um pouco mais nervoso do q deveria-...Pq eu teria?

- Você fez uma bagunça no ER com aquele cara q estava a procurando...E se ela está em uma condição q não pode vir trabalhar...Não sei...Algo você tem na historia...

- Sei, sem condição de vir trabalhar... Eu a vi abraçando o Chase há uns dias...Só pq ela tem um sorriso mais lindo q o meu, não seja injusta..eu também quero...

- Escute, eu não vou discutir isso com você...Já tinham me dito q ela não estava bem estes dias, e ...O seu paciente não está morrendo? Pq você esta aqui decidindo a vida da Cameron?

- Foi você q trouxe o assunto...Quem disse q ela não esta bem?

- House, você quer a sala ou não?

-Quero...mas ...

- Eu tenho q fazer esse Hospital funcionar, eu sei...ou pelo menos pretendo saber do q ocorre aqui...E a propósito, Foreman me falou q você está pior q o normal estes dias...O q houve?

- Foreman não tem uma vida, ai ele se preocupa com a minha...Não tem nada demais, meu paciente está morrendo...só isso... e aquela equipe de araque fica me dizendo o q ele não tem...Ao invés do contrário....

- Certo...

- Cuddy, você esta me dando um hard time...só pq você não consegue esquecer meus lábios nos seus...please...Grow up...

- Quem está sendo ridículo agora é você...-ela falou rindo-...Quando eu falei q aquilo foi um erro, eu falei sério...

- Você está mesmo balançada com a patifaria q o Wilson falou, ne?- House estava adorando se intrometer neste assunto de novo-...Você não resistiu ao charme q a viuvez deu ao meu amigo...

- Avise o Winter pra mudar a operação dele pra sala 1...

House se levantou, já tinha conseguido o q tinha vindo buscar....

- Se você fez alguma coisa errada para Cameron...-Cuddy disse imperativa- ...tenha o bom senso de consertar...Nós dois somos Dragões...Podemos um com o outro..Nos ataques...Ela é Yin...Não consegue se afastar de você....

Ele fez uma cara cômica de duvida e alguma insinuação q ela tinha falado outra língua.

- Você sabe? Yin e Yang? Tigre e Dragão?

- Naoooo...- ele estava parado segurando a porta, curioso com o Dragão, temeroso pelo nome Cameron estar envolvido-...

- Ah...A filosofia chinesa diz...

- Deixa, eu pergunto pro Kutner...Ele é asiático e deve saber do q você está falando...

E saiu deixando a administradora com as palavras "ele não tem jeito mesmo" na ponta da língua. Contudo isso não era novidade pra ela. Pra ninguém.

House parou no corredor e pegou seu celular. Achou o nome dela nos últimos números chamados...E guardou o aparelho de novo no bolso da jaqueta.

Cameron estaria melhor sem ele.

A espera era pelo retorno de alguns exames, os quais confirmariam a melhora da paciente, e House escolheu espera-los na privacidade da sua sala. Ele estava absorto com seu celular novamente e por pouco nem percebe a entrada da Dra. Hadley, dando tempo apenas de desligar o aparelho e fazer um ar serio.

- Os resultados voltaram...- e entregou a pasta a House-...Podemos liberá-la...

- Onde estão os outros? – questionou enquanto analisava a papelada-...

- Estão vindo...Você está ouvindo esta música de novo? Não cansou, não?

- Que música? – e ele a olhou com espanto-..Se você está ouvindo alguma música, 13, melhor começarmos seus exames imediatamente...

- Funny...estou falando –e ela cruzou os braços- ...deste uh-la-la-la...q você tem ouvido como mantra nos últimos dias...

- Novo clipe q saiu..eu gosto..eu sou o chefe...eu vejo o q quiser...Sorry...Não posso abrir exceção nem para uma moribunda...

Ela apenas revirou os olhos e foi buscar algo na sala ao lado. Não demorou muito Foreman entrou com um sorriso vencedor junto com Kutner e Taub.

- Conseguimos...

- Ah...eu acho q quem sugeriu a doença correta fui eu..- falou Kutner-...

- Não se empolgue....sorte de principiante –completou House-....Você poderia te-la gastado em Atlantic City...e seria a mesma coisa...Nao, seria mais lucrativa...

- Sempre a mesma ironia...Você poderia dizer um obrigado irônico para sua equipe? – contra disse o médico veterano...

- Vocês ainda não estão preparados... Eu me enganei, vocês não merecem...

Foreman deu uma risada e saiu com Hadley para o corredor discutindo um caso clinico conjunto.

Taub foi recolher algumas anotações e Kutner preparou um café pra si.

- Você não saberia algo sobre Yin...Tigre...Algo com Dragões, não é?

Os dois novatos olharam pra House, e este apontou com a pasta pra Kutner.

- Não, porque eu saberia?

- Esquece q eu perguntei...

- Você está falando de Yin e Yang? – Perguntou Taub

- Talvez...Você tem alguma informação válida pra mim...Ou você está apenas querendo parecer sábio com esta feição?

- É...sabedoria oriental na realidade...Está em vogue...Todo mundo sabe disso...

- Todo mundo...-zombou House-...

- Yin e Yang são forças antagônicas q se complementam perfeitamente e que são representadas também pelo símbolo do Tigre e do Dragão. A primeira é força receptiva, intuitiva, feminina, complexa...A segunda é agressiva, racional, masculina, clara...Elas existem em tudo...e buscam o equilíbrio dinâmico..Tanto no individuo...como numa relação...como num ambiente...É isso... Simples...

- Bowshit...Mais uma besteira com o selo "MADE IN CHINA"....- falou o chefe-...

- É...já falaram a mesma coisa da acunpuntura...da yoga...da mediça oriental...da meditação...E agora tem-se respaldo cientifico dos benefícios...- se meteu na conversa Kutner-...

- Quando eu te perguntei, você não sabia nada...Agora..

- Mas o q você quer saber com isso? –disse Taub-...Alguma relevância em algum caso?

- Pode se dizer q sim...pode se dizer q sim....-respondeu um House enigmático-....


	18. Chapter 19 Just a Kiss

**Cap. 19**

**Just a Kiss...**

Havia corrido uma maratona em sua esteira, e pensava agora q o esgotamento lhe faria bem. Cameron virava uma garrafa de água e secava o suor da face com uma pequena toalha. Não poderia ficar jogada na cama o dia todo remoendo o pesar, e precisava de toda a adrenalina, serotonina, dopamina & CIA...que o exercício físico lhe provesse. Alguns neurotransmissores de prazer, um substituto.

O dia tinha provado que seria um ótimo verão, quente e estável, com sorte. Ela se pegou olhando para onde antes House tinha lhe beijado, dias atrás, ali na sala... Próximos da mesa. Inconscientemente, ela lambeu os lábios...procurando reaver algum daqueles momentos. O gosto dele era viciante... Os beijos a arrepiavam.

Na primeira noite q passaram juntos, ela foi acordada de madrugada pelos lábios dele... Estavam a percorrer seu corpo... Estava sonolenta e percebeu a escuridão ainda dominante... Ele apenas respondeu q não podia esperar o sol aparecer, seria trágico... E continuou por suas pernas, seu sexo, por seu ventre, seu quadril... Ela se espreguiçava como um gato, alongando seu corpo...Vislumbrando alguns sorrisos enquanto era mimada...Sentia a barba dele por fazer roçando sua pele, aquilo dava certo prazer inusitado...Sentia o olor másculo dele reagindo com seus sentidos...e a boca dele q estavam em seus seios, seus ombros...e pescoço...Ela agarrou os braços dele, puxando-o para junto de si...para seus lábios..os lábios dele... Eram aqueles momentos que ela gostaria de reaver agora.

Ele os lembrava também?

Ela percebeu que o exercício não tinha sido suficiente. Percorreu a sala e puxou de sua bolsa o seu celular... Precisava falar com uma amiga.

Ela buscou a discagem rápida e espero ser atendida. Não demorou muito.

- Allie! A gente estava falando de você agora mesmo...Como você ta?

- Ahhh..eu estou..- a voz saiu quebrada-...

- Espera um minuto...- e Cameron pode ouvir q o barulho diminuía-... Pronto...Fui fechar a porta...O q houve?

- He, eu não to bem...- e ela começou a chorar-...

- Amiga, isso eu já notei, mas o q houve? Algo em casa? Sua mãe de novo?

-Não, não...Tá todo mundo bem em casa...é ...ele..

- Porque eu ainda pergunto, ne? Claro q tem q ser ele...O q o mané fez agora?

- He, você pode falar?...Você não está ocupada?...Eu posso falar?

- Pode sim, eu não estou atarefada hoje...

- Mas você falou "a gente"... Com quem você estava falando?

- Ahh...tá tão calma hoje q eu consegui pegar a Angie no MSN....

Cameron conseguiu rir um pouco.

- Escuta este teu trabalho super importante no Banco Central e você fica fofocando no MSN? Por isso q a nossa economia ta perdida!!!....- e a amiga acompanhou a brincadeira com risadas como sempre faziam há anos-...

- Ah...Hoje não teve crise nenhuma...mercado estável...Medidas tomadas...E a única em crise aqui é você...Fala, q eu já avisei a Angie q estava com você na linha...

- O q ela falou?

- Que só podia ser o House...como sempre...

- É..a gente brigou umas semanas atrás..Ela falou q não quer mais ouvir eu falar dele...-ela estava um pouco magoada na voz-...

- Allie, você sabe q ela te adora...é só q as vezes...Você não quer ouvir o q ela tem pra te dizer..Nem sempre é o q você quer ouvir, ne?

- Ahh..Não defende ela agora q eu não to bem pra isso...

- Não to defendendo...É q se você foi falar algo do Dr. House, você queria ouvir algo cortante pra ter falado com ela...Você sabe a posição dela nisso...

- Você tem razão, eu acho q eu precisa de uma chacoalhada...Se eu quisesse uma compreensão tinha ligado pra você ou pra Jo...

- Ok, então q compreensão você quer agora de mim?

- Eu e o House...a gente brigou...ele disse ia sair da minha vida...Que ele não podia lidar comigo assim...E ele tá cumprido...

- Olha, ele até está parecendo mais lúcido desta vez...E o "assim" dele foi porque?

- Porque quando ele voltou pro quarto eu estava chorando...

- Que quarto? ..- a amiga perguntou em inocência de algo relacionado com o hospital-...

- O meu...-...Cameron respondeu na mesma inocência como se esta já soubesse de todos os eventos passados-.... eu achei q ele já tinha ido, e me permiti chorar...

- O q ele estava fazendo no teu quarto? – He perguntou curiosa-...

- Ahh...ehh...é q ...a gente tipo q dormiu juntos...

Cameron foi forçada a afastar o celular pelo grito q se seguiu, o qual quase a ensurdeceu.

- MEU DEUS, COMO ASSIM? ME CONTA TUDO!!! ....Antes de eu continuar a comemorar aqui..."Dormir' junto você quer dizer hot sex, ne?

- Sim...- ela falou num misto de constrangimento, alegria e tristeza-....O q mais seria?

- Ahh...Nao sei, quando se trata de vocês dois...Não espero mais nada...São tantos alarmes falsos...Aquele beijo....Mas...espera tenho q falar isso pra Angie...

- Naoooo...naooo conta nada...- mas a voz dela ficou sem resposta...

Quando a amiga voltou, ela não a deixou terminar o protesto.

- Allie, já mandei mensagem pra Dri e a Tati...E a Angie vai procurar a próxima vila por um telefone pra ligar pra você...Você esta no hospital?

- Não estou em casa....

-Ah...vou avisar...Pode falar q eu estou sentada aqui na frente do computador...E...

- He!!!Você não devia ter contado...

- Como não!!!???? Você está doida?!! Essa é a novela q mais se arrasta no gurpo...Nem aquele Clive Owen-to-be da Tati demorou tanto assim...Nem o rolo com aquele professor da Tuty deu tanto capitulo....Ahhhh ...Esqueci a Tuty...Já to mandando a mensagem...

- He!!...-mas ela já estava rindo, aquela era uma novela -...

- Pronto...Estou aqui...Fala...

- Então....eu estava chorando....

- Naooo...Eu não quero saber da briga...Eu quero saber do sexo!!!

- He...meu telefone ta tocando...Já deu tempo da Angie ligar? – e a médica foi procurar o aparelho ainda com o celular -...

- Acho que não..Nao sei te dizer, ela ta perdida lá no Sudão...

- Alo?

- PQP!!! CONTA LOGO COMO FOI ISSO?!!

Cameron levou um susto, mais sabia muito bem quem era. Não, não era a amiga perdida na África.

- Dri!! Como foi o que?

- Ahh...Ta...nem se faça de desentendida? Eu já sei!!!! Desembucha!

- É a Dri? – a outra amiga perguntou-...O q ela ta dizendo?

- É Dri, He...ela está...

- A He está ai contigo? Na tua casa? O q ela faz ai? Casou e não trabalha mais?

- Não...ela não está aqui..ela está no meu celular...

- O q ela está dizendo?

- Vocês duas estão me dando dor de cabeça assim...

- Allie, a Angie ta me xingando aqui q teu telefone está ocupado...e ela teve q vender o corpo pra poder ligar...- e riu do exagero da amiga-....

- Dri, a Angie está tentando ligar....

- Não quero nem saber! Ela nem apareceu quando eu lancei meu livro...E eu liguei 1º...

- Mas Dri, ela está na África!!

- E a Tati na Nova Zelândia, e mesmo assim, não abri precedente...Japa já ligou 3X pro meu cel, q não consegue falar com você...mas não abri precedente...

- O filho dela deve estar lindo!- Allie sorriu....

- Tá sim...vou mandar o ultimo mail q ela mandou...

- Allie, o q a Dri ta falando? A Angie mandou a gente entrar no MSN ou...

- Aff...e eu q achei q ia ser um papo calmo com você, He?

- Oh...Falando nisso, pq você ligou pra He 1º ...E eu?

- A Dri...você não me atendeu semana passada...Nem vem...com cobranças...

-A Dri está cobrando o q? Oh pq você ta falando mais com ela?...Conta pra mim...

- Meninas...faz assim...vamos entrar no skipe e fazer aquela conferencia básica por áudio q seja...Avisa a Tati e a Angie...Ve se elas podem...

- Ok, mas eu só desligo o telefone quando você tiver ON ...

- Certo, só q eu não desligo este telefone até ouvir você por está máquina..

Depois dos ajustes necessários, alguns gritos nos aparelhos telefônicos, alguns vivas pelo Skipe, as cinco amigas conseguiram se falar.

- Po, gente, vocês não entravam...- reclamou a perdida no deserto Africano...

- Ah...Pra salvar o mundo, você tem paciência...Pra esperar a Allie nos contar como foi a sacanagem com o "manquinho" dela...O mundo acaba?!!

- Dri, já falei pra você não chama-lo assim...

- Ta, Allie...Manquinho Gostosinho, diz da próxima Dri...Nao me importo como vocês vão chamá-lo...Me conta o babado...- falou a amiga q estava explorando a Oceania-...

- Conta o bafão!!! Que eu falei q estou salvando o mercado asiático e ninguém pode me incomodar por 30 min...

Todas riram. O mercado financeiro asiático não esperou 5 anos por está noticia. Tudo podia esperar agora.

- Meninas também não é pra tanto...a gente dormiu junto...foi só...

- Só o caramba!!

- Vai ficar poupando detalhe, nem tinha entrado!!!

- 5 fuck years pra ouvir isso, você ta brincando?!!!

- Pela amor de Deus! Não vai dizer q vocês só dormiram?!!!Não teve sexo?!!!

- Ai..por que as pessoas ficam me perguntando isso? ...- falou Cameron-...A gente TRANSOU, ok?! TRANSOU!!MUITO SEXO!!FEZ TODA A SACANAGEM DE DIREITO!!!

Um silencio pairou na conversa, sendo quebrado por aplausos, gritos de "arrasou"e "essa é minha menina".....

- Mas..."Fez toda a sacanagem q tinha direito"....Você podia explicar melhor pra uma Japa perdida na natureza selvagem, pq ...minha imaginação é criativa demais pra isso!!

Todas riram.

- É abre o jogo!! Um mulher casada também precisa saber dessas coisas!!

- E uma solteira desesperada também!!

- E uma não tão desesperada também!!! – falou a doutora do grupo-...

- É foi assim...O Joe apareceu no hospital...

- Tu ta brincando?!!!

- Ele apareceu?

- Quem é Joe?!!

- Dri, você ta com aquele meu par de sapato ai?

- Oh...deixa ela terminar...a gente nunca vai saber nada assim...

- To, sim He...Manda aquele outro depois, aquele q eu gostei..

E quando a médica ia reiniciar a conversa.

- CALMA!! A Tuty ta ON...

- Ah..vocês estão brincando comigo...minha ulcera está me destruindo!!!

- Pelo jeito vocês não querem saber da minha historia, me perguntem depois então...

- Allie, escreve um mail conjunto pq se não...

- Cheguei!!! Quero saber tudo q vocês já falaram!! Allie, minha flor, você seguiu meus conselhos por fim!!!!Graças a Deus!!

- Tuty, a gente não sabe nada ainda...q eles dormiram juntos só...

- NÃO!! A HÉ ME FALOU DE SEXO, VAI ME DIZER Q VOCÊS SO DORMIRAM JUNTOS...DORMIRAM..DORMIRAM?

Novamente, elas riram, dessa vez apenas a novata na conversa não as acompanhou.

- Não entendi...

- Não, eles transaram...e a Allie prometeu q foi com toda a sacanagem de direito...

- Pelo jeito foi barba, cabelo e bigode....tudo q se tem direito.....

- Pois, então, eu cheguei bem na melhor hora...Até dispensei a minha classe..."Assunto pessoal importantíssimo"...-completou Tuty-...

- Meuuuu Deussss...Allie, tem q valer esta conversa pq eu também estou escondida aqui pra conversar com vocês...Vamos q não sei quanto posso ficar...Gente, está muito quente aqui...E espero q a coisa esquente mais nessa conversa...

- Aqui não para de chover...

- É uma pervertida mesmo, Angie, nem fazendo caridade você melhora..

**- **Olha quem fala, Japa, você acha q eu te conheci, hj? "Aquela q fez strip-tease recentemente" me censurando....

- Japaroni?!!!! Streap-tease?!!! Que é isso?!!!

- Meninas, eu fiz não nego...mas eu vim saber do hot sweet love making da Allie...

- Ahh eu também!!! Steap- tease neste grupo já é noticia velha...

- Isso ae, Dri...Mesmo q depois eu queira saber mais da noticia da Tati...

- Tuty, depois te conto...

- E pra mim também!

- E pra mim também!!

- Pra você também, He e Allie...Mas não foi nada demais...Nada comparado com o médico frances q a Angie pegou...

- O Q?!!!!

- CARACA! Q eu tenho q aprender Frances...- comentou Allie-..

- Não precisa, eu só usei uma técnica dos "dedinhos" paraense... Tiro e queda...

- Eu sei falar "Voulez-vous couché avec moi, ce soir"... – e as amigas riram-...

- Eu acho q com essa frase você se vira...só diz por favor no final, para não parecer antipática....

- Ahhh...Vai dizer q minha técnica está com uso internacional?!!! Vou escrever um historia com isso...

- Ah...falando em escrever...Dri, você podia ser mais discreta no que eu te conto...Aquela coisa q rolou no hotel em Veneza com o meu ex- gostosão...Nao era pra sair publicada!!!

- TUTY, AQUELA FOI VOCÊ?!!!

- Bem, você q se entregou agora...Eu bem q desconfiava...- Allie respondeu rindo-...

- E aquele capitulo com o engenheiro inglês, mais tequila, mais sexo em lugar publico nem foi auto- biográfico, né?

- Com certeza...coisa da Dri....- completou Allie-...

- Ta...mais aí? Dr. House valeu os 5 anos ou não?- perguntou Tati-...

- é!! Valeu ou não?

- ...ah...Valeu cada minuto...- sofregou a médica-...

Mas uma salva de palmas.

- Mas como foi? – Angie perguntou-...em detalhes, please?

- Foi no hospital? – questionou He-...

- Não...

- Ah, perdi a aposta...- sentenciou Tati-...

- Pode me pagar depois...Falei q ia ser na casa dele...- Tuty complementou-..

- Não, não foi também lá!

- Sabia! Foi na casa do tal de Wilson...e foi um ménage!!!- Brincou Dri...

Todas riram, mas ficou aquele silencio de "isso pode ser verdade também"..

- Não, não foi no Wilson...que loucura é essa?!!

- Sei la...Allie, não se faça de santa aqui..q a gente já passou dessa fase contigo...

Era verdade, todas se conheciam muito bem, compartilhavam seus sonhos, esperanças e aspirações há algum tempo. Eram daquelas amizades q se inicia na infância, outra na faculdade talvez, uma apresenta outra amiga q conheceu numa viagem sensacional. Outra em um curso fantástico de mergulho submarino. Coincidência de sentarem juntas num ônibus ou avião. Alguém pergunta a hora, percebe o livro q a outra esta lendo. E quando se vê, a conversa continua por horas. Eram daquelas amizades. Daquelas q você não explica bem. Que podem iniciar pela vizinhança ou virtualmente, mas apenas parecem certas. E que pela força dela, você começa a agregar cada vez mais pessoas no circulo. E a vida não parece tão chata e monótona com elas por perto.

- Todas às vezes foram aqui em casa e a gen-.....

- TODAS AS VEZES?!!!!- Foi um uníssono berro de todas as ouvintes-...

- É...

- PARA TUDO!! Que eu to bege....

- Para "esta conversa na BR!! O resto a gente resolllveeee..."

- A He me falou numa briga, no sexo...mas q porcaria é essa de TODAS AS VEZES?

- Mas eu também achei q tinha sido uma única e romântica vez...Que inocente q eu sou...

- Escuta, quanto tempo vocês estão transando, se você não se importa de nos atualizar?

- Ai, gurias, eu falei q estes 5 anos tinha dado mais caldo do q a gente achava...

- Não...meninas..nao...- começou Allie a se defender-...A gente só ficou junto, junto...dois dias...

- Ah, foram duas vezes...

- Não...- Cameron falou curta-..

- Não?

- Mais de seis?

- Mas rolou uma pílula azul ao menos?

- Gente, eu não contei quantas...

- CONTOU SIM, QUE EU SEI!!!

- Você deve ter gravado até!!!

- Manda o vídeo então, q eu não to agüentando mais esta enrolação...- terminou Tuty-..

A gargalhada foi geral. Mas Cameron conseguiu contar de Joe, e da conversa com Wilson e da ida de House na sua casa, do dia seguinte...Sendo interrompida várias vezes, com os mais variados comentários e observações. Com vários "eu falei", "eu sabia"..."já tinha te dito"...."mais detalhes" e dois "GO HOUSE!" com mais três "essa é a nossa Allie", e alguns "eu que te ensinei isto"....Então, Cameron falou da briga, e todas tentaram remediar a situação, como boas amigas fazem. Ou procuram fazer.

- Ah.. Não fica assim, ele não merece..

- Ele não te merece...Fato...

- É, você sabia q não podia esperar muito dele, ne?

-Po, pelo menos vocês transaram...Aquela coisa platônica estava me dando nos nervos...

- Eu já disse q ele é um desajustado anti- social com complexo de Hercules...

- Mas eu quero ele...de novo...eu quero...eu sei disso..mas eu quero ele-..

- Ta, mas se eu entendi direito...Ele disse q ia pra casa dele, você se fez de forte q nem estava ligando e disse q tudo bem...

- Isso..- uma voz mais estável de Cameron concordou-...

- Tem q fazer mesmo...nada de implorar pro cara ficar..

- .....Ai ele saiu, você achou q ele saiu...e baixou as barreiras...e chorou...

- Claro, frustrada q você estava...

- Homem é tudo ridículo mesmo...

- Meu namorado não é...

- ....e ele veio...viu você chorando...e disse..."eu não posso lidar com você assim, melhor a gente não se ver mais"....

- Nem meu marido...

- Cara, q patético...esse Dr. Meia Tigela..é patético...-disse firme Tati.

-O meu é ...ridículo e patético...

- O marido da He, não é mesmo...

- Calma...Tati, você sabe q homem não agüenta ver mulher chorando-...

- Pois bem, Dri, e a aquela coisa de ir lá, abraçar e dizer q tudo esta bem, e fazer amor de novo, onde esta? Hein?

- Nas historias infantis!! – disse Tuty...

- Allie defendendo o marido da He...humm...cuidado...

- Ohh...minha mãe não lia essas pra mim, não....- completou He-...

- Manda estas historinhas pra mim, Tuty...- riu Angie-...

-....E aí vocês acabaram discutindo e ele falou q era melhor vocês dois se esquecerem q um existia ao outro?

- Isso...-..Allie voltou a chorar mais um pouco-...

- Esquece este otário!!!

- Vocês não sabem como eu queria...isso...esquecê-lo...vocês sabem como eu tentei...

- É você tentou bem, com aquele Dr. Cheese..

- Chase...

- Mas ta doendo...muito...sério...

- A gente entende...

- Mas Allie, foi um desentendimento só... Lembra aquela briga horrorosa q eu e o David tivemos perto do Natal passado? E agora a gente ta casado...você vai resolver isso...

- É ótima comparação He, o Dr. House é a cara do David mesmo....

- Eu achei q ia ser como da vez q eu o beijei...eu até consegui lidar com aquilo...Senti o gosto dele...realizei aquilo...Mas foi muito intenso tudo dessa vez...o beijo dele ...

- Eu falei q foi uma loucura a coisa da seringa...aquela vez...

- Um beijo nunca é just a kiss...

- Ainda mais quando você não quer q ele seja....

- Eu digo, foda-se...Esquece ele e continua a tua vida...

- To contigo, Dri...Deixa ele penar um pouco e se ele quiser..ele q de um jeito...-completou Angie

- Não, eu acho q você devia ir falar com ele..- Falou Tati-...nem q seja pra xingar...

- Eu concordo em procurá-lo...po, depois de 5 anos...uma besteira você perde o cara...-terminou He-...

- Eu digo compre um vibrador, e receba a caixa perto dele...Quero ver se ele não aparece na tua casa depois...- teorizou Tuty-...

-Tuty sempre com a palavra de sabedoria....

Até Allie teve q rir. E os conselhos e brincadeiras continuaram mais um tempo.

- Meninas, obrigada por me ouvirem...Estou me sentindo bem melhor....Não sei ainda o q fazer..Mas não to me sentindo mais a ultima sofredora desta terra...

- Que bom...Allie, tenho q ir, qq coisa me avisa..

- Angie, aproveitando q você vai, meninas tenho q sair também...Um quadro do mercado asiático não pode demorar tanto...

- Allie, você ta bem mesmo?

- To, Dri, to bem melhor...

- Então, eu vou me despedir...

- Amiga, você já sabe...só dar sinal de fumaça e a gente aparece..beijo...

-Obrigada, Tuty..

- Eu vou acompanhar a maré, Allie. Mesmo longe, você sabe q estou junto de ti, ne?

- Japa, nunca duvidei...Beijo e não some...

- Beijão e pode deixar...

Às vezes, as respostas não são tão difíceis. Algumas não serão achadas nunca e tem aquelas q estão ali do nosso lado. E não tem nada melhor nessa vida q a procura delas, muito bem acompanhada. De bons amigos. Boas amigas. Cameron pensou. E se permitiu sair do fundo do poço emocional no qual se encontrava.

Não era apenas o tempo q iria curar as feridas dela, era ações reais q ela tomasse de agora em diante.

Isso faria a diferença. E ela resolveu q não iria mais se esconder. Pro bem ou pro pior.


	19. Chapter 20 God Save the Queen

**Cap. 20**

**God Save the Queen**

Wilson já estava desconfiado de sua ignorância sobre aquilo, mas a ligação de Cameron no fim do dia para saber se House já estava em casa, foi a peça decisiva. Algo estava acontecendo. E ele estava por fora. Cuddy saberia algo? Ou ele precisava apenas de um boa desculpa pra falar com ela... Encontrá-la sem falar de assuntos do trabalho. Encontrá-la com assuntos q não fossem eles, mas q pudessem levar a conversa pra tal tema.

Ele se afastou destes pensamentos... Estava curioso sobre Cameron... "Preciso da ajuda de House num caso, mas gostaria de pega-lo desprevenido, sabe Wilson? Você entende como ele é... Caso eu ligue diretamente, ou pra alguém da equipe...Ele pode apenas sumir.." ....Era plausível de House...Mas só se o caso não fosse incrivelmente intrigante pra ele, ou não fosse bem médico...E envolvesse ele e Cameron e assuntos pendentes.... Desagradáveis para ele..

O amigo dele podia ter sido mais determinado e ter ido falar com Cameron noites atrás...Como é q seu plano falhou? Ele estava um pouco frustrado com aquilo, pois de alguma maneira, resolver o caso intricado deles, era como resolver o dele próprio. Transferir a impotência de decisões dele, compensar com alguns resultados no caso alheio. Sem q assim ele tenha q se expor, arriscar, se machucar...Quem estava sendo o covarde agora ele se questionou.

Contudo ele só pode dizer para Cameron q House já tinha saído, passado em sua sala há algumas horas, para falar do absurdodo novo paciente...e reclamar q as pessoas não sabiam o q queriam...Que se as mulheres já eram complicadas, ultimamente elas eram enigma de mal gosto. Que ele tinha feito o q sabia, não podia mudar assim. E não tinha tido respostas. Cameron ficou silenciosa por mais tempo q o necessário, e ele a questionou se sabia do q House falava.

"Não tenho a mínima idéia", ela disse. E o médico já estava intrigado com aquilo. House estava se referindo a Cuddy então... Profissionalmente ou pessoalmente? Wilson ficou nervoso. E nem lembrava de como tinha terminado a conversa com Cameron, algo como..."Se eu não puder te ajudar, se for só House...Talvez você possa pega-lo na casa dele"...

Fazia 45 min q Cameron estava sentada com o telefone na mão, pensando nas ultimas palavras de Wilson. Ela iria ou não? Ela já tinha pensado nos prós...nos contras...nos imprevistos...nos ganhos...nas perdas...Já tinha até pensado em ler seu horóscopo de hoje ou jogar na moeda. "Cara" pegaria as chaves e "coroa" iria colocar o pijama. Ela esfregou a testa, fechou os olhos, passou a mão no cabelo. Devia ser mais fácil....

Ela tinha posto uma condição, "se ele der o 1º movimento, eu irei ao encontro dele onde for..."... Ele tinha dado. E ele estava em casa, ela sabia como chegar...Sabia o q gostaria de falar...Sabia q gostaria de vê-lo...E ela tinha posto a China como parâmetro...os confins da Terra como parâmetro, outra galáxia como parâmetro...Iria onde fosse...E ele estava ali, na casa dele. E ela não conseguia sair do sofá.

Cotton passava por suas pernas pedindo um pouco de atenção, e ela se perguntava se ele adivinhara q sua dona precisava daquele gesto mais q ele ou se era apenas por estar mimado demais q ele queria um afago. Ele já tinha ficado bastante chateado, todas as vezes q Cameron tinha o tirado de cima do teclado, quando conversava com suas amigas no computador. Não importando a resposta, ela sentiu o gato ronronar com o carinho dado.

Cameron olhou mais uma vez para o vaso em cima da mesa. Um belo buquê de aves-do-paraíso e jasmins permanecia ali. A médica pegou o cartão mais uma vez e o releu, e observou a assinatura "G. House". Ela conhecia bem aquele G-não-colegial, aquela letra direta e sem cerimônias. Ele nem precisava ter assinado.

Fazia algumas horas q ela recebera as flores, e ainda estava em choque. Como ele poderia são tão adoravelmente irritante? Ela sentia todas as borboletas no estomago com o gesto e uma apreensão com o cartão. Ele estava sendo House, sem duvidas... Ela estaria se precipitando se fosse a casa dele agora?

Quando ela tocou a campainha da casa dele e que percebeu q já estava ali. Esperando ser atendida e mexendo com o botão de seu casaco nervosamente. Mentalmente pedindo para estar calma. Espiritualmente pedindo para ter sido a melhor escolha a ser feita. Ela tinha até esquecido o que tinha ensaiado dizer para a ocasião. Ela sentiu a porta ser destrancada e respirou fundo.

House a olhou fortemente. Mas não disse nada. Ela também não. Ele estava pronto para dormir, se fossem tomados seus trajes...Mas se fosse pela televisão ligada e o copo de bebida acompanhada pela garrafa, talvez não. Ele parecia cansado. Mas ainda não tinha dito nada. Apenas a olhava. Ela tentou quebrar o gelo.

- Se não for um incomodo... Eu posso entrar?

- Claro...-ele disse em meia voz, movendo seu corpo para permitir a entrada dela, fechando a porta logo depois-..

- Eu não vou demorar, eu vim apenas...

Ele se aproximou dela, estava sem seu bastão, e a olhou com desejo antes de se dirigir ao sofá e sentar-se.

- Você quer beber algo?...

- Não, obrigada...eu....-ela olhou pra garrafa e pensou q não seria um movimento sábio-...

- Você...dizia...q veio apenas...- uma feição de curiosidade ficou estampada-...

- Eu...- ela continuava em pé...

Ele se levantou e foi ao encontro dela, ela respirou mais forte e não sabia o q esperar.

- Eu guardo sua bolsa e casaco...Você ai parada como se fosse fugir, a qq momento, está me incomodando enormemente..

- Ah...- ela respirou de novo-....sim...obrigada...

Ele tocou seu ombro tirando a alça da bolsa e segurando-a, e ela iniciava a retirar o casaco q vestia, revelando os ombros nus...O médico a ajudou no fim da tarefa...Porém, o ruído do casaco e da bolsa no chão revelou a ambos q o toque físico...a pele contra a pele...tinha sido um pouco demais para ambos. Ele segurava o pulso dela, e ela o encarava com muito mais desejo que ele gostaria. Ele se esqueceu de respirar. Puxou-a pelo pulso, obrigando-a a te-la a poucos centímetros de si.

Ela engoliu a seco aquele contato. Sentiu o perfume dele. E não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Ele ainda segurava o pulso dela, agora com a mão dela sobre o peito dele. E ele sentia a pele dela...macia...suave...Os lábios dele encontraram os dela. Os lábios dela encontraram os dele. Eles se agarravam com uma fúria desconhecida pelos dois anteriormente. Nada era suficiente para aplacá-la. Nem os lábios, nem as línguas, nem as mãos, nem os corpos...O contato era insatisfatório para compensar a necessidade deles, ela queria mais...Ele necessitava de mais...

Porém, adversamente, os dois se separam ofegantes... Reconhecendo o sinal de um no outro...Sentindo-se envergonhados por aquele deslize...Aquela pressa...Aquela fúria...

Ela foi a 1ª a falar, recolhendo a bolsa e o casaco.

- Eu vim agradecer as flores....- fingindo q nada tinha ocorrido minutos antes, mesmo q a mordida no seu ombro lhe lembrasse do contrário-...

- Ah...q bom... Foi o Wilson q escolheu..

Ela o olhou um pouco decepcionada. E ele completou imediatamente.

- Eu estou brincando, Cameron...Ele nem sabe de nada...

E ele se aproximou novamente dela, ela se desarmou e esperou novo beijo, contudo ele apenas pegou o casaco e a bolsa, como originalmente era o plano, e se afastou dela. Ela se sentiu um pouco ridícula e se dirigiu ao piano dele...tocando de leve a superfície. Ele voltou à sala, e automaticamente desligou a TV. Tomou um longo gole de wisky e deixou o copo no seu lugar.

- Hum...Eu aprecio sua consideração...Você poderia ter ligado... Mas eu acho q você não queria apenas me agradecer, não é? Você sentiu minha falta....

- Você mandou as flores. Você sentiu minha falta...

- Se a floricultura não trocou meu cartão, eu me lembro de ter escrito apenas "Isso não é um pedido de desculpas".....

- Sim, e eu nem sabia q você gostava de Magritte...

- E eu não gosto..ele é convencido demais pra mim...

Os dois sorriram.

- E você? ...- e Cameron o observou enquanto sentava no banco na frente do piano e continuava sua indagação-...Pela maneira q você me agarrou, eu acho q você está bem arrependida...Aquilo foi teu pedido de desculpas?

Cameron riu chocada com as palavras dele. Ela devia desculpas a ele...Sim, ele estava sendo House...E de alguma forma surreal, ela se sentia bem com isso.

- Eu nunca te ouvir tocar aqui na sua casa..O Wilson e a Cuddy já me disseram q você tem um grande dom com a música há muito tempo também....

- Também? O outro dom seria com as mulheres?

- Não...eu me referia ao seu trabalho...Não tenho ainda uma opinião formada sobre você e as mulheres...

- Tem algo q eu posso fazer pra você pra te ajudar?...- ele disse com um tom malicioso e ela baixou a cabeça um pouco envergonhada de seus pensamentos - .... Eu não toco pra ninguém...aqui em casa...- e House expôs as teclas, dedilhando algumas a sorte-...

- Você comprou o piano, então, esperando apenas uma "linda mulher" realizar suas fantasias? – ela disse séria, mas segurando um sorriso-...

- Absolutamente..- ele entrou na brincadeira-...Richard Gere aquele bastardo sortudo! Foi por ele q eu me envolvi com prostitutas...Mas, já te aviso, foi tudo propaganda enganosa de Hollywood e ...

House parou quando percebeu q ela se colocava entre suas pernas, e passava as mãos nos cabelos dele. Ele era obrigado a olhar para cima, para os olhos dela, mesmo perturbado com o toque das pernas dela entre as suas, fazendo com q ele fosse obrigado a se concentrar no q ela dizia.

- Esse é o meu pedido de desculpas....

A médica se abaixou um pouco e o beijou. Uma das mãos dela estava na nuca dele, acariciando-o e a outra se apoiava na perna dele...E em seguida, subiu pela coxa dele, acariciando-o com força...sentindo o tecido fino do pijama dele...Ele agarrou a coxa dela também...Torneando o músculo...Trazendo-a mais para perto...E aprofundando ainda mais o beijo...Com a outra mão livre, aproveitou a inclinação dela, e brandiu o seio dela...apertando-o...Ela gemeu e foi subindo ainda mais pela coxa dele, q fez com q ele se apressasse a se levantar do banco a procura dela...

Eles levaram um susto com o barulho e ela deu dois passos pra trás tentando processar o q acontecera. Ele também estava confuso, e só após disso, ambos viram a mão de House nas peças brancas e pretas do piano.

- Por isso q eu não toco pra ninguém aqui em casa...- ele falou recuperando o fôlego-...Beethoven devia ter me avisado q isso poderia ocorrer...

Houve sorrisos, e ela passou os dedos nos lábios..sentindo-os doloridos....Ele observou o gesto e fechou o teclado.

- As flores te agradaram?

- Sim...muito...Gostei da combinação...O perfume do jasmim e a altivez da ave-do-paraíso...

- Strelitzia...

- Como?...- e ela se sentou no braço do sofá, colocando as mãos para trás, e logo percebeu q ele olhava diretamente seu decote e tratou de arrumar sua blusa-...Como?

- Goddammit...Esse teu decote me distraiu.....Eu me pergunto pq você nunca usou nada assim, quando trabalhávamos juntos..Ombros nus... Decote generoso...Generoso comigo...Você poderia ser mais generosa e derrubar uma das alças desta tua blusa, eu me preocupo com a outra...

- Pela tuas observações, uma blusa assim ajudaria muito nos diagnósticos...

- Ahhh...-ele tem um tapa no ar com desprezo- quem se importa com os diagnósticos mesmo?....

- Seu eu soubesse deste efeito antes...eu teria..

- Teria mesmo? – mais uma vez curioso com a resposta dela-...

- Não...House...Eu não teria...É o meu local de trabalho...Não iria usar menos roupa pra chamar tua atenção...

- Sua covarde!

- Você também poderia ter me mostrado mais carne nestes anos q eu trabalhei com você...

- Como se fosse necessário... Usando duas camisas......terno...mais casaco...E você não conseguia tirar as mãos de mim...

- Você não pode ser mais presunçoso?

- Posso tentar...

...

- Diga-me...O q você disse sobre as flores?

- Strelitzia?

-Sim...

- Bem, é o nome da flor q eu enviei a você...Jasmins e Strelitzias...

- Eu não sabia...

- "Strelitzia Reginae" é o nome dela...Em honra a uma monarca inglesa...O botânico q as descobriu tinha certa adoração por sua rainha... Dizem q ela era muito bela, e atraente, régia naturalmente... E que ele ofereceu aquelas flores...aquelas aves de igual beleza pra ela...Que apenas poderiam ter a mesma origem dela, algo divino..paradisíaco...-

Cameron estava tendo dificuldades em construir um pensamento lógico em resposta...A maneira com a qual ele a olhava..o tom q ele tinha dado a cada palavra...

- Você se importa se eu me servir deste wisky agora?...ela falou mordendo o lábio inferior...

- Não...nao vejo problema algum...

Ela se sentou no sofá, e procurou a garrafa, tomando um gole ligeiro e fazendo uma careta no final. Ele se levantou e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Eu acho q você não está acostumada... Melhor parar aqui... - tomando-lhe a garrafa e o copo, afastando-os na mesa..-...Você não precisa "tomar coragem" pra nada...-ele falou um pouco incomodado-..

- Eu não bebi pra tomar coragem... Eu bebi pra...sei lá...Eu apenas precisava tomar um gole de algo forte...

Era aquela prenúncio físico...aquela proximidade...Ela olhou pra baixo e vi as mãos dele tão próxima das dela..E tocou-lhe uma, brincado com seus dedos pela palma da dele...Esfregando a mão dela pela dele...Sentindo e observando aquele toque... Penetrando com os dedos dela pelos dele...Ela subiu a visão para o rosto dele...E foi tomada por ele.

O beijo foi úmido, sufocante e enlouquecedor. House conduziu-a, deitando-a no sofá e tomando-lhe o corpo...Possuindo cada pedaço do corpo dela...Ela não reagiu no começo, e quando o fez, foi para enlaçar o corpo dele...Ela sentia o corpo dele investindo contra o dela, sentia a lascívia dele por baixo daquele fino tecido. Perceber o desejo dele por ela a excitava por mais.

Ele tirava o cabelo dela do rosto para poder continuar a beijá-la, maestrava uma melhor posição ao afastar uma das pernas dela, fazendo-a dobra o joelho mais alto e enlaçá-lo. Ele continuou o movimento repetitivo, e ambos gemeram, confessando q o efeito almejado tinha sido alcançado. Ótima posição para ambos. E ele sorriu.

Cameron iniciou a despi-lo como era sua vontade desde q entrou naquela casa. Ele a seguiu, despindo-a. Foi a vez dela de morde-lhe o ombro nu. E ele se afastou um pouco, e interrompeu o q fazia.

- Essa é a tua chance de pegar alguma proteção ali naquela gaveta...- apontou o lugar e olhou as ultimas peças de roupas entre eles- ....E volte sem estas...

Obedeceu com pesar de sair dali...E esgueirou-se até o local apontado. Perdendo algumas peças a mais e voltando apenas com o mínimo. Ele estava em pé e ela o ajudou a se livrar das roupas dele de forma provocativa. Houve um abraço, um beijo, e a percepção da nudez, da libido mútua, daquele arrepio confirmativo.

- Você está guardando esta ultima peça pra que? – ele disse malandro, sentindo a lingerie dela-...

Ela olhou pra ele e com as mãos nos braços dele, o fez sentar. Ele obedeceu. E apenas observou enquanto ela vinha pra mais perto. Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e esfregou os lábios no ventre dela. Beijou. E desceu as mãos, retirando a ultima peça dela. Foi a vez dela de observar.

Então, ela se sentou no colo dele, ajoelhada de frente pra ele, beijando-o.

- Eu machuco sua coxa assim? – ela perguntou preocupada e ofegante-..

-Eu realmente não me importo com ela neste instante... - ele respondeu ainda mais ofegante-...

Cameron se levantou um pouco com a ajuda dele, abriu a embalagem do preservativo e ele continuou a acariciar as coxas dela, pensando o quanto mais ele poderia agüentar assim..sem te-la...

Naquela posição, ela controlava regiamente, e o torturou...permitindo um pequena penetração no início. Enlouquecendo-o depois de poucos minutos.

- Allie, você está de brincadeira comigo?- ele deixou escapar-...

- Não, eu sou estou regendo....reinando desta vez...Algum problema?- ela falou sabendo q nem ela agüentavam mais aquela provocação e adorando o fato dele a chamar assim, tão carinhosamente-...

- Você é uma ditadora isso sim...- ele falou percorrendo o corpo dela com as mãos-...

- Sou, hoje eu sou..e você está adorando...

- Eu não disse q não....Eu sou estou perdendo um pouco a paciência...preparando um golpe logo, logo...- ele riu, torturando-a com seus toques e beijos-...

Ela cedeu. Ela desceu o seu corpo até o fim, fazendo House agarrá-la com mais força. Meu Deus, ela iria matá-lo assim, e ele aceitaria morrer feliz. A seqüência de movimentos, fez com que ela o beijasse com a mesma fúria de antes e ele posicionou suas mãos no quadril dela, ajudando-a no compasso certo pra ele..pra ela..pros dois..E assim foi..Pois ambos atingiram o clímax com pouco tempo de diferença, rendendo-se nos braços um do outro e prolongando aquela união até q algum deles se lembrasse q era necessária a separação.


	20. Chapter 21 An Ocean Between Us

**Cap. 21**

**An Ocean Between Us **

Um sorriso cobria os lábios do médico quando este retornava a sala, ele tinha vestido seu roupão e resolvido outras coisas. Ele diminuiu a cara de felicidade, pois encontrou que seria inapropriado para ele adentrar o cômodo assim. Ela ainda estava nua e procurava suas roupas pela sala...Numa nítida indecisão se as vestia ou não. Ele achou engraçado, mas conteve-se.

- Você está precisando de algo?

Cameron o olhou um pouco sem graça e trouxe o aglomerado de roupas q tinha nas mãos pra frente do seu corpo.

- Sabes q é um pouco tarde para pudores, certo? Não há nada q eu não tenha visto atrás destas roupas...- ele prosseguiu-....ou que não tenha revisto também...

- Completamente desproporcional minha reação...acho q é por estar na sua casa..- entretanto ela continuava a se esconder e não o olhava diretamente-....

- Mas aceitamos nudistas aqui...It's a free country...

Ela achou graça da tentativa dele de tirar o estranho da situação. Ela sentia uma aflição no próximo passo a ser dado ali.

- Você quer....- e ele desamarrou o roupão que usava num gesto para oferecer-lhe.- ...

- Não, não precisa....

- Até você decidir o q fazer....com este amontoado de roupa...Essas decisões éticas na vida e suas conseqüências devastadoras....- uma faísca de curiosidade se acendeu na mente de House, pensando na razão de ela estar tão desconcentrada-...

- Eu estou bem...eu...

Um oceano se abriu entre os dois, cada qual com suas duvidas e temores pelos sentimentos do outro em cada margem. Cada qual em posição defensiva. Ela respirou fundo.

- É que...Bem, da ultima vez, quando você esteve na minha casa.. Você acabou indo embora...Depois q discutimos... E você disse....-ele olhou pra baixo e novamente pra ela-....E eu pensei agora q...

- Se você quer ir embora, você pode ir...Não entendo onde você quer chegar...Se você se arrependeu de algo...

- Você se arrependeu?

Ninguém falou nada. O oceano aumentava. E suas águas eram brutais e amedrontadoras.

- Cameron, foi muito bom enquanto durou...Não há nada demais....como eu te disse...Eu entendo esta diferença de idade..Percebemos q existia uma tensão entre nos dois, racionalmente explicada, e esta já foi saciada por você... E você é jovem e deve continuar com a sua vida – as feições dele se endureciam a cada minuto-.... Você é linda e deve continuar com sua vida... É perfeitamente normal, você ter percebido agora q esta historia já rendeu o q era pra ser contado....Eu vou sobreviver se você sair daqui agora..- ele falou com sarcasmo-....Eu encon....

- Mas eu não....- ela gritou interrompendo-o -...Eu não vou sobreviver....-falou com um tom mais contido e derrubou as roupas q segurava-...

A médica ficou na frente de House. A nudez dela o atordoava. Ela tomou a mão dele e a colocou no seu colo, no lado esquerdo, sob seu seio.

- Você está sentindo? Sente meu coração? Sente como ele pulsa? Ele o faz por você! ....Just for you....E eu não vou abrir mão disso...- ela falava decisiva e agressiva-...

Ele a mirava sem reação. Nenhum deles se moveu. Ela continuou.

- Esta diferença de idade é sempre trazida por você...Eu não posso fazer nada em relação a isso...Eu já procurei caras da minha idade, e não deu certo...A idade não é um fator, isoladamente, relevante, eu já falei isso pra você...Eu não posso mudar isso...Você tem q lidar com esta tua insegurança...Pq é isso!! – ela gritou-...Uma ridícula insegurança masculina tua...q por você ser mais velho, eu vá te trocar por alguém mais jovem...

- Não é isso!!! – ele disse com altivez também-...Você não vai entender...Eu já vivi muito pra saber...Você é jovem e pra você tudo parece possível...

- Então me explique essa tua lógica!

- Não é a "minha" lógica...é como o mundo funciona...Eu e você...As pessoas vão...

- O q?!! Se ousares falar q VOCÊ esta preocupado com o q as pessoas vão pensar, eu juro q te mato!!! Desde quando você se importa com o que as pessoas vão dizer?

- Não me importo...

- Então?

- Eu não me importo, mas ...

Olhou pro lado e respirou forte. Ela ainda segurava a mão dele, como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para não o perder nas águas turvas. A médica falou baixo:

- Eu não me importo...Nunca me importei...E se algum dia, eu me importar com essa besteira...O q eu sinto por você deve ter acabado...Isso não será a razão, apenas uma conseqüência.. – ela falou com uma voz embargada de emoções-..,E não tenho como te responder pq terminaríamos, o q teríamos....Quem o fará....O futuro não está em minhas mãos, pare de me pedir... -pronto se refez e disse séria-...Mas você não acha q é estúpido demais não tentarmos? Não aproveitarmos isso agora pelo q talvez possa sair errado?

Nesse instante, ele se permitiu olhá-la...Averiguando o q ela dizia...

- Eu não posso mudar isso...The age's factor –Cameron disse-....Eu já mudei o subordinada-chefe fator...Você não tem mais esta desculpinha a seu favor...

Sorriso com o canto da boca surgiu nele.

-Era a desculpa q eu mais gostava...-ele fez uma longa pausa-...Você não está arrependida então?

- House, você escutou o q eu falei? São palavras de alguém arrependida com algo?

- O que foi então este teu ataque de pudica aqui na minha sala e essa coisa toda?!!Your turn...Explique-se...

- O Chase...

Desaprovação foi direcionada a ela.

- Calma, deixe-me terminar... O Chase me falou, uma vez, quando ainda estávamos juntos, q se sentia mal na minha casa... Sem ser bem- vindo... E na verdade, eu me sentia sem espaço com ele lá..Não sei explicar...Nao sei se era porque não sentia tudo o q ele sentia por mim...

- Você não se sente bem aqui?

- Não...sim...Eu me sinto bem- vinda aqui...Mas não quero perder isso...Eu não quero apressar nada...Não quero q você se sinta pressionado...E não sabia se me vestia e ia embora, e se você acharia q eu não queria ficar...E o que você pensaria disso...Mas também não queria ficar semi nua aqui...e você sentir como uma insinuação q eu ficaria a noite...e você...Eu não sei o q pensar...pq você não fala...só eu.. só eu falo o q sinto... E no fim, isso sempre nos traz problemas...Você não falar, eu falar demais....E eu não consegui me decidir se me vestia ou não, se eu ia ou não embora...- ela finalmente largou a mão dele e deu um passo pra trás...-..

Contemplação passou nos olhos de House.

- Meu Deus! Quanta tragédia pra uma noite...Tome...- e ele pegou a camiseta dele q estava jogada por perto-...Vista....E venha tomar um café...É isso q está faltando pra você...Talvez um irish coffee te fará melhor...

A peça foi oferecida e a médica a aceitou. Vestiu. E sentiu o cheiro dele ali. Ele já estava na cozinha, pegando algumas coisas e as reunindo no balcão perto da pia, ela se aproximou, arrumando seus cabelos e ficando ao lado dele.

- Já que você está na minha casa, você fará o café...

- Bem não tem muita coerência..eu não sou sua convidada?

- Convidada ou não...Decidi que você faz o café...Você está muito indecisa hj e eu estou com um pouco de pressa em tomar meu café..

- Ou você esta dizendo q gosta como eu faço o café? Você sentiu falta do meu café? Nenhum dos novos aprendeu a fazer café como você gosta? Foreman nunca soube mesmo...

- Cameron...

- Admita, q eu faço...como você gosta...humm....

- Touché!

-Mas isso não é ...

- É o máximo q você vai ouvir de uma confissão aqui...aproveite....

Ela se segurou no balcão e ergueu um pouco seu corpo, segurando o rosto dele e depositando um beijo nos seus lábios.

- O q foi isso?

- Você me mandou aproveitar... Eu fiz...

Ambos sorriram, e ela tomou os apetrechos para sua tarefa, e ele procurou mais alguma coisa pela gaveta. Abriu uma porta do móvel e mais uma, e serviu algumas cookies de chocolate em um prato fundo. Ele ficou um tempo olhando-a com aquela camisa, exageradamente grande, as pernas nuas, descalça e tão concentrada resolvendo tudo ali. Vendo q sua presença não era necessária....E talvez fosse perigosa... ele foi para sala.

Juntou algumas coisas pelo chão, olhou seus Cd's e LP's, decidindo o que colocar. Resolveu ver o q já estava no aparelho de som. Led Zappelin. Não, não era isso q ele queria...Porém, aquilo lhe deu uma idéia, algo com jazz e drama.

.com/watch?v=H5pS95aOuMw&feature=related

Ouviu os primeiros acordes imponentes do piano e confirmou q tinha sido uma idéia brilhante. O aroma de café surgia pela sala, dominante.

_Working from seven to eleven every night,  
It really makes life a drag, I don't think that's  
right.  
I've really been the best, the best of fools, I did  
what I could, yeah._

Cameron apareceu com duas canecas e entregou uma para ele. Ele experimentou. Ela continuou próxima.

_  
__'Cause I love you, baby, How I love you, darling, How  
I love you, baby,  
I'm in love with you, girl, little girl.  
But baby, Since I've Been Loving You, yeah. I'm about  
to lose my worried mind, ah, yeah._

- Just perfect…- e ficou perdido olhando para ela-…...ah...o café...está perfeito....

- Eu sei...- ela posicionou a caneca dela ali perto e procurou a mão dele-...

_Everybody trying to tell me that you didn't mean me no  
good.  
I've been trying, Lord, let me tell you, Let me tell  
you I really did the best I could. _

Ela ficou cantarolando a música e o abraçou.

_  
__I've been working from seven to eleven every night, I  
said It kinda makes my life a drag, drag, drag,  
drag..  
Lord, yeah, that ain't right... no no  
Since I've Been Loving You, I'm about to lose my  
worried mind._

A caneca dele foi esquecida. E ele segurou o corpo dela, guiando-a em uma dança..lenta...hipnótica. Ela pousou o rosto no peito dele e teve q levantar um pouco os pés para compensar a diferença de altura deles. Isso fez com que a camiseta subisse um pouco e ele não deixou este fato passar em branco.

_Said I've been crying, yeah, oh my tears they fell  
like rain,  
Don't you hear them, Don't you hear them falling,  
Don't you hear them, Don't you hear them falling._

A música continuava. Era bom sentir o corpo dela, assim intimo no seu. Perdido no seu. Não a deixaria se afastar de novo em algum turbilhão.

Olhares maliciosamente cúmplices foram trocados. O beijo foi um passo natural...O tom forte do café na boca dela, o rum da boca dele. O gosto. O desejo ali. Ele subiu com as mãos por baixo da camiseta e ela abriu o roupão dele.

Eles ainda se moviam no toque da melodia.... Mas já não sabiam de onde ela vinha.

Finda a canção, outra começou com o outro cantor. Ele nem percebeu. Ela parou um pouco.

- House, eu tenho q .... Onde está minha bolsa?

O contato foi cessado. Ela tentou se explicar.

- Eu me lembrei de algo importante....só preciso pegar na minha bolsa...

Ele a beijou e apontou para o armário de casacos perto da porta da saída.

A médica abriu a porta, pegou sua bolsa e tirou uma cartela de anticoncepcionais. Estava pela metade,o numero de pílulas restantes, e ela tinha deixado passar uma do dia marcado.

Ao olhar pra prateleira mais baixa percebeu uma caixa semi aberta e sua curiosidade foi maior. Ela segurou o riso, ao perceber q estava cheia de bolas cinzas com uma faixa vermelha e branca, era assim q ele mantinha aquele outro vício, ela pensou, tão ele.

Procurou o seu café, e percebeu q House não estava mais ali. Tomou as cápsulas e foi procurar seu par de dança.

House estava deitado na sua cama. O roupão estava na poltrona ao lado da cama. As únicas luzes eram aquelas do corredor acesas por Cameron. Ela ficou parada na entrada do quarto, observando-o...Os olhos dele estavam fechados e ele parecia calmo. Vislumbrou q o outro lado da cama estava com a coberta dobrada, como se esperasse alguém. Seria a deixa dela?

- Acredito q aquele teu gato encardido pode passar uma noite sem você, não?

A voz dele a acordou das suas observações. E ela sorriu feliz. Apagou as luzes e andou por aquele caminho q ela já conhecia de outras vindas a casa dele.

Ela se aconchegou a ele.

- Você não está com calor com esta camiseta? Ela é tão grande pra você...

- Sei..sei...- Cam ainda não tinha apagado o sorriso-...

- Eu só quero te ajudar...- ele dizia enquanto removia a camiseta dela-...

- House, não é estranho eu ficar?

- Eu não pedi pra você ficar...

- Mas...

- Você fica se você quiser...

- Não é fora da tua rotina? Não vou te...

- Já está sendo fora da minha rotina, eu não ter q pagar para você estar aqui...Não me belisque...Você não disse q era pra eu falar mais...

- Mas não isso...

- Ahh...entender você...Shut up e me acompanhe aqui ....

Cada um diminuiu aquele oceano a sua maneira e em um ponto em comum...Eles se encontraram novamente.


	21. Chapter 22 J’accuse

**Cap 22.**

**J'accuse **

Nada foi combinado. Tacitamente, nem House nem Cameron fizeram ou disseram algo q mostrasse o q vinha ocorrendo nas ultimas semanas entre eles.

E internamente, eles estavam surpresos de estarem conseguindo.

Sem sombras de dúvida, quando ocorria de se encontrarem no Hospital, Cam ficava radiante e House um pouco nervoso, mas todos atribuíram à tensão sexual q existia há séculos. Nada de novo.

Quem antes achava q eles poderiam ter se desentendido, pensou q era algo relacionado ao trabalho e suas divergentes visões de como ele deveria ser feito. Mas que algo sexual, passional ou meramente romântico poderia estar se passando entre o medico ogro e a medica princesinha... De fato....Era muito animação da Disney. Com direito a participação da Pixar para argumentos irônicos extras.

Algo q o medico não pode fazer, foi não aumentar suas visitas ao ER. Era como se automaticamente, todos os caminhos levassem aquela área. Nem q fosse para olhá-la de longe..uma bela obra de arte no lobby...E voltar pra sua sala sem menção ao ocorrido.

- Allison, posso lhe falar por um minuto? – indagou uma das enfermeiras-...

- Claro, Marília, o q houve?

- Você sabe eu tenho muita experiência aqui...

- Sim, você é uma das mais antigas...

- Sim...e além disso...Tenho muita experiência com a vida em si...

- Ok, você está começando a me deixar nervosa com este teu tom preocupado e esta conversa....Você sempre me ajudou aqui.....Aconteceu algo?

- Era isso, q eu gostaria de te perguntar?

- Como assim? – Cameron riu- ...Estou perdida...me ajude...

- Eu vou te ajudar: Não sei se você conhece...Mas há um medico ranzinza e manco aqui no hospital q evita o mundo...- Cameron mordeu o lábio-....Pois bem, para nossa felicidade, tirando a vez q ele foi baleado e permaneceu algum tempo obrigatoriamente aqui...e mais algumas esporádicas visitas....Ele também nos evitava. Entretanto, desde q você veio trabalhar aqui.... Ele achou q isso é uma extensão da sala dele...

- Mas..Marília...Você sabe q o Dr. House...é...

- Eu sei...eu conheço o rapaz...E você sabe q eu penso q a tua vida privada é apenas tua...Tanto é, q a vez da brincadeira do bolo, quando você completou 1 ano aqui....Eu fui contra...

- Eu sei....- e Cameron riu com gosto-....Aquela vez, eu morri de vergonha....

A festa surpresa e o belo discurso da equipe estavam bem vívidos em sua memória. Foi um gesto tão bonito de seus colegas. E ela lembrava ainda mais do bolo q chegou com os dizeres _"We know that u miss your "Old House", but here's your new home"._..E em cima tinha dois bonequinhos médicos de marzipan se beijando, um com uma bengala e outra loira com um colete.

Ela se lembrava de Marília reclamando q isso traria problemas com o namorado da médica, q poderia aparecer a qq momento. O q eles planejavam fazer? E alguns gritaram q o bolo ia ser partido na hora, outros q o jeito era desfigurar os dizeres...E engolir os bonecos. "Mas deixa a Allison "comer" o House!!"...gritou um e todos riram, inclusive ela mesma. O ambiente no ER era tão informal e descontraído, talvez pra compensar a gravidade e urgência em tudo o q eles faziam. Contrastava com o resto do hospital. E ela gostava daquilo.

- Você ainda tem os marzipans? – a voz de Marília lhe trouxe a realidade de novo...

- Eles estão na minha gaveta...- ela confessou-...

- Eu trouxe esse assunto à tona, pois como enfermeira-chefe, quero saber se mando fazer um crachá pra ele poder marcar o ponto aqui?....-a enfermeira a mirou séria-...

-.....

- Pq estas últimas semanas, ele esta aqui todos os santos dias!

- Não, não, Marília, não é assim..ele...nao...

- Allison...É q ele não vem falar com você, todas as vezes q passa aqui...Ele é até bem discreto...Mas se for falar por aqueles olhos pidões q ele anda ostentando...Algo inédito no Reino da Dinamarca ocorreu....

- Ah...é..hum...

- Não, eu não quero saber...Eu te aviso...Pois como conheço pessoas, eu notei as diferenças...Mas logo, alguém mais aqui vai perceber, e não vai ter a mesma atitude de vir falar apenas pra você. E creio q nenhum de vocês dois quer publicidade no q está acontecendo, levando em conta q vocês andam fazendo de conta q nada aconteceu...

- Eu vou sair rapidinho, qq coisa, você me bipa...eu vou...

- Não quero saber..Não me torne confidente de nada q a Dra. Cuddy possa reprovar....

Cameron parou na porta da sala de House. E como testemunha permaneceu por minutos, segurando sua língua pra não sugerir um diferencial seu, não recomendar outro exame, não provocar House. Ela sentia falta daquilo.

A equipe estava tão consternada com aquele caso, q por muito tempo não notaram sua presença. A Dra. Remy foi a primeira, seguida de Foreman...Mas ela fez um sinal com o dedos nos lábios para q eles não a denunciassem. O dr. House, porem, não tardou em se virar e seguir os olhos dos outros médicos.

- Vejam quem veio implorar pelo emprego de volta....

- Dr. House, preciso falar com você...

- Claro, Dra. Cameron....você "me quer" agora?

Ela suspirou contrariada.

- Eu espero aqui na sua mesa, vocês terminarem o diferencial....

- Sem problemas...E aproveitando, você podia arrumar os meus arquivos?

A jovem nem se dignou a responder. Apenas aguardou.

Na saída, Foreman conversou sobre uma técnica revolucinária com Cameron e Taub perguntou sobre alguns novos medicamentos q o ER dispunha. House não apareceu. Ainda rabiscava no quadro possíveis curas. Com a partida de todos, ela se aproximou.

- Dr. House.....

Mas ele apenas olhou preocupado para os lados, procurando algo.

- Pra quem você está falando isso?

- Ora pra quem? Pra você!! Você enloqueceu?

- Q é pra mim, eu sei... – ele fez uma cara de incomodado-....Mas estamos sozinhos aqui...Pra quem você está atuando?

- Você tem certeza q você está bem?

- Se eu não me enganar, faz uns 4 anos q você não me chama mais de Dr. House....Era "House, meu mestre"....E ontem era "Gregg, não pare"....

- Eu não falei isso ontem à noite!!!...- ela falou alto-...

Ele se aproximou dela. Muito mais próximo do q ela achava conveniente.

- Não precisa ficar vermelha....Você não tem nada do q se envergonhar. Mas eu me lembro muito bem o q você disse ontem....

- Eu posso ter dito algo assim... - ela o encarou-...Mas eu não te chamo de Gregg....

House olhou pra cima pensativo.

- Sim, isso é verdade...Você não me chama de Gregg....Por que?

- Ah..eu não sei...acho q me acostumei de te chamar de House...

- Mas eu te chamo de Allison...

- Apenas quando estamos bem sozinhos...

- Sim...- ele abriu um sorrisao-...Best times....

Ele olhou pro relógio e tomou o pulso dela, puxando-a para fora da sala. No corredor, ainda surpresa, ela conseguiu dizer algo.

- Pra onde vamos? House...espera...eu preciso falar com você...

- Cameron, depois teremos tempo...Espera q tem algo q quero fazer há muito tempo...

A médica apenas reconheceu o caminho quando já era tarde demais, e ele já tinha fechado a porta da salinha do zelador e a colocado em cima da mesa abandonada ali. Ele a beijou, ele soltou o cabelo dela, e tentava tirar a sua camisa, ao mesmo tempo q cuidava da porta.

Ela notou, e o afastou. Ambos se ajeitaram.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui?

- Não parece bastante obvio?

- Você não para de olhar pra porta, por quê?

- Não parece bastante obvio?

- Se algo q você não é... É ser "bastante obvio"!

Ele fez uma cara de culpado.

- Você não se preocuparia se alguém entrasse... - ela olhou pra porta e pra ele, e pulou pro chão, se ajeitando-....

- O q você esta fazendo?

Ela apenas se virou pra esmurrá-lo. E olhou mais séria q podia.

- Diga na minha cara de q....alguma maneira...Não sei como....Você vai fazer com que o Chase nos ache aqui?

Ele fez uma cara de ofendido.

- Você está me acusando de querer jogar na cara do metido do teu ex-namorado q eu estou com você?

- Sim, eu acuso!

Ele não sustentou a farsa muito tempo. E fez uma cara de mais culpado.

- House, eu não acredito!!!! E eu vim pedir pra você ser mais discreto la no ER, pq já notaram q você está sempre lá....E você ia falar pro Chase? Falar nada...Ia fazer um escândalo!!!

- Mas Cameron, não sei pq você esta tão alterada!! Eu avisei onde nós estaríamos...Ele nem vai ter q ficar procurando o hospital todo como eu fiz da outra vez pra achar vocês...

- Como você é bom, House...-...ela falou com sarcasmo-...

- Espere...Por que você não quer q ele saiba? Por que você não quer q ninguém saiba?

Mas ela saiu da sala. Deixando-o sozinho.

Até um Chase confuso, abrir a porta e perguntar mais confusamente, olhando para o seu page.

- House, pelo amor de Deus....o q significa "Caso de vida ou morte, me encontre na sala 305"....

- Ah...você chegou tarde demais...-e ele saiu da sala e se virou para o medico recém chegado-...Quando a Cameron estava se aproveitando de você...Ela te chamava de Chase ou Robert?

- O q?

- Bob talvez?

- House...Você acha q todos estão a tua disposição? Pras tuas brincadeiras? Eu realmente achei q era algo sério...

- Qual é de todo mundo me acusar hj de algo cruel?

Mas Chase já cruzava o corredor com passos largos.


	22. Chapter 23 Everybody Lies

**Cap. 23**

**Everybody Lies**

Os dois amigos comiam algo q se parecia um sanduíche de atum, metade cada um. A embalagem dizia: "Propriedade do Dr. James Wilson". Eles estavam sentados em cima de uma mesa de piquenique, nas proximidades do Hospital, pés nos bancos. A bengala estava abandonada em cima da superfície principal.

- Você está silencioso demais hoje? Caso complicado?

- Também...

O silencio continuou algum tempo.

- Também?

- É também...Wilson...Quando se tem algo além de um caso complicado pra se pensar...

- E isso seria?

House olhou pro amigo com a paciência no limite.

- E depois você me pergunta pq eu pego seu lanche escondido? Pq ai não tenho q dividi-lo com você e ainda ficar jogando conversa fora....

- Sim...isso tem muita lógica...e você já me deve 20 dólares este mês de almoço...

Duas notas amassadas foram postas na mão do médico mais jovem.

- Quando uma mulher se diz apaixonada e persegue por anos o sujeito, e de repente eles tem algo...O natural não seria ela estar fazendo um grande alvoroço?Assim, contando ate pra faxineira?

- Depende...

- Depende?

- Sim, ela é casada?

- Não.

- Ela é comprometida?

- Não.

- O cara é feio?

- Definitivamente não...

- Medo ou vergonha são sempre os principais motivos...nao sei...

Outro silencio.

- House de quem estávamos falando aqui?

- É um amigo...q se envolveu com uma mulher...

Wilson o olhou com uma cara de incredulidade absoluta.

- O q?

- Basicamente...Eu sou teu único amigo e não tive nada recente...

- Pois eu sinto pela sua deprimente e decadente vida social, mas eu tenho amigos alem de você....

- Nomeie-os, House, por favor ...Por ordem de importância, alfabética, ou cronológica...tanto faz...- e o jovem medico segurava o riso-...

- Ahh...Pra começar tem o PI...

- E?

- Eu não preciso continuar, já desfalquei tua teoria de único amigo com o PI. Haá!!

- E cadê o tal do PI?

- Ele esta numa missão ultra secreta ...Parece q gente de Washington...Senador importante...Amante famosa...-House parou-...Mas como você não é amigo do cara, não posso te contar...Não é assim q funciona?

- Você ainda esta chateado com meus segredos com a Cameron?

- Segredos? Espera...que mais?

-House!

- Fine!

Podia se ouvir agora a conversa da outra mesa de piqueniques pelo silencio glacial q se seguiu.

-Ok, então este "teu amigo" esta com problemas com uma mulher q ...

- É...ela quer manter muito isso em segredo..e esse meu amigo está intrigado...

- É a Cameron?

- Meu amigo?

- Não...nao...ahhhh...Odeio quando você se faz de idiota! Você e a Cameron....são vocês? Este teu amigo...tá claroooo...q é você na terceira pessoa do singular..E isso é bizarro pra começar...

-.... Não, não.. Nada com a Cameron...

- Dupla negativa não é um "sim"? ...- Wilson riu-...

- ...Não temos nada...Não é ela...E pare de jogar a Cameron pra cima de mim...

Wilson aproveitou o silencio pra terminar o sanduíche. House aproveitou o silencio pra terminar seu pensamento. Pq era ele agora q estaria negando o envolvimento com ela?

- Então é a Cuddy!!....!Mas você disse q não queria nada com ela! O q vocês tiveram?

Apenas um olhar de reprovação passou nos olhos do médico mal humorado.

- Wilson, pare de se meter nessa historia! Não diga q eu não tentei falar com você e mais...almoçar com você...Desisto!

E aquela saída brusca de House apenas trouxe uma certeza pra Wilson: Era Cuddy.

Logo, o pensamento do médico samaritano trouxe mais uma: Se acabavam as chances da amiga querer ser mais q amiga dele. House sempre teria a preferência no jogo.

As reclamações chegaram aos poucos, mas até o final do dia, Cuddy já não podia ouvir o nome de House. Mas isso era o normal pra ela, ela somente tinha tido umas semanas mais amenas e infantilmente acreditou que era mais q uma maré de sorte. Como usual, House apenas apareceu quando ela cancelou qq exame q ele pudesse requisitar para o caso corrente. Como usual, House chegou imediatamente. Contudo, inadvertidamente, não chegou gritando. Sentou-se e falou.

- Ok, mamãe, qual dos meus coleguinhas veio fofocar de mim desta vez?

Cuddy terminou de assinar aquele contrato e separou os documentos resolvidos.

- Sabe, House, a minha questão seria: o q você andou tomando de novo nestas ultimas semanas? Pq o q for, eu dou um jeito, legal ou ilegalmente, para o suprimento ser continuo e vitalício – e a diretora expôs um belo sorriso-.

- Se eu disse cocaína, você promete q cumpre? Eu sempre quis ver como você e sairia com um ' big dealer"...Você pode levar a 13 com você...Da ultima vez...

E Cuddy pos uma cara de preocupação instantânea.

- Da ultima vez...- ela repetiu-...

- Eu prefiro falar apenas na presença do meu advogado...

- House...

- Cuddy vamos nos focar nos meus erros dessa chamada, é melhor você parar de se preocupar com aqueles q você não sabe...

- Eu...Eu...Olha...O prejuízo do hospital em máquinas e despesas jurídicas com você foi, neste mês, um dos mais baixos dos últimos anos...

- Então, eu acho q mereço um bônus...Você não vai querer ficar com este dinheiro poupado apenas pra você?

-...e hj em poucas horas, você conseguiu...na minha previsão...destruir com tudo...

- Peço uma segunda opinião...

- O q está acontecendo? A farmácia disse q não está faltando vicodin e que você já pegou sua dose semanal...Q é um assunto q depois temos q tratar...mas...

- Mas...É algo muito simples, eu fui contratado como médico...E o meu paciente está conseguindo respirar sozinho neste momento por isso..E se você não liberar os exames, não me responsabilizo pelo q vir a ocorrer...O q são algumas maquinas quebradas e alguns pais nervosinhos, seguidos por enfermeiros emos...

- Você não vai me convencer nesta linha de pensamento...

Ele se levantou e seguiu para a porta. Ela o seguiu rapidamente.

- Você é a chefe, você quem sabe.....Mas leia o meu contrato, não sou pago pra ser nice...

Conseguindo-o segurar pelo braço quase na 2ª porta de vidro, ela concluiu.

- Espere, eu realmente quero saber o q te fez melhor..Não apenas como tua chefe, mas como tua amiga. Você sabe q eu acompanho esta tua...batalha... E se algo está conseguindo aliviar tua dor...gostaria de saber... – ele a olhava em dúvida-...Algum remédio novo? Alguma terapia? O q?

- Nada...novo...Nao sei do q você está falando. Continuo o mesmo bastardo amargo de sempre.

- Sim...o mesmo bastardo amargo e genial de sempre...Mas com algo de esperança, q não te fez tão miserável estas ultimas semanas. Você solucionou os casos sem fazer com q as enfermeiras entrassem em greve ou q o centro cirúrgico explodisse...

- Estou fazendo Yoga. E hj minha professora favorita não pode ir. Sempre levo uma maça pra ela como você me ensinou. Satisfeita? –ele colocou um sorriso de aluno aplicado-..

Ela sorriu.

- Ok, quando você quiser falar comigo.... Mas por favor, fique longe da ala psiquiátrica hj!

- Copy, desligo.

Cameron caminhava introspectiva: alguns problemas no ER, House, algumas coisas em casa...Estava quase chegando ao seu destino quando Wilson a interrompeu no corredor.

- Você está indo pra sala da Cuddy?

- Sim...eu tenho q entregar alguns relatórios pra ela, e conversar sobre..

- Ah...estou voltando de lá sem sucesso...É melhor você esperar..Ela está falando com House...

- Wilson, você está bem?

- Oh sim...Tudo bem...Cameron, você sabia q o House está saindo com alguém?

- Eu..eh..eh...- e ela arregalou os olhos-....Não....Eu estou chocada de ouvir...

- Cameron!

-.........

- Eu sei de tudo....

Ela respirou um pouco aliviada um pouco surpresa e com uma pitada de medo daquilo. Como seria agora?

- Eu queria te falar...mas...

- Eu entendo...por ser a Cuddy...você achou q ia ser cruel comigo...

- Ah...- Cam tentou entender as palavras do amigo-....

- Eu achei q era com você, mas o House negou...E depois confirmou q era com a Cuddy...

- Ele disse isso, foi?

- Falar abertamente não....Você sabe como é o House... Eu pude ler nas entrelinhas...

A médica não sabia o q dizer: contava a verdade ou não? Ele era amigo de House também...

- Wilson, eu acho q não é assim...Você sabe como o House gosta de brincar...Não acho q ele esteja tendo algo mesmo com a Cuddy...

- Não, eu vi os dois na sala da Cuddy agora...Eles estão juntos...

Um nó de ciúme se fez no estomago dela. E sabia q House, se tivesse algo com mais alguém, não estaria de todo errado. No fim, o q eles tinham?

- Eles estavam se beijando de novo?

- Não...ela estava com a mão no braço dele..E ele parecia bastante contrariado...

- Mas...Wilson..Como isso conclui q eles estão juntos?

- É apenas mais uma peça.... Hj no almoço, House falou...de um "amigo"q estava tendo dificuldades com uma mulher....Q ela queria manter a relação deles estritamente secreta...e ele não entendia isso...Estava intrigado...

- Ah é...?

- Você não vê? Ele foi falar com a Cuddy sobre isso...Se ele tivesse me dito antes q era a Cudy, é obvio q é pela posição no hospital q ela mantém...Seria complicado...

-....

- Cameron?

- Desculpa, estava pensando no q você me falou...Mas se ele estiver com a Cuddy..E você gosta dela...Pq você não luta por isso?

- É nobre da sua parte, mas sejamos francos...É um "full House' contra um "trinca de 3 e um valete perdido de outro nipe"....

- Wilson!! Agora me escute bem!...Você está mais pessimista e inseguro q House na desintoxicação...Você não é menos q ele.. Você precisa começar a ouvir seus próprios conselhos...Q vergonha! Estou decepcionada com você...E falo isso, pq gosto demais de você...

Ela abandonou um Wilson espantado com as palavras da amiga. Mas talvez fosse a verdade q ele precisasse ouvir naquele momento.


	23. Chapter 24 Shame on you!

**Cap. 24**

**Shame on you!**

- Licença, Cuddy. Aqui estão meus relatórios e o orçamento do ER.

- Ótimo! Ainda bem q uma boa noticia pra esta tarde...

- Muita coisa esta época?

- Quando não?...- ela respondeu levantando as sobrancelhas-..

Cameron concordou com a cabeça, sempre uma correria aquele hospital.

- Ah..Deixe-me dizer q os relatórios de seus residentes e da enfermeira chefe foram excelentes. Eles elogiaram muito as mudanças q você fez no ER e como o administra.

- Fico feliz em saber.

- Não é um departamento fácil de orquestrar, eu lhe disse. Ainda há muito o q fazer no atendimento. Mas você tem feito um ótimo trabalho lá.

- Obrigada...É bom ouvir...Pq tem dias q eu só quero chegar em casa...- a médica mais jovem sorriu-...

- É assim, por isso é bom quando somos reconhecidas...

- Sim, eu tenho muito em lhe agradecer por seus conselhos...E o apoio. Você tinha razão, uma mulher em posição de comando assusta até aqueles q se dizem mais liberais...

- Não há de quer...Eu só gostaria q todos os departamentos estivessem em dia como o ER...

- House?

- Também....Ele não tem pronto o orçamento dele nem a papelada do penúltimo paciente...- e a administradora passou a mão na testa apreensiva-...

- Pq você não pede pra alguém da equipe aprontar isso?

- Ninguém tem talento pra isso ali, e House ainda deixou bem claro q não quer ninguém se metendo na papelada...Eles ainda estão aprendendo a se rebelar de House...Talvez, se...

- Bem, eu posso fazer...

Cuddy olhou com esperança.

- Seria perfeito! O Dr. McKein vai lhe passar tudo q você precisa...

- Perfeito então...

- Pq você está fazendo isso?

- Você sabe como eu sou...sempre querendo ajudar...

- Ainda mais quando se trata de House, ne?

- .............- E Cam apenas olhou pra baixo pensativa, tentando se esconder de qualquer observação futura da sua chefe-...

- Cameron, você saiu de lá...Você pediu outro posto...Você tem outra vida no ER. Você está bem para se envolver profissionalmente com House, de novo?

O q ela podia dizer? Se pessoalmente ela estava envolvida com aquele homem completamente... E era um fato q a administradora ignorava.

- Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe.

- O Foreman comentou alguma coisa sobre algo novo q o House está experimentando?

- Pq?

- Digamos q ele não foi um problema maior estas últimas semanas e hj....Aconteceu um apocalipse....

Um pensamento leve passou na mente da médica mais jovem, ela poderia ter alguma coisa haver com aquilo. E aquilo lhe causou um sorriso. Ela o afetava.

- E outra coisa, como foi com o Dr. Ross?

- Você ficou sabendo?

- Sim, Cameron, já lhe disse q este hospital é meu...e tudo q acontece...querendo ou não...Eu sei.

- Eu não falei pq achei q não era necessário.

- Tudo bem, mas foi resolvido? Ele te deixou em paz no fim?

- Sim...Você viu a figura de galã q ele tinha? E ainda mais velho e experiente...As enfermeiras nem conseguiam fazer o trabalho direito. E tomei as piadas de mal gosto e as investidas dele como algo apenas pra me balançar, tirar o meu poder ali. Ademais, sabia q q era um consulta temporária...Era apenas aquele caso q ele estava atrelado, então não me estressei muito.

- Mas pelo q me disseram, ele foi persistente... Situação incômoda às vezes...

- Sim, chegou num ponto q eu apelei também...

- Dra. Cameron, o q você fez?

- Ele estava com aquelas cantadas velhas, e eu cansei. Quando deu, empurrei-o pra uma sala de exame, investi contra ele na parede e disse dramaticamente: "Dr. Ross, não posso mesmo me agüentar perto de você, tome-me já!"...

- Cameron!

- Calma, Cuddy...Foi tudo como eu calculei...Ele se desesperou e disse q não podíamos fazer aquilo...Q bla bla.. q não sabia q eu alimentava sentimentos por ele...Contudo ele era casado e não podia. Ele só estava brincando. E q iria parar pelo "nosso bem"...Ele não sabia q tinha ido tão longe e eu tinha me envolvido assim...Ahhh...Olha o q eu tenho q escutar?

- Não acredito! – Cuddy deu uma boa risada- E então, ele sossegou?

- Mas santo q um cordeirinho...Passou até me chamar de Dra. Cameron e não mais "gata"...

- Sim os homens são estranhos...Parece q eles tem q gastar uma cota de testosterona, por dia, em coisas patéticas pra se acalmarem...

- Falando em homens...Cuddy você poderia ter uma conversa com o Wilson?

- Com o Wilson? Pq?

- É q...Certas vezes, eu tenho q pedir uma consulta pra ele..E ele vai no ER... Mas ele está tendo efeito pior q o Dr. Ross...

- O Wilson?

- Sim, ele vem com toda aquela atenção e voz suave...As residentes estão surtando...Não

sei o q fazer...

- O Wilson?

Cameron sabia q aquilo não era de toda a realidade, não tanto como o Dr. House...Mas ela precisava fazer Cuddy olhar para o amigo de outra maneira. Descobri-lo.

- É....

- Esse meu hospital está parecendo uma novela! Mas o q você quer especificamente?

- Eu não sei como dizer....diretamente...q ele precisa ser mais seco..mais profissional não seria a palavra...Mas menos adorável...

- É verdade, o Wilson é uma pessoa adorável...

- Ele mudou muito desde q vocês saíram aquela vez...

Cuddy encarou sua subordinada.

- Cameron....Você está tentando dar uma de cupido?

- Nunca...

- Hum...Estou vendo.. É melhor você sair daqui antes q eu mude minha avaliação sobre você...

Quando Cameron fechou a porta, Cuddy olhou pro espaço na sua sala q o amigo tinha ficado e dito muito solenemente: _"I always have feelings for you"._

Ao entrar na sala de House, Wilson percebeu o amigo de costas, tendo uma conversa telefônica. Sua voz era tensa e curta.

- Eu não sei.....Agora?.....Hum.....Entendo....Ok......Vou ver se posso faze-lo....

Ao desligar o telefone, se deu conta da presença do amigo.

- Wilson, o q for não posso agora...Estou de saída...

- Não a machuque...

House olhou confuso.

- Quem?

- House você gosta dela? Você sabe q ela gosta de você...Nao brinque com ela de novo...

- Por Deus, de quem você está falando?

- De quem? Da Cuddy! Não era ela no telefone agora...

- Eu já pedi pra você ficar fora disso...

- Shame on you! Você não pode fazer isso...de novo...com ela...

O médico mais jovem bloqueou o caminho. E House disse muito calmamente.

- Eu te disse; isso não é da sua conta...

E partiu.

Podia-se notar a raiva nos olhos de James Wilson.

House estava ao lado de sua moto, como combinado. Sua perna estava lhe incomodando. E logo ouviu uma voz muito conhecida chamando-lhe.

Ela chegou perto dele, e ele ficou bastante sério, antecipando uma briga. Pra ele não seria um problema, pq ele adorava vê-la furiosa. Gostava das covinhas q se formavam na face dela e do tom autoritário q ela forçava. E ele não ia pedir desculpas por nada. Não importando se a culpa foi dele ou não.

Mas ela colou seu corpo no dele e o beijou. Embrenhando seus dedos no cabelo dele e sentindo as mãos dele nas suas costas. Quando ele se afastaram, House olhou nervoso para os lados.

- Você sabe q estamos num lugar público? Q as pessoas podem nos ver aqui?

- Sério? Puxa, e eu sempre pensei q esta tua jaqueta te conferia invisibilidade!

- Engraçadinha...

Ambos sorriram. E House ficou sério...

- Você andou falando com Wilson ou com a Cuddy não foi?

- Não....

- Cameron, você não é boa mentirosa...

- Eu não falei com o Wilson ou a Cuddy...

Ele parou e passou a mão na boca.

- Você falou com ambos....nao foi?

- Isso importa?

- Não muito...Vou apenas anotar na minha agenda: "Não confiar mais nos meus melhores amigos de novo...nunca mais"...Fora isso...

- Eu falei com Foreman...E ele disse q vocês estão esperando o retorno de algumas analises agora...

- Sim...

- E eu tenho uma janela de uma hora no ER..

- Allison Marie, você está sugerindo o q eu estou pensando? Ainda é dia!

- E isso seria extra perverso?

- Totalmente.....Podemos sair agora?

Ela não o respondeu. Apenas foi se ajeitando no carona da moto. E quando ele deu a partida, ela não se fez de rogada desta vez... E o abraçou completamente.

O barulho da campainha a fez correr ainda mais, e Cuddy ficava imaginando o q poderia estar acontecendo. Fechou bem seu roupão, e abriu a porta com pressa quando viu q era Wilson. O q poderia ter ocorrido?

- CADE ELE? CADE AQUELE PATIFE?.. – ele ficou ainda mais consternado quando viu os trajes dela-...

- O q aconteceu? Calma! Silencio...

- CUDDY, EU SEI Q ELE ESTÁ AQUI.....EU LIGUEI...VOCÊ FOI PARA CASA POR UMA EMERGENCIA...

- Wilson, não grite...Eu não estou entendendo o q você está dizendo...Shuuu...Fala baixo...

- ELE TAMBÉM....ELE ESTÁ BRINCANDO COM VOCÊ...

Ela estava um pouco assustada e cansada também. Mas Wilson tinha q expurgar aquela raiva e fazer o certo. Viu uma luz q vinha de um quarto ali próximo, com a porta semi aberta. Ele tinha q estar ali. E pra ele foi.

Pra lá se dirigiu.

- Não, não entre ai...

- AHH...ENTÃO EU ESTOU CERTO..

Ela tentava segurar o braço dele...e falar-lhe..Mas ele abriu a porta.

- SEU GRANDE...

Um choro estrondosamente agudo inundou o quarto. E Wilson permaneceu em choque ao perceber q tudo vinha daquela diminuta pessoa.

- Parabéns! Eu tinha conseguido po-la pra dormir! PARABENS!!!

- Cuddy, eu..eu..Mas você..e ele...E...ai....Eu esqueci da bebe...eu esqueci q podia..

- Shuuu...Nao quero saber...Você vai fazer aquela menina dormir agora..- e ela o olhou com a segurança de um serial killer-...Eu consegui q a febre abaixasse a pouco tempo...

- Eu....desculpa...desculpa...

Wilson não sabia o q fazer, o q dizer, como se portar. A vergonha lhe cobria os ossos.

Ela foi até o berço tomou a pequena, tentou consola-la um pouco...Enquanto se acercava do amigo...E passou-lhe o pacotinho.

- Eu vou fazer um chá pra mim, finalmente jantar e ver meu noticiário..E você, fica aqui ate ela dormir...

Ele ficou vendo Cuddy se distanciar, e tentou fazer seu melhor ali. Mas aqueles grandes olhos q o questionavam, estavam pondo em duvida se ele conseguiria.

Wilson acordou no chão, ou melhor, num carpete de borracha suave feito do alfabeto com alguns ursinhos coloridos. Ele perdeu alguns minutos lembrando o q estava fazendo antes de dormir. Sua gravata estava toda molhada.

Os olhos se abriram apavorados. Olhou pra todos os lados, com as pupilas dilatadas.

- José, Maria, Jesus...Cadê o bebe?....- e olhou embaixo do bercinho e dentro do bercinho. Atrás do Pato. Embaixo do Pato.-....Ai, a Lisa vai me matar...Como é q eu perdi um bebe q nem sabe engatinhar ainda?

Ele passou a mão nervosamente no rosto. E decidiu sair do quarto.

Passeou pela casa e nada da presença da amiga ou do bebe.

Ele lembrava apenas de ter deitado no chão com a pequena, depois de dos braços estarem cansados de embalarem-na. E tb dela estar mais calma.

Poderia ter dormido a tal ponto de ter machucado a bebe com seu peso e agora ambas estariam no hospital?! Um pavor atravessou o corpo do médico...Não, não...ele teria escutado algo...Ele não tinha bebido nem se drogado para ter se excluído do mundo assim.

Calma.

Ele sentou-se no sofá...procurando por um saco pra regularizar sua respiração...Ele já tinha passado vergonha o suficiente para um dia...


	24. Chapter 25 Family Ties

**Cap. 25**

**Family Ties**

Eles chegaram ao apartamento de Cameron sincronizando os relógios para não se atrasarem para o hospital. Ela sim, ele apenas fingiu.

House a beijou com muita mais violência q o costume, ela notava q ele parecia nem respirar e a puxava para o quarto descontroladamente. Ela tentou ignorar aquilo até ouvir um miado estritende.

- O q você tem? – ela perguntou furiosa-...

- Do que você está falando?..-ele passou a mão na boca sentindo um pouco do baton dela-..

- Ah...esquece...- ela se virou-...Cotton?...shishishi...Cadê você, pequeno?

O felino apareceu todo medroso, como o pelo e o rabo todo eriçado, e uma cara de quem não entendeu nada. Mas seguiu em direção da dona. Esta o pegou no colo e o agradou.

- Pronto...passou...

- Ahh...E agora eu sou o vilão...Pelo q eu me lembro não fui apenas eu q pisei na bola de pelo...

Ela olhou um pouco ofendida. Colocou o gato de volta ao chão e se aproximou do médico.

- O q aconteceu?

- Eu não estou entendendo você, Cameron....

- Depois q abastecemos naquele posto, você saiu como se o tua libido estivesse on speed...Eu tive q te segurar aqui no corredor...O q você tomou?

- EU NÃO TOMO NADA! – ele contestou bastante ofendido-...E me desculpe se eu te desejo, se eu quero isso... coisa q pelo jeito não compartilhamos...mais...

A médica respirou fundo.

- Você está estranho...Você está me machucando..- ela tocou o lábio cortado-...Algo não está certo...O q é?

- Não há nada de errado e não sei qual é o motivo de você estar procurando por algo...ou talvez eu saiba bem...- ele falou num volume menor o final de sua sentença-....

Ele chegou próximo da prateleira de livros distraidamente e notou um porta-retratos. Ele se virou.

- O q é isto?

- Minha família...- ela falou séria-...Você não me cobrou pq eu não tinha nenhuma foto dela aqui em casa?

- Sim...Mas esta não é tua família...

- É sim...-ela se aproximou dele-...Este é meu irmão Philip...minha cunhada Bruna..e meu sobrinho Rickie...

- Você tem certeza q esta foto não veio com o porta-retratos? – ele bem percebia a semelhança incontestável de Cameron e o irmão- ....

- Não seja ridículo!

- Então, onde estão os teus pais?

- Eles não estão ai..

-Isso eu já notei...Mas pq eles não estão?

- Pq eles não estavam nesta festa....- falou sem paciência-...

- Allison, você é mais esperta do q eu pensava ou acredita q eu seja menos...Chega de ficar nessa conversa sem fim...Qual é o teu problema em relação a eles?

Ela se afastou chateada. E se virou um pouco mais longe.

- Sabe do q eu estou cansada? De ser analisada por você a cada segundo!!! Pq você não pode deixar minha família em paz...Eu não quero falar disso...

- Não, eu não posso..Pq alguém como você q se desmancha por qq ser q respira e tem uma posição tão fria quanto a tua própria família...Sem fotos, sem menção, sem historias engraçadas, sem telefonemas..O único ser do qual você mencionou, todos estes anos, foi o teu falecido marido..Q nem laço familiar sanguineo tem com você...O q há de errado aqui?

- Eu fiz esta pergunta primeiro!

- Nada...-ele disse enraivecido-

- Nada tb....-ela disse respondendo o tom-....

Cotton terminava o seu banho vespertino e se deteve com a gritaria. Pensou melhor, e não quis se meter na briga. Deu uma volta em si mesmo, acomodando-se nas almofadas do sofá. Dormindo o cochilo dos justos.

- Sempre q teus pais apareceram, eu respeitei o teu espaço. Quando o teu pai morreu...Eu respeitei o teu luto..

Ela tinha razão, ele sabia. Ele era assim. Ela continuou.

- Todos nós temos problemas com nossos pais...É a razao principal de existir a psiquiatria como parte da medicina..Por Deus..Agora pq você tem q ficar me alfinetando com isso?

Silêncio. Ele não a encarava.

- Eu vou voltar pro hospital...- ela falou sem muita vontade-...

- Espera um pouco, ainda temos tempo pra terminar o q viemos fazer...

- Perdi a vontade...

- Não, pode parar..

Mas ela já estava na porta.

- Você vem ou não?

- Eu não saio até estar satisfeito e...

- Ok, o banheiro é ali...e acho q você trouxe uma ou duas revistas tuas..Fique a vontade...

- Viemos com a minha moto...

- Volto de táxi, não se preocupe, "querido"....

E bateu a porta com força.

Ele engoliu tudo o q havia no seu pote amarelo de vicodin e junto uma ou duas amarguras. Sua sorte é q não havia muito para uma overdose. Não de vicodin pelo menos.

Wilson acordou no chão, ou melhor, num tapete de borracha suave feito de peças do alfabeto com alguns ursinhos coloridos. Ele perdeu alguns minutos lembrando o q estava fazendo antes de dormir. Sua gravata estava toda molhada.

Os olhos se abriram apavorados. Olhou pra todos os lados, com as pupilas dilatadas.

- José, Maria, Jesus...Cadê o bebe?....- e olhou embaixo do bercinho e dentro do bercinho. Atrás do Pato. Embaixo do Pato.-....Ai, a Lisa vai me matar...Como é q eu perdi um bebe q nem sabe engatinhar ainda?

Ele passou a mão nervosamente no rosto. E decidiu sair do quarto.

Passeou pela casa e nada da presença da amiga ou do bebe.

Ele lembrava apenas de ter deitado no chão com a pequena, depois de dos braços estarem cansados de embalarem-na. E tb dela estar mais calma.

Poderia, ele, ter dormido a tal ponto de ter machucado a bebe com seu peso e agora ambas estariam no hospital?! Um pavor atravessou o corpo do médico...Não, não...ele teria escutado algo...Ele não tinha bebido nem se drogado para ter se excluído do mundo assim.

Calma.

Ele sentou-se no sofá...procurando por um saco pra regularizar sua respiração.

Cuddy abriu a porta da frente. Ele se levantou. Ela não estava apavorada nem com a pequena. Ele hiperventilou.

- Desculpa..eu não sei...eu...nao sei mesmo..eu não sei...

- O q aconteceu, Wilson?

- Eu perdi a bebe....e perdi..ela sumiu...- seqüestro passou na cabeça dele agora-...

- Mas ela não está no meu quarto com a babá?

Ele parou transtornado. Tinha esquecido o quarto dela. Por vergonha talvez de entrar ali.

- Bebê...Babá?

A médica foi se dirigindo ao quarto. Ele a seguiu. Ao abrir a porta, Rachel estava dormindo calmamente no meio da cama de casal, enquanto uma senhora lia uma revista, sentada ao lado.

- A senhora já voltou?

- Sim, a emergência no Hospital foi saneada. Como ela se comportou?

- Muito bem. Um anjinho...

- Que bom...Eu lhe acompanho até a porta...

Wilson, mais calmo, processava as informações. Sentou-se na cama, e pegou uma das pequenas mãos. Acariciou-as. Ela estava bem.

- Eu tive q voltar para o hospital, e você estava dormindo..- ele se virou e Cuddy estava na porta-....Ela estava brincando com a sua gravata...E não quis te acordar...-ela estava rindo-...Tive q ligar pra babá....

- Prometo ser uma melhor babá da próxima vez...-ele falou envergonhado-...

- Tudo bem...Desculpe-me por gritar com você....

- Eu mereci...- ele ainda brincava com as mãozinhas de Rachel-...

- Ela é linda, né?

Ele olhou pra Cuddy. Ela vestia um tailler xadrez, em tear, em lilás, rosa e azul. Não havia botões aparentes. O cabelo estava solto e ela usava duas ou tres jóias.

Eles falavam aos sussurros desta vez.

- Sim...Deve ter puxado a mãe.....Eu digo...Não a biológica...Eh..Era pra ser um elogio pra..

- Eu entendi...-ela riu de novo-...

- Sinceramente, tenho q ir...Hj não é meu dia...- ele se levantou e saiu do quarto...

A nova mãe tomou a pequena nos braços, com o cuidado de não acorda-la e tomou a direção do quarto desta. Ele ficou observando.

Quando voltaram pra sala, ela serviu duas xícaras de chá e olhou pro amigo.

- Antes de você ir, você irá tomar chá de camomila e me contar o q foi aquilo mais cedo!

- Lisa, não pode ser amanha...

- Não...

O jovem médico se aproximou. Tomou o chá. Estava quente, como o certo seria.

Ele a olhou, não sabendo muito bem o q dizer.

- Quem era "ele"? - ela tomou a iniciativa-...

- Bem...

- Você achou q eu estava com House aqui?

- Bem...foi mais fácil q eu pensei...Sim..

Cuddy riu com gosto.

- E você veio defender a minha honra? Se eu entendi bem...

- Eu vou embora...

Ela segurou a mão dele.

- Fique.

Ao chegar em casa, Cameron encontrou House dormindo no sofá com Cotton em cima da sua barriga. Ela já tinha ouvido de Foreman q o médico tinha se recusado voltar para o hospital, alegando "motivos de força maior" e cuidou do caso pelo celular mesmo.

Por sorte nada de errado tinha surgido com o paciente. E ninguém desconfiou daquelas excentricidades do chefe. Ela sabia o quanto ele podia ser teimoso.

Ela o cobriu com uma manta. O gato já tinha sumido. E ela se ajoelhou junto ao sofá, passando a mão no cabelo dele. Ela o queria tanto. Mas não podia entrar no assunto de seus pais. Ela não podia. Beijou-lhe os lábios e deixou o cômodo.

House abriu os olhos e ponderou se devia segui-la. Tinha esperado até àquela hora.

Contudo ele já tinha tomado outra decisão.


	25. Chapter 26 Guess who’s coming to dinner

**Cap. 26**

**Guess who's coming to dinner**

Nada indicava q aquele dia seria diferente dos demais. O calor tinha acalmado, havia uma brisa costumeira e, mesmo em tempos de férias, não havia aumentado o número de acidentes. O Hospital estava experimentando uma calmaria.

House estava chegando atrasado para variar, e antes de tocar o botão do elevador, sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

- Seu mentiroso! Você não está saindo com a Cuddy!!

O médico mais velho olhou seu melhor amigo com um pouco de impaciência.

- Wilson, você deve ter perdido alguma massa cinzenta com a morte da Amber...Você não era tão estúpido assim antes... Pede pro Foreman fazer um estudo contigo, vai...

- Você me disse q estava saindo com ela!!!

- Eu NUNCA disse isso, você com teu método socrático perfeito q chegou nesta conclusão ridícula...

- Você disse...

- "Wilson, não se meta nesta historia"..."Wilson, isso não é da sua conta"..."Wilson, você entende a minha língua"....Não, acho q nem uma destas frases é sinônimo de "Jiimy Boy, eu estou saindo com a Cuddy e queria compartilhar isso com você"....

- Mas...

- Mas você é um grande metido...O q você fez?

- ...Eu..Eu..Eu não fiz nada...

Eles já estavam saindo do elevador e House teve q esconder o sorriso pela gagueira do amigo.

- Sim...pra você saber...Você se meteu em alguma encreca idiota como...sei lá...Ter ido na casa da Cuddy...- ele viu o amigo apertando os lábios-....VOCÊ FEZ!!! VOCÊ FOI NA CASA DA CUDDY!!!

- Shhh..House!

- São coisas como esta que compensam meu trabalho aqui com você... Mas o q ela disse? Claro q ela até queria estar comigo depois de...

O médico mais jovem, imediatamente, olhou House como quem iria frita-lo em óleo quente ali mesmo.

- JIMMYYY...VOCÊ DORMIU COM ELA!!!

- Claro q não...eu não...

- EU NÃO ACREDITO...

- HOUSE!!Shhhh....

- Retiro o q eu disse....ISSO q compensa eu trabalhar aqui com você...-e deu uns tapinhas nas costas do médico ao seu lado-....

Wilson se desvencilhou e falou aborrecido.

- Você podia ter mais respeito ao falar..

- Ahh...Já está até encarnando a postura de maridinho ciumento...Nossa...Só falta...Eu não vou dizer mais nada...Você não para de me surpreender...Ontem quando nos falamos, eu bem q notei q você estava possessivo demais com a historia...

- Ei! Mas você não me disse com quem você está saindo?

- Oh God...lá vamos outra vez...

- Se não é a Cuddy...pelos motivos q já sabemos....

- Você não aprendeu nada?

- Se não é a Cameron...- e ele notou q House ajeitou a gola da camisa nervoso-...você já negou e acabo de vê-la, apaixadonadamente, beijando Chase no ER...

A cara de House não deixava dúvidas.

- UOOOUUUU....VOCÊ E A CAMERON?!!

- Shhhh....- e House abanava as mãos ainda mais preocupado-...Você não aprende nada mesmo...

- EU SEI...desculpa....Mas isso é excelente! House, você finalmente consegui parar de ser um covarde...- e batia nas costas do amigo, q estava super desconfortável-...

- É...é...Obrigada por tanta consideração...

- Isso não é perfeito? Eu estou com a Cuddy e você com a Cameron...Podiámos...

- Isso não é os 50's ...Nao vamos sair em Double date com roupas combinando...

- Esquece...

-..."Ohh...que supimpa!!!"....-House fez uma voz típica-..."Jimmy, não seria sensacional, pegarmos nossas garotas e irmos no boliche todos juntos como uma família feliz?! ..

- House...eu já disse...

- "Ohh melhor, podíamos ir ao cinema com nossos possantes e ver E o Vento Levou, os brotinhos iam achar uma belezura".....

- House, eu já disse pra esquecer...

Sem dúvidas q até o 1º chegar a seu destino, Wilson teve q ser público da apresentação de época do amigo, com direito a tudo.

Ela não estranhou tanto ter acordado e não ter visto mais House no seu sofá, como não te-lo visto quase todo o dia no hospital. Ele não podia ainda estar... Bem, ele podia. Ela decidiu procura-lo.

Não foi complicado como ela pensou, pelo menos não estava se escondendo. Encontrou-o no seu próprio escritório, revirando alguns papeis. Pareceu surpreso ao vê-la, olhando o relógio quase automaticamente. Nenhum dos seus discípulos estava por perto.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Boa tarde pra você também, House...

- Tá..Boa Tarde...O q você faz aqui?

- Como assim? Eu passei pra ver como você está...Você saiu sem se despedir...Desde ontem sem falar comigo direito..eu só queria...

Ele a beijou nos lábios nervoso e a empurrou em direção a porta.

- O q você está fazendo?..-ela ainda estava surpresa dele te-la beijado ali e mais desconfiada ainda-..

- Cameron, eu tenho um horario marcado agora...- de tempos em tempos, ele olhava pra porta-...E você precisa ir... Depois conversamos.. Nao... Nao precisamos conversar nada..Comigo está tudo bem...

- House, o q você está me escondendo?!!

- Que egocentrismo...Tudo na minha vida tem q haver agora com você?

- Você não me quer aqui agora...Quem está vindo?

- Cameron..

- House... Você...você contratou...alguma prostituta..

Mas ela não pode terminar a frase. Ao ouvir um grito e se virar pra ver quem estava na entrada da sala de House, as pernas de Cameron ameaçaram ceder.

Um casal de meia idade estava petrificado do outro lado da sala; a senhora tirou os óculos escuros q revelaram os olhos vermelhos; o senhor ao lado dela segurou-a mais forte e também tinha a cara espantada.

Eles correram em direção a Cameron, a senhora abraçou-a e chorou ainda mais. Cameron ainda conseguiu desviar o olhar para House, questionando-o sobre tudo aquilo. Este deu um passo para trás para ver toda aquela cena melhor.

- Meu bebezinho, você está bem? ...- ela procurava algo errado com a jovem-...

- Allison, o q aconteceu?..- o senhor olhava mais de longe-...

- Papai, mamãe... O q vocês fazem aqui?

House observou q a senhora era elegante e bonita para sua idade, usava o cabelo em um castanho unusual e na altura dos ombros. Algumas mechas grisalhas podiam ser vistas. A maquiagem era leve. O senhor era formal e soturno, apresentava uma calvice frontal avançada e um par de óculos imponente. Seus gestos eram calculados e distantes.

- Mas..mas...- a sra. Cameron olhou para seu marido-...Eles nos ligaram....

- Disseram-nos q você tinha sofrido um acidente horrível...

- Isso...isso...Q você estava em estado delicado...- e a mãe chorou mais ainda, o pai puxou impaciente um lenço e lhe entregou-...Viemos no 1º vôo...Só pode ter havido um engano..só pode...

Cameron estava tentando encaixar...Até q olhou para House...Que apenas olhou para sua mesa, fugindo do olhar da jovem.

- Com quem vocês deviam falar quando chegassem aqui?

O pai puxou um papel do bolso, leu e olhou pro letreiro da porta.

- Dr. Gregory House...

- Interessante...- Cameron apunhalava seu mentor com os olhos-...

Ele deu um passo pra frente oferecendo a mão em cumprimento, balaçando a cabeça:

- Este seria eu...Mas não tenho idéia como algo assim foi acontecer...Sra. Cameron...

- Prazer...

- Sr, sou o antigo chefe da sua filha ...- os dois homens apertaram as mãos-...

Por uns instantes entre os cumprimentos, House esperou um reconhecimento. Não era possível q eles não soubessem quem era ele. Ele tinha um lugar especial, não tinha? Não era apenas o antigo chefe dela, pq ninguém dizia algo?

- Como algo tão hediondo acontece aqui no seu hospital? Minha mulher quase morreu com esta noticia!!- a voz dele era intimidadora-...

- Eu também estou horrorizado..Mas veja bem, o hospital pertence a Dra. Cuddy...Irei ter uma conversa séria com ela agora mesmo...Peço minhas desculpas, senhores...

Cameron observou a saída à francesa de House, se desvenciliou de sua mãe e se aproximou dele imediatamente.

- Papai, mamãe...Esperem-me aqui...Verificarei isso com o Dr. House...-ela apertava o braço dele com força-...

- Cameron!- ele disse e logo percebeu que a família toda o observava-...Dra. Cameron...-ele corrigiu-... é melhor a senhorita ficar com a sua família...

- Como não, Dr. House? Isso é um assunto q muito me interessa...E como o senhor irá falar com a Dra. Cuddy, eu o acompanharei para solucionarmos isso...- ambos sabiam muito bem q ele não iria-...

Eles trocaram um famoso olhar de provocação.

- House, eu precisava q você...- e Chase parou junto deles, olhando com um sorriso para dentro da sala-...Sylvia, Ernest?!

- Robert!! – o casal o saudou de dentro da sala com grande entusiasmo-...

- Nunca os imaginei aqui! – e ele adentrou saudando-os...

House olhou aquilo incrédulo o q se passava a sua frente.

- Sylvia? Ernest?...-ele falou com a voz afetada e uma cara de interrogação-...

- São os nomes de meus pais...O q foi?

- Ora...o q foi? Pq o loirinho é tão popular? E tem passe livre?- o médico mais velho falou entre os dentes-...

- House! Como você pensa tentar mudar de assunto?! Você acha q eu esqueci o q você fez?

Ele havia puxado-a para mais longe de sua sala e de relance olhou q os Camerons conversavam animadamente com o médico mais jovem.

- Se você não tivesse feito o mistério...

- Se eu? Você disse aos meus pais q eu estava morimbunda!

- Você falou q eles não viriam por qualquer coisa..Pelo menos você sabe q eles te amam, ou pelo menos viriam pro seu funeral...

- House!

E ele notou q a conversa estava atraindo a atenção dos passantes.

- Venha..este não é lugar pra resolvermos isso...

Os dois pararam na frente da sala: "Dr. James ".

Os pessimistas diriam q a calmaria vem antes da tempestade. Os otimistas citariam q a bonança vem depois da tormenta. E os realistas esperariam o próximo capitulo da história.


	26. Chapter 27 It’s the place, belive me

**Cap. 27**

**It's the place, belive me.**

House puxou Cameron pra dentro da sala, sendo encarados por Wilson sem entender nada e por seu paciente que não entendia mais ainda.

- Sério q você ainda atende pacientes? – House perguntou espantado.

O amigo apenas olhou com desaprovação e Cameron pediu desculpas e puxou House q continuou olhando incrédulo para o paciente.

Ambos ficaram em paredes opostas olhando em direções diferentes, com aquele silencio incômodo entre eles.

- Eu tenho..

- Cameron...Eu te disse, vamos resolver isso...

- Vamos para outro lugar..

- Não..

- Eu sei q você confia muito no Wilson, mas..

- Não é bem o Wilson...Como dizer..É a sala dele..Ela tem boas vibrações...

- House....

- Shhh...

.................

- Você contou pro Wilson da gente, House?

- Não..

- Ele não sabe...

- Sabe...

- Como ele sabe?

- Bem q eu queria não ter contando, mas estou cada vez mais surpreso com a veia fofoqueira do meu amigo..É uma fissura por estar dentro de todas as novas...Agora eu entendo porque ele saia tanto com enfermeiras...

O paciente saiu e olhou incomodado para os dois médicos parados na soleira da porta. House mandou um beijinho no ar para o senhor q saia, deixando-o enfurecido. E Cameron teve q se segurar pra não rir da situação.

Os dois entraram na sala do jovem médico q já os esperava com um sorriso no rosto. Olhou para Cameron, que se sentiu como uma noiva ali, e ficou vermelha até a raiz do cabelo. Wilson abriu a boca pra dizer...Mas House o cortou na mesma hora.

- Wilson, não vem com sermão ou parabéns pros pombinhos...A gente está aqui porque a Cameron ficou nervosinha q eu trouxe os pais delas pra cá...

- TROUXE?

- Eles não estão aqui por um acaso? – ele falou mais cínico impossível-...

- Ele disse pra eles q eu estava no meu leito de morte, isso sim...-falou olhando para o amigo-....

Wilson apenas balançou a cabeça como se aquilo fosse tão House.

- E de quem foi a culpa de ficar com o mistério sobre eles?

- Você só pode estar brincando..

- Pelo menos sabemos q a) eles realmente existem; b) eles se importam com você; c) Eles não são gnomos ou alguma entidade para você ter vergonha de mostra-los; d) Você vai ficar hot quando velha....luck me!

- Aff...Você..

- Cameron, você me conhece...Não se faça de ofendida, você sabe q eu sou viciado em mistério quanto como vicodin...Não me dar uma boa explicação é o mesmo q PEDIR pra eu fazer algo...

Ele olhou para o amigo como um advogado para o Juiz, e nessa hora, Cameron já estava com as mãos na cintura muito contrariada, mas o verectido não foi favorável a ela. Wilson balançou a cabeça como quem pondera a situaçao e no fim torceu o lábio dando razão ao amigo.

-Ótimo! Não acredito q você acha q ele tem a razão...Antes disso! Ok..Antes disso..O q aconteceu ontem?

- O q?

- Você me seqüestra no meio do expediente pra ir no meu apartamento para...- e ela fica sem jeito e olha para o amigo e depois para House-...

- Ok, Wilson...Você é um cara esperto...Já deve ter percebido o q fomos fazer...

- Desculpa, Wilson...muita informação...

O amigo apenas cobriu o rosto com a mão, perguntando pq isso sempre sobrava pra ele, se era castigo por toda a bisbilhotice dele.

- E? Não entendo onde você quer chegar, Cameron...Foi você q se fez de monja e fugiu de lá...

- Certo...isso quando você começou com a historia da minha família...mas antes disso...

- O q tem?

- O q aconteceu com você?...Você chegou em casa..nao sei..O q houve no posto de gasolina?

- Nada. –seco-...

Cameron olhou para Wilson pedindo intervenção. Ele apenas deu uma olhada para House sabendo q algo tinha acontecido.

- Um bando de rapazes falaram obcenidades de você quando eu estava enchenco o tanque e você entrou na loja de conveniência....

- Você ficou com ciúmes de mim! – ele abriu um sorriso q enfureceu o velho médico-...

- Claro q não...

- Você ficou sim...ficou sim.... O q eles falaram? O q você fez?

- Fica quieta.....Eu olhei feio para eles...

- E?

- E eles pediram desculpas por darem em cima da "minha filha"....- House se joga no sofá vencido-..

Cameron e Wilson se olham, mordendo os lábios para conter o riso. Mas não agüentam.

- Riam...podem rir...Vocês são ótimos...Era tudo q eu precisava...

- Com certeza, House...Nao foi ciúme de mim, foi o teu ego...Por isso você me agarrou daquele jeito...

- Ahhã!- e ele se levanta do sofá vitorioso-...Agora, falando de ciúmes...Conta pro Wilson, já q você quer sair de madura da historia, quando você simplesmente despejou a tijela de molho branco na minha cabeça lá em casa!!

Wilson olhou admirado pra amiga.

- Espera aí...Não foi assim...-ela falou irritada-...

- Foi assim sim, eu falei na Stacy e você -apoderada de um ciúme épico- levantou da mesa e despejou o molho...-ele olhou orgulhoso de si-...

- Como você pode ser tão manipulador! Estávamos nós dois, num jantar q eu fiz...super romântico e você olha pra mim e diz: "Pode me passar o molho branco, STACY"!!!!!

O queixo do Wilson caiu, ele olhou desesperado pro amigo negar isso. Mas ele não negou.

- Já te expliquei q não era pra tanto alvoroço, tive um lapso...

- Sim, Freud explica os lapsos...

- Esse velho austriaco de novo não...

-.... como formas de dizer o q se realmente quer, CHASE...- e House fulminou-a com os olhos- ...Ops...Desculpe-me, tive um lapso agora...

A tensão estava para ser cortada no ar. Wilson nem sabia se respirava agora.

De repente, House e Cam começaram a rir descontroladamente.

- Você lembrou?

- Sim? Você tb?

- Sim....

E Wilson não entendeu nada. Ainda mais quando os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram, com uma paixão inédita para a testemunha ali. Q por certo, constrangeu a testemunha ali.

Ele tossiu um pouco. Um pouco mais forte. E a mensagem foi entendida.

- Desculpa, Wilson...- falou uma Cameron sorridente e enrubescida .

- Eu não te disse q era o lugar? O Wilson nem precisou abrir a boca!-....

E saíram. O médico, q restou abandonado ali, levantou-se de sua cadeira preocupado, abriu a porta e olhou a placa. Sim, dizia "ONCOLOGIA"...Todos estes anos, as vezes, ele tinha dúvida se em algum lugar dizia "Psicologia, pode entrar e se faça em casa". Ele deveria mudar de ramo ou de sala?

House e Cameron andaram lado a lado pelo corredor esquecendo-se um pouco do mundo.

Ele realmente não queria estragar aquilo, gostava de vê-la assim radiante.

Nem ousaria mencionar as cicatrizes e hematomas q tinha visto na mãe dela, ou que ela se esforçava tanto em escondê-los. Ou q ele desconfiava ser a razão de Cam ter isolado a família dela de sua vida. Ele não queria q a curiosidade dele os afastasse. Olhou para ela mais uma vez e sorriu.


	27. Chapter 28 La Foule

**Cap. 28**

**La Foule**

- Cameron...Não podemos fazer isso..Seus pais estão esperando..

- Shhhh...Vão nos ouvir....

- Claro q vão nos ouvir, nós estamos no quartinho do zelador...E você..Pare com isso..Não me provoque assim..

- Mas...Você queria...Você me trouxe aqui antes...Ou era só vingança do Chase para nos achar aqui? – ela olhou braba-..

- ...Claro que não...Eu queria..quero..Mas teus pais?

- Meus pais não vão aparecer aqui! Deixe de ser paranóico!!

- Não estão falando de aparecer aqui...Digo..Eles...Eles...Você está me distraindo, pare de abrir esta blusa..Ok, pode abrir a blusa...

-Hum...Bom-dia, Dr. House...

E algumas peças...ao chão.

- Que foi House? – ele olhava absorto para porta-...

- Shh..Você não ouviu um barulho? Acho q alguém está vindo...

- Sério? Sério? Você ...Você...Entre todos, você preocupado com a porta...De novo...Confesse, você nunca fez sexo neste hospital, ne?

- Isso aqui não é Grey's Anatomy...A Cuddy tem detectores anti-sexo aqui, se ela não tem...Ninguém tem...E não ria de mim, mocinha...

- Você nunca fez sexo escondido neste hospital...Você não sabe faze-lo...-ela tinha uma cara de vitoria estampada-..

- Sim, desculpe-me..-sempre-no-meu-local-de-trabalho...Se eu bem me recordo, eu achei você e o Chase..Acabei com o clima..Nada aconteceu..

- .....hum...é...

- É? Vocês transaram aquela vez?

- Não...aquela vez não...

- Vocês..

- House..não...a gente não fez sexo neste hospital..Eu e Chase..-ela olhou séria e ele acreditou-...Agora, será q A GENTE ...eu ...você..você e eu..Poderiamos ter algo a mais aqui?

Eles estavam enroscados, semi nus, ofegantes, desejo latente e próximo.

- Eu te ensino como se faz...-ela falou se segurando pra não rir-...

- Ah sim...-ele adorou aquela audácia- ...Eu q vou te ensinar uma ou duas aqui...Dra...

Mais algumas peças caíram.

- House, acho q nao deveriamos estar tão expostos assim..O segredo é não tirar tanta roupa...E ficar pronto pra sair o mais rápido possível e negar qualquer coisa...

Ele a olhou com curiosidade. Como ela podia ser tão encantadorasamente mentirosa.

- E você nunca fez nada neste hospital?

- Não.....Mas não quer dizer q eu nunca fiz...

O médico a examinou. Examinou, farejou a sinceridade dela...E acreditou.

- Não se preocupe, estou disposto a negar tudo...-ele segurou a coxa dela e a beijou no pescoço- ... Tudo...- e a beijou ainda mais, falando em susurros-...Praticamente, posso jurar q nem te conheço...-..ele afastou a lingerie dela e a penetrou- ....Bem, não sei se posso mentir tanto...

- Fica quieto...- ela não conseguia não rir da situação e não adora-la também-...shhhh...

Ela segurou o ombro dele em busca de equilibrio, e o o quadril dele com a outra mão, em busca de prazer. House sentiu como ela o controlava, como ela confessava seus desejos, com seu rosto junto ao dele....Esqueceu qualquer possibilidade de negação...Ele a queria...Nao conseguia mais mentir pra si mesmo como a queria.

Definitivamente, ele estava no seriado errado. E estava adorando a mudança.

Quando retornaram a sala dele, não acharam sinal de mais ninguém por ali. Na hora, ele colocou uma cara de "eu avisei"...

- Calma...Meus pais não devem estar longe daqui..

- Mas não estou reclamando...de nada..Perderia seus pais...uma milhão de vezes...

Cameron se aproximou dele e ambos sorriram cúmplices.

- Espere, você abotou errado sua camisa...-e enquanto ela consertava o engano, ele passava a mao no cabelo dela ajeitando o q talvez nem era necessário...

Uma batida na porta, os trouxe novamente pra realidade. Ambos encararam a Dra. Remy. Culpados, podia se ler em seus rostos.

- Desculpe-me...Interromper...-ela dizia com cuidado, como se carrgasse uma granada-...tivemos alteração no quadro do paciente....Precisamos de você pra...

- Eu já estou de saída mesmo...- a outra médica falou tentando parecer casual-...

- Seus pais estão na cafeteria com o Dr. Chase...

- Ah..ótimo..Obrigada...

House ainda pode ver Cameron olhando pra trás preocupada, e então se fixou no rosto da médica a sua frente. Ela estava bem confiante com a nova informação.

- Parece q...-ela começou a falar-...

- Qual é o seu preço? – ele disse tirando a carteira do bolso-...Seu silêncio quanto custa?

- Eu e Foreman.

- Nem em sonhos...Eu e a Dra. Cameron não trabalhamos juntos e vocês ainda trabalham pra mim...

- Certo. Então o q você me oferece?

- Wilson e a Cuddy...

- Não! Mentira...

E o médico apenas concordou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos...

- Eu também fiquei chocado...Mas o q esperar de um amigo q mais parece Henrique VIII?! Espero q pelo menos a Cuddy não perca a cabeça...Pois a ultima...

- Ok, boa parede de fumaça pra você e a Cameron...Mas não irei espalhar isso contra o Wilson..

- Ah..E ele assina os teus pagamentos?

- Ele não, mas a Cuddy sim...E os seus também...

- Para um moribunda, você é boa...Ok,...Você e o Foreman..Mas sem publicidade, como vocês estão..Juntos e pensando que enganam alguém...-ela fez uma cara de surpresa-...Não falarei nada...

- E eu também não...

Os dois apertaram as mãos.

Cuddy bateu na porta do consultório de Wilson, e entrou com um sorriso. Ele estava um ocupado no telefone...Nem a percebeu...Ela recuou...E saiu sem dizer nada.

Ele já tinha brigadado com Taub, já tinha azucrinado Kutner, já tinha discordado com 14, cumpridos horas atrasadas na Clinica, tinha tido a epifani do dia, já tinha salvado o paciente e tinha chegado em casa exausto.

Resumindo era isso. E tentaria pela 9ª vez o celular dela, quando ouviu a campainha. Era ela...ou parecia.

Cameron estava com uma bolsa grande e uma caixa no chão.

- A gente pode passar a noite aqui...

- A gente?

Ela pegou a caixa de transporte e mostrou pela grade frontal um felino gordo q nem se dignou a miar ao olhar pra House.

- Eu e o Cotton...- olhinhos de gatinho do Shrek-...Minha mãe tem alergia...E eu pensei em aproveitar e ficar também...

House ainda segurava a porta indeciso, não por ela...mas a bola de pelo vinha junto.

- Ok....Mas ele quebrou, mordeu, arranhou, respirou em algo meu...Vira tapete de banheiro.

- Ele é bonzinho...- e ela lhe deu um beijo nos lábios levemente, passou por baixo do braço dele e soltou o gatuno...Que não viu vantagem em estar ali.

- Ele é um mal agradecido...Olha o jeito q ele me olha...Eu sei q vou me arrepender...Ei! Ei!! Deixa esta poltrona em paz...Ela é minha...

Ela não tinha conseguido falar com ele o dia todo, e agora estava parada na porta da casa dele. A luz denunciava presença no lar. Ela tomou coragem e tocou a campainha. Esperou algum tempo. Nada. Tocou novamente. Ele estaria evitando-a?

Um Wilson nervoso atendeu a porta. Ele não a convidou a entrar. E mantinha-se olhando, uma vez ou outra pra dentro do apartamento.

- Eu..achei q não tinha problema aparecer...

- Cuddy...Não é uma boa hora...- um barulho veio de dentro do apartamento-...

- Você tem companhia?- ela olhou surpresa, com uma gota de ciúmes-...

- Tenho...-ele disse e fechou um pouco a porta-...Nós não falamos de exclusividade...e..

- Não, você não tem q me explicar nada...Fui uma tola...Aceite minhas desculpas...-e ela partiu-...

Wilson ainda pensou em segui-la, mas olhou o corpo deitado no seu sofá e desistiu. Ele não podia. Ele não sabia como lidar com aquilo ainda..Ainda mais contar pra alguém.

O experiente médico já estava se arrependendo de permitir aquela dupla de refugiados em sua casa, o gato não o deixava andar pela casa, ao ficar enlaçando suas pernas. Sim, ele já tinha entendido q o visitante estava com fome, mas ele conseguiria chegar a cozinha algum dia?

E se ele desse um chutinho de nada? Valeria a briga com Cameron depois? Hum...Com certeza esse gato ia fazer uma cena...

- Pronto. Seu jantar está servido...E sua dona podia ter cuidado de você antes de ir tomar banho...- Cotton fez um agrado em House antes de atacar o prato-...Ok..você não é tão ruim assim...Mas lembrem-se: não é a sua casa mais..Nada de dormir na minha cama...Coloquei um jornalzinho e uma manta aqui..O Hector usou feliz...

O gato olhou com desagrado pra aquilo e voltou a comer sem dar muita atenção ao fato.

No caminho de volta ao seu quarto, ele ainda pensava em como podia estar conversando com um gato na sua cozinha, e encontrou Allison deitada na cama, adormecida. Ali estava a resposta. Aquele jogo estava perigoso. Ele tinha passado de um território seguro pra si há muito tempo.

Ele se deitou e ela espontaneamente se encaixou no corpo dele. Ele sentiu o perfume dela e a beijou.

- Obrigada por me deixar ficar – ela disse sem abrir os olhos- ...Meu irmão chega amanhã cedo, com a família dele..E então eu volto pra casa...

- Mas, você..

- Você irá me odiar muito se a gente só dormir hoje? disse com a voz sonolenta-....

- Tentarei...

- Te amo...

E ela voltou para seu sono, deixando o médico sem saber com o que se preocupar mais.

Se por ela ter mentido sobre uma fato banal como a alergia da mãe...Se por ela não querer passar a noite em casa com os pais, sem o irmão..Se por ser a 2ª vez, em 24h, que ela mentia pra ele...Se por saber, via Foreman, que ela e Chase tinham abusado da sala de estudos de sono, e mesmo assim, ele ter acreditado na negação dela...Ou por ouvir a ultima declaração de Allison...

Algo estava errado. Ele não escutava mais suas intuições, nem estava buscando a verdade escondida ali. E tudo por causa dela. Ele não era assim...Amar...Ela tinha dito. E ele? O q era aquilo?

Era uma loucura. Tudo estava fora de ordem. E porque ele ainda não estava desesperado com aquilo? Continuava agradando o rosto dela e deliciando-se em te-la ali..assim...

Era uma loucura.

Sentiu um peso em seus pés. Olhou para o final da cama...O felino vinha passeando, procurando o seu lugar ...

Ok. Aquilo ele não ia agüentar.

Cotton ainda tentou protestar, porém apenas teve tempo de aterrissar a salvo fora do quarto e ouvir a porta se fechar atrás de si.

House voltou para cama e a abraçou. De alguma maneira, protegendo-a. A jovem puxou a mão dele pra si, e se aconchegou. Protegendo-a do que fosse..que ela tentava fugir.


	28. Chapter 29 Simple Answers

**Cap. 29**

**Simple Answers**

Milhares de horas gastas em achar respostas. Dos sintomas, do paciente, dos acompanhantes dos pacientes, dos remédios, dos médicos, de Deus...A angustia e a aprensao se "A Resposta" chegará antes das linhas tornarem-se paralelas no monitor. A simples resposta.

Aquela q sempre esteve ali.

A resposta médica daquele dia tinha acontecido depois de 39 horas de busca na casa e trabalho do enfermo, mente de House, paciência de Cuddy, conversa com Wilson, desgaste da equipe, parada rápida no ER, quebra de algumas regras de conduta...Contudo, eles tinham conseguido.

Não como House queria que tivesse sido: a epifane foi de Taub.

Estavam, o old ducling e os novos integrantes da trupe, sentados na sala de conferencia. Foreman se servindo de um café, 13 anotando algumas amonstras, Taub contando pela 67ª vez como tinha chegado à solução, e Kutner brincando com o açucareiro, alheio a tudo.

- Ele está estranho...

- Quem? – perguntou 13 ao namorado sem tirar os olhos dos papeis-..

- O House...

- Ele é estranho...- falou Taub-..

- Não... Ele está extra estranho estes tempos...

- Como se isso for possível – disse a médica-...Para alguém q nos escolheu, na base do reality show...

- Eu sei q é complicado ser mais estranho..Mas o House consegue..Sempre consegue...Sempre tem uns ápices q te surpreendem...E algo está acontecendo..Ele está estranho...

- Bem, a Cuddy apareceu aqui hoje..E não sei se eles ainda estão saindo juntos..Pode explicar..- o cirurgiao plástico opinou-...

- Verdade... Mas... Eles voltaram aos pegas de gato e rato... Acho q a tentativa de um relacionamento foi superada...É algo..

- Por que você não pergunta pra ele? Se você quer tanto saber...

- E você acha q ele vai me responder?

- Responder, ele vai....Se é com a verdade...ai não sei...

Foreman interrompeu a conversa com Taub e percebeu q a namorada estava calada demais. Ao pensar em interrogá-la sobre isso, entra na sala um House de terno e gravata, bengala especial e cara de culpado.

Caras incrédulas por todos os lados.

- Você vai ser julgado de novo? – perguntou o assistente mais experiente-...

- Claro q não...- respondeu o inquirido.

- Você tem um encontro com uma garota?- zombou 13, q recebeu um olhar gélido-...

- Não, não tenho... E você?

- Onde você vai assim?

- Pq? Q tem?

- Pq você nunca se veste assim, a menos q a ocasião seja...fora do comum...

- A sorte que eu não tenho q dar satisfação da minha vida pra vocês...E... – olhou no relógio-...estou atrasado...

Ele saiu e todos ficaram se olhando procurando por respostas.

- Ele está estranho... - sentenciou Kutner finalmente-...

House tocou a campainha da casa de Cameron, sabendo que todos estariam ali àquela hora.

A dona da casa abriu-lhe a porta, estranhando completamente a presença dele ali.

Ainda mais de terno e gravata.

- Eu não quis usar a minha chave pra não causar "perguntas"...-ele fez as aspas com as mãos, tentando justificar-se-...

- Ok..E como a tua presença não vai causar perguntas? ..- ela ironizou e riu-...

- Você disse q eu podia vir...

- E você disse q não queria...-ele falou ainda mais rápido-..

Para fazer justiça, sim, ela tinha convidado. E institivamente, ele disse não. Entretando, depois, pensando... Seria a melhor maneira de descobrir o q Cameron estava escondendo...Observa-la em família....E a família...Claro q ele não podia dizer isso...

- Você conheceu meus pais...- foi o q ele disse-...

Ela apenas sorriu, lembrando muito bem como ela tinha conhecido os pais dele.

- Eu te disse q ia depois para tua casa.... Estou de carro... Você não precisava vir...

O médico tinha convencido-a a dormir na sua casa de novo. O q não foi difícil, já q Cameron se complicava ainda mais com as mentiras contadas.

- Tive q vir...O "Cottonete" estava destruindo meu lugar sem você lá...

-É Cotton...E na urgência do lugar despedaçado...Deu tempo para você vestir terno e gravata para vir aqui? ..- ela disse levantando uma sobrancelha-...

- Ah...isso? ...-ele pegou na gravata-...Estou vindo de um encontro-...

Allison socou o braço dele. E ele teve q rir.

- Quem é, Allie? – Sra. Cameron perguntou de longe-...

- Engano, mamãe....- ela falou olhando seriamente para a cara do visitante-...

- Engano de sua filha achar q é engano...- e ele foi entrando e procurando a voz da pergunta anterior-...Boa-noite, Sra. Cameron...

Não ficou mais nada para médica do que fechar a porta e respirar bem fundo.

A mãe estava na cozinha, ajeitando o jantar.

- Ah..Dr. House...Não é?..- a senhora elegante pronunciou com cuidado-...

- Sim, mas pode me chamar de Greg...- ele deu seu melhor sorriso-...

- O senhor nos acompanha em um creme de aspargos?..

- Adoraria...

Cameron mordia o lábio. House odiva mortalmente aspargos. Isso seria lindo de se presenciar.

Outras vozes foram ouvidas na sala e Cameron o acompanhou até lá. Ela respirou fundo de novo.

- House, este é meu irmão...Minha cunhada...-ela fez as apresentações-....

- Philipe e Bruna...-ele complementou-...Lembro de você te-los mencioando...

. Os gens Camerons eram fortes, ao contar pela semelhança de ambos os irmãos. No caso dele, ele era bem mais alto e os cabelos mais claros, e alguns bons anos a mais q a caçula. Seus traços eram firmes, e seu gênio forte, House concluiu pela cara de irmão mais velho desconfiado presenteada para o mesmo. A cunhada expunha um longo sorriso, cabelo com alguns cachos soltos e escuros. E olhos curiosos completavam o quadro. Era um casal bonito se contemplar.

- Não está um pouco tarde para fazer uma visita para uma colega de trabalho?

- Philipe! – foi o aviso da mãe desde o outro cômodo-...Nao seja rude...

- Sim, Pip, eles trabalharam muito tempo juntos... E ele é muito importante pra sua irmã..- a cunhada sabia muito mais q aquelas palavras -...Nada demais ele passar aqui a esta hora..

Todos se acomodaram no sofá, com exceção do irmão q ficou em pé perto da janela.

- Sim isso também...-o médico seguiu as palavras da cunhada-...E achei q Cameron já estava pronta pra ir...

- Allison, você vai sair?...- o pai afinal se pronunciou e apareceu na sala-...

- House, você se lembra do meu pai...- eles se cumprimentaram de longe, sem intimidades-...Eu acho melhor dormir fora de novo, papai – ela continuou-....Assim, vocês ficam melhor acomodados...- ela disse com um fio de voz-...

- Allie, podemos ficar num hotel...Nao queríamos te incomodar...

- Pip, é melhor ficarmos aqui...- a cunhada já tinha somado 2+2 no momento que o ex-chefe entrou na casa e completou com um sorriso malicioso-...A Allie ficará melhor na casa...na casa q ela escolher ficar...

Allison estava começando a se arrepender de ter contado alguns poréns daquela historia pra sua amiga.

A Sra. Cameron apareceu com uma bandeja com refrescos. Eram copos engraçados em formato de laranjas com canudos do cabo das pseudos frutas. House agradeceu e não evitatar de ficar encarando aquilo, algusn segundos sem ação.

- É pro meu sobrinho...Minha mãe faz as vontades dele..Ele gosta de tomar suco de laranja dentro da laranja...- A jovem médica explicou antes que House desse sua opniao em voz alta sobre o assunto-...

- Esperto o menino...Tem sua lógica...é o Dickie? – ele disse num sorriso-..

- Rickie...Você não vai zombar de uma criança, ne?'

- Não me lembro da ultima vez q fiz isso...Ou deixe-me pensar...Ah sim...Lembrei...

A figura paterna tentou ingressar numa conversa com o forasteiro.

- Mas vocês ainda trabalham juntos?

- Algumas vezes, mas estamos apenas dormindo juntos ultimamente...

A mãe cuspiu o suco q tinha acabado de tomar e quase se afogou com a resposta que ouvira. Cameron cobriu o rosto com as mãos, esperando q estivesse em um pesadelo. E se a cunhada não tivesse segurado o marido, uma cena digna de Simpsons teria acontecido. Iniciando com um ..."Ora seu..."...E terminando com House estrangulado.

A sorte da visita indiscreta foi seu celular ter tocado, logo depois do desconcerto geral, e ele ter se levantado muito aliaendo de tudo e ter ido atender no corredor.

Ele estava ali, quando algo bateu nos seus joelhos. Era um menino, aparentando uns 6 anos, com uma cara muito mais desconfiada que o pai dele.

- Você não é tio Rob....

- Você não é a Angelina Jolie...Acho quem saiu perdendo fui eu...

- Você é bem velho...

- Você é bem chato...

- Você é o novo namorado da Tia Allie?

Humm...Ok, ele sempre discutiu com imbecis pueris, mas agora definir a sua relação com Cameron para um, era a 1ª vez. E para aquela coisa pequena, House era um gigante. A criança ficava com todo o pescoço para traz para poder lhe falar.

- Parece que sim...

- Mas a minha mãe disse q o Tio Rob ia casar com a minha Tia...

- Você está por fora, sua mãe já torce por mim muito antes do loirinho aparecer com doces para você...

- Rickie, venha cá...

E o pequeno correu para as pernas da tia.

- Vovó esta te chamando com uma gostosura pra você...- e ela deu um beijo na cabeça do sobrinho q saiu se antes olhar pro gigante que ficava-....E você, venha aqui agora...

A voz dela não estava pra brincadeira. E os dois entraram no escritório dela.

- House, acho melhor você ir embora...-ela falou controladamente-...

- Eu estou indo...Wilson está precisando de mim...

Isso fez com que ela baixasse a guarda.

- Era ele no celular?

- Sim...

- E o que ele disse?

- Nada, ele desligou antes de falar comigo...

- E como você...Ah...Nem sei se vale perguntar...

- Pq se ele desligou antes de falar algo é porque por um momento - de fraqueza- ele pensou em me falar algo importante e depois reconsiderou..Ele não atendeu meu retorno, o q comprova minha teoria...Comprova q ele anda escondendo algo..E pelo momento bizrro q eu vi no meu escritório entre ele e a Cuddy...É algo grande..

-Mais um motivo pra você ir...

- Sim...o outro é o aspargo..- e fez uma cara de nojo-...

- House, o q você veio fazer aqui?

- Vim conhecer tua família...

- Mentira...

- Bem, não sou eu q ando mentindo...

E ela ficou lívida.

- Não estou mentindo...-ela mentiu-...

- Que você está mentindo eu sei, agora porque é a questão. Desconfio que tem haver com as cicatrizes e hematonas que a tua mãe ostenta e tenta em muito esconder..

E se podia ver a tensão nela.

-...E aposto q o papai Cameron tem culpa no cartório...Provavelmente, você também tenha sido vítima...

- Pare.

-...e isso explicaria grande parte a razão de você esconde-los da tua vida...

- Pare, House...

-...nao ter fotos deles, não falar deles...

- Não...

- Cameron, essa é uma reação normal de alguém q passou por alguma violência...

- Se você não sair agora..Nós dois vamos nos arrepender...depois...

Após invadir a casa do melhor amigo, ele retornava pensativo a sua. Deixou suas coisas pela sala, quase não se culpou em agradar o gato q lhe cingia as penas e foi para o quarto.

Para sua surpresa, agradável ele diria, Cameron estava deitada na cama dele. Não tinha certeza, se depois da discussao na casa dela, ela viria. Ele se sentou na poltrona e olhou a cena, percebendo q ela já fazia parte dali. Ele não iria admitir, mas gostava dela tomando conta do seu quarto.

- Você demorou...-ela falou em voz sonolenta-..

- O Wilson é complicado, o q eu posso fazer? ..

- Você não o complicou ainda mais?

- Nunca faço isso...

- Ele está bem?-...

O médico parou para analisar a situação. Fazia muito tempo, q ele não voltava pra casa e conversava com alguém. Não, só isso..Conversava sobre algo q importava e estava lhe incomodando. Wilson era uma das pessoas mais importantes na vida dele, inegavelmente. E ele sabia q muitas vezes não era o melhor amigo, como o jovem médico era pra ele. As vezes, na brutalidade dele, ele conseguia ajuda-lo. Às vezes, ele apenas não sabia o que fazer.

- Não...- ele deu um passo sem ter certeza-..

Ela se surpreendeu com a resposta. Sentiu q era um momento complicado pra ele. Falar a sério. Sentou-se na cama e esperou por aquilo q ele quisesse falar.

- Ele...Ele encontrou o irmão louco/vadio dele.

Cameron colocou a mão na boca, sabendo o que aquilo representava pra Wilson. Não foram poucas as reuniões do grupo deles q ele falou sobre como o luto, de Amber, lembrava-lhe a perda do irmão. O irmão q não estava morto, mas era como se morto fosse. A culpa, a dor.

- E pra variar, ele guardou isso pra ele... E estava querendo fazer tudo sozinho..Ele não contou pra Cuddy, e fez uma merda gigantesca porque agora ela pensa que ele estava com alguém com saltos altos maiores q o dela...E o Wilson perdeu o filé q estava no prato..Estragou sua própria felicidade de um diabético na loja de doces sozinho...

- Como é que é?..- ela disse tentando digerir a ultima metáfora-...

- Ah..Esqueci de contar...Eles andam tendo um caso em segredo como a gente..Só q o Wilson não sabe o q é um segredo, então eu sei também...

Ela ficou quieta um pouco.

- Ele precisa falar pra Cuddy..Como ela vai advinhar q é algo sério assim?

- Ela deveria saber... Deixou o ciumes falar mais alto, tinha que vê-los hoje...Patéticos um com o outro...Se você se importa, você não desiste..Mesmo q as pessoas não entendam no começo...No fim, elas querem q você se meta mesmo...Se não, mentiriam melhor...

Aquilo fez com que ela pensasse em como as palavras estavam certas para ela. Pelo menos, na relação deles. Ele sempre sabia quando ela precisava abandonar antigos demônios. Não importasse o quanto irritante e insencivel fosse, chegava uma hora...Que não havia mais ninguém no mundo q parecia entende-la. Ou se importar com aquilo. Perceber o quanto aquilo estava lhe incomodando. E as confissões sempre tinham sido para ele, naqueles anos. Também apreciava estes momentos, mais raros q os dela, quando ele se mostrava sem mascaras pra ela. Apenas pra ela.

- Minha mãe matou minha irmã...-ela falou-...

Ele pensou na diferença de idade entre os irmãos, e considerou acertadamente alguém no meio.

- Você está errado quanto ao meu pai... Ele apenas quer q eu me aproxime mais dela. Ela teve depressão pos-parto depois que teve o segundo filho. Foi grave. Ela...Ela acabou matando-a...Margot era o nome do bebe... E ela.. Ela apenas não conseguiu superar a culpa depois q eu nasci. Ela via a bebe morta em mim. Quem cuidou de mim, foi meu pai e meu irmão depois... Ela se penaliza fisicamente quando tem as recaidas, ela chora a noite com pesadelos... Ela não conseguiu superar isso.. E eu acho q eu também não... Ela sempre esteve fora da minha vida...

- Por isso ser médica...?...Por isso os pacientes..?

- Busquei pra tentar ajuda-la..Entende-la... Mas creio q a culpo por ser uma figura opaca na minha vida, por exigir tanto do meu pai, q ele também passou a ser. Meu irmão é quem sempre esteve pra mim. Por isso ele sempre procura me proteger...

- Sim, isso eu percebi...

- Somos parecidos... Você também busca a ciência pra solucionar os seres humanos... Você apenas se fechou pra eles...Enquanto eu creio q eles são peças fundamentais...Mas eu sou tão damage quanto você, não quero consertar ninguém... Apenas quero entender...E perto de você, me sinto compreendida... Entende?

Ele se lembrou de quando ela lhe disse, uma vez, que "algumas respostas não eram assim tão simples"...Algumas o são, apenas precisam ter seu tempo de conta-las.

Sim, ele compreendia.


	29. Chapter 30 Vivicitudes

**Cap. 30**

**Vicissitudes**

House acordou na sua cama, aos poucos. Olhou para o lado, e incrivelmente aquele saco de pulgas não estava ali, acordando-o com seus bigodes de agulha. Na mesma hora, percebeu q Allison já tinha saído.

Graças a Deus, a cama era apenas dele. Ele se esticou, com os braços abertos em comemoração. Sorriu. Depois de alguns minutos, ele se esticou na diagonal. A cama era dele, só dele aquela "preciosidade".

Ele notou que o lado dela... Sim, porque agora ela tinha 50% do colchao dele como ela clamava, sendo q ele não assinou nenhum contrato pra isso..... Estava gelado. Ela tinha saído cedo. Ele demorou a lembrar, já que ela não tinha turno ao sábado no ER, onde ela tinha ido.

Hum.. Eram aquelas reuniozinhas secretas com o Wilson. Devia ser um saco todo mundo chorando, falando de gente morta, e provavelmente falavam muito dele. O q será que mencionavam sobre ele? Wilson devia reclamar q ele ainda não o tinha pagado, Allison que ele esquecia a toalha molhada na cama. House riu. Devia ser um saco, mas ele não saberia, pois não tinha sido convidado.

Ok, Wilson até falou algo, sobre ele processar melhor a perda do pai. Mas nem era seu pai realmente. E ele não queria estar exposto ao um bando de estranho. Bem, indiretamente, ele já estava.. Com Jummy e Allisson na mesma sala.

House teve q admitir a si mesmo q estava começando a odiar aquela situação. Fazia 5 semanas que Allison vivia no seu apartamento. A família dela tinha ido embora da cidade, e ele não lembrava bem, mas ela acabou ficando ali. Ela e o Garfield.

Sim, estava odiando porque agora mesmo ele não conseguia disfrutar em paz aquele momento de solidão e de ter a cama apenas pra si, como bem ele faria antes. Aquela cama parecia grande demais sem ela ali, e chata demais sem o felino incomodando-o.

Nos primeiros dias, tinha se dvertido horrores em amarrar um guizo no rabo do bichano, ou faze-lo correr pela casa atraz do laser de sua caneta pelas paredes. Foi boa também a vez q ele o jogou pela janela pra ver se ele cai mesmo de pé. Bons tempos. O melhor q o gato não podia contar pra Allie de nada. E estranhamente, ela sempre descobria.

"House, por que o Cotton tem manteiga nas costas dele? "

"É uma pesquisa cientifica, Allie, pra provar um paradoxo..."

Bons tempos.

Até o felino o conquistar. Ele sempre relutava, e aqueles bichos achavam um caminho de conquista-lo. Mas era diferente da interação com o Steve McQueen ou com o Hector. Não sabia dizer se era melhor ou pior, era diferente. Ele sabia responder na mesma moeda as provocações.. Como a vez q ele se vingou quebrando a cúpula e se divertindo com a bola de baseball autografada por Dimaggio. House quase o matou, mas mesmo assim podia ver q o gato tinha um sorriso no rosto, como "essa é por me jogar pela janela".

E ele gostava das vicissitudes da bola de pelo; super indepentende um dia, e no outro implorava q ele coçasse a barriga dele e ronronava quem nem um filhote. Eles se entendiam. Claro, q quando a Allison estava em casa, cada um tomava seu lugar no gatil. Ele não ia coçar a barriga do gato na frente dela. Era mais "Cotton, quer uma cerveja ai?".

Isso. Cada um no seu canto.

Se bem que, depois da vez q ela chegou em casa e os dois estavam dormindo no sofá, o bichano em cima da barriga dele, ela não levava mais a sério a indiferença ou animosidades entre ambos. E por azar, ela ainda tirou uma foto da cena e colocou na geladeira. Grudada com imãs : "HAHAHA".

Ele se divirtiu com a lembrança, ela era a razão e indescretivelmente conquistava-o a cada dia. Tinha ciência, que alguns dias, ele não era a melhor companhia. Exagerava nos vicodins, na bebida, nos insultos.. no estresse com o trabalho... Ela lhe dava um espaço. E se mesmo assim, ele não melhorasse, ela lhe dizia umas e saia pra dar uma volta. Mas ela sempre voltava, eles sempre dormiam juntos. Até nos dias, que ele achava q ela ficaria de vez no apartamento dela.

Até quando ele reclamava que ela estava invadindo o lado dele da cama, sendo que era ele que a puxava todas as noites. Quando ela não vinha, ele a puxava. Mas preferia mil vezes, quando ela mesma vinha no meio da noite e se enroscava no corpo dele. Quando ela se enroscava e o beijava, até acordá-lo. Ele gostava de fingir-se dormido um pouco, apenas para senti-la implorar um pouco mais sua atenção. Gostava de dormir depois do sexo feito assim, no escuro, nos gemidos, de madrugada. E te-la ali junto dele.

A vida ali dentro estava trancorrendo melhor que ele esperava. No lado de fora, ele não podia dizer o mesmo. Acreditava piamente que não receberia convite pro Natal dos Camerons naquele ano. Talvez, nem em 2019. E ele estava certo. Não tinha voltado na casa de Allie quando eles estavam lá, nem quando ela pediu. Sabia que tinha sido difícil para ela. Podia notar quando ela chegava. Mas ele não se importava com aquilo.

Cotton pulou na cama interrompendo House em seus pensamentos. O gato parou com cara de sono na ponta do colchão e ficou encarando o médico. Este olhou para o relógio na cabeceira.

- Você está atrasado!

O gato apenas se espreguiçou, não ligando muito para o q outro lhe dissera. House não se mexeu, sabia qual seria o próximo passo do gatuno.

Vendo q House não saia da cama, Cotton foi e bateu com a pata na cara dele. Uma vez. Duas vezes. Então arranhou o braço do pseudo dono pedindo agilização. Nada. Então, ele apelou: deitou junto de House, com aquela imensidão de pelos, e abriu a barriga e pos cara de filhote.

House estava esperando por isso. Ele gostava de ver a manipulação felina.

- Você quer uma lasanha? Ou um pedacinho bacon? – e saiu da cama.

Parou na porta. Agora era o gato que se fazia de rogado.

- Anda, Cottonette, se não te corto a outra orelha!!...

O gato passou ligeiro em direção a cozinha. Um recado de Alisson estava na geladeira.

"House, Wilson vem almoçar em casa com a gente hoje"

Ele esperava que os dois trouxessem algo pra comer, pois ele ia ver o jogo das 11h. Olhou pra cima e ali estava a foto dele com o gato. Ele riu de novo. Ao lado, tinha uma foto de Cameron em P&B, que uma paciente tirou certa vez. Ele a tinha guardado. E agora q ela estava ali, não via razão para mante-la escondida dentro de um livro.

Ele lembrava bem do sorriso no rosto dela quando a viu pela 1ª vez, ali na cozinha.

"Não sabia que você tinha esta foto minha.."..

"Nem eu. Achei por ai..".. ele mentiu..

"Foi você que colocou mesmo aqui na geladeira?"

"Foi, por que?" – ele nem levanto o rosto dos exames que estava checando, sabia o porque da pergunta.

Ela passou e beijo-o com paixão.

House, agora, olhava a foto dela e as letras q ele tinha usado para fixá-la. "MY".

Qualquer coisa, ele sempre podia se defender do acaso nao pensado daquelas letras juntas. Mas ele gostava de ve-las ali.

- Acho que o mais intricado..- Wilson falou - ..é saber agora.. Que lugar meu irmão ocupará na minha vida..

- Isso é compreensível.. Faz muito tempo q ele este longe.. E também muita culpa que você carregou por isso.

- Sim.. Estes últimos meses tem sido, de alguma maneira, diferentes do que eu esperava e .. Frustrantes.. Creio q me decepcionei comigo mesmo em várias ações minhas..

- Como o que? – Dra Sally continuou.

- Bem, pra começar.. Acreditei que o meu maior problema era a perda da minha namorada.. E com ela, a distancia que tomei do meu melhor amigo.. Acreditei q não sabia lidar com a perda.. com a morte ...com a separação..

- E o q mudou?

- Eu não estava preparado para as chegadas, os acréscimos na minha vida... Meu melhor amigo retornou pra minha vida.. A mulher, que sempre idealizei um romance, deu-me uma chance.. E com ela, a filhinha dela entrou na minha vida.. E meu irmão pródigo retornou.. E eu me senti perdido, perdido da mesma maneira que quando tudo perdi. Não é lamentável? ..- ele tinha uma feiçao triste e contemplativa-...

- Por que você acredita que não soube lidar com isso?

- Eu me fechei.. Eu afastei as pessoas.. E o único q achou uma maneira de me achar, foi meu amigo q não respeita mesmo o q eu digo..

- Mas ele se importa com você, certo? É seu amigo Gregory, não é? E a namorada dele também te apóia, não é?

- Sim.. ele se importa.. A maneira dele.. Eu o entendo.. Sei que ele está ali pra mim.. E a Cameron também.... Mas não quero isolar o restante da minha vida.. sempre que há mudanças com as quais não posso controlar.. E como médico..

- James, já falamos sobre isso.. Aqui a única médica sou eu.. Nada de cobrar e culpar mais q a conta por aqui.. Estamos falando dos teus problemas e não do Dr. Wilson.

Cameron estava sentada junto com os outros, geralmente eles freqüentavam o mesmo grupo. E também, conversavam a sós com a Dra. quando o assunto era mais delicado.

Ela pensou nas palavras do amigo. Sabia que como médicos, eles se cobravam mais que a conta nas soluções dos seus próprios problemas. Toda aquela aura em torno da profissão deles, como deuses q decidem a morte ou a vida de alguém, e não conseguem resolver coisas tão simples nas suas. Ouvir seus próprios conselhos. E compreendia quanto Wilson salvava a vida de House, mas quanto este conhecia quando algo não estava certo com aquele. Ela admirava esta relação fraternal única.

Enquanto Wilson falava, ela pensava em como a vinda do irmão também abalava esta outra relação. Ali estava Daniel, o irmão de sangue de James. E House sabia disso, mas ela já tinha visto pelos comentários e brincadeiras, q o médico estava abalado e com ciumes deste novo visitante. Ela também não pode deixar passar, ser chamada de namorada de House. Aquilo era estranho. Nenhum dos dois tinha falado nisso e nem se apresentado como tal.

- E agora?

- Agora ele está bem.. Funcional.. Reconhecendo.. Falando.. Ainda existe uma barreira entre a gente.. Dani ainda tem problemas pra resolver.. Mas depois desse tempo na clinica e com novos medicamentos.. Este final de semana, ele poderá passar o domingo fora...

- Isso é bom, não?

A medida sabia q seria bom pro amigo.. E rezava para tudo correr bem. Essa era a razão do almoço na casa de House, ver como poderiam ajudar melhor o amigo. Ela tinha jurado para Wilson q não estava tramando nada, que Lisa não apareceria.. E ela teve q ser forte pra não quebrar a promessa. Aqueles dois não tinham se entedido, mas ele sempre levava um presente pra Rachel e dizia q era apenas pela pequena. Os olhos dele diziam algo a mais.

Sem falar q se Cuddy sabia sobre a jovem médica e House, ela não disse nada. Os únicos q sabiam certamente eram Treze e Wilson. E isso, por si, era um milagre. Em um hospital que todos pareciam saber de tudo, e ainda mais House envolvido na historia, algo assim estar tão envolto em segredo.

Claro q Foreman desconfiava de algo e Chase achava estranhas algumas coisas. Contudo, o público esperava q se algo realmente acontecesse... Cameron iria dizer. House, com certeza. Mas não foi assim. Ambos estavam a todo o custo protegendo aquilo. A jovem até se surpreendeu com as atitudes do antigo chefe, ele ainda a provocava no hospital e destruía sua paz no ER... Porém, os gestos de um House.. de um outro House.. Aquele q ela conhecia há muito tempo.. Estes ainda eram só deles.

Ela guardava estes momentos próximos de si ao lidar com a outra personalidade complicada de House.. Aquela que sabia machucar como ninguém, e ter um relacionamento com esta não era tarefa pra qualquer um.

Ao consultar o relógio, notou q a reunião ia se estender mais q o normal. Ela chegaria atrasada. Outro dia, conversaria com a Dra.

Mandou uma mensagem para Wilson, avisando que o encontraria direto na casa de House. Precisava passar no Hospital.

A sala de espera da Clinica estava calma, ela não esperou muito.

Ao entrar na sala, Treze ficou surpresa ao ver Cameron ali.

- Diga para mim que você veio me ajudar a dar conta das horas clinicas de House.. Por favor!! – e a médica fez uma cara de súplica-...

- Ele ainda não terminou?

- Terminar?.. Não sei se algum dia, ele consiguirá zerar as horas na clinica dele.. –ela riu-.. Claro, que sobra pra gente.. Ou melhor pra mim e pro Taub, já que o Foremam alega que já cumpriu uma vida de clinica e o Kutner é protegido do House..

Cameron segurou o riso. Ela achava q House não exigia as horas de Kutner mais por medo deste causar o caos por lá.

- Remy, eu vim como paciente mesmo..

A outra médica olhou com apreensão, e ouviu o relato de sua colega de profissão sem mencionar nada.

- Você tem certeza, Cameron? – 13 disse ao final.

- Sim.. Tenho.. E como você sabe.. House não saberá lidar com isso.. Não quero q ele saiba.. Pelo sigilo médico, você não pode nem falar para o Foreman..

- Eu sei.. Por que você me procurou? Por que não ir a outro hospital?

- Porque não quero estar tão só também..

- Eu entendo..

As duas jovens médicas ficaram se analizando por algum tempo. Não era fácil o q ela lhe pedia.. Ou o q pretendia fazer.

Cameron pensou naquela vicissitude. Ela tinha pensado longamente. Ela tinha certeza. Ela tinha certeza. Ela tinha certeza. Repetiu a si mesma.


	30. Chapter 31 Gossip

**Cap. 31 **

**Gossip**

- Quem?

- A Dra. Hadley...

- Não!

- Sim!.. A Lo estava secretariando na Clinica, foi ela q marcou o horário ontem...

- Ahh.. E será q o Dr. Foreman sabe?..

- Não sei..Acho q não..

- Não deve saber mesmo.. Ele estava tão calmo hoje de manha..

- O q aconteceu?

Chega mais uma enfermeira aquele grupo. O restante olha para a direita e para esquerda. Alguns médicos estavam ali também na sala. O ambiente estava tranqüilo, tirando aquele complô armado na frente da máquina de café.

- É que a Dra. Hadley marcou.. – e ela se aproxima da recém chegada e fala mais baixo o restante da frase...

- Até parece! ... – a novata fala abismada e incrédula-.. Mas não era pra uma paciente?

- Não, acho q não.. Ela marcou com o nome dela.. E não sei se ela estava atendendo.. A Lo não me disse nada disso..

- Ah.. mas se ela quer realizar.. é o direito dela..nao é?..

- Mas sem o Dr. Foreman saber?

- Quem disse q ele não sabe?

Silencio no motim.

- Ahh.. não sei.. Mas acho q ele não sabe de nada..

- Eu não sei, heim..

- Alguém falou com ela?

Eles se olharam...Ninguém tinha falado diretamente com a médica. O q ia se dizer? Além da indiscrição e quebra de sigilo? O borburim se intensificou.

James Wilson pensou que seria uma boa hora pra tomar um Mocha, .. com um pouco de canela em cima.. Mas acabaria com um cappuccino... Hum.. A nova enfermeira estava ali.. belos olhos.. sorriso convidativo..

Da cozinha, Cuddy pode ouvir a campainha tocar.. Ela tomou Rachel da caderinha, ainda com a boca suja de papinha e com a colher torta ainda brincando com o resto dela.

Kutner entrou e a menina se jogou nos braços dele sem vacilar. Cuddy sorriu.

- Mas o q você andou aprontando?! Está com maçã amassada pelo cabelo!

- Hoje ela resolveu q ia extravasar a criatividade dela na hora do almoço..

A pequena fazia festa e olhava pra mãe de vez em quando para ver se a mesma ainda estava ali.

- Você tem certeza que pode ficar com ela algumas horas? Eu sempre te incomodando nas emergências..

- Sem problema, a senhora pode ficar tranqüila.. Essa pequena anima qualquer domingo..

- Pode deixar, eu desconto algumas horas clinicas suas depois..

Ambos riram.

A médica deu as instruções, mostrou as provisões para o rapaz. Beijou sua filha e teve aquele aperto no coração ao ouvi-la chorar, quando pegou as chaves do carro e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Daniel Wilson estava tranqüilo apesar de tudo. Tinha pedido uma quiche de brócolis com champignon e uma limonada, e agora terminava um sorvete de menta. Seu irmão, por outro lado estava mais nervoso do q podia estar. E a presença de House era uma faca de dois gumes sempre.

- Wilson, para de bater esta colher na xícara.. Você não acha q já tomou muito café?

- Não devia ter tomado café pra começar.. Não devia nem ter passado no hospital pra deixar as receitas.. Podia fazer depois..

- Você está estranho... Você não esta em speed de novo, ne?

Wilson olhou para o irmão e para House indiginado.

- Danny.. Eu não.. Bem .. eu. usei.. Mas eu não sabia.. Eu.. O House.. Eu pensei.. e depois..

- Ei .. Você que conheceu seu irmão antes de mim.. Ele sempre foi assim? Ou foram os múltiplos divorcios que o tornaram desse jeito?

- Não, Jimmy sempre teve uma tendência para o trágico..

Os dois continuaram travando paralelos e diferenciais sobre o oncologista, e este não sabia se celebrava ou se ofendia pela conversa.

- Achei q você ia estar mais louco do q isso, Daniel, mas .. Comparado com teu irmão, você até que está melhor.. pelo padrão Wilson de ser... Você está até bem..

- House!...Eu estou aqui.. E ... – James olhou com uma cara de desculpa para o irmão -..

- Jimmy.. estou bem.. Eu vivi nas ruas lembra.. ?... Sei me defender.. Não q me lembre de tudo q aconteceu por la.. Só pare de falar.. medicamente da minha situação.. Você já falou dela sem parar do hospital até aqui.. Não quero saber disso..

- ....Não se preocupe.. Tembém não lembro de alguns epsodios da minha vida e isso nunca me afetou.. – disse um House bem consciente- ...

Wilson apenas coçou o olho nervoso. Mas o irmão estava bem.. Pelo menos aparentava. E o amigo estava se esforçando, apesar das várias farpas direcionadas para o irmão. E a disputa de quem podia ser o único a pedir sorvete de chocolate.

Ele viu Cuddy entrara no restaurante. Ela procurava por alguém.

- Cameron disse q não ia contar nada..

- Não foi ela, fui eu.. – House observava de longe a chefe e rapava a taça de sorvete- ..Ela fica chata quando nao sabe o q estava acontecendo.. E eu vendi umas horas clinicando pela informação...

Daniel seguiu os olhos dos acompanhantes e viu a figura de uma mulher sorridente q se aproximava. Ela parou, não sorrindo mais. Via-se a dúvida no olhar dela.

- Seu irmão dormiu com a chefe dele, pela qual nutre uma paixonite desinfreada, preferiu que ela pensasse q você, morto na casa dele, fosse qualquer outra prostituta q ele paga as aulas de direito, e levou um chute de tabela por isso.. E agora choraminga a razão dos relacionamentos dele não darem certo..

Wilson arregalou os olhos, o amigo não tinha respirado naquela explicação.

- E você se fez de cupido? – Daniel inquiriu-...

- Isso, ou teu irmão segurando vela nos meus finais de semana..

- Cameron me convidou..

- Você não precisa aceitar todo convite dela... Ela é assim.. Ei.. você reclamava de mim, sempre invadindo sua casa... E agora não sai da minha!

- O universo tem q compensar as coisas.. Agora você tem comida de verdade em casa..

- Quem é a Cameron? – Daniel tentava entender a vida daqueles dois, mas era complicado-...E se você não for falar com aquela mulher, eu mesmo irei..

Os dois ficaram olhando pro Wilson calouro ali.

- Allison Cameron é a namorada dele..Estao vivendo juntos e ...

- Se você vai enfrentar a Cuddy, bom saber q ela tem um saquinho de ossos chamado filha, em casa...E .. Oh.. A Cameron não é minha namorada e não vive comigo.. Ela é ..

- Hum.. Não te ensinaram respeito não? Rachel é adorável e a Cuddy.. Cadê ela?

O médico passou por cima de algumas cadeiras, derrubu alguns clientes e alcançou Cuddy no meio da calçada. Sem fôlego nenhum.

O Wilson mais novo observou aquilo tudo, pensando q pouco conhecia seu irmão. E que poderia ser os remédios tomados que estavam intensificando aquela experiência fora do hospital. Voltou-se a olhar o homem a sua frente.

- E a Cameron .. Allison, ne?.. É o que, então?

Ela passava a mão num laço amarelo estreito. Tinha sido um impulso compra-lo. Mas era como se ela precisasse comprar algo. Algo pra dizer que aquilo estava acontecendo.

E, simultaneamente, não levantar suspeitas. De ninguém.

Brincou novamente com aquela fita brilhante, imaginando como poderia ser. Como a usaria.. Se....se.. Ela gurdou a fita no bolso. E esperou a amiga chama-la.

Remy tinha convencido-a de realizar o procedimento em uma clinica conhecida sua, e evitar alguma fofoca ou encontro maior no PPTH. Ela poderia estar junto, pois já tinha trabalhado ali e conhecia bem as donas do lugar. Eram antigas professoras dela, pelas quais tinha grande admiração pela coragem e solidariedade. Aquelas decisões, pelo sim ou pelo não.. Eram sempre delicadas. E o ambiente ali era de extrema segurança e apoio.

Cameron sentia aquilo. Mas junto um turbilhão de outros sentimentos q estrangulavam sua garganta naquele minuto.

Ela lembrara das brigas com o irmão na ultima vistada deste. Nem a cunhada conseguiu remediar. Não gostava de se desentender com ele, mas não admitia também que ele interfeisse no relacionamento dela com House. Não, não era mais seu chefe. Não, a diferença de idade era menor q a dele com Bruna. Não, ele não era um drogado. Não, ela sabia o q estava fazendo terminando com Robert. Não, House a amava.. do jeito dele. Não, ela não queria os conselhos dele.

"E um filho, Allie?!.. Como você irá criar uma bebe com um homem daquele?! Sem segurança, sem amor, sem vontade, sem apoio.."

Ela apertou a fita com força. As palavras do irmão tornaram-se proféticas e ela não esperava por aquilo. Nem percebera. Não tinha tido nenhum sintoma mais óbivio. E se não fosse por algumas irregularidades, entre elas, uma vontade terrível de comer chuchu... q ela simplesmente odiava.. Ela não teria feito exames, procurado por .. Ela procurava qualquer outra coisa que aquilo.

A jovem resistiu em afagar seu ventre. Não podia criar laços. Aquilo era um feto. Seria um procedimento médico simples. Bloqueava os nomes com os quais acordara aquela manha para o bebe. Para o feto.

Não, não era o momento.. Ela mal conseguia definir o que tinha com House. Escolher outra coisa, era ser mãe solteira.. Ela não queria aquilo.. agora.. Não agora..

Lembrava-se de uma conversa com Gregory há tanto tempo. Antes de ele convida-la para saírem juntos a 1ª vez. Sem a parte do encontro. Fora ela que tinha perguntado a ele... "Você abriria a mão de um bebe por alguém?"... algo assim..

Teve q respirar forte, pois se lembrava ainda melhor da resposta que tinha naquela ocasião. Tinha tanta certeza daquilo. E agora..

Mas sabia ainda com maior certeza a posiação dele quanto aquilo. Seria viver num mundo cor-de-rosa esperar que ele ... simplesmente .... Deixasse de acreditar em tudo q sempre professou, passasse os graus do luto e aceitasse aquela criança depois.. e vivessem felizes para sempre.

Ela balançou a cabeça.. Tinha pensado em tantas saídas... Não podia falar com ele, nem com seu irmão.. Nem deixar a sua cunhada em posição incomoda, nem com os pais.. E os amigos?.. Ahh.. ela não sabia com quem falar.. Ela não sabia bem o q queria e depois de decidido, não sabia se algum deles não apontaria como estava sendo incoerente com o q ela sempre disse q faria...

Não contara a ninguém.. Apenas para Remy.. Uma pessoa não mto próxima, não desconhecida.. Médica.. e não havia muita lógica para sua decisão.. Mas a amiga estava sendo tão increditavelmente carinhosa com ela, q ela não sabia como agradecer. Não esperava tanto.

E não conseguia imaginar que algumas mulheres passassem por aquela angustia, de escolher, de realizar, de fazer.. sozinhas.. contra a lei de seus países.. desamparadas.. em terríveis situações higiênicas e nem médicas... às vezes..

A médica já tinha passado pelos procedimentos legais, médicos ..e etc.. e mesmo assim estava assustada.. Aguardava ser chamada, aguardava a volta de Remy com as informações.

Ela apertou mais forte aquele laço amarelo, e escolheu um nome para seu bebe. Ele partiria com um nome. Mesmo q apenas ela o soubesse.

A música hits dos anos 90 tocou e House ignorou o celular. De novo.

- Não é melhor atender.. - Daniel disse-

- Não, é apenas minha equipe.. Deve ser algo retorico para variar..

- É a 4ª vez q toca, creio q é mais q retórico pela insistência..

- Não queria ser rude e interromper nossa conversa.. Ainda mais agora q você iria me contar que tipo de medicamentos você tem tomado... Ok....Também já decorei a letra, não que fosse muito complicado.. Que foi agora? Foreman, como eu vou saber? ..Se ela não te responde, com certeza, ela deve estar matando as saudades de uma antiga namorada.. Não é fácil se ater a um novo regime absoluto.. Como eu vou saber se a Cameron sabe?-..

Ele desligou furioso. Já estava fazendo um milagre em atencer se algo novo tivesse surgido no hospital, mas pedir pra ser babá da namorada do seu funcionário sênior, era demais..

Quando House notou o amigo voltando com cara de boizinho de presépio, ele não precisou fazer muitas suposições se ele tinha achado Cuddy ou não. E já ia incomodá-lo com isso, mas notou a agitação característica de Jimmy boy quando mencionou o telefonema de Foreman.

- O q você está escondendo?

- Eu nada... Por que eu estaria?

- Por que você já tem sinais de síndrome de abstinência e anda estranho desde q voltou do hospital hoje.. Você conversou com as enfermeiras, não foi?

- Eu só peguei um café.. Ok, 4 cappuccinos. ..

- E.. ?... O que você "sem querer" ouviu sobre o Foreman e a 13?

- Eu não quero me meter nisso.. Tenho q levar meu irmão.. Vamos Danny?

- Claro que você quer!.. –falou o outro irmão Wilson-.. Lembra aquela vez no Bar Mitzvah do primo Davi q você ouviu a Tia Leti contar para a ...

- Ei.. Eu já expliquei isso.. Não tive culpa dele não saber q..

- Deve ser uma historia familiar marcante para vocês, mas não me interessa.. Focus, Jimmy.. Foreman, Treze.. assunto tenso.. GO!...

- A 13 marcou um procedimento de interrupção a gestação.. no nome dela.. no hospital.. E depois desmarcou.. e

- Talvez ela no queira um mix baby depois de tudo.. E claro q o Foreman não sabe de nada? ..Ou melhor soube agora?

- Sim.. Creio q sim.. Ela pode também estar preocupada com a saúde dela.. os riscos..

- E não dizer nada pra ele? Absurdo isso. Sabia que isso não acabaria bem.. Nem vou dizer q "eu avisei".. Sempre a mesma coisa.. envolvimentos.. e os malditos bebes para..

- Por 'procedimento de interrupção a gestação".. Vocês estão falando de um aborto, ne? E quem é 13? Saúde dela?

- Esse teu irmão é um gênio.. Danny boy, 'aborto" não é politicamente correto de se falar.. E estou sem tempo de fazer um resumo pra você agora, prometo desenhar e mandar pra você colorir depois.. Agora entendo porque o Foreman andava agitado..Mas e se foi uma paciente dela?

- Pode ser também.. Mas se não for, foi errado ela não dizer pra ele.. Ainda mais que conhecendo o Foreman e como ele ama aquela mulher.. Duvido q ele não quisesse..

- Ai está a questão.. Talvez foi isso q ela quis evitar, ele querer..

- Claro, no fim.. O Foreman não é você..

- Levarei isso como um elogio..

A médica entrou em casa cansada. Pela quantidade de chamadas não atendidas com o nome do namorado, desconfiava q algo tinha saído dos trilhos.. Mas estava muito cansada para qualquer afirmação.

Foreman estava sentado na beirada da cama com a cabeça baixa.

- Você está bem? – ele disse sem olha-la.

Remy se sentou ao lado dele. Sem dizer nada. Estava com tanto em mente. Sem saber o que dizer. O que pensar.

Ela procurou a mão dele sobre a colcha e apertou com força. Ele olhou pro lado.

- Não importa o que você tenha decidido e feito, estou aqui pra você.. Sei q não é uma decisao fácil com o fator da tua doença interferindo... mas...

A jovem olhou séria pra o namorado, tentando entender a mensagem.

- Eu soube do bebe.. Não entendo tudo ainda.. Pra dizer a verdade não sei bem como me sinto.. Como devo me sentir.. E por que você me excluiu desta decisão.. Eu te apoiaria.. Estaria com você.. Você não precisaria ir sozinha com isso..

Ela entendeu. E algumas lágrimas se desfizeram no rosto dela. Ela o abraçou fortemente.

- Obrigada por isso... – ela o olhou-.. Mas houve um mal entendido.. Eu apenas acompanhei alguém nessa decisão..

- Quem?... – ele estava ainda mais confuso com tudo-...

- Não posso te dizer.. uma amiga.. uma paciente.. Apenas não me peça pra falar mais nada.. Tem muita coisa na minha vida que eu ainda não tinha levado em consideração.. Apenas me abraça um pouco mais?

Ele fez, ele a abraçou e sentiu q ela precisava daquilo mais do que tudo.

House consultou o relógio mais uma vez. Era muito tarde. Cameron não tinha voltado, nem atendia o celular. Ele riu um pouco da ironia.. Agora ele ligaria para Foreman pedindo noticias de outra mulher desaparecida. Hum.. Ela tinha dito que resolveria algumas coisas urgentes e inesperadas. Lembrou-se do semblante preocupado e triste dela, e como tinha suposto que ela estava preocupada em não poder acompanhá-los no encontro com o irmão de Wilson.

Ele sorriu. Cameron estava envolvida nesta coisa com 13, ela sempre acabava envolvida com estas coisas. A mulher era um imã. Então, Foreman não precisava se preocupar com nada, Allison não deixaria q nada acontecesse com aquele bebe. Ela deve ter ido para convencer a colega a mudar de idéia. Sim, por isso da demora..

O médico se deitou, afagou a barriga do bichano e apagou a luz. Contudo ele não conseguia dormir. Algo dentro de si o impedia. Por que ela não lhe contou nada? _.."Foreman não é você"..._

Ele se sentou na cama. A paciente de 13 era Cameron. Allison que fizera o aborto. E as pistas se fizeram claro.. E ele tinha perdido aquela charada.

Em seu apartamento, Allison estava deitada em sua cama. Ela já não tinha lágrimas para derramar.

Telefones desligados, portas fechadas .. Ela não queria ver ninguém.

Não sabia qual era seu próximo passo.

Em posição fetal, ela tentou se perder nos sonhos e não ter que encarar a realidade.


	31. Chapter 32 Ironic

**Cap 32 **

**Ironic **

Mirian Shuman, mulher, 32 anos, fadiga crônica, inchaços por todo o corpo, sudorese a cada 2 dias, seguida de febre alta, está ha 6 meses em observação, sem solução alguma…

A pilha de pastas com o histórico dela provavam a afirmação de Foreman. E deste seguiram todos os níveis de informações em dialeto médico vitais pro caso.

- A taxa de leucócitos está estratosférica.. Sinal de inflamação .. – sentenciou Taub-…Precisamos fazer …

- Não podemos fazer nada muito invasivo.. A ultima tentativa de biopsia a levou para UTI…. – falou Kutner olhando uma das pastas-…

- Qual e a oxigenação mesmo? – perguntou 13-…

House fingia um interesse que não possuía, amassa sua bolinha favorita, e sua distancia do caso era percebida pela sua equipe. Sem intervenções, sem brincadeiras. Nem tinha escolhido o caso, nem tinha refutado-o. Mas pelo menos, estava na sala de diagnósticos.

- A ultima crise foi medicada no ER... Cameron mandou os registros... Se não me engano, estão naquela pasta verde..

O chefe ouviu o nome da medica sem alvoroços, tentando manter-se alheio a situação. Apenas disse:

- Refaçam todos os exames de sangue.. Façam uma biopsia pulmonar.. E scan abdominal..

- Mas...

- Confio em vocês.. Assim como a paciente... Minha equipe super treinada e especializada acharia uma solução para a paciente sem por a vida dela em risco..-falou com sarcasmo-...Agora vão..

- E nos devemos realizar algum exame no bebe?

- Que bebe? – House olhou assustado para toda a equipe-...

- O da 13 que não 'e... – brincou Kutner-..

Foreman e Remy fuzilaram o companheiro.

- Quantas vezes mais, terei que dizer que este assunto não 'e de vocês...

- Ela já disse que era uma paciente dela... Deixem-na em paz.. – falou Foreman-...

- Se você acredita...

- Sim, eu acredito Taub.. E creio q isso não tem nada haver com o caso... Então..

- Isso tem tudo haver com o caso.. Não o seu drama, 13... O da paeciente... Os sintomas se manifestaram no ultimo mês da gravidez... Tiveram q realizar um C-section para salvar mãe e filha...

- Uma cesariana não 'e o final do mundo.. O bebe sobreviveu e está bem.. Não 'e o ponto central da questão.. – 13 falava sem poder encarar a House e este já tinha percebido-...

- Peçam autorização para fazer alguns exames padrões na filha e procurem algo fora do comum para o caso.. Mas o que eu quero são os exames que eu pedi na mãe.. Não percam o foco apenas porque alguns quilos de carne humana 'e fofinho..

Eles saíram discutindo o caso, deixando um House pensativo se aquilo era mais uma agulhada de Cameron contra ele. Por que ela tinha mandado aquele caso? Ou ele estava procurando sinais que não existiam?

Ao entrar no escritório do melhor amigo, com a mesma pose de sempre, estava se preparando para se sentar em seu sofá cativo quando o dono deste o impediu.

- Não!.. Você se senta aqui – e o encaminhou para atrás da mesa- .. é minha vez... Estou precisando disso mais que você..

O medico mais velho viu como o amigo o encarava desde o sofá, perdido, com as mãos sem sentido...

- O que? – ele respondeu aquilo com mal- humor bem característico seu- ...

- Como funciona isso? Eu tenho q me deitar? Fecho meus olhos? Procuro um lugar feliz?...

- Você acha que somos a nova dupla Jung&Freud? Como eu vou saber? Apenas... tipo.... – e House abanou as mãos no ar-...

- Certo – falou um Wilson convicto-....

Alguns minutos de silencio, nos quais House brincou com os fichários ali em cima da mesa. Olhou no seu relógio, impaciente.

- Você tem que falar alguma coisa!

- Certo ...

House observou enquanto Jimmy se concentrava na parede a sua frente, batendo os dedos em seus joelhos. Aquele se levantou e procurou a saída.

- Você esta bem... Assim diz o método ..." extremista" .. Mais de 10 minutos sem dizer nada.. Não ha nada para se dizer.. Guarde tudo para você e seja um sucesso oncologico.. Tchau, Jimmy.. Hora da minha novela.. Mando a conta depois para você depois...

- Eu sou um fracasso...

O medico parou de mancar perto da porta. Sua mao já estava no trinco. Ele se virou para o amigo:

- Mas isso nos já sabemos.. – a piada não funcionou-.. Você quer que eu chame a Cuddy.... – o assunto era serio- .. A Cameron talvez.. ...O Kutner? ..

- Esquece House..

- Ok.. estou aqui.. " Eu sou um fracasso..." .. Continue..

Wilson parou no meio da sala e olhou serio.

- Esta volta do meu irmão... Alem de querer fazer mais por ele... Atualizá-lo sobre mim, digamos que não foi o mais lisonjeiro.. Profissionalmente foi ate interessante, mas o que interessa a ele quantos títulos conquistei, artigos publiquei, vidas salvei, quanto ganho por ano.. Continuo tão so de quando ele sumiu. Você 'e o mais próximo que eu tenho de uma família.. Até nos momentos pouco saudáveis dessa amizade, agradeço por ela. Contudo quero mais... Aquela proximidade com a Cuddy e com a Rachel.. Criei expectativas.. Creio q eu mesmo as destruí com toda a mentira.. Desperdicei minha chance..

- Você sabe q a Cuddy 'e alguém q sabe perdoar ever.. Se não, eu não estaria aqui...

- Ela já virou a pagina.. E creio q devo fazer o mesmo..

- Bem, queria tanto mommy e daddy juntos.. Mas...vocês que sabem melhor que eu.. sobre isso.. E quanto ao seu irmão.. Acho que você esta idealizando-o muito ..Um desequilibrado mentalmente, sem teto, sem passado.. Acho q você ganha dele na reunião de Natal, mesmo com teus divórcios e namorada morta. E ele 'e até legal.. Porem 'e meio complicado com aquela coisa toda da medicação dele, aquele lado sombrio e acido dele.. Ter alguém tão destrutivo perto deve ser complicado...

O jovem médico olhou para ter certeza q ele falava com seriedade. Sim, ele falava. Wilson teve q rir da ironia.

- O que? – falou House sem entender.

- O q você queria me dizer quando chegou?

Com tudo q o amigo dissera, não era o momento de falar ele e Cameron. Já tinha muito no que pensar e decidir. Já fazia 3 dias que ele a evitava e ela parecia fazer o mesmo. Ele não sabia o que fazer ao vê-la. Não queria lidar com aquilo agora. Não sabia.

- Ah.. Não era nada.. Consegui nocautear o Dr. Arno com algumas bolinhas de gude, estrategicamente, posicionadas...

Wilson se divertiu, e o amigo ficou feliz por não lhe trazer mais problemas, apenas uma risada. As vezes, ele preferia passar por imaturo q mais miserável. Era mais uma coisa dele e de Cameron q ele ia guardar do amigo, pelo momento. Precisava pensar melhor naquilo. E anotou aquela das bolinhas de gude e Dr. Arno, não era má idéia.

Em casa, ele observava o gato comendo um gordo pedaço de presunto.

- Pode comer.. Minhas regras agora.. No mommy.. sem regras chatas...

House se aproximou do pequeno quadro negro na parede. Ele servia para marcar o q faltava na geladeira, idéia de Cameron. Mas agora como um condenado ele marcava os dias sem ela ali. Acrescentou mais um risco.

O barulho da chave girando, tirou-o de sua contemplação. Aproximou-se da sala e observou Allison fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ela estava bastante pálida e forçava um sorriso. Queria beijá-lo, e ela não sabia se era o melhor movimento a fazer.

O gatuno apareceu no cômodo e se vendeu para sua dona. Ela o agradou.

- Ele ganhou uns quilinhos, não?

- Nova dieta... – House disse discreto -... Ele sentiu sua falta...

- E você? Sei que sumi sem dar explicação..

- Nem percebi.. Um caso novo... Muita coisa acontecendo.. –ele forçou um sorriso-...

Ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou. Ela sentira falta dele.

- Treze me contou o que você fez... – ele falou sem toca-la-...

Ela apenas se afastou um pouco dele e tentou juntar as idéias. Dizer algo coerente.

Dizer que Treze lhe dissera algo... Foi liberdade poética dele. O que acontecera foi bem diferente. No dia seguinte que Cameron não voltara pra casa, ele encontrou com a subordinada, os boatos no hospital estavam correndo como fogo em pólvora. "Eu sei que você não fez nada. Você acompanhou Cameron". O rosto de pavor da outra medica apenas lhe confirmara suas suspeitas. Mas Cameron não precisava saber disso. Ainda mais porque ela evitara reencontrar a colega.

- Eu queria lhe dizer antes... Não sabia como... Perdoe-me.. Não queria que fosse assim... –ela falou sem olhá-lo com a voz cortada-...

- Você fez por que ele era meu, não foi? – ele falou com uma voz calma, mas gélida-...

Ela o olhou com os olhos carregados de tristeza. Uma parede de lagrimas temblava em desmoronar.

- Eu... eu..

O medico segurou os ombros dela.

- NAO FOI?!!... Por qual outra razão a defensora de vidas ceifa a do seu próprio bebe?!!... – as palavras respingaram amargura-...

Ela tremia, mas seu pranto foi engolido por orgulho.

- Mas você não precisa mais se preocupar.. "Isso não 'e irônico? A vida tem uma maneira engraçada de te ajudar" .. Você não precisa mais carregar meu filho... Você se livrou dele.. sem ao menos falar comigo..

- Como você pode dizer isso?

- Não são palavras minhas.. Alanis profanou... Ok, tirando a parte do "carregar meu filho" q foi minha... Você está livre... Allison.. livre...

Uma respiração rápida da medica foi ouvida, ela tentava se acalmar. Seguiu para o quarto dele, e voltou em alguns minutos, com algumas coisas dela.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele falou preocupado-...

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Tomou Cotton e colocou-o na caixa de transporte.

- Ei.. Onde você vai com o meu gato? – e se aproximou daquele pandemônio, tomando-lhe um braço-...

- Deixando você livre, House...- e ela soltou o braço-.. É melhor eu ir agora, um minuto a mais aqui.. Direi coisas pra você que irei me arrepender depois.. Farei apenas para me vingar do que você me fez sentir com tuas palavras... Mas de uma coisa eu sei...

Ela o olhou com fúria.

- ... não importava a decisão que eu tomasse... Você teria esta mesma atitude comigo.. Estava esperando apenas uma desculpa para me afastar de você...Eu te amo com todas as minhas forças ... 'E sempre assim.. Você coloca quem te ama pra fora... Por qual outra razão o defensor de "vidas-ulterinas-nao-valem" estaria bravejando palavras "bebe" e " meu filho" com tanta crença?

House se viu sozinho com as palavras de Cameron.

E não era daquela ironia que ele falava antes, "em como a vida apronta com você". Era da ironia de se descobrir feliz em ser pai e poder se imaginar com aquele bebe nos braços. E depois não te-lo. Podia ser porque ele já pensou no bebe sem vida, sem poder amedrontá-lo em realmente ser pai, assumir aquela vida. Podia ser. Não saberia se poderia ser diferente.

Contudo algo nele estava devastado com aquela perda.

Não era irônico que a 1a vez que ela lhe dizia que o amava com todas as palavras, ela estava saindo de sua vida?


	32. Chapter 33 Wonderland

**Cap 33**

**Wonderland **

Ele se aproximou pela direita sem a vítima vê-lo, puxou o gatilho e o vermelho cobriu o cenário como era natural de se esperar.

Kutner estava no chão.

O assassino entrou no banheiro e lavou as mãos. House se viu no espelho.

O médico rabugente acordou ensopado em seu suor em um pulo. Ele tinha dormido algo ou estava alucinando com aquilo de novo? Sua pulsação estava nas alturas. Ainda era cedo e as luzes da cidade se apagavam na medida q a do sol aparecia.

- Deixe-me advinhar? Você foi o assassino desta vez? Na biliboteca?

House olhou para aquela figura feminina na porta do seu quarto. Ela chupava um picolé multi-color.

- Porque ontem fui eu.. E antes tinha sido.. Quem foi q puxou o gatilho?... – Amber falou pensativa-...

- Já mandei você ir embora... – House falou sem forças-...

- Mas estamos nessa juntos, Chefe.. E numa dessa fomos nós mesmo que matamos o indiano.. Nós quase despachamos o australiano pra uma melhor... – ela pulou na cama de joelhos, animada com as recordaçoes-..É quase um complô internacional..

- Eu não sei porque fiz aquilo.. Foi você!... E eu não matei o Kutner..

- Tem certeza? Ok.. Mas também não impediu.. Mas como, se você nem notou nada..

Ele jogou as cobertas da cama e saiu do quarto. Sentia o chão fugir de seus pés, ele tinha perdido tudo. Cameron voltara ao seu príncipe encantado, Wilson tinha um irmão de verdade pra cuidar, Cuddy tinha um bebê pra se preocupar, Foreman e 13 continuavam juntos e até Taub solucionava casos.

- Você não está preocupado de novo com seu mojo? – Amber perguntou lixando as unhas no sofá-...Pelo menos ela veio cuidar de você depois do acidente de moto, não foi? ...E depois teve aquele caso conjunto.. Mas se bem que ali ela só queria ter certeza do pedido de casamento do Chase.. Então acho que não conta.. É, acho q ela te superou...

- Obrigada pelo apoio... Você não sabe do que está falando.. Ela veio até mim..

- Claro, porque ela sabe q o loirinho morre de ciúmes de você.. Até a Cuddy tremeu nas bases e desenterrou a apaixonite por você.... E, além disso, acho q Cameron veio pedir uns conselhos com você como uma figura paterna...

- Não do jeito que ela me olhou..

- É você deve estar certo.. Por isso que ela vai casar com outro.... Porque te ama... E você tentou matar o noivo dela, porque não a quer mais.. Tudo faz sentido..

House jogou uma almofada na sua antiga subordinada com toda a força que podia.

- Ei.. Isso machuca... Não sou eu que estou saindo com as deduções de gênio aqui.. Nem te consolar pela morte do Kutner, ela apareceu..

- Ela veio..

- Uma semana depois não é válido.. Ela já fez melhor. Você sabe? E você esperou que ela viesse aqui na tua casa.. Segurasse tua mão.. Mas posso até advinhar quem estava segurando a mão dela no velório do Kutner..

Um silêncio agitou-se pela sala.

-E o Wilson vai perceber que você está mal ou ele está muito ocupado? Quer que eu me livre do irmão dele? Ou isso nos faria um serial killer?

- Você sempre é mais bitch de manha?

Ela não respodeu apenas olhou para as unhas.

- E agora? O que faremos?

- Não existe 'nós"..

- Você está terminando comigo? – ela olhou com uma cara sentida-..

A interrupção veio do telefone. Ambos olharam para o aparelho.

- Quer que eu atenda? – a alucinação falou confiante que poderia-.. Numa dessa é aquela tua paciente com mais um presente.. Aquela torta de chocolate estava uma delicia..

- Não quero atenter.. E claro q ela me deve.. Salvei a vida dela.. – ele falou convencidamente-..

- Mas você perdeu tempo se preocupando com o bebe.. E o bebe dela não era o seu bebe..

- Mas eu a salvei.. Era poliomisiote? Não era? Sem a biopcia nos músculos, ela já era..

- Ela é mãe solteira.. Com uma dívida com você.. Numa dessa, ela deixa você ser o pai da criança dela.. Ela faz tortas deliciosas..

- Não seja ridícula..Mirian continua gorda.. E eu não quero ser pai de ninguém...

- E você continua idiota.. Então? E se lembrou do nome da paciente?... Deve ser amor..

O telefone parou de tocar.

- Wilson foi um idiota... Cuddy queria q ele fizesse parte de algo com ela..

- Devo ficar com ciúmes dessa frase? Você não vai dar em cima da tua chefe, ne? A pequena Rachel não é o seu bebe...

- E ela me tirou tudo... Como ela pode me tirar isso?!

- Quem? A Cameron.. Você não é o melhor material para ser um pai de familia.. Convenhamos...

- Até Ozzy Osbourne tem uma familia! ... – ele gritou-.. Convenhamos q ele não frequenta a missa todo o domingo – ele disse com sarcasmo-...

- É não deve ser fácil para você ..- Amber estava atrás do antigo chefe, massageando-lhes os ombros-... Ela rejeitou "teus soldadinhos".. Mas pelo menos você sabe agora o porque.. Ela tem um "frozen army" na retaguarda.. Como você ia advinhar? É um padrão alto para ser atingido.. O do falecido marido..E nem deixou a poeira abaixar entre vocês e escolheu o próximo Sr. Cameron.. Deve ser dificil mesmo.. Decidi, não gosto mais da Cameron.. Ela nos traiu...

Ele se levantou e foi para sua estante de LP's. Suas feições estavam destruídas pelo cansaço. A figura paterna tinha se sensibilizado nele, e ele que tão pouco caso fez dela na sua vida... Perdera o pai de criação, e pouco caso fez por ter um pai biologico ainda vivo. Algumas cicatrizes suas estavam sendo reabertas a ferro e fogo. E ele estava só.. Puxou um dos discos.

- NÃO!.. Se você ousar tocar este de novo.. Eu vou enloquecer.. Não agüento mais.. Chega!.. – e ela tentou tira-lhe o LP das mãos-...Não mais "Cavalgada das Valquirias"!

- Eu estou na minha casa e escuto o que eu quero..

- Vai ouvir Jimmy Hendrix com alguém.. Vai salvar a vida de alguém.. Vai fazer qualquer coisa.. Menos "Wagner"!...Ela não vai voltar.. Ela nos traiu.. Lembra? É difícil ser ex-.. Mas eu estou aqui pra gente.. Quer q eu faça um brigadeiro? Vamos encher a cara? ... Ainda tenho o telefone da Karamelo comigo? – ela levantou as sobrancelhas-..

House colocou o disco de volta na prateleira.

- Sei que não está sendo fácil.. Mas ela não irá voltar... Sei que ultimamente você passou por muitas coisas.. Mas não vai melhorar.. Sei que você foi refén.. Mortes se acumulam nas tuas costas.. A minha, teu pai q não era teu pai, o feto que não era teu bebe, Kutner.. Pressões no trabalho... Você está só.. E a única coisa que você quer é que alguém se preocupe com você.. Afinal você é um "big baby"... Alguém que queira uma familia com você..

Ele estava perdendo a razão. Ele não podia ficar ali ouvindo os conselhos da namorada morta do seu melhor amigo. Ele sentia que logo veria um coelho branco atravessar sua sala.. Atrasado.. A razão estava se perdendo no seu mundo. E ele se via pelo espelho ainda mais perdido.

- Você vai continuar a me igonorar? Não vai mais falar comigo?...

Ele queria fugir daquilo. Queria voltar no tempo e consertar seus erros. Queria poder fazer algo q lhe tirasse daquele beco sem saídas. Ele estava perdendo a razão.


	33. Chapter 34 100 years of Solitude

**Cap. 34**

**100 Años de Soledad **

Ele dedilhava Mozart... em _A major_.. um _Allegretto_...

Seus dedos compunham a musica e seus olhos fechados sentiam a sonata. Era rápida e pulsante. Podia sentir o gosto da liberdade uma vez mais.

2:58 minutos tinham se passado, quando ele pensou no ultimo acorde.

Demorou uma eternidade para abrir os olhos. Lá estava ele, naquela cama q não era a sua, naquele quarto que não era o seu. Frio e nada lhe pertencia. Tudo cheirava a cloro e loucura. Tudo era branco com tons de cinza triste e sem perspectitiva.

E ele era apenas mais um demente naquele hospital cheio de estranhos no ninho.

Uma vez mais fechou os olhos, sentia as mãos em cima da coberta iniciarem uma nova sinfonia para afugentar seus demônios. Aquela era sua forma de rezar ali.

Parecia que vivia anos ali. Cem anos perdidos... Tentou dormir mais uma vez...

Se House, pudesse ser honesto consigo, poderia dizer que havia muito mais perspectiva naquele quarto agora do que no 1º dia que adentrou o hospital psiquiátrico sozinho, com a imagem de Wilson atrás de si.

Mas otimismo em sua melhora ainda não era um dos tons jogados nas paredes. Pelo menos não em grande pinceladas.

Os primeiros meses ali se confundiam, ele não sabia dizer bem o que tinha acontecido quando. Ele tinha mudado sua aparência, tinha mudado seus feitios. Não lembrava quando foi. Apenas, com certeza, que as semanas iniciais da sua desintoxicação tinham sido as piores de todas as desintoxicações do seu livrinho.

Ele se lembrava do suor gelado, das convulsões em seu corpo, das peças que sua mente lhe pregava, de todo o seu organismo sendo exorcizado pela necessidade mostruosa do analgésico. Ele tremia cada vez que era deixado no quarto sozinho. A solidão não pedida, não gerenciada, o depremia. À noite, acordava molhado em lágrimas a cada terror nortuno. Sentia o hálito fédico da Morte a conversar nestas madrugadas insones, e a idéia já não lhe causava medo. Preferia morrer a viver assim. Ele já tinha perdido tudo mesmo.

O Fracasso e o Descaso lhe embalavam as horas diurnas, e ele não tinha mais forças pra dizer quem seria sua próxima alucinação.

Kutner e Amber jogavam cartas num canto. E às vezes, alguns pacientes perdidos seus, cantavam cantigas de ninar ou lhe faziam advinhações. E certa vez, jurou ver seu pai no corredor. Fardado com todas suas condecorações no peito. As palavras dele tinham sido: "Sabia que você acabaria assim..."

O médico/paciente/monstro teve um acesso de fúria depois dessa citação do além e destruiu tudo q podia em seu quarto. Tudo era atirado, rasgado, devastado. Ele queria descontar fisicamente sua frustração e impotência, queria ver tudo danificado como se sentia. Os urros de dor e raiva foram ouvidos pelos enfermeiros que logo iniciaram o procedimento de contensão. Ele seria amarrado na cama, aplicar-se-ia um calmante mais forte que o admisnitrado nos bons dias. E logo, estaria sob controle.

Porém, ao abrirem a porta, encontraram House sentado no chão.

Ele tinha no seu colo um livro de Julio Verne, uma das poucas extravagâncias q trouxera em sua mala. Lembrava sua infância. E tinha sido o 1º presente de Natal trocado com ela. Algumas folhas tinham sido rasgadas na cólera, a edição original estava perdida, e quando ele percebeu isso.. Algo em si percebeu o quanto estava destruindo de si, dos outros... Ele o abriu e leu mais uma vez a dedicatória que ela tinha escrito. _Allison Cameron _assinava.

Algo em si foi aniquilado.

Foi esse House que os enfermeiros encontraram atônito. Ele já estava contido.

A terapia foi outra etapa, etapa a qual ele colecionou psiquiatras.

Alguns saíram chorando, outros pediram demissão, outros viraram jornaleiros, outros pediram um quarto para si ali, a verdade que nenhum deles conseguiu marcar a próxima sessão de seu novo paciente.

Era um jogo de poker para ele. Um jogo de poder.

No qual House assinou sua captulação quando a Dra. Lily Buendia chegou atrasada para a sessão inagural deles.

Aquela figura aparentava uma fragilidade apiedante; era pequena; seus cabelos eram prateados, curtos em um corte Chanel datado; suas roupas estavam perdidas em outra época. Usava uma saia abaixo dos joelhos, com um casaco do mesmo tecido, um lenço floral e botinhas bem amarradas, com uma bolsa penduradas nos ombros e um óculos com armação de tartaruga para arrematar seu modelito.

O que House não pode ver nesta 1ª impressão foi a língua da velha senhora. Ela não era qualquer psiquiatra. E ele notaria isso até o final do encontro deles.

Ele julgou o livro pela capa e escolheu q tipo de paciente seria pra se divertir aquela manhã. Quando ele começou o espetáculo, a Dra. Buendia simplesmente abriu a bolsa de Marry Popins e tirou um tricô do fundo e continuo o casaquinho q fazia. Sem lhe dar nenhuma atenção.

House ficou em silencio por 20 minutos observando enquanto ela continuava alterando pontos cheios com meios e cantarolando algo de Violeta Parra.

- A senhora veio só fazer tricô? – ele falou sarcástico-...

- Não totalmemte... –ela falou com uma voz animada-.. Mas se me sobra tempo aqui, você não sabe o bebe lindo q minha neta Rebecca vai ter.. E tenho q terminar este casaquinho ate o final do mês...e..

- Não me importo. A senhora podia mto bem se aposentar e ir fazer casaquinhos pra todas suas netas bem longe ... – ele falou com um sorriso adoravel-...Até ajudo a senhora cruzar a rua como um bom escoteiro...

Ela parou com as agulhas, baixou os óculos de tartaruga e olhou seriamente.

-Dr. House, eu já estou aposentada. Enterrei 3 maridos, Deus tenha misericórdia do 2º; passei 3 revoluçoes; 5 golpes de Estado; e criei 9 filhos durante a Grande Guerra. Você vai ter que se esforçar mais se pensa q vai me quebrar em uma sessão, mocinho. Eu sou sua ultima chance aqui.. E quando digo "ultima",quero dizer, "trazer uma pobre velhinha da sua casa para tentar salvar um paciente idiota que ainda pensa que é médico e que todos são seus fantoches"... dessa meneira...

- Dr. Phill ficaria emocionado ouvindo sua historia.... Então a senhora quer me tornar o 4º Sr. Buendia? É isso?.. Não resistiu ao meu charme.. Se a senhora fosse um século mais jovem...Até levaria em consideração ...

- E se o senhor não fosse um paciente num hospital psiquiátrico, internado por si mesmo por ver os fantasmas dos natais passados... Com um QI fora da média e uma habilidade médica extraordinária e mesmo assim escolheu não lidar com seu QE a não ser com drogas, álcool e prostitutas... Eu até consid... Não, você é muito magricela...

- Bela historinha.. Tudo na minha ficha?.. Acha q eu estou impressionado e irei chorar e abrir meu coração?

- Não, Genio Indomável... Não acabei com as minhas cartas ainda..

- Você quer trilha sonora pra contar o resto? Chopin ou ABBA?

- Bem... – ela não deu trela pra ultima pergunta-... O senhor é alguém que ultrapassa qualquer fronteira ética e legal quando acredita estar correto, e é desculpado pela sua grande genialidade. Acobertado por amigos e colegas. Este passe livre q agora o senhor vê comprometido alucinando com perdas e fracassos personalizados em seus fantasmas Sem falar da recente perda do seu pai, q não era seu pai. Da escolha de uma figura paterna mais carinhosa e presente, e de uma figura materna mais altiva, forte e leal. Mesmo que a presença de uma "irmã", de uma decepão amorosa, de lutos forçados, tenham lhe levado a uma alucinação edipiana e qse uma overdose ...

- A senhora colocando assim.. fico tão honrado...Sou um clássico da psiquatria...Mas como a senhora...

- Saber? Eu googlei seu nome, visitei o PPTH... Quem pode negar informações para uma velhinha? E conversei com aquele seu amigo que vem todo o domigo lhe ver...

-Wilson...- ele falou expulsando todo o ar dos pulmões-..

- Dr. Wilson é um amor..

- Isso não é um pouco antiético?

- "O roto falando do esfarrapado"... Denuncie-me. Nego até a morte. E o senhor ainda é o louco aqui, até que eu diga o contrário...

- Dra. Buendia.. Estou começando a me apaixonar pela senhora...

- Mas veja bem, o senhor já virou uma exceção e como eu mesmo lhe disse.. Sou sua ultima chance.. Isso permite algumas saídas maquiavélicas..Apenas apressei o processo... Meu bisneto nasce mês que vem.. E quando decidir me contar quem é o bebe que não para de chorar.... Guardo meu tricô...

- Como..?...

- Os enfermeiros me contaram.. Não foi uma única vez que você acordou falando do bebe... Pedindo para ele parar de chorar...

Ele a olhou sério. Não era um obssessao parental bonitinha como Ally McBeal, uma alucinação que dança com você ao som de uma musica divertida, de algo que poderia ser. Era algo mais sinistro como uma culpa dolorosa da morte de um bebe que você poderia ter salvado, mas estava muito high para notar. E agora ele engatinhava e chorava pelo teto, deixando você desesperado ao som de Trainspotting.

Era o q House sentia, ele era aquela menina que carregava os ossos da família nas costas, seus fantasmas, seus medos, sem conseguir se comunicar com ninguém. Comendo terra e cal sem saber por onde começar. Ele era um menino esperando que a 1ª visão do gelo e de um peixinho dourado resolvessem tudo em sua vida. Antes q Macondo sumisse do mapa.

Não queria estar ali, não queria perder sua licença. As palavras de Cuddy ainda lhe martelavam na cabeça.. "Todos que se aproximam de você, acabam machucados"... Ele não queria isso. Ele não queria encarar Cameron com o anular dourado. Não queria ser substituído pelo irmão de Jimmy na vida dele. Não queria perder o respeito de seus empregados.

Ele não queria viver 100 anos de Solidão.

- A senhora pode guardar o seu tricô.. –ele disse por fim olhando sinceramente para a médica, antes de baixar os olhos e respirar fundo.


	34. Chapter 35 Tears in Haven

**Cap. 35 **

**Tears in Heaven**

O tempo tinha mudado e parecia que o inverno ia ceder, antes mesmo de o calendário determinar seu fim.

Cameron estava enrolada em um casaco de tear colorido, elegante e comprido, que parecia afastar todos seus temores. Chegava ao hospital, e ao longe via as figuras de Foreman e Remy de mãos dadas. Bom sinal, sem brigas nos diagnósticos de ontem.

Haviam decidido morar juntos há algum tempo. E junto com essa mudança, houve aquela sobre a chefia do departamento de Diagnósticos.

Cuddy tinha decidido nomear Foreman para o cargo provisoriamente, até achar um substituto (talvez mais um médico para equipe junto). O que tinha ofendido o ego do discípulo de House, que achava sagrado e legítimo assumir o trono.

Ao desafogar o insulto com o amigo, Chase lembrou-o de como a ultima experiência neste sentido tinha resultado e que a administradora devia se lembrar ainda melhor. Não era bem o que o médico queria ouvir. Ele não ajudou a pagar o almoço aquele dia.

A confiança da equipe se refazia cada dia. A confiança no novo líder também. Era complicado não ter aquela bola 8 para chacoalhar e ter a resposta. "Façam uma ressonância". "Índice de cálcio". "Procurem na bílis"....

Era a fé em si próprios que precisava ser restaurada, e todos podiam dizer que House não era insubstituível... Todavia...

A jovem médica esperou segurando a porta para o casal amigo, e enquanto tentava aquecer as mãos... Decidia o que fazer no final do dia.

Wilson tinha a nítida idéia que conseguiria arrumar aquela mala, antes do mês acabar. Passara algum tempo fora de casa, em uma parte do país que parecia não conhecer as 4 estações e devia voltar para o trabalho imediatamente.

- Jimmy, não esqueça de levar o suéter que a Tia Ester fez para você... – disse uma figura arredondada, cabelo tingido e um colar pesado-...

- Mamãe.. Não tenho mais lugar.. Ou deixo o presente da tia Ana ou os bolinhos que você fez...

- Seu pai bem que ofereceu uma mala extra emprestada ... Mas você é muito orgulhoso para aceitar algo dos teus velhos pais.. Sempre foi... – e ela declamou algumas lamurias de maternais em iídiche -...

O médico suspirou vendo-a sair do quarto e gritar ao marido o que acabara de acontecer.

Tudo que ele queria era voltar logo. Era estranho como as saudades da família diminuem drasticamente depois de 48h juntos. Poderia ser levado em ordem por algum cientista para experimentos mais sérios, mas pelo seu conhecimento... 48h... era o tempo certo para lhe recordar a razão de não visitar tão frequentemente os pais. Ou por ter ido morar tão longe.

Apenas Seinfield iria lhe entender naquela situação: Florida, aposentados por todos os lados e os pais com suas tradições judaicas.

Certo, ele devia confessar que as primeiras 24h eram o paraíso na terra. Era bom sentir o cheiro da comida de sua infância e não ter todas as resposta consigo.

- Ela acha que não há comida em New Jersey..- Daniel falou ao lhe entregar um novo embrulho-...

- Ou que não há alumio por lá...

Os dois riram. Era mania de sua mãe de embrulhar tudo com papel alumínio, até as merendas da escola quando ambos eram pequenos. Ou mesmo, se o pai não interesse, os presentes eram embrulhados em tal papel.

- Dani...

- Eu vou ficar bem... Você já me perguntou isso desde que sai da clínica ..- o irmão respondeu um pouco contrariado-..

- Eu sei.. Mas você tem certeza que prefere ficar aqui?...

- Isso também já ficou conversado... Não se preocupe.. Tem 67 médicos por pessoa nesta cidade, não há erro... – ele riu-... É por enquanto... Não sei depois..

- Sim. Você tem razão...Fará bem para eles... Para papai principalmente...

O irmão concordou. O pai estava com a saúde delicada, coisa da idade, nada grave. E quando jantaram todos juntos, os 4 novamente, ele dissera: "Posso morrer em paz agora. Deus me devolveu meu filho perdido. Minhas orações foram ouvidas" [a mãe falou que somente poderia dizer aquilo quando a casa estivesse cheia de netos]. James percebeu que o pai tentava esconder as lágrimas como de hábito, ele era sentimental.

A família era algo importante para ele. Para ele que perdera todos nos campos de concentração e sentia um grande peso, o peso da culpa, por ter sobrevivido. Mesmo com aquele código tatuado no braço, as lágrimas do velho senhor eram sempre de alegria. Lágrimas de tristeza eram proibidas. E Wilson sabia que não existia um pai mais carinhoso que o seu.

Talvez fosse isso que ele sentia que devia compensar junto de seu melhor amigo, aquela historia antagônica que ele sabia vivida na família House. Ele sabia que muitas marcas...

Marcas. Ele observou seu irmão ajudando-o a fechar a mala e pode ver as cicatrizes que ele carregava nos braços. Nos domingos passados juntos, Daniel contou as historias de algumas. Algumas que ele lembrava [sua mente já não funcionava como antes]. Drogas, brigas, surras, automutilação. A vida nas ruas não era fácil, nem aquilo testemunhado. Outras marcas se espalhavam pelo corpo, mas ele não quis vê-las. Era seu irmão, seu irmão menor.. Aquele q brincava de índio e cowboy com ele. Que subia nas árvores e andava de bicicleta com ele. Quando ele ainda era o mais alto dos dois.

Ele ficaria bem, ele sabia. Porém a última recaída dele; a vez que ele fugiu; a vez que os remédios foram trocados. Ele tinha medo por seu irmão. Ele tinha medo por House. Como seria?

- E este embrulho?

- Ah.. Rachel vai fazer aniversário.. Estou levando algo...

- Ainda gosta dela, não é? – o irmão falou em tom confidencial-... E não estou falando da pequena...

- Somos apenas amigos...

- Sei.. sei...

- Mamãe, Dani está com fome!!... – e riu com vontade-...

- Ei!!.. isso não é justo... Não, mamãe não quero mais guisado....

E ele tomou o embrulho das mãos do irmão. Mesmo que Cuddy tivesse decretado que não queria mais presentes antes da filha completar 1 ano, ele não podia evitar. Faltava tempo, e todo o mês ele dava uma lembrancinha.

Ele não podia segurar a felicidade de ver aquela menina movendo-se desajeitada, crescendo assustadoramente, com uns dentinhos perdidos e cara de sapeca. Ela o chamava de "Soon", incapaz de pronunciar qualquer um dos seus nomes. E dormia no seu colo segurando forte no polegar dele e com a outra mãozinha mexia na orelha dela.

O oncologista não tinha como adivinhar o futuro, poderia não ser com Cuddy como ele pensara. Espera que não o separasse da afilhada.

Pegou a passagem de avião. Ele tinha sugerido irem de carro, e a cara de incompreensão do irmão como uma idéia ridícula dessa, o lembrou que eram House que gostava de "road trips".

O mão forte do pai no ombro do jovem médico, o tirou das lembranças. Ele percebeu as rugas inclementes e os movimentos mais lentos do senhor ao seu lado.

- Filho, você precisa de dinheiro? ..- e mesmo sem a resposta, tirou a carteira e passou algumas notas dobradas-..

- Não, pai, não preciso.. É sério...

- Pare com isso rapaz... É para os cigarros, para as mulheres e para o rum..

Wilson riu. Ele dizia isso quando o filho nem tinha barba.

- .. E para aquela sua afilhada.. Compre alguma coisa boa, de qualidade.. Em nosso nome..

- Farei..

- E traga mais fotos dela da próxima vez..

Houve um abraço forte.

- Você precisa mesmo ir? Tem tantos amigos precisando de um bom oncologista...

- Preciso mesmo ...

- Ok... Mas não deixe de ligar para sua mãe. E chega de divórcios.. Mesmo q a nossa religião permita, você tem q pensar no seu legado. Você precisa deixar seu nome para seu filho.. Isso que falta para você: uma moça jovem que queira uma família. Jimmy... Família é sustentáculo fundamental de um homem.

- Não é assim tão fácil nos dias de hoje, papai...

- Besteira!.. – disse a mãe entrando no quarto-... O filho da Mirian casou com 50 anos, ninguém mais colocava fé.. E o 1º casamento!.. Uma moça direita, de boa família... Sabia cozinhar divinamente e tinha um diploma respeitável.. E em 3 anos, deram 5 netos.. 5 netos! – ela fez com a mão aberta-...

- Impossível...

- Não, não.. Foram gêmeos.. E outro adotado naquele pais lá com a guerra civil.. Lembra? Aquela artista....Lembra, querido, que vimos na televisão?...

- Já te falei que não foi comigo q você viu este programa...

- Seu pai, Jimmy, está ficando louco...- o pai revirou os olhos com o comentário da esposa-...

O filho sentiria falta daquilo. Tomou a mala e mandou uma mensagem do seu celular. Estaria em casa em algumas horas.

Ele sabia que Wilson não viria aquele dia de novo. O amigo tinha lhe explicado mil vezes; o irmão tinha decidido começar o ano visitando os pais e passar um tempo por lá. E ele iria supervisionar o câmbio. Que ele mesmo tinha posto a condição de ser depois do Natal, para poder manter a tradição e não deixar o amigo sozinho.

House tinha passado os 40 minutos iniciais da terapia, contando como não tinha problema nenhum a viagem de Jimmy Boy. Ele estava bem. Até preferia não ter visitas por dois domingos seguidos, era melhor.. Ele podia ler. Arrumar seu quarto...

Apenas no mês anterior, as visitas tinham sido consentidas. Primeiro, ele ficou incomunicável, nem cartas eram permitidas. Depois, recebeu mensagens da mãe e do pessoal mais próximo do hospital. Votos para que superasse tudo. Cuddy demorou em lhe mandar noticias, mas esqueceu os espinhos trocados e lhe mandou uma carta longa de como estava o mundo lá fora. Ele achava que muito era censurado, não tinha como saber ao certo. Ela pedia para ele acreditar que sairia daquela. Ele esperava que ela tivesse razão.

Wilson vinha todo o domingo deixar algumas coisas para ele.. Coisas que ele podia receber.

Quando lhe foram, finalmente, permitidas as visitas... Wilson lhe deu um abraço forte com o qual ele ficou super desconfortável. Ele parecia mais velho, mas o jovem amigo não quis lhe dizer. Quando Wilson perguntou como ele se sentia, House desabafou: "Entediado. Tremendamente entediado".

Com os dias, começou a se entreter diagnosticando os pacientes/internados, os pacientes/enfermeiros; intrometendo-se nas medicações e jogando baralho com quem podia. All in por um vicodin. Por azar, este lhe assombrava no jogo e no amor.

Jimmy lhe contou como estavam todos certa vez. Não mencionou o nome dela. Ele não queria admitir que o que lhe interessava mesmo era saber dela. O nome dela apenas acompanhava cartões com todos os outros. Presentes, que Wilson dizia terem sido idéia dele, tinham a marca indiscutível dela.

- Todos bem?

- Sim.. todos bem.. Tirando os problemas normais.. Oh.. Não quero .. Não quis dizer q somos normais e você.. É..

- Respira Wilson.. Falando em anormal, como está teu irmão?

- Bem... – ele não gostava quando ele se referia ao irmão dele assim-.. Logo terá alta e pensa em...

- Bom.. Bom... E Cameron? Ela está bem?...- fez a voz mais natural que podia-..

- Bem.. Ela está bem... – ele mordia o lábio e tentava ser o mais sintático possível-... Bem.. Muito bem... Ah.. não quis dizer que ela está bem porque você está aqui..

House balançou a cabeça, aquele seu amigo não mudaria nem em cem milhoes de ano.

- O que você está escondendo?..

- Nada..

- Você sabe que podes estar interferindo na minha recuperação.. E a culpa, meu amigo...

- Ela não casou!...- ele falou em um fôlego só-...

- Como?..Nada de "tule e rendas e rosas e sim, eu te amo"? ..- House falou abismado-..

- Não... Ela cancelou..

- E agora que você me conta!!! – ele falou furioso-.. Desperdicei horas de terapia com o loirinho-bumerangue por nada?!!.

- A Cuddy e a Cameron acharam que qualquer noticia mais chocante podia te afetar negativamente aqui... Que era para esperar...

- E quando você deu ouvido a elas para contar algo para mim?! Você é meu amigo ou da onça?

A doutora ouvia tudo aquilo, já estava procurando seu tricô... Odiava quando os pacientes entravam no olho do furacão e não conseguiam ver a situação toda. Em cima da areia movediça e continuavam se agitando, se enterrando ainda mais.

- Certo.. Entendi a parte que você sente a falta do seu amigo e como você não quer perder seu posto de diva lá fora. O messias... Aquele que pode trazer Lazarus quantas vezes quiser... O escolhido. Neo Vs Matrix. Entendi. Faz um favor pra mim? Pula a parte da negação que já terminei o enxoval da minha neta com isso.

House sentia um baque no estomago toda a vez que ela fazia aquilo. Era como se lhe tirassem o chão. E junto vinha um sentimento de compreensão e orgulho por ela não ser mais uma idiota que ele podia manipular, até inconscientemente.

- Vou fazer um gorro para você. Sim.. um gorro.. Este seu cabelo está ridículo. Agora diga-me, você tem um testamento?

Ele não sabia se se concentrava na questão do gorro ou de sua ultima vontade.

- Todos tem, não é?

- Considerarei como um sim. De quando é o ultimo?

- Três anos atrás. Por que? O q ..

- Quem está lá?

- Com certeza a senhora não leva nada, se isso lhe interessa... – ele sorriu maroto-...

- Veja ... – ela o chamava Dr. quando percebia-o um pouco arredio-... tenho uma teoria que até mesmo os mais retardados socialmente e emocionalmente refletem em seu testamento o que lhe é importante.

Silêncio.

- Irei chutar que sua mãe, mesmo com a traição a seu pai.. Está lá.. Você se sente especial com esta posição de bastardo. E...

- Wilson.. – ele falou cooperando com a dinâmica-...

- Sim... Ele estava nas minhas apostas... E ..?

- ........ Cameron...

A médica olhou-o estreitando os olhos.

- Sua pupila? Sua discípula? De quem você fala meias palavras e se ressente por ela ter casado.. ou melhor, você achou que ela tinha se casado...?

Ele concordou com a cabeça sem jeito para negar.

-Isso faz dela sua "Maria Madalena"...- ela continuou-... Como mesmo?.. Foi São Pedro ou são Joao que disse ... "e entre todos os discípulos , ela era a mais amada pelo mestre..."?.. Não importa... Hum...Interessante.... – e a médica anotou algo no seu livrinho-...

- O que foi? – ele odiava quando ela escrevia ali sobre ele-...

- Minha aposta era que a mãe do seu filho estivesse ali. 3 anos? Seu interesse por ela é antigo...Fiquei surpresa...Ainda mais por ser ela.. Achei que era uma paixão nova.. Mas ela é muito bonita..

Ele não sabia se se concentrava na questão de como ela sabia do filho ou de como ela sabia que Allison era bonita.

- Como?

- Pelo que você foi me dizendo. O bebê tinha que ter um laço de sangue contigo para ser tão marcante. Os teus fantasmas mais persistentes não são pacientes teus. Você não se sente responsável por eles. Falando nisso, como eles estão? Apenas Amber continua voltando?

- Sim... Mas apenas nas quartas.

Eles tinham começado uma técnica de isolamento, ele tinha que negar a entrada das alucinações em algumas partes. Como na terapia, "todos" esperavam lá fora. Para não atrapalhar. O próximo passo foi começar a se despedir de alguns. Ele se sentia a Sra. Dubois. Mas estava dando certo. Ele tinha conseguido isolar as culpas, os medos, os fracassos.. Assumir o controle. E talvez por Amber ter sido a 1ª alucinação... Ainda tinha que ser feito algo. Um descarrego mais forte.

- E em relação ao bebe? Como você se sente agora?

- Como Eric Clapton. Escrevi uma música.. – toda a historia do filho tinha sido contada como se tivesse sido de uma paciente, mas a médica sabia q havia mais-...

- Bom... Isso é bom.. Ela é boa?

- Alcançaria o 1º lugar na Billboard facinho..

Ela sorriu.

- Como sabe que Allison é ...

- Eu a vi – e ela não pode deixar de notar que ele usava um tratamento mais pessoal agora-.. Veja ..o senhor conhece aquela oração da serenidade?

- Quem que já fez desintoxicação não a conhece?

- Verdade. Então, o senhor precisa aprecia-la mais. Pois há coisas que o senhor sabe e outras não. E creio que lhe falta serenidade para ver bem quais são. Como seu amigo Wilson, ele sabe mentir para o senhor. E a Srta. Cameron, ela não o abandonou. Veja... Ela o acompanha todo o domingo para vê-lo.

- Mas...

- Ela fica lá fora sentada no jardim. E escreve uma carta para você cada vez que vem.

- Como..

- Não havia apenas Sr. Poirot, a Miss Maple também solucionava casos..

- E quando eu achei que apenas minha pessoa forçava as fronteiras do aceitável.. Esta é uma terapia diferente... definitivamente...

- Prefiro a palavra "alternativa"...

- Bem, isso pouco muda nossa situação.. Ela é jovem, já tentamos... De qualquer maneira, ela está certa... Fosse qual fosse a decisão dela... Eu iria crucifica-la igual...

- Você não se internou aqui de livre espontânea vontade para melhorar? Para consertar algumas coisas?

- A senhora sabe o que diz o ditado .. "A esperança é uma armadilha"...

- Para os obtusos. Com certeza. Para os estúpidos que a usam para se esconder. Toda a razão. O senhor está certo; o que ela ... Linda, jovem, delicada, inteligente, mil provas de amor, persistência nele, adoração por você apesar de tudo...Ia querer com você... Sim.. Ela que deveria ser internada.. Ela que é a demente. E o senhor tão velho... Seria um choque social.. Algo indigno...

Ele estava perdendo a paciência com aquele ataque, e ela estava percebendo que ele ficava cada vez mais furioso.

- Ok.. Eu entendi a "psicologia reversa"...

- Tem vezes que eu acredito que não .. Pois como o senhor falou.. O senhor é aquele que se acha tão vanguardista.. tão liberal.. tão cruzador de fronteiras... Não quando é a sua felicidade em jogo. Aí assume seu outro alter ego, aquele que não merece nada, O Obtuso. Você pode ter as duas coisas? Ser uma pessoa feliz... Desvendar você mesmo e não apenas as outras pessoas.. Quais são teus gatilhos e medos.. Podem fazer você um gênio ainda maior... Deixe de ser medroso...

Ele engoliu a seco. Ele se levantou e saiu pela porta. Era muita coisa para ele.

Sentiu o som dos saltinhos da médica o seguindo, e ficou contente por ela ter vindo implorar para ele voltar.. pedir desculpa, aquela coisa toda.

- Dr. House?... – ele se virou-... O senhor não me disse que cor quer seu gorro.. – e ela estava com dois novelos, um em cada mão -.. Verde ou Azul?...

Aquela tartaruga velha sabia tirar seu chão. Ele nunca jogaria cartas com ela.

- Pensei que ...

- Voltar?.. Não.. Cada coisa a seu tempo.. Como era mesmo?... Foi St. Paul que disse, não foi? Ou foi St John?... "Let it Be"....

E ela deu uma piscadela.

- Você vai ficar bem... Let it be... E vou usar verde... Até amanha, Greg...

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Até amanhã, Dra... Mas eu não gosto de...

- Até amanhã... Seu cabelo está horrível... – ela disse sem se virar-...

Ele ainda se sentia no meio do furacão. Um peso no peito. Era muita coisa para digerir.

Pensou nela. No que ela escreveria. No que contaria. Ela se importava.

Um sorriso torto surgiu novamente no rosto dele.

Ela se importava com ele.

Ao retornar a sua sala, Cuddy segurou seu celular. Havia uma mensagem. Ela estava com tanta coisa na cabeça. As coisas tinham que dar certo sem House ali. Ele era um grande trunfo do Hospital para atrair investidores, garanti-los... Sem falar que era seu amigo querido. Ela estava apreensiva. Sabia que devia ir vê-lo. Mas tinha medo de se desfazer em lágrimas.

Era de Wilson: "Estou voltando hoje. Comprei um presentinho para a minha estrelinha. Não entre em pânico, não é outro pato..haha... Estarei no hospital amanha. "

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso grande e despreocupado. Ele sempre fazia isso com ela.

Ele se importava com ela.


	35. Chapter 36 Delicate Bound

**Cap. 36 **

**Delicate Bound**

_O dia foi calmo. Era meningite no paciente "x". Claro, que você teria descoberto antes caso eu tivesse mandando as 3 cartas anteriores, nas quais falo deste episódio. Terias acertado na 1ª carta, mesmo com a infecção nos rins._

_Ainda me é estranho iniciar estas cartas, tenho que dizer, não sei como te chamar.. Não sei que tom usar.. Nem sei se elas te ajudariam. De alguma maneira elas tem me ajudado. Depois do que passou entre a gente não sei como agir. _

_Sinto tua falta. _

_Acho que todos a sentem. Sim, todos sentem. _

_O hospital nunca esteve com as contas mais em ordem sem teus "gastos extras"[sim, não podia perder te de dizer]. Mas isso não tirou a preocupaçao do rosto da Cuddy. Parece que já superou a culpa por não ter intervindo antes, não ter percebido que você estava tão mal. Acho que todos nós nos sentimos assim. _

_Creio que nos acostumamos com tuas indas e vindas na desintoxicação, e recentente não demos a devida atenção.. E não pode ser. Falhamos. _

_Mas você foi mais forte que todos, e como sempre, conseguiu ver algo que perdemos. E uma felicidade me conforta, que desta vez, você salvou...Você mesmo. Usou tua genialidade para o teu bem. _

_Estava lendo um livro e uma passagem me fez pensar em você._

"_Ter talento é acertar um alvo que ninguém acertou. Ser gênio é acertar um alvo que ninguém viu". [Se teu ego não explodiu ainda, continue a ler]. É de um filosofo pessimista e rabugento do século XIX, Schopenhauer, que acreditava que o contato com os 'bipedes'[era assim q ele chamava o resto das pessoas] era descartável. E que a vida é indiscutivelmente dor e sofrimento, e o paliativo máximo para isso é a música. E pasme: ele foi a maior influencia para o pensamento de Freud na psicanálise [ok, pode rir de mim agora!]_

_Além das boas finanças, o hospital está um tédio. Não se preocupe, os casos continuam vindo e o Foreman tem se esforçado muito em estar no seu lugar. Ele tem feito um bom trabalho [mas nego a ter a morte se disseres que eu falei isso]. É apenas muita pressão e coisas a decidir. Chase tem ajudado também. E o Wilson ameaçou queimar vivo quem for até você pertubar com algum problema de diagnostico. Até eu fiquei com medo do olhar do nosso amigo. Ele vive repetindo "House ia gostar de ver isso".. "House ia dizer isso..".. "House não ia perder essa"... _

_Remy tem se mostrado ótima em descobrir algumas pistas importantes e em frear algumas loucuras do novo chefe. É divertido vê-los juntos nesta nova relação. Às vezes, tenho um deja vu. Confesse que era divertido quando eu estava do seu lado nos diagnoticos! [Pelo menos você não reclamava do meu café. Taub contou-me que você sentia falta disso]._

_Quem anda impossível de conviver é o Cotton. Você definitivamente estragou meu gato. Desenvolveu uma predilação psicopata por presunto. Não posso descuidar da mesa ou da geladeira aberta. Inventou de querer caçar passarinhos na janela e de escalar minhas cortinas. _

_Outro dia, achei uma camisa sua no meu armário. Ainda tinha teu cheiro. E tua presença se materializou sem que eu pedisse. Foi quase insuportável. Não sei o que dizer. Sinto tua falta. Não sei se como antes, ou antes do antes.. Mas minha vida parece uma cópia falsa e cruel de algo que tive. _

_É por isso que estas cartas acabam não sendo entregues. Eu as sinto como aquelas mensagens que se jogam no alto mar em garrafas; esperando que a pessoa certa as ache._

_Quero tanto que você fique bem. E você sabe que eu falo demais. E não quero te causar dor ou preocupação. Porém queria tanto falar com você. Ver se você está bem. O que eu posso fazer. Eu não sei o que fazer. Não sei se é melhor que eu fique longe ou perto de você para que você fique melhor. Para que eu fique melhor; minha resposta é muito egoísta. _

_Sei que fui eu que parti primeiro, sei que fui eu que me afastei de você... E me senti assim perdida quando teu pai morreu, pois eu tinha decidido me afastar de você naquela época [sempre tentando] e não sabia como estar presente naquele momento de luto, sem estar._

_Mas muito mudou, creio eu.. E com tudo que você está passando, não pense que eu não me importo com você. Não pense que eu te abandonei. Estou aqui pra você.. Mesmo que não sejamos o q antes fomos, ou o que antes disso representamos. Estou aqui pra você. Muito. Sempre...._

Ele sabia muito bem onde acha-la.

Lá estava ela sentada, com seu cabelo em um coque frouxo e bagunçado, segurando forte seu casaco de tricot. Escrevendo. Concentrada. Sozinha.

Ficou observando-a por um momento.

Você pode perder a fé em várias coisas. Duvidar das dúvidas. Até desacreditar em achar alguém certo para você. Um amor como mito dizem ser. Mas quando ele te acha, não há mais nada o que fazer.

Como podia ser possível que ele se lembrasse da primeira vez que a viu? Tímida e silenciosa, respondendo as perguntas dele com poucas palavras e evitando olha-lo com mais atenção. Ele se deteve em cada detalhe do rosto dela. No tom da voz. Na forma como ela mexia com a caneta e depois no cabelo.

Da mesma maneira que agora, ele observava seus movimentos no trabalho antigamente. Ele tentou não admitir aquilo, tentou correr daquilo. Ele nunca tinha amado alguém tão desesperadamente.

E quando ele fazia um retrato delicado dela, um comentário malicioso perfeito, destruía qualquer afirmação que ele conhecia o próximo passo daquela mulher.

Ele gostava daquilo. Ficar sem ação perto dela. Ela era a combinação perfeita. Ela era perfeita para ele. E ele a amou docemente. Completamente rendido. Pois não podia fazer mais nada, pensar em perde-la era .. Ele não conseguia conceber esta idéia.

Mas ela não o amava. E dentro de si, ele sabia isso desde a 1ª vez que viu como ela olhava para ele. Sim, ele sabia. Ele, Dr. Robert Chase, que conseguira todas as mulheres que queria... E ela não tinha sido uma exceção.. Sabia que Cameron não o amava.

Por mais que a rejeição, a dor de perdê-la, de vê-la com outro lhe matasse..Ele reconhecia que ela tinha tentado. Reconhecia que ela tinha gostado dele, tentado ama-lo tanto como ele a amara, aceitado o pedido de casamento. Ele sabia disso também. Ela pensara que aquele amor maldito por House não lhe traria mais que uma alma despedaçada. E Chase faria de tudo para que isso não acontecesse.

Era impossível de não pensar em um poeta que falava de "João que amava Teresa que amava Raimundo...". Contudo, Cameron, mesmo sem ama-lo, teve a esperança de faze-lo. E House amava Cameron, era só covarde mesmo. Enquanto ela teve a audácia de ficar em um relacionamento sem amor, ele teve medo de viver um de verdade.

Mas não estava mais nas mãos dele. Ele tinha que prosseguir. Ele estava fazendo-o. E mesmo assim, ridículo como era, ao vê-la... Algo nele não estava totalmente superado. Um dia estaria? Como se esquece alguém que se amou de verdade? Alguém que você amou tanto que nem se importou em ser amado de volta?

Ele se recordou de como ela lhe disse que tinha que ser verdadeira com o que sentia. E lhe falou de House, do que tiveram. E que ela nunca se perdoaria em se esconder no amor que o jovem médico tinha por ela. Como ela sumiu por um tempo depois do casamento cancelado. De como ficou um pouco isolada, e passando períodos na casa dos pais. Como aparecia no hospital com o mesmo sorriso, mas a face preocupada em outro lugar. O corpo mais frágil. Existia uma alegria nela, diferente, nova.. Mesmo nos dias tristes, que ele não compreendia. Ele ficara preocupado que ela adoecera, q ela perdesse aquela vontade de viver tão dela. Machucava não estar come ela, o tempo já tinha curado alguns laços, e acima de tudo ele compreendeu que não queria vê-la infeliz.

Ele resolveu parar de ser egoísta, e pensar em apenas o que lhe faria feliz. E pensar que a felicidade dele e a dela não estavam mais ligadas. Coexistiriam. Era isso.

- Não está um pouco frio aqui fora? – ele olhou pra entrada do Hospital -...

- Você me assustou!.. - ela deu um sorriso meigo- .. Não faça isso com uma mulher que passou dos 30 e mora tão perto de Nova York...

- Perdida nas suas palavras? – ele se sentou próximo dela-...

- .. Você não sabe como... Aproveitando o meu intervalo para organizá-las...

Ele observou como o casaco espesso escondia o corpo dela e a ponta do nariz estva um pouco vermelha do frio. A neve já não tinha sua presença na paisagem há um bom tempo, mas o ar continuava gelado.

- Você irá vê-lo hoje? – ele falou- .. Isso é estranho, ne? Falarmos dele?.. – ele fez uma careta-...

- É .. – ela riu-.. Bem estranho.. – ela devolveu a careta-..

- Você está bem, Cam? – ele perguntou singelo-..

Ela olhou para o pedaço de papel em suas mãos.

- Ficarei. – ela sorriu-..

- Isso é bom.. – ele concordou-...

O assunto foi mudado porque as cicatrizes dos dois não lhes permitiam ir alem daquela linha. Ainda se queriam bem, de uma maneira que só apenas quem amou e vê seu fim em cinzas, e parte antes de causar mal, pode contar. Existe dor, contudo não há mágoa. É algo estranho, incomodo e bizarro. Porém o tempo ajuda, não há rancor.

- Irei fazer uma especialização em Cuba.. – ele começou-...

Ela ficou indecisa no que dizer.

- Você sabe as praias são boas por lá.. Os charutos e a música excelentes.. Ahh... E a medicina também...

Ela riu. E depois ficou séria.

- É por minha..

- Não, é por mim.. Preciso disso.

- Isso é bom... Fico contente...

- E falando nisso, você não vai acreditar no que o Foreman me pediu quando eu estiver lá!

- Ahh.. Tenho até medo de advinhar...

Eles riram timidamente no começo. Conheciam muito bem aquele old duck pra saber que seria algo que Fidel desaprovaria.

Seguir as indicações parecia mais fácil que realmente fazer-lo, e todos aqueles corredores pareciam iguais. Era melhor que sua imaginação tinha pintado, porém.

Tinha que admitir que as cenas cinematográficas conhecidas eram mais intensas que aquele lugar. Não era bem uma cela com o Marques de Sade, escrevendo nas paredes com.. Sim, ela lera muitos romances antigos. House estava bem. E estamos no século XXI. A lobotomia também não era uma opção.

Ela sentiu uma mão em seu braço.

- Pensei que era apenas eu que estava fugindo do minotauro... – ela sorriu delicadamente-.. Também procurando a área de visitas?..

Cameron demorou uns segundos para reconhecê-la. Fazia quantos anos que não se viam?

- ... É você, Allyson? Não é? .. Estou sem meus óculos... E fiquei em duvida quanto a você.. Você mudou..

- Sim.. Sou eu... Sim.. Isso é um labirinto ..- ela riu-... Sim.. mudei.. – ela tocou nos cabelos e elas trocaram um abraço desajeitado-....

- Se eu soubesse que meu filho estaria em boa companhia, não teria vindo... Ele não gostou de me ver da ultima vez, parecia quando ia busca-lo na escola, todo envergonhado... Mas ele me falou que estaria sem visitas este domingo.. Não queria deixa-lo sozinho...

- Sra. House..

- Blythe, querida.. Sempre lhe pedi...

- Blythe... Desculpe-me.. Nos mails era mais fácil esta informalidade... Ele não sabe que eu vim..- ela falou corando-..

- Ahh.. É uma surpresa!! – ela ficou animada com a ideia- ... Ahh.. minha querida!! Ele vai ficar feliz!

- Eu espero.. House não gosta muito de surpresas..

- Deixe dessa bobagem.. Ele é terrível.. Mas sempre gostou de você....

- Sempre? ...

Cameron não tinha certeza se falara em voz alta ou não, mas o rosto da mãe de House lhe alertara que fora mais alto que pensara.

Desde que haviam se conhecido pessoalmente, certa vez que os pais dele tinham visitado o Hospital, elas mantinham uma correspondência indepentende. Começara porque era a jovem médica que respondia os mails dele; primeiro fazendo-a pensar que era o filho rebelde que o fazia. Ela era até boa nisso, e acha um crime a mãe implorar por noticias [a Sra. House aprendera até usar a internet como outro meio de tentar se conectar ao filho].

E depois, Blythe House lhe enviara um mail para seu próprio endereço eletrônico, agradecendo aquela gentileza com eles. A senhora lhe dissera que o erro da jovem foram as respostas regulares, aquilo era demais pra House, mas foi apenas quando _"eu vi a maneira como você olha meu Gregie, compreendi a razão que você faz isso. Entendi porque ele muda ao falar de você". _

Não havia uma amizade íntima, não se trocavam receitas de tortas de maçã, nem o humor diário de House.. Era algo esporádico, que trocavam noticias suas e sobre seu elo em comum, nas quais Cameron percebia o quanto a mãe dele se sentia isolada e queria saber mais do filho. E pelas quais Blythe percebia como aquela jovem amava o teimoso de seu rebendo, mesmo não admitindo, e queria o melhor pra ele.

Contudo, quando Cameron decidiu sair do Departamento de Diagnósticos, teve medo em perder esta ligação. E escrevera falando sobre este receio. Elas aprenderam a se conhecer, e muitas vezes contar coisas pelas quais não tinham pedido. Uma amizade diferente havia se formado. A mãe de House apoiou sua decisão, e foi taxativa ao lhe demandar que a correspondecia continuasse. Os assuntos eram outros, mais pessoais, contudo House ainda era um assunto em comum. E Blythe notara isso, sua experiência de vida lhe servia para alguma coisa. Sua intuição materna lhe servia para mais outtras.

Quando John House morreu, Cameron mandou flores e um cartão. Queria muito ir ao funeral, mas sentia que a proximidade virtual poderia não correspoder ao mundo concreto, ainda mais em um momento tão dolorido e familiar. House perceberia também que algo se passara as suas costas, já que nenhuma das duas tratara daquela correspondência com ele. Ele se sentiria traído.

E mesmo assim quis o destino que as duas se encontrassem em mais um momento dolorido e familiar. Delicado.

- Srta. Cameron.. – ela balançou a cabeça-...Deixe de gracinhas.. Não vejo a hora de vocês dois pararem com esta dança infinita e ...

- É acho que é por aqui.. Veja a placa.. – Allison falou ansiosa pra mudar de assunto, o recente affair deles fora algo que ela não tinha comentado nos mails-...

Elas pararam na grande sala.

Uma ansiedade súbita bloqueou a garganta da médica.

Lá estava ele, sentado em uma cadeira perto da janela, alheio ao mundo. Estava fazendo palvras-cruzadas.

Elas se aproximaram sem saber como serem anunciadas.

- Gregie? .. – ele olhou para mãe como uma cara divertida e perdeu a fala ao ver Cameron-... Olha só quem eu achei no meu caminho para cá... Estava perdida assim como eu nestes corredores, sinceramente, eles deviam..

Mas os outros dois elementos da conversa permaneciam com um olhar profundo pra consigo, tentando absorver esta proximidade. Tentando processar como agir agora. Qual era o próximo movimento.

- House... é bom... Você está bem.. Isso é bom.. – ela falou pensando que não eram aquelas as palavras que queria dizer.

Ele sorriu. Sentia falta daquela voz. Demorou os olhos em como ela estava bonita, com uma bata bordada, e uma calça jeans, e um casado escuro. Segurava na mão um cachecol. Procurou mais uma cadeira para próximo deles.

- Mamãe.. Não falei que não precisava vir.. Quando disseram que eu tinha visita, achei que era apenas o Jimmy fazendo o milagre do espaço e tempo para chegar aqui. Não imaginei serem vocês duas.. – ele olhou indiretamente para Allisson-...

- Bem, não foi combinado... Se eu soubesse que Allison viria... Não teria vindo.. Gregie, de verdade...

- A gente apenas se encontrou aqui..

House achou anômalo a mãe chama-la de Allison, mas o q ele podia achar anormal em um hospício? Ficou olhando a sua mãe contar as ultimas novidades e abrir uma bolsa com pequenos presentes pra ele. Ela era divertida, ele sentia a falta do carinho dela, apenas não sabia como encaixa-la em sua vida. Via como Cameron ria das historias da mãe. Ela tinha vendido vários bens, e passado uma temporada viajando logo depois da morte do marido. Tinha boas lembranças para contar. Ela tinha se divertido, ultrapassara a perda. Ele estava feliz. Não conseguia ver a mãe triste, não de novo.

- Mas chega de falar sobre isso... Essas coisas de velhos.. Se não forem engraçadas, são trágicas.. Gregie, ela não está mudada? ..- e ela voltou-se para Cameron-...Não é apenas a cor do cabelo.. Uma mãe sabe.. É algo mais..- ela olhou demoradamente para a jovem-...

- Bem.. Eu o cortei um pouco também... – ela forçou um sorriso, constrangida com a situaçao-...

House ficou observando Cameron. Ela estava ainda mais bela do que lembrava. Ela tinha mudado sim. Ela parecia mais mulher. Mais segura de si. Ele não sabia explicar. Era como se fizesse mais de alguns meses longe dela. E a falta que ela lhe fazia parecia concordar com este calculo de tempo.

A Sra. House observou os dois.

- A minha memória já não anda a mesma... Eu esqueci um presente da sua tia Yolanda no carro.. Eu já volto...

Eles assentiram. A conversa retornou quando ambos viram a figura maternal sair da sala.

- Não sei como ainda a permitem dirigir... – ele disse sem olhar pra ela-...

- Eu não acho que exista outro pacote pra você ..- ela riu ao dizer-...

- Se não tem, ela vai dar o jeito em um.. Minha Tia Yoli não é muito boa mesmo em escolhas .. – ele riu-.. Mas que bela alcoviteira minha mãe se saiu... – ele olhou indignado-...

- Não fale assim dela... – ela o repreendeu ríspida-..

- E não é que a velha Sra. Blyte conseguiu uma defensora... Ela gosta de você também... Mas deixe que ela saiba como você enganou o filho dela .. As mães são assim...

Cameron olhou para as mãos, fechou o casaco, cruzou os braços. Protegeu-se.

- Allie...... Cameron.. Eu.. Eu não queria que soasse assim.. – ele parecia preocupado demais-.. Desculpe-me.. Eu apenas quis romper esta barreira entre a gente...

- Não, House.. Não precisa se desculpar.. Eu que estou nervosa em estar aqui..

- Não .. veja bem.. Ando cercado pelos 12 macacos aqui.. E você sabe que eu nunca fui muito sutil.. Estou tentando interromper meus "padrões de comportamento".. –ele fez as aspas com os dedos e uma cara de deboche-... Não quis te machucar...

Ela estava sentada proxima dele. Ele tinha mudado também. O mesmo charme, a voz aveludada e o sorriso encantador. Mas ele tinha mudado.

Segurou na mão dele. A mão estava fria, num impulso ela quase retirou a sua, mas permaneceu ali. Olhou para ele.

- Eu sei...

Ele sentiu um grande alivio. O toque dela foi como uma recompensa para algo que ele já não lembrava. Ela retirou a mão.

- Como você está? Wilson me conta as novas.. Mas quero saber o que ele não me andou contando...

- Bem... – House tentou se manter concentrado-.. Logo que eu cheguei aqui, desconbri que era muito alto para fingir ser Napoleão.. Não havia serviço de quarto.. E nem um famoso que preste pelas imediações.. Nenhum paparazzo.. A comida não é melhor que a da cafeteria do Hospital.. E eu tenho que varrer o meu quarto... A minha psiquiatra é insana, deve mexer com magia negra, não sei como ainda estou vivo...

- Sério House.. Por favor... ?

- Humm.. Eu vi que você riu...

- O que é diferente das outras internações? – indagou séria-...

Um balde de água fria. Ele tinha que ser sério agora. Ele olhou para os lados. Ele sentira saudades dela, mas era tão desconfortável vê-la ali. Sendo testemunha de onde ele tinha chegado com seu vício.

- Ninguém me obrigou desta vez a vir. Não houve apostas ou obrigações. Finalmente, percebi que se não parasse... Morreria. E não quero isso. Talvez com as alucinações, cheguei no fundo do poço.. Como se diz.. E pulei vários estágios da recuperação que negara das outras vezes... Desta vez, consigo dizer: "Eu tenho um problema. Sou um viciado. Quero mudar."

Ela segurou a emoção. Segurou a mão dele mais uma vez.

- Estou orgulhosa de você.

Gregory House estava sentado na sala de televisão, o barulho alheio não lhe pertubava. Digerindo todas as emoções do dia anterior. Ele aprendera que tinha que senti-las, e fazia muito tempo que ele não sentia nada. Não sentia sem ajuda das drogas para dopar-lhe a realidade. Ele não precisava encarar nada, resolver nada quando as drogas agiam em seu organismo, viajavam em suas veias e explodiam seu cérebro. Agora sem elas, lembrava de coisas do passado que eram antes apenas um borrão. Ainda não sabia como lidar com tudo sem enloquecer de vez.

A ex-amante não lhe dera um abraço ao partir. Nem um beijo. Ele não sabia o que significava a vinda de Cameron. Ela queria uma volta? Ou apenas, como sempre, como boa samaritana, engolira o ódio por ele.. E lhe oferecia sua ajuda.. Sua amizade?.. Que fora ao diabo com sua amizade... Ele não a queria..

Alguém se aproximou dele.

-Dr. House... Vim lhe trazer um dever de casa pra nossa próxima sessão ... – Dra. Buendia tirava um maço de cartas com um belo laço amarelo envolto-.. São da Srta. Cameron...

Ele estendeu a mão. Tomou-as. A pergunta ficou no ar.

- Encontrei com ela.. Escrevendo de novo.. Aproveitei um descuido da parte dela e roubei o pacote.. – ela abriu um sorriso-...

House ficou em choque... Aquela médica era melh.. pior que ele!!.. Roubar as cartas?!!...

A velha senhora bufou de frustração.

- E eu achando que você tinha aprendido algo, perdão pela minha liberdade poética... Dra. Cameron veio hoje no meu consultório. Falou-me das cartas, o que mais ou menos elas diziam.. E se eu achava que faria mal para sua recuperação le-las. Tenho meus escrúpulos, não roubaria as cartas. Senhor Jesus.. que pensas de mim.. Leia-as. Conversamos sobre as mesmas depois. Creio que lhe ajudaram...

- Certo...

Foi tudo que ele conseguiu falar, ao ver a pequena figura sair.

Tocou o laço amarelo. Aquele laço delicado. Era algo que Alisson faria.

Aquele laço delicado entre ela e ele. Não frágil. Apenas viceral. Delicadamente deles.


	36. Chapter 37 Falling Stars

**Cap. 38 **

**Gun Shot Residue **

Ele podia perceber o desconforto do antigo chefe. Nao era bem o que ele esperava. Chegou no hospital e ninguem lhe deu atençao.

House provavelmente esperava ser o milesimo cliente do PPTH e ser recebido com honras e baloes.

Depois de derrubar um governo em algum lugar do globo, PI voltara com apenas uma pessoa em mente: Cuddy. Com a mesma tencidade que descobrira as informaçoes ultra mar, ele peregrinou até ela aceitar um encontro com ele. Wilson ficou em casa cuidando de Rachel, em uma confusa relaçao ambigua com a Dean. Um pouco demais para o tradicional Foreman.

Cada qual seguia sua vida.

Ele recebia cartoes e mails frequentes de Chase. Sua encomenda de Cuba nao chegara, mas ele já sonhava com ela todas as noites. Claro, que Remy ia rotula-lo de esbanjador e de um luxo tao sem sentido. Mas no fim, ela sempre o compreendia.

Eles já nao mais trabalhavam juntos. Tinha sido uma decisao dela, ela lhe dissera sem receio que ele era um pessimo chefe e tomou seu CV, foi trabalhar em um hospital nao muito longe da casa deles. Ela podia dormir ate mais tarde e jogava isso na cara dele todas as manhas.

Muitas vezes, ele se debatera se a semelhança com o antigo chefe era uma bençao ou uma desgraça. Muita coisa em sua trajetoria lhe transformara em um cara que colocava acima de tudo a sua vontade, porque ninguem lutaria por ele. Um egoismo justificado aos olhos dele. E desde muito cedo ele tinha jurado a si mesmo que venceria. Nao era uma opçao apodrecer sem destino ou gloria ou sem poder.

Trabalhar com House podia tanto desabrochar as melhores qualidades ou as piores caracteristicas de um ser. Ele dissecava qualquer um. Nao aceitava menos. Tinha medo de se ver no espelho e ver Greg House refletido. A genialidade o atraia, mas fazia alguns anos que nao queria ser ser infeliz e atormentado como aquele.

As vezes, quando House se metia no seu relacionamento com 13, parecia que de alguma maneira o ex mentor também nao queria que Foreman fosse miserável como ele.

Taub partira tao logo House foi internado. O colega nao queria aprender com o novo chefe, tinha se candidatado para o emprego por outra razao. E a morte de Kutner tinha lhe feito muito mal. O caso tinha sido arquivado por falta de provas.

O médico continuava casado, mudara-se de estado mais para o norte e diziam que tinha voltado a medicina estética pelo favor de algum padrinho importante no meio.

Mais quem era o centro das atençoes era Cameron. Todas as conversas circulavam sobre ela e parecia que até a desintoxicaçao de House tinha sido bem trivial, pois nao mereceu nem uma nota na sala de médicos.

E ele via como o ex chefe estava incomodado com isso. (Seria apenas a inveja do utero?) Ele brincara que numa dessa o menino nascia platinado e com um sotaque oceanico, e acreditou que House iria mata-lo com o machado, posto no corredor em caso de emergencia. Por sorte, ele ainda mancava.

Foreman tinha uma certa dificuldade em ver House como pai. Ou mesmo de acreditar que aquela seria a ultima desintoxicaçao dele, ou que algum dia ele teria um relacionamento saudavel com alguem. Ele e Cameron claramente nao tinham voltado.

Deixara bem claro a Cuddy que nao abriria mao do departamento por House, nem o aceitaria como consultor. Ela podia demiti-lo quando quisesse, se nao aceitasse as condiçoes, mas foi com estas que ele permaneceu todos aqueles meses, e a nova equipe que possuia era realmente boa. Nao seria o 1º ministro de ninguem, nem deixaria House tirar-lhe a sua autoridade ali. Ainda mais de alguem que nem tinha recuperado a licença médica.

No 1º dia, House apenas circulou pelo hospital. Foi a sua sala e pegou algumas coisas suas. Cumprimentou os novos médicos. Tudo muito contido e fora de sua personalidade, algo que até surpreendeu o novo chefe.

Com a devida autorizaçao da Dean, House pegou todos os casos nos quais Foreman trabalhara em sua ausencia. Alguns ele conhecia, pois Cameron tinha lhe mencionado. E analisava nota por nota. Fazendo suas proprias em um caderno pequeno. Foreman esperou pelas criticas mordazes, mas estas nao vieram.

Sabia que as primeiras semanas, o médico mais velho passara na casa de Wilson. E que o proprio amigo lhe acompanhava para as reunioes diarias do grupo de apoio.

Porém ele nao acreditava na rendençao de House. Talvez por nao acreditar na sua própria, e mesmo lutando todos os dias para sobreviver e ultrapassar os limites a todos os custos, sentia que um dia lhe tirariam tudo. As vezes, era apenas um sentimento de nao merecer aquilo, de ser uma farsa e logo descobririam.

Alguns casos compartilhava com a ex-colega, e observava Cameron com mais atençao. Seria feliz? Ou apenas se convencia a acreditar que era pois tudo DEVIA ser cor-de-rosa para ela? Ele tentara nao se ofender por a namorada ser a unica a saber da condiçao de Cameron, e nao ter lhe contado nada. Ela apenas nao falara sobre aquilo, e ele tirara suas proprias conclusoes. No fundo, tinha superado o sentimentos de exclusao e admirava aquela mulher leal a um segredo que nao era nem seu, e por alguem que nao era nem proxima sua no principio.

Ela apoiara Cameron quando a noticia foi ventilada no lugar de trabalho, e nao se podia espera nada mais receptivo já que a amiga era muito querida e respeitada no ER e nos outros departamentos do Hospital. A fofoca correu claro, as pessoas falaram, algumas chocadas por nao perceber, outras felizes pela noticia, outras apenas aceitaram como outro fato do cotidiano e pronto. No big deal.

A equipe dela a enchia de presentes, já tinha enxoval para duas crianças e estava apenas no inicio do ultimo trimestre. Ela distribuia o excesso para a pediatria e emergencia neo natal. Remy a acampanhava quando passava para almoçar com o namorado, nao era todos os dias, mas eram bons dias quando Foreman vislumbrava a figura alta e esguia chegando.

Depois de tudo aquilo ele mesmo ja tinha se pegado pensando em uma familia, nao agora, agora nao... Mas para o futuro. Sabia que casais inter-raciais passavam por muitos preconceitos.. E as crianças nascidas destas unioes passavam pelo pior. Nao ser aceita em nenhuma das duas culturas, nao ter uma identidade racial. Ele temia, e se ela nao quisesse ter um filho deles. Ele poderia continuar num relacionamento assim?

Um dia, por curiosidade, ele fez a pergunta a ela. Ela parecia legitimamente confusa.

-Mas nao querer... para nao herdarem ... teu mau-humor matinal? Porque isso.. Tem que te amar muito para aguentar.. Honey, voce é a pior pessoa de manha que eu já conheci.

Ela lhe deu um beijo, colocou os fones e foi terminar um trabalho no laptop. E assim se encerrou a duvida. Ambos contentes com as conclusoes.

Remy lhe contara que House passava religiosamente no ER todos os dias, Cameron havia lhe dito.

- E ele faz o que por la?

- Cameron acha importante para recuperaçao dele, ajuda-la com alguns casos.. Eles discutem alguns dianosticos..

- Bem que eu percebi que o volume de casos do ER tinha baixado.. E nem sabia deste mercado informal..

Ela se aproximou mais dele.

- Eu acho que voce poderia chama-lo para ajudar em alguns casos...

O namorado a olhou como se o fim do mundo se aproximasse.

- Voce enloqueceu? A Cameron pediu isso?

- Nao.. agora nao posso mais pensar por mim mesma.. Acho que ele merece nosso apoio.. Eu gosto dele.. Nao é algo facil o que ele está passando, voce sabe..

- Se gosta tanto.. Justa os trapos e vai morar com ele entao..

- Foreman.. Quanta maturidade... Numa dessa eu vejo no meu hospital se ele nao teria algum lugar para se encaixar...

Ele odiava quando ela dizia "meu" hospital.

- Creio que apenas a Cuddy para aguentar o House...

- Bem.. Ele mudou...

- Pessoas nao mudam.. Lembra?

A médica pegou a mao dele e fez um carinho bobo.

-Desde quando voce é tao descrente nas pessoas?

No entanto, ela nao esperou a resposta. Pediu a opiniao dele na roupa que vestiria para o jantar deles mais tarde. Alguns amigos, restaurante novo e um pouco de ar fresco.

Ele estava indo embora apressado do Hospital. Atrasado e cheio de duvidas quanto ao novo caso. Droga de reagentes que derrubaram sua teoria.

Avistou House com algumas pastas embaixo do braço dirigindo-se para a Emergencia. Ele o seguiu num misto de curiosidade.

Viu quando ele se aproximou da Dra. Chefe e a chamou aos gritos... Ela estava ocupadissima com um adolescente que caira do telhado, multiplos ossos quebrados e a duvida na toxicologia. Ela estava prestando o 1º atendiemento e bipando a especialista. Cameron apenas se virou e mandou ele sentar que se ele nao estava com uma massiva hemorragia ou uma parada cardiaca, nao era prioridade no ER dela.

A testemunha mesmo de longe, nao conseguiu nao rir da cena, que parecia que o restante dos participantes nem acharam anormal.

Apos alguns minutos, ela assinou o prontuario, passou mais algumas ordens e se aproximou do balcao onde estava o médico com a sua bengala.

Cumprimentaram-se a certa distancia, e quando ela se aproximou, Foreman notou que House, com certa intimidade, posou a mao na barriga dela e ali permaneceu. Ele abriu a pasta com a mao desocupada e folheou-a, mostrando alguma coisa pra Cameron. Ele parecia chateado com alguma coisa e ela ainda mais.

No meio da conversa, ela tomou a mao dele automaticamente, e mudou de posiçao...Segurando mais abaixo de onde estava, fechando os olhos.. Ele ficou esperando.. E de repente sorriu... Ela abriu os olhos e tinha uma feiçao de quem acabara de ganhar um premio.

Foreman balançou a cabeça entendendo o que se passara, e procurou na memória quantas vezes dissera a House que ele faria mal a Allison.

Ele nao soube se foi aquela epifani, apenas se viu seguindo para direçao do casal.

- E ai? Quer uma opniao em algum caso? – Cameron sorriu ao ve-lo-..

- Na verdade .. Nao é a sua opniao que vim buscar..

Cameron arregalou os olhos e olhou pra House, que nao disse nada. Um momento constrangedor se passou.

- House, eu quero a sua opniao sobre um caso..

- Ahh.. a minha opniao.. – ele fez uma careta pensativa- .. Vejam só, o filho pródigo a casa retorna...

- Se é ...

- Ei voces dois.. Voces podem resolver isso no estacionamento.. Tive um paciente com uma coleçao de espadas aqui.. Acho que estao guardadas ali..

Os dois ficaram se medindo. Nenhum querendo dar o braço a torcer.

- Foreman, voce e a Remy tem algo para agora a noite?

House olhou contrariado para ela.

- Bem, apenas prometi chegar antes das 20h..

- Otimo!.. House conseguiu a licença médica hoje e queremos comemorar...

O antigo pupilo olhou surpreso, com uma mistura de emoçoes sobre aquilo.

E quando percebeu, Cameron já estava no telefone com a namorada dele.

- Certo!!!.. Beijos e nos vemos mais tarde.. Pronto.. –ela sorria como uma criança faceira-.. Entao mais tarde voces podem discutir o caso.. Remy mandou voce ir pra casa agora..

- Mas...

- Sem mas.. – e ela apontou a porta de saida de seu ER-...

House apenas sorriu e fez uma cara de quem nao podia mudar a decisao de Cameron.

Aquilo tinha sido ideia de Cameron, e agora ela o manipulava de uma maneira que ele nao sabia se ria ou se ficava com raiva. Ao menor sinal de ser contrariada, ela segurava a barriga e apertava os labios, fechando os olhos. Ele jurava pra ele mesmo que nao caia na proxima, mas caia.

E com isso ele concordou em realizar um jantar no apartamento dele para celebrar sua licença de volta. Convidou apenas Wilson, e quando viu as sacolas de compras entregues no seu apartamento, percebeu que Cameron convidara mais "algumas" pessoas.

Ele gostava de ve-la andar mais lentamente que ele agora. Era uma das vantagens da gravidez. Aquela forma redondinha e a vontade de comer melancia com queijo. Vai entender. Ela também conseguira se emocionar mais que antes.. O que ele achava impossivel de acontecer... Mas os hormonios tinham ganhado. Apenas de ver, o Cottonette usar a caixinha de areia direitinho.. Ela soluçava.

Sem falar que por algum efeito colateral da medicaçao dele, ele acabara por oferecer cuidar do felino nestes ultimos meses de gestaçao dela... Para ela nao ter que se preocupar e se cuidar um pouco de qualquer coisa. E no fim, ela passava um ou dois dias na casa dele com a desculpa de saudades do gatuno. E ele acreditava.

Ela dormia na cama dele. E ele dormia no sofá. Ou tentava dormir.. Porque era um esforço manter-se calmo com ela tao perto. Ele tinha que se manter, pela dexintoxicaçao, celibatário e longe de alcool por algum tempo.. Para nao recorrer a uma compensaçao imediata pela falta das drogas. E ele achava que aquilo nao era tao dificil. Tinha se enganado.

Ainda mais quando ela inventava de ficar na casa dele. Ou ficava a alguns metros dele. Ou estava na mesma sala que ele. Ou lhe aparecia na memória sem ele estar preparado.

Ele viu quando Remy chegou arrastando Foreman, dra. Lily, o diretor, Alvie, Cuddy com Rachel e a babá... E depois Wilson.. E mais tarde o PI.

Cameron notou que ele olhava se divertindo com aquele triangulo amoroso e viu quando Remy se aproximou e falou:

- Nao sei se voce conhece um escritor brasileiro.. Jorge Amado.. Se nao, pega um livro chamado "Dona Flor e Seus Dois Maridos"... Acho que voce consegue entender melhor o que está rolando ali.

- O que está rolando ali, so pode ser superado quando o Foreman me confirmar que voces ja convidaram uma ex-namorada tua para brincar.. –e ele piscou- ...

Ela deu um suspiro forte.

- Oh.. Cameron... O House nao precisa tomar nada por esta hora?...

House nao gostou da brincadeira. Quem conseguiu lhe devolver o bom humor foi ver o gatuno fugindo da pequena Rachel. Ela estava cada vez mais adoravel, com umas bochechas irrisistiveis ate para um cara saindo da desintoxicaçao.

Ele viu Allison cercada pelas mulheres e a Dra. Mais velha do grupo lhe passar alguns casaquinhos. Era melhor ela abrir uma ONG logo. Até ele tinha lhe comprado algo, mas foram tantos presentes que ele apenas guardou o seu.

Escutou um miado e foi ver o quer era agora.

Sim, Foreman estava parado na frente da geladeira. O que no entendimento daquela bola de carne só significava uma coisa: comida. Pra ele. Agora.

House afastou a porta, pegou um pouco de comida e jogou pela porta da cozinha, sem se importar com as consequencias, apenas se divertindo com o gato saindo como uma flecha portas a fora.

Percebeu que o ex-subordinado estava parado olhando as fotos na geladeira. Uma em particular chamou a atençao. Era um ultrasson 3D, com uma precisao alucinante do rosto do bebe. O médico mais novo olhou com interrogaçao.

- É o Muffin...-House disse finalmente-...

- Muffin?...

- Sim.. A Remy nao lhe contou que a Cameron nao quer saber de jeito nenhum o que é o bebe.. Alem de ser humano...

- E voce sabe?.. –ele podia ver pela maneira que o outro contou a historia-..

- Ha coisas que nao se pode nao saber... Mas como nao posso dizer.. É apenas Muffin...

E House arrumou a foto que estava um pouco torta ali. Foreman viu um prenuncio de sorriso. E ali estava a prova irrefutável do crime. House havia mudado. Nao sem deixar de ser ele, nao sem lhe pertubar imensamente.. Mas ele tinha adquirido algo. Algo de menos sofrimento. Paradoxal como possa ser.. Era isso.

- House preciso da tua ajuda no caso...

O mentor olhou com menos acidez do que pela tarde. Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Cameron acompanhava a cena um pouco afastada. Tinha ido reclamar do pedaço de comida que Cotton andava comendo no sofá... E gostou de acompanhar aquela cena...

Ele mudara.

Ela passou a mao pela barriga e afastou todas as preocupaçoes sobre Greg. Ficou apenas com as preocupaçoes sobre ela. Um olhar mais ansioso passou pelos olhos dela. Cameron despertou quando Cuddy se aproximou:

- Querida, peço desculpas.. Mas.. –ela parecia um pouco envergonhada-... A Rachel conseguiu derrubar a salada no tapete... E roubar a comida do seu gato e ilha-lo em cima da prateleira. Ele esta bem perto da coleçao de vinis do House .. Acho que nao é algo bom..

A medica mais jovem riu com a situaçao e deu mais uma olhada para os dois homens na cozinha. Eles nao iriam se matar. E acompanhou a amiga ate a sala.

Ela tinha que ter estas experiencias. Logo seria ela com uma criança a aprontar pela casa.


	37. Chapter 38 Gun Shot Residue

**Cap. 38 **

**Gun Shot Residue **

Ele podia perceber o desconforto do antigo chefe. Nao era bem o que ele esperava. Chegou no hospital e ninguem lhe deu atençao.

House provavelmente esperava ser o milesimo cliente do PPTH e ser recebido com honras e baloes.

Depois de derrubar um governo em algum lugar do globo, PI voltara com apenas uma pessoa em mente: Cuddy. Com a mesma tencidade que descobrira as informaçoes ultra mar, ele peregrinou até ela aceitar um encontro com ele. Wilson ficou em casa cuidando de Rachel, em uma confusa relaçao ambigua com a Dean. Um pouco demais para o tradicional Foreman.

Cada qual seguia sua vida.

Ele recebia cartoes e mails frequentes de Chase. Sua encomenda de Cuba nao chegara, mas ele já sonhava com ela todas as noites. Claro, que Remy ia rotula-lo de esbanjador e de um luxo tao sem sentido. Mas no fim, ela sempre o compreendia.

Eles já nao mais trabalhavam juntos. Tinha sido uma decisao dela, ela lhe dissera sem receio que ele era um pessimo chefe e tomou seu CV, foi trabalhar em um hospital nao muito longe da casa deles. Ela podia dormir ate mais tarde e jogava isso na cara dele todas as manhas.

Muitas vezes, ele se debatera se a semelhança com o antigo chefe era uma bençao ou uma desgraça. Muita coisa em sua trajetoria lhe transformara em um cara que colocava acima de tudo a sua vontade, porque ninguem lutaria por ele. Um egoismo justificado aos olhos dele. E desde muito cedo ele tinha jurado a si mesmo que venceria. Nao era uma opçao apodrecer sem destino ou gloria ou sem poder.

Trabalhar com House podia tanto desabrochar as melhores qualidades ou as piores caracteristicas de um ser. Ele dissecava qualquer um. Nao aceitava menos. Tinha medo de se ver no espelho e ver Greg House refletido. A genialidade o atraia, mas fazia alguns anos que nao queria ser ser infeliz e atormentado como aquele.

As vezes, quando House se metia no seu relacionamento com 13, parecia que de alguma maneira o ex mentor também nao queria que Foreman fosse miserável como ele.

Taub partira tao logo House foi internado. O colega nao queria aprender com o novo chefe, tinha se candidatado para o emprego por outra razao. E a morte de Kutner tinha lhe feito muito mal. O caso tinha sido arquivado por falta de provas.

O médico continuava casado, mudara-se de estado mais para o norte e diziam que tinha voltado a medicina estética pelo favor de algum padrinho importante no meio.

Mais quem era o centro das atençoes era Cameron. Todas as conversas circulavam sobre ela e parecia que até a desintoxicaçao de House tinha sido bem trivial, pois nao mereceu nem uma nota na sala de médicos.

E ele via como o ex chefe estava incomodado com isso. (Seria apenas a inveja do utero?) Ele brincara que numa dessa o menino nascia platinado e com um sotaque oceanico, e acreditou que House iria mata-lo com o machado, posto no corredor em caso de emergencia. Por sorte, ele ainda mancava.

Foreman tinha uma certa dificuldade em ver House como pai. Ou mesmo de acreditar que aquela seria a ultima desintoxicaçao dele, ou que algum dia ele teria um relacionamento saudavel com alguem. Ele e Cameron claramente nao tinham voltado.

Deixara bem claro a Cuddy que nao abriria mao do departamento por House, nem o aceitaria como consultor. Ela podia demiti-lo quando quisesse, se nao aceitasse as condiçoes, mas foi com estas que ele permaneceu todos aqueles meses, e a nova equipe que possuia era realmente boa. Nao seria o 1º ministro de ninguem, nem deixaria House tirar-lhe a sua autoridade ali. Ainda mais de alguem que nem tinha recuperado a licença médica.

No 1º dia, House apenas circulou pelo hospital. Foi a sua sala e pegou algumas coisas suas. Cumprimentou os novos médicos. Tudo muito contido e fora de sua personalidade, algo que até surpreendeu o novo chefe.

Com a devida autorizaçao da Dean, House pegou todos os casos nos quais Foreman trabalhara em sua ausencia. Alguns ele conhecia, pois Cameron tinha lhe mencionado. E analisava nota por nota. Fazendo suas proprias em um caderno pequeno. Foreman esperou pelas criticas mordazes, mas estas nao vieram.

Sabia que as primeiras semanas, o médico mais velho passara na casa de Wilson. E que o proprio amigo lhe acompanhava para as reunioes diarias do grupo de apoio.

Porém ele nao acreditava na rendençao de House. Talvez por nao acreditar na sua própria, e mesmo lutando todos os dias para sobreviver e ultrapassar os limites a todos os custos, sentia que um dia lhe tirariam tudo. As vezes, era apenas um sentimento de nao merecer aquilo, de ser uma farsa e logo descobririam.

Alguns casos compartilhava com a ex-colega, e observava Cameron com mais atençao. Seria feliz? Ou apenas se convencia a acreditar que era pois tudo DEVIA ser cor-de-rosa para ela? Ele tentara nao se ofender por a namorada ser a unica a saber da condiçao de Cameron, e nao ter lhe contado nada. Ela apenas nao falara sobre aquilo, e ele tirara suas proprias conclusoes. No fundo, tinha superado o sentimentos de exclusao e admirava aquela mulher leal a um segredo que nao era nem seu, e por alguem que nao era nem proxima sua no principio.

Ela apoiara Cameron quando a noticia foi ventilada no lugar de trabalho, e nao se podia espera nada mais receptivo já que a amiga era muito querida e respeitada no ER e nos outros departamentos do Hospital. A fofoca correu claro, as pessoas falaram, algumas chocadas por nao perceber, outras felizes pela noticia, outras apenas aceitaram como outro fato do cotidiano e pronto. No big deal.

A equipe dela a enchia de presentes, já tinha enxoval para duas crianças e estava apenas no inicio do ultimo trimestre. Ela distribuia o excesso para a pediatria e emergencia neo natal. Remy a acampanhava quando passava para almoçar com o namorado, nao era todos os dias, mas eram bons dias quando Foreman vislumbrava a figura alta e esguia chegando.

Depois de tudo aquilo ele mesmo ja tinha se pegado pensando em uma familia, nao agora, agora nao... Mas para o futuro. Sabia que casais inter-raciais passavam por muitos preconceitos.. E as crianças nascidas destas unioes passavam pelo pior. Nao ser aceita em nenhuma das duas culturas, nao ter uma identidade racial. Ele temia, e se ela nao quisesse ter um filho deles. Ele poderia continuar num relacionamento assim?

Um dia, por curiosidade, ele fez a pergunta a ela. Ela parecia legitimamente confusa.

-Mas nao querer... para nao herdarem ... teu mau-humor matinal? Porque isso.. Tem que te amar muito para aguentar.. Honey, voce é a pior pessoa de manha que eu já conheci.

Ela lhe deu um beijo, colocou os fones e foi terminar um trabalho no laptop. E assim se encerrou a duvida. Ambos contentes com as conclusoes.

Remy lhe contara que House passava religiosamente no ER todos os dias, Cameron havia lhe dito.

- E ele faz o que por la?

- Cameron acha importante para recuperaçao dele, ajuda-la com alguns casos.. Eles discutem alguns dianosticos..

- Bem que eu percebi que o volume de casos do ER tinha baixado.. E nem sabia deste mercado informal..

Ela se aproximou mais dele.

- Eu acho que voce poderia chama-lo para ajudar em alguns casos...

O namorado a olhou como se o fim do mundo se aproximasse.

- Voce enloqueceu? A Cameron pediu isso?

- Nao.. agora nao posso mais pensar por mim mesma.. Acho que ele merece nosso apoio.. Eu gosto dele.. Nao é algo facil o que ele está passando, voce sabe..

- Se gosta tanto.. Justa os trapos e vai morar com ele entao..

- Foreman.. Quanta maturidade... Numa dessa eu vejo no meu hospital se ele nao teria algum lugar para se encaixar...

Ele odiava quando ela dizia "meu" hospital.

- Creio que apenas a Cuddy para aguentar o House...

- Bem.. Ele mudou...

- Pessoas nao mudam.. Lembra?

A médica pegou a mao dele e fez um carinho bobo.

-Desde quando voce é tao descrente nas pessoas?

No entanto, ela nao esperou a resposta. Pediu a opiniao dele na roupa que vestiria para o jantar deles mais tarde. Alguns amigos, restaurante novo e um pouco de ar fresco.

Ele estava indo embora apressado do Hospital. Atrasado e cheio de duvidas quanto ao novo caso. Droga de reagentes que derrubaram sua teoria.

Avistou House com algumas pastas embaixo do braço dirigindo-se para a Emergencia. Ele o seguiu num misto de curiosidade.

Viu quando ele se aproximou da Dra. Chefe e a chamou aos gritos... Ela estava ocupadissima com um adolescente que caira do telhado, multiplos ossos quebrados e a duvida na toxicologia. Ela estava prestando o 1º atendiemento e bipando a especialista. Cameron apenas se virou e mandou ele sentar que se ele nao estava com uma massiva hemorragia ou uma parada cardiaca, nao era prioridade no ER dela.

A testemunha mesmo de longe, nao conseguiu nao rir da cena, que parecia que o restante dos participantes nem acharam anormal.

Apos alguns minutos, ela assinou o prontuario, passou mais algumas ordens e se aproximou do balcao onde estava o médico com a sua bengala.

Cumprimentaram-se a certa distancia, e quando ela se aproximou, Foreman notou que House, com certa intimidade, posou a mao na barriga dela e ali permaneceu. Ele abriu a pasta com a mao desocupada e folheou-a, mostrando alguma coisa pra Cameron. Ele parecia chateado com alguma coisa e ela ainda mais.

No meio da conversa, ela tomou a mao dele automaticamente, e mudou de posiçao...Segurando mais abaixo de onde estava, fechando os olhos.. Ele ficou esperando.. E de repente sorriu... Ela abriu os olhos e tinha uma feiçao de quem acabara de ganhar um premio.

Foreman balançou a cabeça entendendo o que se passara, e procurou na memória quantas vezes dissera a House que ele faria mal a Allison.

Ele nao soube se foi aquela epifani, apenas se viu seguindo para direçao do casal.

- E ai? Quer uma opniao em algum caso? – Cameron sorriu ao ve-lo-..

- Na verdade .. Nao é a sua opniao que vim buscar..

Cameron arregalou os olhos e olhou pra House, que nao disse nada. Um momento constrangedor se passou.

- House, eu quero a sua opniao sobre um caso..

- Ahh.. a minha opniao.. – ele fez uma careta pensativa- .. Vejam só, o filho pródigo a casa retorna...

- Se é ...

- Ei voces dois.. Voces podem resolver isso no estacionamento.. Tive um paciente com uma coleçao de espadas aqui.. Acho que estao guardadas ali..

Os dois ficaram se medindo. Nenhum querendo dar o braço a torcer.

- Foreman, voce e a Remy tem algo para agora a noite?

House olhou contrariado para ela.

- Bem, apenas prometi chegar antes das 20h..

- Otimo!.. House conseguiu a licença médica hoje e queremos comemorar...

O antigo pupilo olhou surpreso, com uma mistura de emoçoes sobre aquilo.

E quando percebeu, Cameron já estava no telefone com a namorada dele.

- Certo!!!.. Beijos e nos vemos mais tarde.. Pronto.. –ela sorria como uma criança faceira-.. Entao mais tarde voces podem discutir o caso.. Remy mandou voce ir pra casa agora..

- Mas...

- Sem mas.. – e ela apontou a porta de saida de seu ER-...

House apenas sorriu e fez uma cara de quem nao podia mudar a decisao de Cameron.

Aquilo tinha sido ideia de Cameron, e agora ela o manipulava de uma maneira que ele nao sabia se ria ou se ficava com raiva. Ao menor sinal de ser contrariada, ela segurava a barriga e apertava os labios, fechando os olhos. Ele jurava pra ele mesmo que nao caia na proxima, mas caia.

E com isso ele concordou em realizar um jantar no apartamento dele para celebrar sua licença de volta. Convidou apenas Wilson, e quando viu as sacolas de compras entregues no seu apartamento, percebeu que Cameron convidara mais "algumas" pessoas.

Ele gostava de ve-la andar mais lentamente que ele agora. Era uma das vantagens da gravidez. Aquela forma redondinha e a vontade de comer melancia com queijo. Vai entender. Ela também conseguira se emocionar mais que antes.. O que ele achava impossivel de acontecer... Mas os hormonios tinham ganhado. Apenas de ver, o Cottonette usar a caixinha de areia direitinho.. Ela soluçava.

Sem falar que por algum efeito colateral da medicaçao dele, ele acabara por oferecer cuidar do felino nestes ultimos meses de gestaçao dela... Para ela nao ter que se preocupar e se cuidar um pouco de qualquer coisa. E no fim, ela passava um ou dois dias na casa dele com a desculpa de saudades do gatuno. E ele acreditava.

Ela dormia na cama dele. E ele dormia no sofá. Ou tentava dormir.. Porque era um esforço manter-se calmo com ela tao perto. Ele tinha que se manter, pela dexintoxicaçao, celibatário e longe de alcool por algum tempo.. Para nao recorrer a uma compensaçao imediata pela falta das drogas. E ele achava que aquilo nao era tao dificil. Tinha se enganado.

Ainda mais quando ela inventava de ficar na casa dele. Ou ficava a alguns metros dele. Ou estava na mesma sala que ele. Ou lhe aparecia na memória sem ele estar preparado.

Ele viu quando Remy chegou arrastando Foreman, dra. Lily, o diretor, Alvie, Cuddy com Rachel e a babá... E depois Wilson.. E mais tarde o PI.

Cameron notou que ele olhava se divertindo com aquele triangulo amoroso e viu quando Remy se aproximou e falou:

- Nao sei se voce conhece um escritor brasileiro.. Jorge Amado.. Se nao, pega um livro chamado "Dona Flor e Seus Dois Maridos"... Acho que voce consegue entender melhor o que está rolando ali.

- O que está rolando ali, so pode ser superado quando o Foreman me confirmar que voces ja convidaram uma ex-namorada tua para brincar.. –e ele piscou- ...

Ela deu um suspiro forte.

- Oh.. Cameron... O House nao precisa tomar nada por esta hora?...

House nao gostou da brincadeira. Quem conseguiu lhe devolver o bom humor foi ver o gatuno fugindo da pequena Rachel. Ela estava cada vez mais adoravel, com umas bochechas irrisistiveis ate para um cara saindo da desintoxicaçao.

Ele viu Allison cercada pelas mulheres e a Dra. Mais velha do grupo lhe passar alguns casaquinhos. Era melhor ela abrir uma ONG logo. Até ele tinha lhe comprado algo, mas foram tantos presentes que ele apenas guardou o seu.

Escutou um miado e foi ver o quer era agora.

Sim, Foreman estava parado na frente da geladeira. O que no entendimento daquela bola de carne só significava uma coisa: comida. Pra ele. Agora.

House afastou a porta, pegou um pouco de comida e jogou pela porta da cozinha, sem se importar com as consequencias, apenas se divertindo com o gato saindo como uma flecha portas a fora.

Percebeu que o ex-subordinado estava parado olhando as fotos na geladeira. Uma em particular chamou a atençao. Era um ultrasson 3D, com uma precisao alucinante do rosto do bebe. O médico mais novo olhou com interrogaçao.

- É o Muffin...-House disse finalmente-...

- Muffin?...

- Sim.. A Remy nao lhe contou que a Cameron nao quer saber de jeito nenhum o que é o bebe.. Alem de ser humano...

- E voce sabe?.. –ele podia ver pela maneira que o outro contou a historia-..

- Ha coisas que nao se pode nao saber... Mas como nao posso dizer.. É apenas Muffin...

E House arrumou a foto que estava um pouco torta ali. Foreman viu um prenuncio de sorriso. E ali estava a prova irrefutável do crime. House havia mudado. Nao sem deixar de ser ele, nao sem lhe pertubar imensamente.. Mas ele tinha adquirido algo. Algo de menos sofrimento. Paradoxal como possa ser.. Era isso.

- House preciso da tua ajuda no caso...

O mentor olhou com menos acidez do que pela tarde. Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Cameron acompanhava a cena um pouco afastada. Tinha ido reclamar do pedaço de comida que Cotton andava comendo no sofá... E gostou de acompanhar aquela cena...

Ele mudara.

Ela passou a mao pela barriga e afastou todas as preocupaçoes sobre Greg. Ficou apenas com as preocupaçoes sobre ela. Um olhar mais ansioso passou pelos olhos dela. Cameron despertou quando Cuddy se aproximou:

- Querida, peço desculpas.. Mas.. –ela parecia um pouco envergonhada-... A Rachel conseguiu derrubar a salada no tapete... E roubar a comida do seu gato e ilha-lo em cima da prateleira. Ele esta bem perto da coleçao de vinis do House .. Acho que nao é algo bom..

A medica mais jovem riu com a situaçao e deu mais uma olhada para os dois homens na cozinha. Eles nao iriam se matar. E acompanhou a amiga ate a sala.

Ela tinha que ter estas experiencias. Logo seria ela com uma criança a aprontar pela casa.


	38. Chapter 39 Aguas de Março

**Cap 39**

**Aguas de Março **

House podia ouvir o barulho da sala. Estranho, pra dizer menos, ter aquilo ali. Tinha dito que ia buscar bebidas, mas ele precisava descansar de toda aquela adrenalina.

Ele ouvia The Killers misturado com o choro contrariado de Rachel, e a voz calma de Cuddy. Os risos de Cameron e 13. Alguma reclamaçao de Foreman. E se ele nao estava enganado, Jimmy e PI discutindo algum esporte que ele tinha quase certeza que nenhum dos dois acompanhava. Era algo mais para marcar quem era o macho alfa.

Ele iria conseguir. Era fácil, seguir as orientaçoes. Ele iria conseguir. Repetia isso cada vez que acordava, quando se olhava no espelho de manha. Ele nao podia sair de casa sem acreditar.

Lembrou que Allison pediu mais guardanapos. Ele olhou pra cozinha dele e procurou mentalmente onde ele guardava aquela tipo de coisa. Tirou alguns potes da segunda prateleira e viu um que dizia açucar confeiteiro. Que coisa gay.

Entao a feiçao dele ficou séria, abriu o pote e colocou a mao no fundo do doce. O olhar dele empalideceu um pouco. Trouxe a mao a superficie: um frasco de vicodin. Um dos lugares que ele guardava o stash dele. Seu pó branco, quem suspeitaria? Ninguem usaria aquele açucar mesmo..

De um momento ao outro, vislumbrou seus maus momentos ali. Sua ansiedade disparou.

Alguem o chamou. Ele fechou o armário. Quem precisava de guardanapos? O frasco estava em seu bolso.

Todos já tinham ido.

Ela estava com o laptop no colo pesquisando informaçoes de uma musica que nao lhe saia da cabeça. O ritmo era tao cadencial, como uma enxurrada que carrega tudo, e o bebe parecia gostar. Pelo menos parava de lhe chutar.

Google. Interessante. Versao em ingles. Hum. Aquela cantora tinha uma voz que lhe emocinava até à medula. Elis.. Belo nome.

Ela anotou na sua lista de nomes.

O médico voltara para sala e se divertia vendo-a com o mais que conhecido bloquinho de notas e passando a lingua pelo labio rapidamente.

Esperava que ela nao atacasse a lista telefonica atras de ideias.

- Cameron, quantos nomes vai ter este bebe?

- Só precisa de um.. Mas do nome certo.. Voce sabe.. é importante..

- Se eu nao perguntar, voce vai me dizer do mesmo jeito ne?..

- Um nome diz muito de alguem... É como furar a orelha no lugar errado..

- Voce tem certeza que a gente pode culpar os hormonios por essas ideias também?

- É sério... Quero ser uma boa mae..

- Sim.. Nosso bebe vai culpar o furo malfeito ou o nome errado por ser um deliquente juvenil.. Qualquer Corte vai aceitar o argumento de defesa....

Ela nao ia continuar. Ele dissera de novo "nosso bebe"... Ela apenas sorriu.

- O que ? .. –ele perguntou muito incomodado por ela nao continuar com a discussao, ele ganhava aquela-..

- Nada... –ela sorriu de novo-... E George?

- O desenho?

-Nao.. para nome do bebe..

- George Washignton?... Muito patriotico...

- E Elis?..

- Muito latino... Nao fica bem..Venho de uma familia militar republicana que nao gosta de imigrantes...

A jovem fez uma cara contrariada.

- O que? Você nao gostou de nenhuma sugestao minha também!

- Townshend e Janis nao sao uma opçao para o meu bebe.

Ele riu, era sempre o "meu" bebe quando ela queria ganhar a briga.

- Pelo menos o Muffin ia botar respeito no berçario. E tudo ficaria mais fácil se voce, como uma médica, uma pessoa racional que usufrui das bençoes modernas sem problema... Aceitasse ver o ultrasson do bebe sem censura...

- Quero ter a surpresa ...

- Allie, isso nao é um filme policial.. É um bebe...

Pronto. Ele a chamara de Allie, era a 1ª vez desde muito tempo e sem se corrigir.

- Nao me olhe assim...Sei que logo voce chora.... Ahh.. Ok, pode ser Donald se voce quiser...

- George.. Mas nao quero mais... –ela limpava as lágrimas-... Quero algo que voce concorde também...

- O que há de errado com Muffin?

- House!..

Ele riu, apenas queria que ela mudasse de animo e nao caisse no pranto. Nao conseguia ve-la assim. A cauda do felino, contornando a mesinha, denunciava que o mesmo estava procurando um canto na conversa. Ele achava seguro voltar agora que a perseguidora mirin tinha partito.

- E James?.. –ela tentou insistir-...

- Já falei.. Basta um na minha vida.. E a propósito.. Ele está ficando velho..

- Como assim?..

- Ele nao ve nenhum problema com o arranjo da Cuddy... Dividi-la com o Mini Me...

- Eu também nao.. Se eles estao felizes.. Qual é o problema?

- Qual é? Voce nao ia gostar de me dividir com alguem...

Ela deu uma gargalhada. E bloqueou a parte que ele insinuava que eles tinham algo a mais ali.

- Ok... Voce nao está entendendo o conceito.. Eu nao dividiria nada.. Em tese...Em tese.. seria ter algo com voce e...outro homem... Todos sabendo.. Todos concordando... Definitivamente, eu ia gostar...

- Todos sabem que meu sonho foi sempre fazer um menage com o Dr. Sebastian... –ele fez uma cara de poucos amigos-...

-Nao tinha pensado nele... –ela falou sem pretensoes-...

- Quem entao?.. –a curiosidade o matava-...

- E Alice?.. É um nome sonoro...

- Nao fuja da minha pergunta...

- Voce que está fugindo da minha.. –ela puxou um pouco o gatuno, estava a lhe cravas as unhas em um carinho pouco carinhoso-...

- Muito "crepuscular"... Se for menino.. Seria o que? Team Edward ou Team Jacob?...

Uma gargalhada complementou a sala. Ele nao tinha jeito.

Cotton procurava um lugar perto da dona, contudo aquela barriga estava complicando a situaçao. Ele se ajeitou o mais desajeitado que pode e mostrou um sorriso satisfeito com sua pericia. Cameron tentou ajeita-lo melhor, era muito peso, mas o gato nao gostou da interferencia e saiu do sofá. Com o orgulho ferido.

- Esse triangulo nao vai dar certo.. A Cuddy sempre vai ter sentimentos por mim..

- Nao sei nao.. – ela levantou a sobrancelha para o comentário vingativo- ...Ela parece bem feliz com a tua versao upgrade.. Ela me disse que depois que viu Vicky Christina Barcelona, sabia que o Woody Allen estava falando com ela... Era apenas achar os elementos certos..

Ele fez de conta que nao sentiu a alfinetada e agradou o bichano que fazia festa para o carinho. Ainda bem que alguem ainda lhe dava atençao ali. Poderia ser um pensamento felino ou humano, se encaixaria em qualquer uma das almas.

- E Lily?...

House demorou um tempo para entender do que ela falava.

- Nao é porque aquela senhora tricotou 4.000 casaquinhos pro bebe, que ela leva por WO.. Ai ela inventa de ser madrinha.. De querer vir morar aqui.. E logo, nao sai da minha vida..

Allison já tinha abandonado o laptop e colocara as pes sobre a mesa. Contemplou-os sem muita esperança. Pareciam dois paezinhos, duas patinhas de elefante... Ela decidiu tomar um banho, submergi-los para tentar ter seus tornozelos de volta.

- Eu vi voce e o Foreman conversando... Voces fizeram as pazes? – ela brincou-...

- Ele tem um caso interessante... Temos algumas teses.. Ele me convidou a ajudar neste caso.. Tenho minha licença de volta, Cuddy nao terá problemas...

Ela percebia como ele estava animado ao lhe contar dos planos. E era otimo que ele tivesse planos, esta desintoxicaçao iria dar certo. Remy também dissera que havia uma vaga muito promissora no hospital no qual ela trabalhava. Ela ficava feliz que as coisas estivessem voltando a girar.

- Voce me empresta aquela toalha de novo?

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Anotando que ela ficaria ali mais uma noite.

- Onde ela esta?

House alisava a barriga do Cotton que dormia um sono solto.

- Já pego.. Depois do furacao Rachel.. Essa bolinha ta precisando de um pouco de atençao.. Pode ir.. E a levo depois..

Ela deixou a música tocar, afundou o corpo na banheira e fechou os olhos. Tentou relaxar o corpo todo, as suas costas estavam pedindo anistia.

.com/watch?v=srfP2JlH6ls&feature=related

De longe ela ouviu House gritando pra ela nao se apoiar no cano para entrar na banheira. Como se ela nao já tivesse ouvido aquilo mil vezes. Ela riu, porque nao havia outro jeito de entrar com as novas condiçoes fisicas dela. Ela negaria até o fim quando o encanamento desse problema de novo.

Ficou pensando no filho que carregava, ele tambem imerso como ela agora. Pensou em cada detalhe pequeno que sabia dele e como seria quando o tivesse em seus braços? Ela tinha aqueles medos que toda a mae tem, ela tambem contaria os 10 dedinhos e os outros 10, passaria a mao por todo o corpinho, olharia fundo nos olhos da sua cria... Cheraria e o beijaria todinho. Pediria todos os exames, se asseguria de nao esquecer nada. Dormiria... Nao, nao dormiria mais para assegurar que tudo estivesse bem.

Aquele sentimento maternal era algo que ela nunca tinha experimentado, era algo primitivo e pulgente.

Ouviu uma batida na porta. Viu a figura de House atraves da cortina de plastico, ele estava na Asia naquela mapa mundi estampado ali e ali pendurado.

- Nao concordamos que a musica erudita faz bem para o desenvolvimento neuro-motor do bebe? ...-ele falou se apoiando na pia- ...

- Se eu ouvir mais Liszt ou Bach.. Furo meus timpanos..

-E Debussy?

- Nao force.. Esse bebe será um genio..

- Nao espero menos..

- Deixe ele ativar o cortex parietal inferior esquerdo agora...

Ambos sorriram.

Havia uma tensao, ela tao próxima... Ele tao proximo... Em tal situaçao, e eles faziam que aquilo era uma simples cena do cotidiano.

- No que voce está pensando?- ela disse primeiro.

- Se a minha mae um dia irá esquecer meu numero de telefone. Ela ligou de novo. Queria saber como voce estava e se estava tudo correndo bem.. e..

- Se nao queremos que ela venha nos ajudar... – Cameron riu sabendo já o final-..

Mais um breve silencio entre eles. O barulho da agua foi ouvido, ele podia ver a silhueta dela, seu contorno. Sua garganta ficou seca.

- No que voce está pensando?- ele disse com dificuldade-...

Ela nao respodeu prontamente.

- Allison?

A futura mae tomou mais um tempo para si.

- Ei.. Voce sabe que eu nao sou muito religioso, e esta situaçao.. Estou me sentindo teu confessor.. – ele esperava que ela risse-...

Ela nao riu.

- House.. E se eu ficar como a minha mae?...-ela disse finalmente.

- Bem.. Ela é uma coroa enxuta ao menos.. Um pouco irritante e ciumenta.. Mas nao existe perfeiçao ne?

Ela nao continuou a piada. Ele tentou ser sério.

- Sobre o que voce está falando? Eu senti voce um pouco preocupada, achei que era algo do trabalho...

- Voce sabe que a depressao pos parto pode ser hereditária.. E se eu.. E se .. –a voz dela ficou cortada-...

- Eu herdei calvice, neurose e provaveis problemas cardiacos dos meus pais... Sem falar que o General, a terceira parte, morreu deixando uma pequena divida e uma viuva carente obsecada pelo 1º neto.. Voce sabe que os cromossomas nao definem tudo..

- É .. eu sei.. É que.. Nao quero me transformar num monstro..Já estou cansada em nao mandar em nenhuma emoçao minha, no meu corpo, em ser refem deles.. Em ser uma bomba hormonal.. Estou com medo..

Ele se sentou no chao com toda a dificuldade, de costas para a banheira.

- Voce já esta chorando?

- Nao.. –ela limpou as lagrimas do rosto-..

- Isso é um bom sinal.. Assim, como que voce nao aprendeu a mentir ainda..

- Nao estou mentindo...

- Ok.. entao vamos abrir esta cortina..- e ele fez um movimento-

- NAO!.. –ela segurou a cortina-...

- Entao, comece a ser racional e pare com estes "se isso".. "se aquilo".... E aproveitando, quem seria o cara com quem eu teria que dividir voce?

Ela riu. Ele nunca desistia. Pensou que seria melhor partir para o impossivel para faze-lo esquecer aquela ideia.

- Jonny Depp…

Ele abriu um sorriso.

- E ele... Viria acompanhado de latex e tesouras ou voce pensou na versao pirata?..

Ela nao se incomodou com aquilo.

- Podia ser o Javier Bardan...

- O cara nao vive na Europa?.. Meu passaporte esta vencido..

- E o Mattew McCounaughey?...

- Aquele ator que se acha surfista, ne? O cara nao é casado, Allison?

Ok. Ela já viu que aquilo ia ser pior que escolher o nome do filho.

- E o Jake Gylle...-ela nao conseguiu termianr-..

-Muito novo.. O que aquele garoto sabe da vida?

- House!.. É só uma teoria.. uma brincadeira...

- Sim, deve ter sido exatamente isso que a Cuddy falou para o Jimmy primeiro.. Sei como voces mulheres sao.. Uma querendo copiar a outra, fofocando e trocando ideias quando vao no banheiro em bando. Se cairei numa sociedade matriarcal, quero logo estabelecer algumas condiçoes antes.

- Voce vai achar defeitos em todos...

- Nao.. Eu encontro o Sr. Newman.. Alguem distinto, charmoso, brilhante..

- Ele está morto...

- Perfeito.. Entao, se esgotaram as opçoes....Voce terá que se contentar apenas comigo...

Como uma teia de sonhos, ele conseguira afastar os pesadelos dela. Ela se envolvera com aquele jogo, ainda mais um jogo que eles estavam juntos.

- Mas eu nem plastifiquei a minha lista ainda..- ela dizia se divertindo-...

- Sei.. é o que todas dizem.. Agora cai fora da minha banheira que quero tomar um banho tambem.. E amanha, tenho que salvar a cabeça do Foreman.

O dono da casa já tinha jogado a coberta no sofá, e estava apagando as luzes da casa. Checou a porta. Notou que o felino tinha se apossado de parte do seu leito. E passou pelo seu quarto para ve-la antes de deitar.

Havia uma fresta da porta e parecia que ela já estava absorta no mundo onirico.

- House?..

Ou nao.

Ele se aproximou.

-Está tudo bem? ..-ele parecia um pouco preocupado-..

- Está.. É que.. Seria muito indelicado da minha parte te pedir pra deitar um pouco aqui do meu lado?

- Indelicado? .. Eu deitar na minha cama? Na minha casa? Ao seu lado? ..Sim, um pouco ...

Ela puxou a coberta para dar espaço para ele. Eles ficaram se olhando na penumbra que a luz do corredor permitia.

- Voce nao está bem..

- Nao consigo dormir..

- Ja falei para voce parar de se preocupar..

- Mas eu nao consigo.. E voce nao pode ter certeza...

- Claro que posso...

Ele rolou para perto do criado-mudo e pegou a magic ball.

- Temos que nos preocupar com o Muffin?..-ele chacoalhou a bola e viu o resultado-... Otimo. Terei que amarrar a Cameron uma arvore quando o bebe nascer? – chacoalhou mais uma vez e olhou de novo- ... Como eu falei.. Ela estará usando bikinis no verao?...- repetiu a operaçao-... Baby, voce nao tem com o que se preocupar, nem eu....-ele deu uma piscadela-..... "Os Deuses falaram"..

Ela teve que dar o braço a torcer que ele era criativo. Ela respirou fundo.

O antigo mentor a olhou com ternura.

- Voce nao pode ficar sem dormir.. Vem cá.. – e puxou-a para mais perto, assim como se aconchegava nela-... Isso sempre te fez dormir...

Ela ficou apreensiva no começo, sentiu o cheiro dele tao familiar, a presença do corpo..

Quando estavam juntos, ela gostava de ficar assim proxima, e adormecia brincando com a orelha dele. Gostava de massagear o lobulo dele num tique que sempre o irritava, mas ela nao podia controlar, nem sabia como havia surgido. Ate que ele desistiu de reclamar.

- Agora estou entendendo o Cottonette... Este teu novo designer complica algumas coisas..

Ela socou o ombro dele. Um sorriso.

- Obrigada.. House...- ela disse num suspiro-...

O olhar foi demorado entre os dois, houve aquela sensaçao de nao conseguir se despreender que eles tanto conheciam. Ele sentia falta de sentir o gosto dela.

E nao se deteve, tomou-lhe os lábios e por ela foi recebido sem defesas. Ele desbravava as novas formas dela, reconhecendo a mulher que tanto desejara. Sucumbindo a saudade de te-la... Despindo-a... Sussurrando seu nome..

Cameron precisava tanto daquilo que nao conseguia solta-lhe o corpo com medo de perde-lo de novo. Sua libido estava nas alturas desde o final do 1º trimestre, e sentir-se desejada por ele.. Era incrivelmente libertador.

Ambos sabiam que a gravidez nao era de risco. E "que o sexo fazia bem para as ansiedades dos futuros pais, assim como para manter o casal unido"... a propria obstreta dela lembrou-os na ultima consulta. Constrangendo os dois que nao tinham uma situaçao romantica definida, muito mais uma sexual. Mas a Dra. Ana Thais nao tinha freios na lingua.

As bocas nao se saciavam, nao conseguiam apagar os meses separados.

Assim como ela estava mudada, ele tambem estava diferente. Era uma experiencia nova, cheia de desafios.. De adaptaçoes. De reconhecimentos. De descobertas.

Era um feixe antigo em novo prisma de cores.

Os corpos se moldavam, procuravam posiçoes para se amar. Ela se sentia viva de novo, todo seu corpo respondia aos toques dele. E House nao podia crer que estava junto a ela de novo, que ela o queria. Que ela nao o tinha esquecido...

- Eu acho que seria melhor.. –ele ofegava-...Se ficassemos..

- De ladinho... –ela disse rapido-...

- Sua safada... Voce anda pesquisando tudo agora na internet?...

Ela apenas lhe deu um beijo em retorno a provocaçao e procurou nao perder a cabeça com tudo que estava sentindo.

Daquela maneira, ela sentia-se mais livre. A barriga nao se intrometia, a coluna estava descansada. Podia senti-lo beijando-lhe a nuca e tomando-lhe o seio. Sentia todo o corpo dele colado as suas costas. Sentia o desejo dele.

O balanço foi suave no inicio como para quem apenas navega numa lagoa. Sem hora marcada para partir.

A pressa veio quando se tornou insuportavel esperar, quando ele a sentiu pronta e ela apertou-lhe mais a mao em pressagio.

Enquanto ela esperava seu coraçao se acalmar, lembrou-se da musica cadente que havia lhe enfeitiçado.

A letra da musica falava nas chuvas de março que fecham o verao no hemisferio sul, na promessa de vida e fertilidade do outono. E trovam a promessa de primavera e renovaçao na outra parte do globo. Na renovaçao. No novo começo.

Ela se aconchegou a ele, tendo a certeza deste novo começo, tendo certeza que durmiria sem medo pois ele estava ali. Ele a queria, assim como ela.. Nao importando qualquer detalhe posterior.

O médico sentiu aquela intimidade, e a beijou mais uma vez. Sobrevivera mais um dia.

Um dia de cada vez.. Uma decisao a cada dia.

Olhou para ela, sentiu que ela já procurava sua orelha... E soube que precisava se livrar daquele frasco laranja escondido entre suas roupas.

Um dia de cada vez.. Uma decisao a cada dia. Um novo recomeço.

Versao em ingles de Aguas de Março, feita pelo Tom tb.

.com/watch?v=4LrQkq9wfBE

A stick, a stone, it's the end of the road

It's the rest of a stump, it's a little alone

It's a sliver of glass, it is life, it's the sun

It is night, it is death, it's a trap, it's a gun

The oak when it blooms, a fox in the brush

A knot in the wood, the song of a thrush

The wood of the wind, a cliff, a fall

A scratch, a lump, it is nothing at all

It's the wind blowing free, it's the end of the slope

It's a beam it's a void, it's a hunch, it's a hope

And the river bank talks of the waters of March

It's the end of the strain

The joy in your heart

The foot, the ground, the flesh and the bone

The beat of the road, a slingshot's stone

A fish, a flash, a silvery glow

A fight, a bet the fange of a bow

The bed of the well, the end of the line

The dismay in the face, it's a loss, it's a find

A spear, a spike, a point, a nail

A drip, a drop, the end of the tale

A truckload of bricks in the soft morning light

The sound of a shot in the dead of the night

A mile, a must, a thrust, a bump

It's a girl, it's a rhyme, it's a cold, it's the mumps

The plan of the house, the body in bed

And the car that got stuck, it's the mud, it's the mud

A float, a drift, a flight, a wing

A hawk, a quail, the promise of spring

And the river bank talks of the waters of March

It's the promise of life, it's the joy in your heart

A stick, a stone, it's the end of the road

It's the rest of a stump, it's a little alone

A snake, a stick, it is John, it is Joe  
It's a thorn in your hand and a cut in your toe  
A point, a grain, a bee, a bite  
A blink, a buzzard, a sudden stroke of night  
A pin, a needle, a sting a pain  
A snail, a riddle, a wasp, a stain  
A pass in the mountains, a horse and a mule  
In the distance the shelves rode three shadows of blue  
And the river talks of the waters of March  
It's the promise of life in your heart  
A stick, a stone, the end of the road  
The rest of a stump, a lonesome road  
A sliver of glass, a life, the sun  
A knife, a death, the end of the run  
And the river bank talks of the waters of March  
It's the end of all strain, it's the joy in your heart


	39. Chapter 40 Into the Wild

**Cap 40**

**Into the Wild **

- Tenho que admitir que voces mulheres sao maquiavélicas... Acredito até que está nos gens..

Cameron parou de comer o yogurte com ovomaltine, olhou para o amigo com uma cara de "de onde surgiu isso"? .. E aproveitou mais uma colherada pra que ele terminasse o pensamento.

- Voce… por exemplo… -e a amiga o fusilou, pois todos adoram "voce..por exemplo"-... Você completamente manipulou House.. E ele nem se deu conta..

- Pronto.. vamos voltar para estes momentos que voce sente a necessidade de protege-lo do mundo.. porque ele é tao.. "fragil".. –ela pegou uma maça na bolsa-…O que eu fiz desta vez?

- Voce nao convidou ele para morar com voce.. Ou tratou deste assunto com ele.. Voce simplesmente se infiltrou na casa dele.. E ele ainda acredita que a ideia foi dele..De fato, voces estao vivendo juntos ha quanto tempo? ..-ele nao a deixou responder-.. Mas ele como que nao percebeu isso.. Pois se voce nao tivesse sido tao esperta, ele ja teria surtado..E pelas minhas fontes, este ultimo mes voces voltaram a brincar de casinha...

- E?...- ela posou as maos na barriga redondinha-...

- E ..que prova o quanto ardilosas voces sao...- ele notou que ela abria a bolsa de novo-.. Ei, voce vai comer mais?

- Nao que seja da sua conta.. mas nao irei comer mais.. Eu ia...

- House vai levar voce pra casa?

- Nao, ele nao pode almoçar hoje.. Vou pegar o onibus 142 daqui a pouco..Mas antes

Vou ligar pra ligar pra Cuddy e saber o que ela fez com voce..

Eles estavam no saguao do Hospital. Ela tinha apenas vindo trazer alguns documentos esquecidos por House e logo ia para a aula de yoga. Por livre espontanea pressao, ela estava dentro da licença maternidade e havia parado de reclamar. No fundo, era bom um tempo pra ela e sair da loucura do ER.

- Isso nao tem nada... –ele nao conseguiu termianr a frase-... A Rachel chamou o cara de papai..

- "Cara"... supongo que seja o Lucas..- e o Wilson lhe devolveu um olhar de puro odio ao ouvir o nome, e a amiga viu que a coisa era séria-...Mas "Soon" é tao adoravel!Foi uma das 1as palavras dela.. nao foi?

- Foi.. Mas.. A gente tinha limites definidos.. Aquele cara podia passar la.. Fazer aquelas observaçoes ridiculas.. Mas a "familia" era minha.. E agora?

- "Pra que a Cuddy vai precisar de voce?".. Voce esta querendo saber?.. Wilson para com isso.. ela te ama.. E a Rachel te idolatra… Você é a figura paterna dela.. O "cara" deve ter passado a tarde para ela falar "papai"...Subornado com doces... Feito uma lavagem cerebral.. Ele é um PI for God sakes!..

- Nao é facil dividir as pessoas..quem se ama.. Nao ter certeza do que esta se vivendo...- e ele parou de falar como se visse uma alma penada-...E.. hum...

E Cam seguiu o olhar pasmo do colega. Sentindo um pouco de tontura com o que via. Ou quem via. De certeza, era uma assombraçao.

A nova equipe de diagnósticos nao tinha ideia de quem era aquela figura, a apariçao especial tinha ocorrido em outra época. Contudo eles sentiram que Foreman trocou um olhar temeroso com House, e este coçou a testa algumas vezes enquanto os tres conversavam.

A visitante parecia nao perceber a atmosfera. Ou era muito boa na arte de representar.

O circo pegou fogo de vez, quando uma jovem médica com passos pequeninos equilibrando uma barriga de 8 meses adentrou no escritorio.

House engoliu as ultimas palavras. Stacy percebeu a presença da recem chegada, mas nao seu significado.

- Dra. Cameron?.. –ela enrugou os olhos e abriu um sorriso-.. É voce?...Como voce mudou...

Muitas coisas tinham mudado desde a ultima vez que a advogada estivera no hospital, e Allison tinha pressa de lhe explicar algumas mais importantes, caso esta as desconhecesse. Mas como fazer sem se sentir completamente ridicula e infantil?

- Sim, sou eu.. –ela tentou sorrir e cumprimentou a outra mantendo-se perto da porta-... Estou surpresa de ve-la por aqui.. Seu marido esta bem? ...

- Ah.. sim.. Creio que Mark está bem...

- Entao.. a senhora nao está bem?..-ela viu que Stacy nao compreendeu a dimensao da pergunta-... Digo.. Por estar aqui no Departamento de Diagnosticos...

- Ah.. nao…-ela sorriu, e ela estar tao relaxada ali, irritou profundamente Cameron-… Nao, eu vim para ver o Greg…Nao pude mais visita-lo na Clinica e quis..

Ok. Allison Cameron congelou o sorriso. "Greg"? Quem ela achava que era pra ousar ainda chama-lo de Greg!.. E que porra de mao no braço dele era aquela? E aquele sorriso super intimo de que algo estava acontecendo e ela _nao tinha sido convidada para esta festa pobre_? Ela estava a ponto de ter q fazer o metodo lamaze para nao cometer um homicidio triplicamente qualificado ali. Ela nao compreendia mais as palavras que Stacy falava. Era tudo em slow motion e ela nao podia acreditar que ela estava ali pra destruir tudo de novo.

As palavras "nao pude mais".. "Clinica".. "visita-lo"..dançavam pela sala com o grande elefante branco e se House nao falasse algo logo, ela também mataria Desdemoda sem duvidar de Iago.

O olhar dele fugia do seu.

-... e resolvi trazer o livro que o Greg queria ler..

"Greg". Cameron se beliscou. E depois notou que ele estava segurando um livro que ela cansou de dizer que ele precisava ler.. E ele veemente desprezava.

- Voce nao precisava…- a jovem médica ficou em choque ao ver que o gato nao tinha comido a lingua dele-... Eu disse que..

- Nao seja tolo, eu sei que voce disse no ultimo e-mail...-e a visitante riu-...

O mundo caiu. "Ultimo"?... "Ultimo" era definitivamente uma palavra _per si_ que denotava varios e-mails anteriores.. O ar lhe faltou. Ela sentia uma camada opaca de lagrimas se formando, e mandou uma ordem a todos seus hormonios que chorar ali nao era uma opçao. Ela ja se sentia o elo fraco. Nao precisava de mais nada.

Ela só conseguia lembrar das palavras de Wilson agora: "Nao é facil dividir as pessoas..quem se ama.. Nao ter certeza do que esta se vivendo..."

House podia olhar para quem quisesse, ele podia fletar, fazer piadas, se envolver.. com quem fosse.. Cameron nunca levou a sério. Todo o tempo deles nesta dança sem fim, ela nunca levou a serio com quem ele se distraia. Dentro dela, algo lhe assegurava que ele e ela iam se achar. Existiria a epoca certa pra eles.

Mas a ex-mulher dele nao era uma outra coadjuvante. Era a única mulher que Cameron temia verdadeiramente no amor de House. Ela tinha sempre sido esta assombraçao que lhe tirava a calma e podia voltar e clamar por ele. Era Rebecca em sua vida. Ela nao se sentia digna, era como se ela nunca fosse apagar, compensar, ser .. o que Stacy tinha sido para ele.

Ela estava ali, até ela reclamar seu direito legitimo sobre House.

"lele lele lelelele...lele lele lelelele..."

Uma musica com batuques africanos lhe cortou o pensamento.

Todos olharam para o celular que tocava.

- Cuddy...-House falou, tomando a direçao da porta-... Senzala me chama...

Ninguem duvidou que era inédito o médico atender um chamado da Dean nesta prontidao.

Mas era a desculpa que ele precisava antes que os sinos dobrassem por ele.

- Quantos meses?..

Cameron ainda seguia a fuga de House com os olhos e demorou a entender a pergunta.

- Ah.. ultimo trimestre..

- Nao sabia que voce tinha casado..

- Nao casei.. Ateia.. Culpada! Nao acredito nisso.. E ja me basta uma vez, certo?

- Sim... uma vez eu tambem pensava assim..Mas depois do meu divorcio.. Vejo que o importante é estar com quem se realmente ama.. Há coisas que nao se pode mudar...

A médica nao conseguiu esconder o assombro da ultima frase que escutara. E ela pensara que nao podia ficar pior. "Ar bom pra dentro, ar ruim pra fora"...

Foreman estava suando.E nao conseguia pensar em nada que ajudasse, a nao ser, fugir tambem dali. Sabia que tinha que fazer algo porque Remy nao seria compreensiva se soubesse que ele nao tinha defendido em algo Cameron ali.

- É menino ou menina?

- Eu nao quis saber…Mas House sabe…

Eles trocavam e-mails, e cada vez ficava mais claro que House ser pai... Nao era um dos topicos.. Nem que o _status quo_ civil de House tinha mudado. Pelo menos, era o que Cameron tinha acreditado.

Stacy riu. Foreman esqueceu o que ia dizer.

- House sempre sabe tudo...-mas a advogada notara que aquela mulher a sua frente nao era a mesma inocente aprendiz que um dia lhe perguntara como era House antes da operaçao…-…

- É.. Ele tem que ter o controle.. ou pensar que tem nas situaçoes.. Mas no fundo ele é um grandissimo filha da mae de um covarde...

Uma tensao se apoderou da sala. Elas agora se mediam como adversarias. Agora nao havia dúvidas dos significados por ali.

- Desculpe-me a pergunta indiscreta...-Stacy começou com um tom leve-...Mas voce nao disse quem é o felizardo futuro pai...

Um barulho seco. As duas olharam para tras. Foremam tinha desmaiado.

Era muita pressao estar naquela Guerra fria. Nao era a coisa coisa que ele fizesse ou dissesse, ele sabia que iria lhe trazer mais problemas. Maldito House.

O maldito House chegava em sua casa, ao final do dia, sem saber o que esperar. Cameron sumira no resto do dia e nao saber noticias dela, estava lhe dando dor de cabeça. Ele nao esperava aquela reaçao a tudo.

A reaçao de Stacy ele ja tinha previsto, conhecia muito bem aquela mulher e como ela funcionava. E mesmo assim lhe surpreendeu o ultimato que recebera.

Ao entrar em casa, avistou Cotton sentado na frente da porta, esperando-o. Talvez o gato quisesse algumas explicaçoes tambem.

Ele se esfregou nas pernas de House e o acompanhou ate a entrada do corredor. O médico ficou ali vendo o gato sumir ate a luz acesa do seu quarto. Cameron estaria ali? Estaria acordada?

Ele se sentou na sua poltrona favorita e recapitulou o dia. Ele nao via indicios que anunciassem aquele tumulto todo.

_-Por que ainda me surpreendo com tuas atitudes?Voce fez de conta que havia algo em nossas conversas.. E no entanto.. Voce vai ser pai… Voce e a Drazinha vao ter um filho.. Nao achou que isso era algo interessante de mencionar?_

_- Nossas conversas foram apenas algo de pessoas que ja foram muito importantes para si.. só isso.._

_- Greg, nao se faça de idiota, voce sabe que nunca as coisas entre a gente sao simples e inocentes..Voce puxou nosso passado...Voce me escreveu a 1ª vez..._

_- Nao pedi sua visita na clinica, nem que voce se divorciasse.. Escrevi apenas para agradecer e saber como voce estava.. Eu me preocupo com voce.._

_Ela parou e olhou descrente. _

_- Voce é um idiota mesmo. É sempre assim, quando voce se sente inseguro, amedrontado na sua vida amorosa.. Voce me busca.. Para assegurar numa dessa que ainda existe algo entre a gente. Isso tem que ter um fim, Greg, antes que ambos estraguemos nossas chances na vida.._

_Ela se aproximou dele. Tocou-lhe o rosto. _

_- O que existe entre a gente é muito forte. Voce sente, eu sinto...-ele abaixou os olhos-.. Nao sei que tipo de arranjo voce tem com a dra., eu respeito seu filho.. Mas se voce me procurou de novo é porque nao tem certeza disso..._

_House apenas a encarou serio, digerindo as palavras e sem conseguir estruturar suas ideias. Ela continuou. _

_- Eu ainda te amo...Nao consigo deixar de pensar que podemos fazer isso, isso dar certo. Eu fui na Clinica porque ao saber de voce, nao pude ignorar saber como voce estava. Voce nao pediu meu divorcio, mas desde que ficamos juntos da ultima vez, meu casamento estava condenado. _

_- Stacy.. Nao posso... Nao assim.. _

_- Escute, eu quero uma decisao final.. Vamos acabar com isso. O que temos nao é algo comum. Esta é tua ultima chance.. Nao posso continuar a viver isso com voce.. Ou estamos juntos ou cortamos relaçoes de vez.. Sem cartoes em datas especiais, telefonemas sem sentindo..e-mail para saber um do outro.. Nao dá certo.._

_Havia angustia nele. Afliçcao nela. __Eles se olharam e viram tudo que haviam vividos juntos. Rousseau disse: O homem nasce livre, e em todos os lugares ele está acorrentado. _

_Ela o beijo. Ele respondeu. __Nao podiam ignorar que algo existia ali. _

_- Lembra de quando fomos em Pequim? E voce comprou aquele anel de jade pra mim?_

_Tirou algo da bolsa. House lembrava, tinha mandado gravar "Ao meu amor de todas as vidas". _

_Stacy tinha o anel na mao. _

_- Isso ainda é verdade Greg? _

Cotton pulou no braço da poltrona com olhos inquisitores da razao de ele ainda estar ali. O médico o agradou atras da orelha e ele aceitou dar mais alguns minutos.

Uma pessoa que passou por séria desintoxicaçao, que vai ser pai pela 1ª vez, que volta para seu antigo trabalho, que esta tentando ter um relacionamento normal, deveria ter algum desconto com todas estas desafios do cotidiano.

Nunca ia admitir, mas Stacy estava certa, ele a procurava.. Era uma vingança, nenhum era feliz. Ele sabotava os relacionamentos dela e os dele. Ainda tinha uma foto deles, da época que moraram perto do mar, guardada em sua gaveta.

A mao dele estava irriquieta. Ele queria esquecer tudo aquilo.

Nao podia amar a ambas? Ele nao queria machucar Cameron.. E nao podia imaginar sua vida sem Stacy... Sem aquela segurança...

Pegou o celular.

- Posso passar ai agora? Preciso realmente.

Cameron ouviu o pedido de House desde o quarto. Ele iria se encontrar com ela de novo. E ela devia ser o compromisso urgente que ele tinha na hora do almoço."De quantas maneiras um coraçao podia ser destroçado e continuar batendo?"..

Ouviu a porta da rua bater. Tres minutos depois, o felino subia na cama avisando que tinha feito seu melhor. A jovem fez um cafuné no gato e nao conseguiu segurar a tristeza. Passou a mao pela barriga.

-Meu amor, mamae é uma besta em algumas coisas. Nao se preocupe, mamae te ama muito. Desculpe-me que voce tenha que sentir isso também...

Ela procurou onde o bebe estava e pos o calor da mao ali.

- Seu pai é pior que eu... Que azar voce teve..-ela riu um pouco-..dois pais perdidos.. mas voce está acima de tudo isso, viu?

Pegou o telefone. Precisava desabafar e sabia com quem devia falar sobre isso. Ela estava em Londres ou em Sao Paulo? Ligou para a lista de numeros que tinha. O quarto numero atendeu num barulho infernal.

- Camuxa?..-ela teve que gritar-...É voce?

- Alie?Allie?..Espera.. eu ligo pra voce..

Quinze minutos depois, o telefone toca.. Menos barulho.

- Meu Deus! Quem bom que voce ligou! Eu ja sou titia? Voce esta bem?

- Estou bem.. E nao, o bebe continua nadando dentro de mim.. Onde voce está?

- London, babe! Show em homenagem ao MJ.. Que me desculpe a Rainha, mas Rei é Rei.. E voce nem sabe que esbarrei no Ewan McGregor.. Danm right aquilo é uma perdiçao!

- Voce é louca! Teu noivo nao esta ai?

- Está...Ele esta mandando um abraço.. Mas ele sabe que ha de respeitar as paixoes adolescentes..Ahh..Era o tal que eu levava pra viver na Terra Media comigo..Tá, mas o que aconteceu?

- Precisava falar com voce.. A ex- do House voltou!

- A Maga Patalogica?!! Aquilo tem pacto com o capeta!

- Ela mesma...Deve ser, pois esta mais linda ainda..

- Aquilo é botox, Allie..Espera..Já ligo..

Cameron sabia que as conversas com Camila eram assim. Sempre originais. E quando se tratava da ex- de House, a amiga conseguia odiar Stacy mais que ela propria. Tocou nas pontas do cabelo, ela tinha que dar um jeito.. A fase loira ja tinha terminado.. Nao sabia se queria voltar a ser o que fosse.

- Pode falar.. A terceira tentativa é que vale.. Mas voce tem certeza que nao é mais um pesadelo seu?

- Nao, nao estou delirando..é ela.. E chamando o Greg de Greg..

- Essa mulher, só chamando o Dexter pra se livrar!

A fofoca rolou solto. E Allison sabia que para ela estar conversando com ela durante o show, era porque ela sabia o quanto a amiga lhe queria bem. Figurinhas felinas foram trocadas, perguntas sobre a Mariazinha e Cotton, e sobre elas se encontrarem logo.

- E a He? Tem encontrado com ela? – Cam perguntou-..

- Nada.. Muita correria, tenho viajado muito.. E ela e o David devem estar na 5ª lua de mel..

-oh calor aqueles dois!

- Tenho que ir!!.. Escreve contando se a bruxa saiu da tua vida.. e chuta que so pode ser macumba!...

- Certo..

- E manda aquele teu namorado parar de ser bundao..Ele que arruma as confusoes!!..

- Certo..

- Allie..

- Hum..

- Que a força esteja com voce, amiga..

- Amem.

Sabe o que mais cansava Cameron daquilo? Que ela sempre sentiu a ex- presente entre eles.. A 1ª vez que sairam.. Monster Trucks.. Algodao Doce.. E ver House tao descontraido e feliz. Tolamente, tinha sido ela que tinha perguntado. E ele respondeu que ja tinha vivido com alguem. A reaçao dela foi de alivio, ele respondendo de boa vontade uma pergunta pessoal. Mas depois no carro, ele voltou no assunto. Tinha sido a mulher que ele mais amara, mas ela o tinha traido.

Apenas depois, ela fora entender a natureza da traiçao. Mas aquele assunto, foi o bastante pra selar que aquilo era um date sem a parte do date. É o que falar de ex- relacionamentos faz. Ainda mais quando voce sente que eles nao foram superados. Porém.. aquele encontro tinha lhe dado esperanças: ele podia amar.

House tocou a campainha e a figura pequenina de roupao e rolos no cabelo veio abrir.

- Que seja uma emergencia mesmo.. Vou perder meu jogo de bridge por voce..

- Semana que vem, a senhora pode jogar poker comigo e o Wilson..Strip poker, se a senhora preferir..

- Se está fazendo piadas, a coisa nao é tao grave..

Mas o rosto dele era sério. Ele se sentou e resumiu os acontecimento e como se sentira nos ultimos tempos.

- Primeiro, é bom que voce veio falar comigo e nao apenas dopar esta confusao com algum vicio.. E ao assunto principal...Por que voce nao fica com as duas?

- A senhora nao está me levando a serio..

-Estou sim.. Apenas queria ver onde voce estava neste processo.. Bom, pelo menos voce está levando a serio nao ficar com as duas.. É bom...E sabe o que é mais engraçado?

- Ilumine-me!

- Voce falou mais da ..Stacy ne?.. Da Stacy hoje que em todo nosso tratamento na Clinica.. Apenas estranho que a mulher que voce se acha tao intimamente ligado.. sua alma gemea tenha sido esquecida. Neste quesito, ponto para a Dra. Cameron..

- Vamos fazer uma listinha e dar pontos pra cada uma delas? ..-House falou com ironia-.. Que cientifico...

Dra. Buendia olhou no relogio.

- Ainda da tempo do meu bridge...Ou voce vai ser mais educado. Bom.. Se voce quer algo cientifico. Sua ex- tem razao: Voce é um idiota.

- Ótimo..

- Voce se apega ha algo maravilhoso que voces dois tiveram.. Eu entendo o que voce diz que ela foi a 1ª mulher a realmente acreditar na sua genialidade, a incentivar sua carreira, a talvez ser responsavel tambem por sua prepotencia..Quando passa por momentos de tensao, volta-se ao passado ideal com ela.. Sem lembrar, de proposito, que ele nao existe mais. Voce ainda nao a perdoou pela decisao dela. Decisao que medicamente, foi a mais acertada, mesmo que voce haja como um garoto mimado e nao admita a si mesmo. E acho que isso é apenas uma desculpa que voce forjou para sabotar teu relacionamento com ela. Voce é culpado tambem.. Deixou-a entrar numa depressao, voce se isolou e esperou apenas o barco afundar. E ficar atras dela, para mim, é apenas uma forma de tortura-la.. Por a culpa apenas nela de tudo.

- Eu a amei...

- Nao esta aqui na mesa que voce amou ou nao esta mulher. Voce a amou. E está na hora de enterrar a falecida de verdade e continuar..

- Como?

- Ahh.. também nao faço milagres.. Voce tem que achar isso em voce.. E se decidir.. E qualquer uma das decisoes, voce terá que mudar..

- Adoro mudanças…

- A vida é feita delas.. Mas voce se ilude que uma decisao está pronta apenas para fugir de um desafio.. e acaba perdendo as duas..

- Eu nao posso machucar Allison... o bebe..

- Voce vai machuca-los muito mais se nao tomar uma decisao de verdade.. Nao se esconda..Nos ja falamos sobre isso, o vicodim nao foi tua 1ª droga.. Voce começou jovem a anesteziar teus sentimentos. E isso que organicamente o uso de drogas faz; tua IE nao se desenvolveu.. Voce é um adolescente emocionalmente descobrindo o mundo..E voce ja atingiu o limite com isso.. Está na hora de saber quem é voce de verdade...

Ele pensou nas palavras da médica. Brincou com um frasco laranja no bolso. Trazer o veneno para mais perto parecia lhe deixar mais forte. Ou ele apenas gostava de brincar com o fogo.

Os dias passaram sem serem notados. House ainda estava naquela guerra fria e passava as noites na casa de Wilson.

Algo estava preso na sua cabeça:_ Some people feel like they don't deserve love. They walk away quietly into empty spaces, trying to close the gaps of the past_.

Ele tinha encontrado Cameron no consultorio da obstreta aquele dia. Ele estava desenvolvendo um vicio pelos ultrassons. Todas as preocupaçoes dele se faziam fumaça ao ver seu filho naquela tela. Suas formas, seus movimentos, suas brincadeiras.

Allison nao sabia como agir com ele. E por sorte as dicussoes com a obstreta evitaram que ela pensasse mais naquilo. Ana Thais já tinha avisado pra Cameron que o parto ia ser normal, mesmo com o medo da medica/paciente em qualquer complicaçao maior.

-Parto normal .. nome ja diz.. É o natural da mulher.. Sem agressoes desnecessarias a tua saude e a do bebe...

-Pode ser o natural de qualquer uma que a senhora quiser, nao o meu... Quero todas as drogas que tenho direito e hora marcada e meu bebe sem nenhum imprevisto..

Nessas horas, a enfermeira Loris tinha que intervir com uma piada, uma piada nas horas inapropriadas que era tipico dela. E House agradecia. Ela estava estudando medicina, numa historia parecida com a Dra. Lockhart, e agora acompanhava a gestaçao de Cameron no rodizio de internos.

House levou Allison pra casa. Deixou a chave no amparador. Agradou Cotton. E foi até o seu quarto, pegou um embrulho e entregou para Cameron.

Ela abriu desconfiada.

Tirou uma roupinha diminuta em azul marinho que se lia: "My Mon Rocks".

- Meu presente pro Muffin...

- É ... –ela sorriu sem terminar a frase-..

- Eu sou um idiota.

- Como?

- Allie.. Eu entendo que sou alguem complicado.. E preciso te dizer algo...Nao quero me afastar do Muffin....

- Se voce está terminando comigo.. Seja rápido...E isso nunca te afastará do teu filho... Eu garanto..

Ele ficou olhando pra ela.

- Posso ter feito voce sofrer com a demora em tomar uma posiçao.. Mas queria a voltar a ser aquela pessoa que voce gostava: que fazia as coisas porque eram certas.

- O que voce está dizendo?

- Que eu te amo.

Ok. Agora ela estava sonhando. Ela olhou para os lados esperando algo bizarro acontecer.

- Desculpa... Meus hormonios acabaram de me pregar uma peça.. E tive um surto psicotico..

- Eu falei que te amo..

Ela estava atonita. Em estado real e permanente de choque.

- Mas ... voce.. E a Stacy.. e voce sumiu.. E voce e ela.. e..

- Cameron respire… Eu tive que pensar em tudo isso.. Eu tive mesmo, e acho que foi a 1a vez que fiz isso. Tive que me afastar para pensar no Muffin e se ele era a unica razao de estarmos juntos.. E a Stacy foi a 1ª mulher que amei. Pode parecer besteira estar te falando isso.. Mas ela me mudou de tantas maneiras..Nunca tive a coragem de admitir que gostar muito de alguem, as vezes, nao é o suficiente...

Ela tinha conseguido fechar a boca e piscar algumas vezes. Ele percebeu o quanto ela estava abalada.

- Antes dela, eu podia ter um ego gigante, mas as mulheres eram um jogo, uma conquista pra mim.. Eu nao me sentia merecedor de ser amado. Era como algo que as pessoas apenas falavam e eu nao sentia. Ela foi este alguem que me fez entender. Mas acabou e eu me senti vazio de novo. Até te conhecer. Voce sempre teve razao que eu nao sabia lidar com meus sentimentos por voce, porque eu nao sabia.. nao sei ainda se sei... Pois com o tempo, eu percebi que era algo maior que tinha sido com a Stacy.. E eu sou um idiota.

- Voce é mesmo.. –ela disse num suspiro-…

Ele riu e a ollhou com intensidade.

- Eu tive que me dar conta que por voce, eu ja fiz coisas e disse coisas e pensei em coisas que nunca.. nunca.. Tinha nem ao mesmo imaginado. Como o Muffin.. Nunca pensei em ter uma familia.. Nem com a Stacy.. Sempre foi algo que concordamos, ela tambem nao queria filhos..

Ele ia censurar a parte que tentara matar o ex-noivo dela, com morangos, de apenas pensar em perde-la pra outrem. Ela tambem nao precisava saber de tudo. Mas ele tinha perdido o resto de sanidade com aquilo. Ele nao podia imagina-la fora da existencia dele. Ela era seu Tigre.

- Por isso, depois de analisar as provas e resultados, cheguei a conclusao cientifica que eu nao tenho saída.. Eu te amo. Mesmo que seja extremamente gay dizer isso.

Ela sorriu. Nao, ela sorriu como se nunca tivesse sorrido antes.

_Happiness only real when shared._


	40. Chapter 41 l'Insoutenable Légèreté de

**Cap 41**

**l'Insoutenable Légèreté de L'être**

_A lente focalizava um homem em seus quase 50 anos, com algumas rugas provando que sua vida tinha sido bem vivida. Suas roupas estavam amassadas, o cabelo bagunçado e os olhos demostravam um pouco de cansaço. Contudo, a felicidade era vergonhosa. _

_House se assegurou que a luz vermelha estava acesa, se arrumou melhor na poltrona. Tossiu um pouco, nervoso estava. Olhou para a camera. _

_- Muffin.. Voce nasceu com 2 kg e 700 ; e 52 cm. Sua mae ganhou no final e voce nasceu com uma C section. Sem antes, nos dar um susto.. –ele brincou com um sapatinho de bebe nas maos-.. Mas tudo valeu a pena quando eu te tomei nos braços. O bebe mais lindo. Vermelho e sujo ainda.. Com uma mostruosa cara de joelho.. O bebe mais lindo. _

_Ele olhou pra baixo. _

_- Sua mae é muito corajosa.. Quero que voce saiba disso. Ela te amou desde o 1o minuto que soube da tua existencia. E eu.. do meu jeito.. Nao pude nao te amar.. –ele olhou para a porta fechada-… Faz 4 dias que chegamos em casa.. Deixei voce dormindo com a Allie, voce enrosca sua mao no cabelo dela para dormir... E sabia que precisava fazer isso.. Gravar isso para voce. Entenda, sua mae é corajosa.. creio que ela irá me proteger.. Haverá historias que nao serao contadas.. É logico que pela minha idade, meu vicio passado.. Nao veja muito da tua vida. Talvez, nao será eu que te ensinarei a andar de bicicleta. Tio Wilson é um cara legal também, ele pode te ensinar, apenas nao o deixe sozinho vendo filmes dos anos 90 da Meg Ryan... Ou fazendo coraçoes com o nome da Tia Cuddy…_

_Ele riu um pouco pensando que ate naquela capsula do tempo ele sacaniava o melhor amigo. Ele ficou serio._

_-…. Algumas semanas antes de voce nascer, eu tive uma recaída. Sua mae me achou no chao da cozinha, caido e inconsciente. O frasco do vicodim estava perto do fogao.. -ele ficou alguns segundos sem dizer nada-… Por isso, eu sabia que tinha que filmar isso para voce. Eu quero que voce saiba quem foi seu pai. É algo importante. Eu bem sei da ausencia…_

…_Nao acredite quando tua mae dizer que ela se apaixonou por mim a 1a vez que me viu. Ela adora dizer isso. For sure, fui eu que a amei antes. No momento que ela cruzou o corredor como uma maiko para a entrevista de trabalho. É bom voce saber que eu a fiz sofrer muito. É complicado de explicar, um dia voce entende…O amor pode ser assim.. Nao sou uma pessoa facil… -ele parou um pouco, voltou a atençao para o teto-… Talvez isso nao seja uma boa ideia.. É ridiculo.._

_Ele puxou um pouco a gola da blusa. Coçou a cabeça. _

_-.. Eu nao tenho.. ou vivi muito tempo.. sem limites, sem me importar com eles. Escondendo-me no leve. Sua mae é uma das pessoas que me fez vislumbrar minha torpeza em justificar isso acreditando ser algum genio. Eu quero que voce seja feliz. Que nao erre os meus erros que os meus. É importante forçar os limites as vezes, a genialidades esta em saber quando. Espero que voce tenha herdado os bons gens... Os da tua mae..mas nao todos da familia dela.. Eles sao um pouco bizarros…._

…_Voce ficou algumas horas sem nome.. Quando tua mae te segurou nos braços a 1a vez... Ela apenas disse.. ¨Anna Catarina¨.. E assim ficou. Nao pude discutir. O nome das tuas bisavos, e minha avó Anna foi uma das pessoas mais importantes pra mim. Ela me ensinou musica. Ela tocava piano e violao como ninguem… Assim, é tua mae.. Ela joga sujo e sempre ganha…_

…_.Claro, que eu ainda te chamo de Muffin, pelas costas dela.. E for God sake.. o teu nome é gigante.. A pequena Rachel te chama de Nina e acha que voce é uma boneca. Nao está tao longe da verdade. Voce ja conquistou a todos, ate as amigas doidas da tua mae que realmente acham que voce é uma boneca.. Tive que me assegurar que nenhuma delas te levasse como souvenir…_

_..Tenho um sentimento forte que vamos estragar voce. Tua mae colocou na cabeça que vai te levar para todos os lados nas costas, numa amarraçao que ela aprendeu em Angola… Nas ferias africanas dela.. –ele fechou os olhos desgostoso-.. Um dia voce pergunta pra ela desta viagem.. Pergunta, tambem, a razao de quando ela voltou ela nao quis aceitar meu convite pra sair.. E depois me conta. Porque voce tinha que ver como ela corria atras de mim, e minha cara no chao quando eu a convidei ..-ele contou mentalmente-.. para o nosso 3o encontro..E voce é muito nova pra saber as regras sexuais de etiqueta e o que acontece no 3o encontro.. Tua mae te explica quando voce tiver 25 .. Mas.. Quando ela te contar sobre esta recusa dela, voce me fala.. Ok ?_

…_Eu sei que voce será a melhor no que escolher ser. Nao tenha medo. Mesmo que eu estrague com palavras idiotas quando voce me contar as tuas escolhas. Eu sou um pouco assim. Voce será uma excelente médica.. Os gens nao mentem.. Nem os sintomas.._

…_Aviso desde já que nao serao permitidos garotos nesta casa até voce ter teu diploma. Ou garotas.. Caso tuas escolhas sejam mais.. Voce pode conversar com a 13 sobre isso.. Mas prepare teu pai antes.. I´m old school em algumas coisas.._

…_Na verdade, nao quero que voce cresça. Mesmo que voce tenha o choro mais assustador que tenha ouvido falar, queria que voce sempre coubesse nos meus braços com estes olhos de gazela e estes dedos com semi falanges. _

…_Lembre-se que ¨Everybudy lies¨… É uma regra absoluta.. _

_O Foreman é ok, estranho as vezes.. Ha esperança.. Mas nada de papo com o L´Oreal Boy.. Espero que o comunismo nunca o deixe voltar.._

_[…]_

_Ele ouviu uma voz que chamava seu nome. Olhou pra tras e desligou a camera. _

_O mesmo homem se sentava em seu escritorio, ele segurava um papel e segurava o queixo, perdido em pensamentos. As suas falas e expressoes seriam filmadas em breve. _

_-… Sua irma terá uma festa de 2 anos semana que vem. Ela escolheu a Pequena Sereia pra colorir as paredes. Eu e Allie há meses esperamos voce chegar. Eu tenho que confessar que estava descrente com toda a historia. Isso foi influencia do casal James&Lisa, uma historia de amor. Sua mae tem um coraçao de manteiga… Sua ¨mae¨.. Ela completamente assumiu o titulo. _

… _Este papel diz que somos seus pais agora. Mantivemos seu nome : Lucy. Agora acrescentamos nosso nomes de familia. Voce é magricela e uma criança esperta. Esperta pra nao querer sair do colo da Allie quando ela visitou o orfanato. Esperta para nao chorar quando eu te olhei serio. Tua historia diz que voce nao tinha um dia de vida quando foi deixada pra tras. Voce nunca foi filha de ninguem. E a adoçao apenas dificultou por voce estar tao doente e por sua pele ter 3 tons a mais que o perfil. Ou meses a mais que o perfil padrao desejado. _

…_¨Reality is almost always wrong¨. _

…_Para ser pai, confiei nos meus gens, em coisas que gostava. Em tocar musica para Muffin dormir, ou ler os livros de Julio Verne pra entreter-la. Ela sempre achou engraçado minhas caretas. _

…_Nao sei como ser um pai para voce. _

_Ele ficou pensativo no futuro. _

…_Sabe, Lucy, se eu estou fazendo isso tudo é pela razao, que aqui supostamente, nao usaria mascaras. É estranho quando voce sente algo de felicidade, como teu pensamento corre para o fututo. Como quando tudo esta dark, voce remoe sucessivamente a merda do teu presente e insatisfaçao com teu passado. _

…_.Eu ainda tento aprender como calibrar isso. Uma cara de tartaruga ando me ajudando com isso. Voce irá gostar dela. Ela me deu um manual de dicas de o que nao dizer a uma criança adotada.._

_Soltou o ar com desprezo. _

_.. Creio que nos daremos bem. Voce já é uma fan dos Beatles. Seu quarto tem circulos pequenos de papel celofane, de diversas cores montadas, como um caledoscopio, pendurados na janela. Voce gosta quando o sol aparece e do efeito nas paredes. Eu pintei arvores de tangerina e taxis de jornal ali tambem. Sua mae disse que tudo estava muito psicodelico para alguem tao pequeno, mas voce gostou. E sempre há um novo desenho nas paredes com teus gis de ceras. Tua sorte que Allie acha isso muito artisticamente benéfico para o teu desenvolvimento. Meu pai diria que isso é contra a ordem e o respeito da santidade da familia, e te deixaria algumas horas cheirando a parede, de joelhos nas pedras…._

_House massageou seu proprio pescoço, talvez ele proprio perdido em alguma memória. _

…_.Allie vai ficar feliz se eu gravar isso.. Porque um dia, você irá entender a música. Drugs are bad.. –ele fez com a voz mais responsável que pode-… Tudo bem se voce experiementar algo.. Eu acredito que é articamente benéfico para teu desenvolvimento.. Mas isso fica entre a gente.. _

… _Voce nao precisa se preocupar em crescer sozinha, o Foreman é um pouco competitivo e a 13 teve gemeos está primavera. Martin e Celie. O pai é um egocentrico e a mae tem os dias contados, tirando isso.. as crianças sao OK. Sua mae, claro, nao achou uma loucura…E eu sou o insencivel. _

_[…]_

_O barulho da porta lhe tira a atençao, e ele nao viu nada adentrar. Olhando com mais atençao, ve uma maozinha gordinha segurar o 1/3 inferior da porta e sendo seguida por um rosto curioso. _

_- Papai, ¨podo eu¨ ?_

_O médico dá um sorriso. _

_- ¨Podo tu¨… Entra, mas fecha a porta.. _

_A criança deu um sorriso que apenas crianças que nao sabem 90% do mundo o fazem._

_Ela usava um vestido de veludo vermelho escuro com meias pretas e um par de sapatos seguindo as cores das meias. Tinha sempre posta nas costas, uma mochila do Snoop com sua Barbie favorita e alguns acessorios indispensaveis. _

_Anna Catarina saltitou pela sala até os joelhos do pai. Sentou-se com todos os direitos no colo dele e olhou a luz que indicava a gravaçao em curso. Ela entao ficou séria, séria o o quanto sua idade permitia e sussurrou, com a mao protegendo o segredo. Mesmo que apenas os dois, pai e filha, estivessem ali. _

_- É o projeto ¨secreerto¨, né ? – ela arregalou os olhos-… Vou ver onde a mamae está ..Voce fica aqui.. tá ?_

_As expressoes daqueles olhos azuis lhe divertiam. A pele era muito clara e constratava com o escuro dos cabelos curtos até os ombros, com uma franja de acompanhamento. _

_- Muffin.. Eu tenho a mamãe monitorada. Voce nao quer dizer nada para sua irma ?_

_A menina pareceu timida no começo e depois um pouco desconfiada. _

_- Ela é ¨consumista¨ ?_

_- Nao, ela nao é comunista.._

_E o pai teve que rir com a preocupaçao da pequena. Nao que ela entendesse algo do panorama politico e economico. Porem para Cameron explicar a filha o que era a palavra que House tanto usava (herança de Chase e Cuba), disse-lhe que pelo comunismo ela dividiria todas as suas bonecas com as crianças que nao tivessem. Pareceu um modelo de facil entendimento para uma menina de quase 2 anos compreender. Mas causou um horror a Nina, quem nao gostou de nenhum ¨–ista¨ depois disso. _

_- Entao.. eu quero.. Tem que olhar pra lá ?..._

_- Sim, como se fosse o espelho da Madrasta.._

_Ela riu._

_- Ele é mágico também ?_

_- Voce duvida do seu pai ?- ele fez uma cara de ofendido-.._

_- As vezes…-ela brincava com o nariz do pai-…_

_- Voce está ficando como a sua mae…_

_- Pai..-ela disse rapido-…tinha um ¨hipopopotamo¨ no meu quarto de manha…_

_- O que ele queria desta vez ?_

_- Ele queria brincar com ..aquela bola colorida…que é tua..-e ela apontou para a mesa-.._

_- Mas voce nao deixou ?.._

_- Nao.. –ela deixou bem claro, negando com a cabeça também-..Mas eu posso né ?_

_- Pode, mas aqui dentro.. Longe das louças da tua mae.. _

_- E o bebe novo pode la fora ?_

_- Nao.. Ela pode as mesmas coisas que voce.. E tem coisas que ela nem pode fazer.._

_- Lucy.. –ela olhou para o ponto vermelho-… eu te empresto 3 bonecas..-ela fez o numero com os dedos e pediu a aprovaçao paterna para a oferta-…A Gi, a Viv e a Tchylle sao tuas.. e voce pode dormir com a mamae até o papai voltar do trabalho.. Mas quando ele chega.. a gente tem que ¨cair fora¨…_

_House nao segurou a gargalhada. _

_- Nao tá bom pai ?_

_- Está sim.. Voce passou bem a mensagem.. agora vamos que estamos atrasados, ainda tenho que te deixar na casa da tua avó B. _

_Tinha momentos que ele agradecia pela mae ter se mudado para mais perto. _

_-Lucy.. Nao faz barulho ou o bebe acorda e a mamae fica ¨ muito decepcionada¨com a gente.._

_A irma menor apenas concordou com a cabeça de astronauta dela. Que consistia em um capacete de bicicleta lilás que ela nao tirava mais, uma calça de pijama de Allisson na qual vivia tropeçando e uma jaqueta de couro preta de House. A pequena de 3 anos estava perdida ali dentro, mas era seu maior divertimento dizer que ia para Marte. _

_Ela gostava de desmontar coisas e o pai a incentivava para desespero da mae. Nenhum brinquedo durava mais de um dia nas maos da malandra, nem os telefones da casa. _

_- Ela é curiosa, Allie.._

_- E ela nao pode ser sem destruir.._

_- Nao.. E cade seu ¨estimulo criativo¨.._

_- Terminou há algumas fraldas.._

_Foi para ela que House comprou um set de magica que ele mesmo possuia similar quando pequeno. _

_- ..Ademais, voce mesma defendeu a Muffin cortar os cabelos das bonecas…_

_Ele notou a cara furiosa da esposa._

_-…Ademais, voce mesma defendeu a Anna Catarina Cameron House cortar os cabelos das bonecas e tingir as roupas com papel crepon…_

_Cameron ficou mais satisfeita, mesmo sabendo que era uma guerra perdida pois a filha amava ser chamada de Muffin pelo pai. Pelo menos agora. A adolescencia podia mudar tudo. _

_No momento, estavam os 3 sentados no escritorio de House. O próprio e as filhas no sofá de olho na porta. _

_Elas adoravam aquele misterio. _

_- Pai, o Martin disse que voce nao queria ter outra menina.. que voce ficou triste e vai devolver o bebe.. é verdade pai ?..-falou a menor tentando arrumar o capacete durante sua pergunta-…_

_- Esse é o … filho de quem ?_

_- Da madrinha Remy e do Tio Foreman.. –falou a mais velha-.._

_- Eu já falei que ele está com ciumes porque o pai de voces é melhor que o dele…_

_- Eu falei isso para ele.. e ele falou que o pai dele pode correr e nao é velho..-falou uma voz perdida-…_

_- Lulu, quando voce colou meus LP´s para fazer discos voadores, foi bom ou ruim que eu nao consegui te alcançar ?_

_A pequena divagou um pouco contorcendo os lábios. _

_-Foi bom.. Porque eu subi as escadas rápido.. e voce estava vermelho .. e a mamae disse que isso nunca é bom.._

_- Entao ? Ele está com ciumes.. _

_-Pai, quando é que a gente vai assistir estas coisas que a gente grava ?_

_House sabia que aquilo podia ir longe. _

_- Venham cá voces duas.._

_E riscou na parede a marca da altura de cada uma, acompanhado do nome apropriado. _

_As duas ficaram atentas. Depois, ele marcou quase o triplo daquela medida._

_- Pronto, quando voces atingirem estas medidas podem ver. _

_- Mas…_

_-Nada de mas…_

_- Pai.._

_-Nada de pai.. este é o trato.._

_- Isso nao parece um trato.. a gente nao falou nada.. voce que falou tudo.._

_House sorriu.. Pelo menos elas tinham futuro. _

_A camera estava pronta. _

_- Quem é a 1a ? _

_Ele esperou um pouco. A timidez falava mais alto no começo. _

_- O que mudou na Allie com a chegada da Liz ?_

_- A mamae ficou gorda…_

_- Nao é gorda.. é ¨perdida¨…_

_- Lulu, do que voce está falando ?..- a voz do pai indeciso de ria indagou-.._

_- A mamae colocava a mao na barriga e dizia.. ¨estou perdida¨…_

_House decidiu rir. Era verdade, Cameron tinha adquirido aquela frase depois de decidir pelo parto normal. _

_- Mamae é legal…_

_- É, nossa mae é a melhor do mundo todo.._

_O pai mirou consternado para as filhas enrugando um pouco a testa. Os anos tinham passado. _

_- Papai é bem legal também…- a filha tinha entendido o olhar-.._

_- Sim.. Mas a mamae é que manda.._

_- Ah isso sim, mamae que manda.._

_Certo. Ele merecia isso.E graças a Deus, havia-se se criado a ediçao para consertar estas verdades para a posterioridade. _

_- O que voces mais gostam de fazer ?_

_- Ir para a praia visitar os avos da Rachel. E o Tio Wilson nos joga no mar.._

_- Isso.. e fazer torta com a mamae pro Natal, e ver a mamae se arrumar e o papai sorrir para ela e dizer que ela está bonita, e ai ele da um presente que ela sempre chora, e ela nos abraça e a gente fica sem ar, e a gente acorda e tem presente..e o papai Noel comeu todas as bolachas e o leite.. Isso é legal…_

_Falou Lulu com um folego só, fazendo os outros rirem depois do susto de tantas palavras juntas saindo da mais quieta da casa. _

_- A gente está feliz que voce veio para casa..- falou Nina para a camera-.._

_- É… Voce nao precisava mais ficar no hospital porque a gente tinha terminado teu quarto…_

_- E a mamae também ja nao precisava ficar todo o tempo indo no hospital.. só para trabalhar.. _

_- E para ir dar um beijo no papai.._

_- Satisfeitas ?.. Agora vao pertubar a mae de voces e a tia Cuddy…_

_As duas pularam do sofá e sairam fazendo festa. Nina bem senhorita com suas organzas e Lulu em direçao a conquista do planeta vermelho. _

_- ..Essa coisa de ser pai.. Cheguei a conclusao que nao tem muito um padrao. Nao, nao tem mesmo. É engraçado ver a personalidade de algo que pensa que é gente e se reconhecer as vezes.. Eu tento nao pensar muito no que fazer.. porque as duvidas te congelam. Mesmo ambos sendo médicos, é diferente quando é tua carne ali. Eu nao entendia antes de ter voces na minha vida. O laço com voce foi quando ouvi pela 1a vez teu coraçao batendo forte. Voce era parte da gente. Nao tinha volta._

…_Sua mae ficou com medo de que a gravidez fosse um gatilho novamente para uma recaida minha. A gestao foi mais complicada e eu percebia como a Allie lutava para te manter até o fim. _

…_Ela nao conseguiu, ou como eu digo para ela, voce já estava impondo as tuas vontades e veio 5 semanas antes. Nos revezamos no hospital, Tia Bruna tinha que praticamente tirar a força a tua mae para dormir um pouco. Voce era tao diminuta._

…_Uma beleza distinta das tuas irmas, uma personalidade mais doce e mais manhosa.. Percebi logo nos 1os dias._

…_As tuas irmas ficaram uns dias na casa da Rachel, para podermos descansar. Cuddy e Wilson foram otimos. Creio que nao teriamos conseguido sem eles. _

…_.Entre o trabalho, a familia, os problemas, os desafios e tudo o mais.. quando eu me via sozinho com a sua mae.. Eu a abraçava mais forte que podia com medo de perde-la…_

…_.O vicio é para todos os dias. Mas nunca mais quero ver a cara da Allie como a vi quando tive a recaida quando faltava pouco para Muffin nascer. Ela nao dizia nada, parecia ja aceitar a ideia de me perder para a morte ou para a vida mesmo. _

…_Para nao mudar a historia, nao chegamos a um consenso do teu nome. E fizemos uma votaçao, na qual comprei a piscina que a Lulu queria e a maquina de costura para a Nina…Oficialmemte, eu ganhei na contagem de votos.. E desta vez eu escolhi teu nome.. Elisabeth. Foi como a Florida em 2000, mas se a Suprema Corte validou aquilo.. a minha tambem é legitima.._

…_Tua mae nao sabe, mas Miss Elisabeth Grey foi a 1a pessoa que nao me tratou como um freak na escola, e me fez perceber que ser diferente nao era ruim. Mas sao estas memórias idiotas que apenas o Wilson poderia dizer em voz alta. _

_O som de Dancing Queen quebrou a atmosfera. _

_.. Falando no Diabo… Que foi Wilson?..- House atentedeu o celular a contra gosto-… Estou jogando poker com o meu paciente.. Nao, Sr. Pepetela é o cara em coma.. ele nao blefaria tanto quanto eu espero num jogo.. Nao, nao estou mais roubando almoço dele.. Nao, estou em casa ajudando a Allie com o bebe, pai.. Voce vai aumentar a minha mesada por isso?.. Ei, vem buscar a Cuddy logo que ela já está enchendo a cabeça da Allie com coisas que voce fazia pela Rachel, e que supostamente eu tenho que fazer.. Nao, parece que nao ficou bem claro que voce é um banana e eu apenas sou um pai normal. Achei que tudo tinha ficado claro na epoca da Muffin. Tua mulher é osso. Vem logo antes que eu empacote a bruxa e mande ela por sedex para voce. Ok. Tchau. _

_House olhou para a camera com um pouco de vergonha. _

_- Papai gosta muita da Tia Cuddy, ta? Um dia voce vai entender que a amizade é um pouco complicada as vezes… Vamos manter isso low profile, ok?_

_Graças a Deus, havia-se inventado a ediçao. _

_A lente focalizava um homem em seus quase 80 anos, com algumas rugas provando que sua vida tinha sido bem vivida. Extremamente exaustivamente bem vivida. Ou pelo menos, ele tentara Suas roupas estavam amassadas, o cabelo bagunçado e os olhos demostravam muito cansaço. Contudo, a tristeza era a emoçao mais forte ali. _

_- Minhas filhas, espero que um dia voces possam me perdoar pelo que eu fiz com a mae de voces. Eu a amei com todo o meu coraçao… Sinto a falta dela. E sei que nao tenho direito a isso.. _

_Os olhos criaram uma parede de lagrimas que House sentiu que se desconstruiriam a qualquer instante. Desligou a camera. Apertou o botao: DELETE. _

House acordou num sobresalto, sua garganta estava apertada e ele suava frio. Suas maos procuraram Cameron na cama com desespero alucinante. Ela estava ali, ela estava bem.

A médica apenas tomou conhecimento da agitaçao do companheiro, mas nao abriu os olhos.. Estava exausta com aquela barriga que nao parava de crescer. Logo ela teria seu bebe nos braços. Apenas algumas semanas.

- Greg, voce está bem ?..- a voz era sonolenta-..

- Sim.. –ele beijou a testa dela-.. Um sonho engraçado que terminou em algo ruim e estranho..

- Humm..

- Pode dormir.. nao é nada demais..

Ela nem conseguia fingir interesse, estava tao cansada.

Ele a abraçou e passou a mao sobre a barriga dela. Pensou nas mudanças, nos comprometimentos, na liberdade, no peso e na leveza, na compaixao, na fuga de sentir algo de verdade e na sua trajetoria. E como repetiria tudo, num eterno retorno, por apenas aquele momento : estar ali abraçando a mulher que amava sem nenhuma ideliazaçao, sentindo a presença de seu 1a filha.

Era um momento verdadeiro. E ele tinha vivido poucos assim.


End file.
